Blood of the Cherry Blossom
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: She been broken. Her life changes when the Akatsuki take her hostage. However, perhaps fate wanted them together, drawing them together. Pairing: ItaSaku, slight SakuSasu. This is about Sakura's life once she becomes Anbu and Naruto returns with Sasuke.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 – Captured By Akatsuki

She was tired and she was too broken to continue really. Her life had begun to spiral down slowly since the beginning of her birth. A life without her real parents, and the death of love. However, she was forced to continue her fake façade that it begun to wear tirelessly on her when her adoptive parents died, and her team broken, the young chunnin decided that it was no longer necessary to fake it. To fake love; to fake happiness; to fake life itself, she threw the façade away. She showed off her frightening power, her incredible knowledge. She became the strongest Anbu in the whole hidden leaf. The Hokage herself knew that her student far surpassed her. That fateful day, the Hokage sent her on a mission that would change the young kuniochi's life forever. Or perhaps, it took the path that she was meant to take all along.

She walked slowly and confidently down the dirt path. There was no need to worry about weapons; they were all in reachable length. Her Anbu uniform concealed her feminine features, and the mask concealed her beautiful face. However, it was truly a hot stricken day, and she wanted to strip the heavy layers off. A rustle in the leaves caught her attention. She had stopped for a split second. Great was all she could think. She knew well enough two different groups were now following her. The one wasn't very powerful. Their stealth sucked too. Couldn't they get around without making noises? She had to roll her eyes. The other group however was quiet and quite skilled. They were concealing most of their charka, most shinobis wouldn't notice. They had been following her for half an hour now. Akatsuki maybe. Then it came, a barrage of kunai came straight at her. Then the group of water shinobi came out. She rolled her eyes again. Within a split second the kunai were knocked into nearby tees and the enemy shinobi were dead. The Akatsuki members were startled at the Anbu's speed. Before they knew it they were knocked to the ground. They couldn't feel the charka of the enemy. Millions of kunai came at the. Many of them were fake, but the real ones hit. There hats were knocked doff and their cloaks and clothes torn. She came at them with blinding speed. A tattoo on their shoulder caught her attention. It was good enough to stop her in her tracks. Itachi, being one of the Akatsuki after the scroll she carried, quickly appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. Her body went limp and Itachi thought that this Anbu was too thin to be male. Kisame, Itachi's partner, pulled the scroll out of her satchel. Itachi pulled the mask away from her face. They both looked at her face.

"Hey isn't that…"

Kisame was cut off as Itachi placed her over his shoulder and began walking away.

"Yeah she got me thinking too."

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms high in the air. Yawning loudly, his company glared at his laziness. He wore his cheap grin. Naruto was happy to finally be getting home to Sakura and Kakashi. Jiriya just shook his head and Sasuke smirked. He too was happy to be returning. He wondered how much stronger Kakashi had gotten. Sakura probably spent her whole time pining away for Naruto and him. Sakura truly was pathetic sometimes. 

They finally came to a clearing and they could see a group looking at something. The group consisted of five Anbu and the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She held in her hand another Anbu mask with blood smeared across it. Naruto figured something was wrong by Tsunade's deep frown. The two groups looked at each other.

"Yo what's up?" cried Naruto.

They all sweat dropped. A rich laughter came from one of the masked Anbu.

"You never change Naruto. I see you brought Sasuke back."

"Kakashi-sensei?" questioned the two boys.

They were met with more laughter. Tsunade's frown deepened. The other Anbu's took off their masks. Naruto and company were met with the faces of Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Iruka. Naruto was happy to see Iruka that he tackled him. They all laughed except for Tsunade. She turned and walked back towards the village. Once insides, the returning three were greeted by all their old friends. However, Naruto and Sasuke both noticed someone missing.

"Where's Sakura?" They both asked in unison.

They were met with shrugs by everyone e except for the select six. Tsunade held up the blood smeared Anbu mask.

"This belonged to the one, Haruno Sakura. We believe that she has both been killed and taken for disposal or she had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

* * *

Sakura woke with a violent start. She had jumped out of bed and had raised her fist. She then noticed that the kunai that was usually there wasn't. Her eyes quickly darted around the room. It was familiar but not that familiar. She looked around for her weapons but couldn't find it when she turned her head she was met with red Sharigan eyes. 

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura growled out.

Leaping out of the bed with her incredible speed, she moved into a defensive but also offensive position. Itachi was not easily amused or impressed, but Sakura not only did both, but exceeded all expectations.

"Haruno Sakura. First Anbu Captain of the Hidden Leaf; selected student of the Fifth Hokage; completed 26 S-ranked missions as well as 100 A-rank in less than a year. Rumor has it that you're even more powerful than me and the three legendary Sannin. That's a nice record 'Cherry Blossom'."

Sakura wanted to stab him just for giving her such a dumb ass nickname. With all anger aside, Itachi laid a layer of fright. Even though she was rumored to be stronger, she wasn't that strong. Sakura had no death wish.

"Calm down little one or I'll be force to hurt you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Who did he think he was? Just because he was a little stronger didn't mean anything. Sakura could still give him a run for his money. She wasn't going to budge and Itachi knew it. With his amazing speed, Itachi came at Sakura. She could see it all though. She easily blocked him. But Itachi somehow ended up behind her. She hadn't noticed. Itachi threw her on the bed and pinned her there. Their bodies were close together. A blush rose onto her cheeks. Itachi leaned into her ear.

"I told you that I would be forced to hurt you."

Sakura could feel heat from both their bodies. There was something about Itachi that Sakura actually didn't make her afraid. Itachi pressed harder into her making her squeak.

"It would be my pleasure to hurt you, you know?"

With that Itachi rolled off and left the room. As soon as hr mind stopped racing her blush disappeared, Sakura noticed something that made her lush all over again. Uchiha Itachi had changed her clothe.


	2. Stolen Innocence

Chapter 2 – Stolen Innocence

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe what they were hearing. Akatsuki had either killed or kidnapped Sakura. The Anbu mask that Tsunade held, told them that she had been promoted. Sasuke was utterly surprised. By the look on Naruto's face, he was too. Sakura had surpassed them in rank. Had Sakura surpassed them in power as well? Sweet, innocent, weak Sakura had become Anbu. The Anbu are the most elite in Konoha. Sakura had become a part of it. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Sakura was better suited as a housewife. There had to be some mistake. That's exactly what Naruto voiced out.

"Oba-chan!"

He received a hard hit in the head.

"I see Jiriya didn't teach you any manners out there. Of course, I still don't see why you wanted to train under such a perverted man."

No one could seem to argue with her. Not because she was Hokage, but because they just couldn't argue with her. No one could deny that Jiriya was a pervert, not even Jiriya himself. He was the great Frog Sannin and he was a pervert. Jiriya quickly whipped out a book and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi whipped off his Anbu mask, thinking he had read the title wrong. However, it turned out to be what he thought it was. A huge smile appeared on his face under his mask.

"Jiriya is a great man!"

"Kakashi you're too honest."

Jiriya patted him on the back and laughed loudly. Kakashi soon joined in. Tsunade just tsked thinking Kakashi was bought too easily. Everyone just sweat dropped at the two perverts. Getting back to the topic at hand, Naruto continued.

"There must be some mistake. Sakura can't be Anbu. She's too weak. Not that she couldn't have or probably gotten stronger but I mean like Chunnin power, not Anbu. What rank is she in Anbu?"

Tsunade smirked and an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know that?"

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed of probably Itachi's room. Anger was the only word that could really describe her attitude at the moment. One, her clothes had been changed. She had no doubt that it was Itachi. Sakura could still feel the ghost of his warm touch. It sent shivers down her spine. Now she was even angrier. Her weapons were missing, as well as her waist bag. It held a small book filled with discoveries, notes and antidote recipes. Her much needed gloves were also missing. Sakura touched the top of her head, then at her right arm. A growl escaped her mouth. Itachi took her Anbu mask and headband. Now she was really pissed. She was barefooted, weaponless, and if she wasn't so mad, Sakura would probably feel desperate. 

The scraping of the door opening had Sakura quickly hiding in the shadows. Once inside, the figure went over to the bed, hands on hip. Before he could react Sakura jumped him from behind. She held her two fingers at a vital point, and glared down at the man she was on top of. A soft chuckle erupted beneath her. Itachi turned his head to look at her, a smirk placed on his mouth.

"Do you like being on top? All you had to do was ask."

Sakura became flustered by his comment. His sexual joke showed that he truly was like any other man. As the blush began to fade, Sakura rolled her eyes and pressed harder. A groan of pain escaped Itachi's lips. With quick movement, Sakura was once again beneath him. A smirk still played on his lips which infuriated Sakura. This wasn't a game. It was fraternizing with the enemy. Sakura felt Itachi move his hand under her shirt, fluttering across her stomach. The heat of his hand was surprising. Sakura always thought it would be a cool touch, but it was actually quite warm. Then his hand was at the base of her bra. She tried squirming away, but Itachi placed more body weight on her. The weight pinned her in place. He yanked the shirt up and kissed the spot on her skin where his fingers had been exploring.

"You know, you have beautiful skin. It's a shame that you have scars. I was especially surprised with your back."

Sakura panicked. How much had he seen? How much had he touched? Sakura began to struggle wildly against him. Unfortunately for him, Itachi was all the way up against her. Her body movements were arousing him.

"If you don't want me ripping off your clothes and taking something precious to you, I advise you to stop."

Sakura instantly went limp. Itachi sighed. He was safe this time. If he made love to her, he wouldn't be able to control himself. The look of worry in her eyes intrigued him. She really was a perfect little pet.

"So what are those…?"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat in their chairs awaiting word from the Hokage. They had been stunned to find out Sakura's part, not only as an Anbu, but just as a citizen. Sakura had trained under the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Under her tutelage, Sakura became more tuned with her charka. She quickly rose through the ranks and became the first Anbu Captain of Konoha. If anything was to happen to Tsunade, Sakura would become the next Hokage. However, they were told that Sakura would never take the name of Hokage, for various reasons. A rumor of her power was crossing across the lands, however, a rumor of power beyond that of Uchiha Itachi and the three legendary Sannin. Sakura was also the best medic nin alive. If she wasn't accomplishing missions as Anbu, Sakura dedicated her time to the hospital. There wasn't a person who didn't know or hadn't been treated by Sakura. Her skills were extraordinary. Tsunade proclaimed there was nothing left for her to teach Sakura. She had often sent Sakura to Sand for training and help. As such she acted as the go between. Since Tsunade and Gaara both trusted her highly, there had been no problems. Her disappearance was causing an uproar. 

Sasuke tightened his hands into fists. Sakura had surpassed him, and he wouldn't be able to get his revenge if she was in the way. When was it that she stopped watching the rest of her team and went ahead of them at a run? Now it was them looking at her back. It just didn't seem possible. Sakura needn't go that far into her training. After all, didn't Naruto, Kakashi, and he have a silent promise to protect her? Now Sakura had all this power, and Akatsuki had their hands on her. It was beginning to feel a lot darker. With Sakura with Akatsuki, possibly near Itachi, he could only be worried what could happen.

Just then the doors to the Hokage's office opened up. Naruto and Sasuke stood and entered the office to see many Anbu gathered in the room. Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands folded and propping up her head.

"What's going on?" Naruto voiced out a little too loudly.

"So troublesome…" An Anbu close to them grumbled.

Naruto turned to him and was preparing to hit him.

"I know that voice! Shikamaru! I'm going to kill you."

"Dobe, just shut up already."

"Agreed, we are all gathered here to discuss the problem of Haruno Sakura. Earlier this morning, First Anbu Captain Haruno did not return to the village as scheduled. She had send a messenger ahead of herself stating that she wasn't far and would have returned in about an hour. With two hours gone by, I send out hunter nins to track her down. In their investigation, they turned up on Sakura's bloody Anbu mask." Tsunade held it up for show. Many gasps went around the room.

"Now, as to who took her. It is still uncertain who took her for sure. However, we're positive that it was the organization known as Akatsuki. Some people traveling in the forest remember seeing them with their signature cloaks. Also, another group saw them carrying a young girl with them with pink hair, sound familiar? Now here is what is going to happen. I have already made a team to go out in search of Sakura. The team consists of people who knew her. They will be the best at the job of tracking her down, wherever Akatsuki may hide her. There will be no complaints and I will take no more requests, due to the fact that you may slow down their search. You are all dismissed as the mission will commence first thing in the morning. Prepare yourselves well, I have a feeling Akatsuki won't hand her over easily."

With that said and done, the Anbu all disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind to talk with Tsunade. She looked at them with a critical eye.

"I have a suspicion you won't wait here like good little shinobi."

They looked at her like she had gone nuts. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, then those orders goes for you as well. Meet at the gate six sharp. No one is allowed to be late, not even that sensei of yours."

Naruto and Sasuke smirked while they nodded and left. Elsewhere, a perverted sensei sneezed and felt cold chills run down his back.

* * *

After her little, slightly, sexual encounter with Itachi, Sakura began to feel weak and fell asleep. When she woke up, she wanted to scream, but her voice was stuck in the back of her throat. Itachi was in the bed as well, probably asleep, she couldn't tell with his back to her. She quietly, yet quickly, got off the bed and looked around for a weapon. She looked away from the bed and behind her to find nothing. When she turned back to the bed, Itachi was gone. Sakura panicked; however, she quickly calmed down and tried to feel for him. At this moment, Sakura realized how low on chakra she had. Even if she just had five minutes of sleep, Sakura usually had enough chakra and stamina to last her through a war. Was it possible that she had been drained? Sakura's muscles tightened as an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. She landed a right hook into Itachi's face. He instantly let go and grumbled something under his breath. Sakura and Itachi's eyes then met. He looked tired. Sakura moved into a fighting position. Itachi chuckled at her. He knew she wouldn't last five seconds. 

"You were drained of most of your chakra by Kisame, you wouldn't last long. We were quite surprised to find out how much chakra you had. Kisame couldn't handle it and let most of it fly."

Sakura grumbled and anger filled her. They let her chakra go to waste. The idiots were going to pay a lot for this one.

"Usually, if I was like back in my Gennin days, I would be offended that you let a guy like that touch me." Sakura stood straight back up. "I've surprisingly seen worse though."

Itachi would have chuckled, but something told him that she wasn't kidding. Sakura had revealed a little something personal about herself. From what she just told him, she had changed in time. What had gotten her to change was probably going to take him time to figure out. He watched her climb back into the bed.

"What made you change?"

"A lot of things made me change, _Uchiha-san_."

Itachi didn't miss out on the venom added to his last name. He knew he hit a sore spot, most likely dealt with her teammate and his little brother.

"What did my little ototo do to you?"

He heard her mumble something as her voice began to fade. The subject was sore but he sensed that it went deep. There was also the feeling that it had to do with something more than just Sasuke. Itachi walked over to the bed and turned Sakura's body over. She was in deep sleep, if she didn't feel him moving her. Sakura must sleep deep, when low on both chakra and stamina, but Itachi guessed anybody would. He turned her onto her stomach and pulled up the shirt above her shoulders. He made a few hand seals and placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on his. As soon as the jutsu took place, pain shot through Itachi's body, that made him cripple over. Itachi had no idea how much pain Sakura had. The jutsu that Itachi had used allowed him to feel her pain. It was mainly used to locate a person. Itachi was using it to keep tabs on Sakura. He had a pretty strong feeling she wasn't going to remain in this room.

Itachi was able to move a bit. He looked down to realize that he had landed on top of Sakura. The very feeling of himself against her made him hard. She turned over in her sleep, so that she was lying on her back. Another wave of pain shot through is body. Itachi went down again. However, this time, his lips met hers. He could feel her skin against his. He quickly broke the contact of their lips. The feeling left an impression though. Itachi felt himself growing, and the pain of his groin began to hurt. This is when all bets came off. Itachi activated his Sharigan and the pain became easier to handle. Sakura began to come around when she started to feel someone touching her. When she opened her eyes, she was instantly met with red Sharigan eyes. They seemed to hypnotize her, freezing her in place. She watched frozen as Itachi removed his clothing quickly, but he took his sweet time taking off the rest of hers. As he lifted off the shirt, Sakura was broke from the Sharigan for a second, before she was met with them again. The darkness that filled the room made it more threatening. Itachi put his hands under her and she heard the unsnapping of her bra. Her breasts were instantly cold when the fabric of the bra was removed. He then pulled off her pants and underwear. Itachi sat back and admired her purity, beauty, innocence. He instantly knew she was a virgin.

She could barely make out his naked body on top of her. Sakura saw him give her a menacing smile that sent chills down her spine. Itachi's hand fluttered across her stomach making Sakura move against him violently. He was totally naked and so was she. Sakura tried to move out of the bed, but Itachi forcefully pulled her back in. Sakura landed hard against the futon as Itachi's body moved onto hers. He captured her wrists and moved them above her head. Sakura tried to break his grip, but it only tightened causing her to whimper in pain. Itachi made her feel useless again, and there was an underlying feeling that Itachi was different right now.

"You're such a beautiful tease."

Itachi planted kisses on her stomach and moved up her body. She soon heard the clicking of metal above her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I need both of my hands to make this successful."

His words made her feel even more worried at what he was going to do. Itachi moved his hands over her breasts as he nibbled her neck. Sakura tried to break the handcuffs off but with such a low supply of chakra, Sakura was left helpless. Itachi smirked at her attempts to free herself.

"You really should enjoy this Cherry Blossom."

He hungrily took to her mouth. Her taste lingering on his taste buds. Her scent filling his nostrils, making him smell her everywhere. Her struggles moved her body against his, and when her body would move against him, it made him more determined to have her tonight. Itachi had never lost this much control until he met her.

"You're going to enjoy this."

"I highly doubt that."

Sakura could see the pure lust in his eyes. She felt his fingers move south on her body. Itachi lowered his head onto her neck. He suckled on her neck as trying to get that lingering taste to stay. She felt his tongue travel to her ear, where he bit with purpose. Sakura whimpered at the pain, which was becoming music to his ears. He let his tongue move over her body. His tongue soon began to suckle her breast as she jolted in pain when Itachi plunged his fingers into her. She wasn't slick so it was making this task hard on her body. The pain he felt was entirely hers and it was great but so was his desire to have her. He activated the Mangekyou Sharigan to deal with the pain more. Itachi made Sakura shiver under him. He then put his mouth to her making her moist, so when he entered her it wouldn't be so hard. Sakura tried to wildly move away from him. The only word going through her mind right now was wrong. This was wrong. Itachi chuckled at her. He then fitted himself at her entrance. He bent down and bit into her skin which made Sakura whimper again. Then without any warning he rapidly entered her. She felt him enter her with a searing pain that made her scream in protest. Her screaming drove him on and heightened his pleasure. He began to move to fast and so deep that her screaming wore rough on her throat. A cruel smile played on his lips as Sakura fainted from the pain. That was the last thing Sakura remembered.

* * *

Sasuke bolted straight awake. Breathing heavily, Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead. His dream had been quite erotic and sickening. In his dream, he watched helplessly as his brother raped an unconscious Sakura. Sasuke's fist soon met his pillow trying to block out such thoughts. He would never forgive Itachi if he touched Sakura in that way. He could never forgive Sakura if she let that happen. Unconscious or not, Sakura was an Anbu, she should be able to fight him off. Sasuke moved out of the bed and began to get dressed. He would have a training session before meeting up with Naruto to begin their search for Sakura. Right now, Sasuke really wanted to rip out Itachi's heart, and bring Sakura home. The most disturbing part is that Sasuke wished it was him that whole time.

* * *

Review Response: 

Ahaha! I can't believe how long this takes me!

Manga: Neither can we…

Anime: Lay off the authoress you know she has tons of other fanfics to write too. Plus she just started that thing.

Manga: Yeah but the reviewers don't care. They want a chapter automatically.

(grumbles) …I have to go write the third chapter…

Manga: See my point! Lazy! (receives hard blow to head)

Since you want to be cruel I'll leave reviews to you two.

Manga: Hai…

Anime: Hai!

**lgardne6**: Anime: Haha! The first reviewer to this story.

Manga: Why do we care?

Anime: (grumbles) Look at it this way, as long as this gets finished the authoress won't hurt you.

Manga: Good point…

Anime: Anyways, thank you for reviewing and also of course she'll continue. You don't want to see her when she leaves something unfinished.

**cruisegirl**: Anime: I know right! I love the pairing. I didn't even think I would.

Manga: Dear gosh… are you going to talk to everyone?

Anime: Indeed.

(runs into the room) I can't do this! (tears papers) I think I'll help with the reviews.

Anime: Okay!

Manga: No…

**TristanSkye**: Too lazy to sign in? No, no, I'm totally kidding. Man, Sasuke is going to piss you off in this story.

Manga: You just gave it away.

No I didn't! No I didn't!

Anime: (grumbles)

**Midnight-Miko66**: I see Sasuke will piss you off too.

Manga: There you go again.

May I kill you now?

Anime: Go ahead at least it will shut one of you up.

Woah! Someone forgot to eat their sugar today.

Manga: I'll say.

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: Glad I got you interested. I think…

Anime: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.

(clap, clap)

Manga: (stomp, stomp)

Anime: Wrong time…

Hehe, stupid…

Manga: (grumbles)

**GaaraRules**: I update as fast as possible like you and everyone ask me too.

Manga: So you say…

(grumbles)

**lilxichigo**: I know but her record was totally made on the fly and seemed kind of wrong but oh well.

Anime: Hehe. That you do most of your things.

(grumbles)

**Miakoda13**: I wanted my Naruto fics to have them both be so surprised by Sakura's new found strength.

Manga: You suck at this…

Thanks a lot.

Anime: Lay off…

**blacksheep18**: To answer question one : When will they sex? I must say I was eating at the time of reading this review.

Manga: She choked.

Anime: It was scary.

Shut up! Usotsukis! Anyways, umm… you'll have to wait and see. And Will I have more pairings or have someone die? Yes to the pairings and probably will have someone die.

**babylicious**: Updated. Haha!

Manga: After how long?

….

Anime: Hehe…

**SilverStorm106**: Please don't bow it's kind of embarrassing. (blushes)

Anime & Manga: (bows)

(snaps) YOU'RE JUST DOING THAT TO MAKE ME MAD! (takes chase)

**kAze-RyU**: Glad you approve of the pairing.

Anime: Hehe!

Manga: Hehe!

What?

Anime & Manga: Nothing!

…kuso…

This is to everyone for their inputs about the ahem poll. Anyways, next I'll be reviewing for the Side Story Christmas Chapter. I have a feeling those who read that and reviewed are reading this one too. I'll let you guys know when that chapter actually fits into the storyline.

**BWOLFY**: Thank you (bows)

**Midnight-Miko66**: We meet again I see. If I killed Sakura then, then there would be no more story, and then that would just suck. And Naomi makes me mad too. Why did I make her again?

Anime: Because you needed someone to…

SHUT UP!

Manga: You both give things away.

**yinyang-sensei**: I like the beginning part too I was a bit worried that was just stupid though.

Manga: It was…

Hate you….

**Miakoda13**: Didn't I just see you too? I see I shouldn't interrupt their ahem sessions huh?

Anime: (blushes)

Manga: (looks away and blushes)

What the?

**Hao'sAnjul**: Hehe (blushes) What do you think it was?

Manga: manga…

Anime: Candy!

…bakas…

**hamgirl**: (bows) thank you

**l****ittle wolf blossom**: thank you for your advice but the one thing about my question was confusing because I didn't see the difference.

Manga: that sounds like you

Anime: Hehe! It does doesn't it?

…

**Strawberry Arrow**: maybe it was you…

Anime: No Itachi's mine! Mine! (growls)

(sigh) Actually he belongs to Sakura in this.

Anime: Grrr….

**AnimeSiren**: There is no sequel. This is a "Side" story.

**Sakura13pisces**: (bows) Arigatou

**crazy**: thank you

**ms.matchmaker**: maybe it was you…

Anime: MINE!

Dear gosh… take a chill pill

**Anna-chan**: No sequel. Maybe to the actual story but not for a side story.

Thanks Guys!


	3. Aftermath Loosing The Lead

Sakura woke up in a total daze, however, when does she not? Sakura had stopped caring. Sakura had forgotten how to feel after those days happened, back when she was twelve. Sakura sat up in the futon as pain seared throughout Sakura's small frame of a body. Her body hurt all over. She then remembered what happened the previous night. Itachi had indeed taken something that Sakura thought she would never hand over to any man. She cursed Kisame for draining her, she cursed Itachi for taking advantage, and she mainly cursed herself for being so weak. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Itachi stepped through the doorway. Their eyes met and neither of them moved from that connection for a couple minutes. Itachi's eyes did eventually move down and noticed he had left her naked.

"You need to cover yourself up."

"Why? You have already seen it all. I don't see any shame now."

Itachi smirked. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning towards her, he talked into her ear.

"It's not about shame, little Cherry Blossom." He watched her eyebrow twitch in irritation. "It's mainly more about desires. If you do not cover yourself up, I may take my way with you again. Most women would be ashamed after being taken like that. I guess you aren't any regular woman though. Or perhaps I should call you a girl since you aren't done developing yet."

Sakura just looked at him debating whether he was truly worth hitting. She decided against it since she still did not have much energy. Sakura probably would have missed or he would catch her before the blow even landed on his cheek. Sakura turned towards the window without a word to Itachi. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her lack of response. He sighed and turned to get up only to receive a blow to the head by a pillow. Itachi turned and saw Sakura glaring at him.

"Why do you have your Sharigan activated?"

"It's easier to deal with the pain this way."

"What pain?"

"Yours, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura looked at him all confused. Itachi just sighed again and got up to leave again. The pillow then hit him.

"You need to explain."

"Why? It is so much more fun to keep you on edge. Plus, I noticed something quite amazing about you."

Sakura turned her head into confusion, pure innocence shined through.

"After being taken, I see you still stay pure."

Sakura looked down at herself. She then turned her attention back to Itachi as if he had jumped off the deep end.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sakura-chan, I do not accept such language. I hear it again, you'll regret it."

"Yes mother," mumbled Sakura.

Itachi sighed and threw clean clothes at her.

"Get covered up."

"Whatever you say mother…"

Sakura got out of the futon and walked to the bathroom. Itachi admired from the back. He really wanted to know what that was on her beautiful back. Seconds after the bathroom door closed, Itachi heard Sakura shriek. He smirked to himself before finishing getting ready for the day.

* * *

Sasuke was punching away at a practice dummy waiting for Naruto; last night's dream still fresh in his mind. The way his brother touched Sakura; the screams of pain that erupted out of her; the way he took her without any disregard to her being his. Sasuke tore through the dummy in anger. Sakura was to remain clean until he took her. Now, Itachi had touched her. Sakura now belonged to him. Was it possible that it had truly just been a dream made by all his worry? If Sakura truly were not a virgin when he next saw her, he would make sure to rip out Itachi's throat. Then he would deal with her. Sakura was his and Itachi would pay if he ever took her from him. Sasuke then split a tree in half. 

"Hey Sasuke, you alright? Do I need to leave you here?" Naruto questioned his best friend.

"Like hell you will." Replied Sasuke as he turned to Naruto with his Sharigan fully activated.

* * *

Sakura looked at her body in horror and large round eyes. Dread was truly filling her eyes and the flames of vengeance began to fill her soul. She turned around and shrieked in horror at the symbol on her shoulder. Sakura quickly went through the bathroom door and back into the bedroom. Itachi was just finishing getting dressed when he looked at his naked partner. 

"Uchiha! What the…" Sakura remembered what he said about the cursing. "What is this? Or should I ask, what is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what," questioned Itachi.

"Don't play dumb Uchiha!" Sakura turned around.

"Nice ass. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Itachi smirked.

Sakura grew even more pissed. She pointed to her shoulder.

"Not my butt baka, the tracker on my back! I remember you saying you didn't like cussing?"

"I won't allow it out of your mouth. However, I may do as I please. If you already know what that is, why are you asking me? Another question also arises, how do you know about that jutsu? After all, that is a family secret.

"One, I wasn't asking what it was. I was asking why it is on me. Take it off. Two, where I get my information is none of your business Uchiha-san."

"I would be happy to take it off, but I get the feeling you don't want to stay cooped up in here. One of these days, you are going to explain how you deal with all this pain. Now, I am going on a mission. You cannot exit the compound nor enter rooms that other members tell you not to enter without their or my permission."

Itachi then wrapped his cloak around his shoulder preparing to leave. He then turned around to continue to admire Sakura's body.

"Take a picture Uchiha it will last longer."

"No need I have a photographic memory. I do enjoy my handiwork."

He then turned to leave to receive his third hit from a pillow that day.

"Next time no hickies baka."

"Are you giving me permission to take you again?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"I see your point."

"No bite marks either."

"Then don't look so good to eat."

Itachi then left the room. Sakura honestly did not want to be taken again. Pain was rising through the inside and outside of her body. Pain was a feeling that she was accustomed to having, without it had become a faraway dream. Then it hit her, something she had read about the locater justu. Itachi had used on her. He was able to tell if she was in extreme pain or had suffered death. If it were just pain, then he would feel it was well until she got over it. If death, the pain would remain until the justu was removed from his or her body. This is why he had his Sharigan on. Sakura walked back into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she looked at the locater more closely. They use the Uchiha fan because it is a family secret and many kanjis surrounded it for the feeling transfer. Something then hit Sakura that made her stomach drop.

"Did he use a condom?"

* * *

The Anbu team that formed to find Haruno Sakura contained only people who knew her well over the past years. Tsunade allowed only two people in the team, who did not know Sakura, to go due to them being her teammates. Hokage Tsunade left two team leaders in charge, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. The rest of the team was as followed: weapons expert Tenten, soft-hand combatlist Hyuuga Hinata, Taijutsu expert Rock Lee, Medic Nin Yamanaka Ino, canine expert Inuzuka Kiba, bug expert Aburame Shino, and big baller Akimichi Chouj. Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma were to go along as support and mission experts. The team was made to easily find Sakura wherever Akatsuki may hide her. 

"Alright oba-chan…"

Naruto received a hard hit in the head. The others sweat dropped obviously thinking the same thing. Naruto truly never learned.

"What was that for?"

"Shut up dobe."

"Teme! I'm going to kill you."  
"Enough, the Kazekage has sent me word that he has also sent out a search team led by Temari-san and Kankurou-san. If you are to run into them, we have both agreed to work together. So be careful on your journey and good luck."

They all saluted wondering where she had gotten such a kind moment from. They sweat dropped when they saw her throw an index card away. Well that explained a lot did it not.

"Let's move out guys!" Neji cried as they all left the village in high hoped of finding Sakura. Little did they know it would be a lot harder to find her than they originally thought.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the bathroom while drying off her wet hair. She looked down at her wardrobe for today. A small, but still big on her, cotton black shirt, and soft, silky black shorts that hung on her hips. She wondered where he found these clothes. How young do some of the members go here? She ruffled her hair with the towel to dry it more quickly. Once done, she put the towel neatly in the bathroom. Standing in the bathroom doorway, hands on hips, Sakura took a better glance about the room. 

"Well it still looks the same."

Sakura memorized everything. To her left was a door that led out. Beside the door are the closet doors. Thin paper doors with Sakura artwork. In between is a small Chinese bench. The futon bed was in the middle of the room with oak bedside tables on each side. An antique lamp sat on top of each one. Beside the bathroom door way was a small desk with bookshelves on beside it. Three bookshelves stood against that wall. A large window indented the right wall. The window seat was made for cool spring days. You could sit from there and have a good view of the Sakura trees in the garden below, well that is how it should have been if Sakura remembered it correctly. She walked over to the window and sat down. Looking out stood the barren trees.

"Those haven't bloomed in a long time."

Sakura quickly turned around startled. A young girl, not much younger than twelve stood at the bedroom doorway. She held something in her hands.

"At least that's what my oba-sama told me."  
"Who are you?" What are you doing here?"

The young girl giggled.

"I'm sorry. I am Tsuki. My Oba-sama runs this place for the Lord. I come to help her often. After all I wouldn't make a good shinobi."

"Yet you still learned."

A shocked expression appeared on her face.

"How did you know that?"

"That's how it works here right?"

Tsuki looked at Sakura in shock, before grinning and nodding her head.

"Anyways, I came to bring you these. Oba-sama washed them for you. She told me to bring them to you… um…?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Thank you for them back. I have been wondering where Uchiha-san took them. Do you also have my weapons and traveling bag?"

"Haha! Giving you back your weapons would be careless of me, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"As to your bag, Uchiha-sama had kept it."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Sakura hoped it was around here somewhere. Tsuki placed Sakura's clothe on the Chinese bench and bowed to Sakura before leaving. Who the hell bows to a prisoner? Sakura just shook her head and looked back out the window. Her hair fell into her face and Sakura realized she had let her hair get back to being long. Why had she let it grow? It only got in her way. A flash of three men crossed into her mind that sent a silent tear down her pale cheek. Sakura looked around the room. She looked in the bedside table on Itachi's side to find nothing of use. She then picked up a pillow on his side to find a hidden kunai. He must keep a lot of back up weapons around the room. However, that was not top priority now; walking back into the bathroom, Sakura took the kunai to herself.

* * *

The team in search of Sakura was coming upon a village that recently been attacked. Fire had been set to most of the houses. It was beginning to die down. Recently, someone attacked the village that is what it told them. Sensing two large chakra powers ahead of them, they took to it quickly. Upon arrival, they saw two Akatsuki members taking on what seemed to be the last of the surviving members. Naruto quickly intercepted an attack to protect the survivors. 

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled an angry villager.

"Don't throw your lives away!" Naruto shot back.

"Shut up! Stay out of this. You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not, but they have something of ours."  
The rest of them then put up a body wall between them and the blood-covered Akatsuki members. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke, one of them chuckled. That chuckle made both of the boys' spines shiver. Sasuke recognized that voice all to well.

"Itachi!"

"I don't think that little kuniochi would appreciate you talking about her like she was a possession, an item."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Sakura!"

"Ah, but ototo, I know more about your little teammate than you do."

The dream flashed through his mind. Sasuke growled and went at him. The others went after Kisame. Kisame easily dodged them all, taking out his samehada and slashing at them. Itachi threw his brother against a tree and pinned him there with his hand around his throat. He then whispered something into Sasuke's ear that made him stop dead cold. Kisame raised it again only to dodge an attack from a powerful wind. Both Akatsuki members turned their heads to look at the intruders. A Sand Anbu team had just arrived. Temari lifted up her large fan to attack again. Kisame threw a small ball into the air that exploded into smoke that covered the whole field. Sasuke felt Itachi let go of his throat. By the time the smoke cleared away, they were gone and their chakra had become untraceable. Sasuke hit the tree with a mighty force still remembering Itachi's words.

"She tasted quite nice, just like a cherry blossom would."

* * *

Sakura awoke with a horrible start. She had fallen asleep. She needed to get her chakra and stamina back up and that required sleep. Sakura had grown to hate sleep. It took too much time out of her day. She turned on her side attempting to get out of the bed. The day had gone by. The clock on the bed stand read five. Sakura sat up and looked in the drawers of the bedside table on her side. Inside, Sakura found the items she carried in her traveling bag. Walking over to the closet, she pushed the door open to find her bag. She opened it to see her weapons missing. Sakura mumbles something along the lines of 'stupid Itachi' and 'make him pay'. 

Sakura walked into the bathroom and noticed the kunai knife she left there. A thought then occurred to her. She stood in the doorway, lifted her hands up, and moved them along the frame until her fingers hit something. She brought it to her face for inspection. A smirk formed and Sakura began her investigation of the room with a more critical eye.

* * *

Itachi entered the room with silence Even if he wanted to make noise, it would probably be a challenge for him. His stealth was just force of habit now. The room he entered was dark and lifeless. A glimmer of light came from the crack in the bathroom door. Itachi could hear the shower going. He undid the ties of the bloody cloak and left it there on the ground. He walked towards the bathroom, to make sure Sakura was there. He just knew she was in the room. Sliding the bathroom door open, the first thing that caught his eye was the kunai on the sink counter. The kunai had slivers of pink hair on it. Itachi smirked. It looked like she found one of his hidden weapons. He walked to the shower door and opened it. For a split second, he saw blood, but it then returned to being just water. Sakura was not in the shower stall. He then heard that familiar whistling sound. Quickly he turned to catch the shuriken. However, before he knew it, Sakura was beneath him kicking upwards at him. He easily dodged it, but Sakura followed up with a punch to his face. He captured her hand and in a swift movement, he pushed her into the stall and against the side. The water fell down on them. His grip on her body tightened making her wince in pain. Then it happened again, the water turned to blood; blood all over her. Sakura tried to raise her leg and kick him, but Itachi pulled her towards him and then slammed her against the wall again. She ground her teeth. 

"Let me go." Sakura ordered venomously.

Before he knew it, or before she could stop him, Itachi's hand came down across her face. Her head jerked the same way. Blood, real blood came down her face from the mouth. Itachi let her go and she slipped down to the floor. Sakura raised her face up to his and he quickly left the bathroom. Closing the door quickly, he leaned on it and stared at his hand. Blood covered it.

* * *

"Damn it! Our first lead and we let them get away!" Naruto yelled angrily. 

"Hn."

"Which way do you think they went?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn."

"Damn it teme!" Do you only talk to that teme brother of yours?"

"Hn."

"Don't ignore me!"

By now, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke by the collar and Kakashi was pulling Naruto back. Try as he might, Naruto could not break away from his sensei's grip.

"He does have a point Sasuke," replied the just as quiet Hyuuga.

"Shut up Neji! You can't talk about teme's behavior when you act just like him."

Naruto was angry, unbelievable angry. Sasuke just scoffed and walked off not caring about the rest of them. He clenched his fists in pent up, unreleased anger. His brother's words haunted him. Itachi really had claimed Sakura as his. He hit the ground in anger.

"This pain is nothing compared to what you done to me, Sakura."

* * *

On with the reviews, gosh it really takes me sometimes. I have to say this first to all of you reviewers. I did make Itachi rape her yes. But it's for a reason. I do not condone rape at all. But the experience of this was important for the story. I'm really sorry it bothered some of you.  
Manga: Indeed it does.  
(grumbles) hate… hate… (growls)  
Anime: You really should leave her alone.  
Manga: (chuckles evilly) It's too perfect of an opportunity.  
Reviews… Now…  
Anime: Hehe… 

**crazy**: Okay. Thanks I guess. Detailed that's it? Oh well better than flame.  
Anime: Yes! Yes!  
Manga: (snores)  
What's with Manga?  
Anime: (shrugs shoulders)  
Oh it just hit me. Detailed as in for the poll right. Haha!  
Anime: (sweatdrop) Baka…

**DeathDemonAngel**: Haha thank you for liking my story. Personally I hate all my work.  
Anime: Very true.  
But I will defiantly try to balance this all out.

**Anna-chan**: At least you understand things are for the development of my story.  
Anime: She doesn't really.  
(seethes) I hate you…

**Miakoda13**: Yeah some vague ones are just boring. I like the anticipation. The build up. I sort of just jumped in.  
Anime: You were sexed up.  
No I wasn't!  
Anime: Yes you were.  
Fine whatever…

**crimson-asylum**: Bossy…  
Anime: Haha! Someone has to beat discipline into you.  
(seethes)

**SweetAssassin**: More poll results ahaha!  
Manga: (snores louder)  
Anime & Authoress: Jeez!

**Magan**: Another bossy person.  
Anime: I like them!  
You would!

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: Impatient people.  
Anime: (rolls on floor laughing with tears)  
Manga: bakas… too loud… (more snoring)  
Anime & Authoress: (sweatdrop)  
Manga could sleep through anything.  
Anime: (nods head)

**Sakura13pisces**: (sigh) I don't even have any ideas for the next chapter.  
Anime: I thought you did.  
I know how it will play out but I don't have everything to the details.  
Anime: You better start working on it.  
(sigh)

**krista**: Umm… you scare me. I don't have any teachers by the way. I'm homeschooled. I teach myself. Anyways, you still scare me. I update as soon as I write it. I promise you guys.  
Anime: She really does. She's just extremely slow.  
(seethes) hate… anime…  
Anime: (nervously laughs)

**lgardne6**: Surprisingly, I don't think enough people review. Oh well.  
Anime: They need to.  
(sigh) whatever…

**Miakoda13**: Didn't I just talk to you? Yes I did. Haha. Oh well welcome back!  
Anime: She gets extra time! No fair!  
Shut up! You get more time than anyone else.  
Anime: Too true…

**G.G**: Thanks for the compliment.  
Anime: She finishes everything no matter the time span.  
(sweatdrops) yeah… I guess…

**Itaka**: Thank you!

**AnimeSenko**: Working on it.

**Hao'sAnjul**: I hope it doesn't disappoint you too.  
Anime: It will.  
Shut up! What if they stop reading this?  
Anime: (sweatdrops) Um… (thinks about it and shrugs) Your problem not mine!  
(seethes)

**EnV**: Um… This chapter explained everything didn't it?

**heart-broken.kunochi**: I'm working on it.

**XUchihaSerenaX**: Oh my gosh, I love your work too. I just don't have time to review.  
Anime: You really don't.  
(sigh) I really need my own computer…

**Reiyuka Yumikoto**: I got confused too. No not really. LOL!  
Anime: mean baka….  
(glares)

**Winterflower**: I don't know when the next chapter is going? And going where? Nah I'm just kidding haha. And Sakura will grow of course. But how will be up to me and the chapters to come.  
Anime: mean baka….  
Is that your saying for this chapter?  
Anime: maybe… mean baka…  
(sweatdrops)

**Sunny**: Umm… I did? Anyways, get over it. You can hide all you like in your sheltered little life. Anyways, if you're under age don't get me started. Anyways, it was necessary for upcoming story plots.  
Anime: … Did you up the rating?  
I do believe I did make it M for mature.  
Anime: What if they're not underage?  
They still need to get over it.

**BloodRuby**: I read your stuff too. Huh… weird…  
Anime: You're weird.  
Mean baka…

**Shazia**: Dear gosh people get over. It's part of character development. Personally like I said in a previous reply, I hate my own work. But this one is eh… I'm dealing with it. I'm sorry it bothers you people. But really get over it. It was necessary for this story.  
Anime: mean baka…  
(glares) not now  
Anime: You're mean.  
Anime! Seriously there will be no more rape that I know of. Just maybe some hitting. But if you all read the side story may I point out that it said and I quote 'He hadn't hurt her since the first month that she came to Akatsuki back in the summer.' Jeez…  
Anime: Oh yeah…

**BlackAngelBlood**: I got everything to the last part. My Japanese is really contained… bad word choice.  
Anime: I'll say.  
Why did I make you again?

**Pretear Fan**: I love Pretear! (cough) Not the point though… Itachi really isn't afraid of anything. Hello, he's THE Uchiha Itachi.  
Anime: He's my B! Why did you blank me?  
I can't take it out of your mouth today I really can't.  
Anime: mean baka…  
(sigh) And you reviewed twice in a row. Haha, yeah don't worry I plan for him to pay.  
Anime: Do you really?  
Shh! No more spoilers.

**Sessygirl66**: I'm working on it.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I do believe there were some more reviews for the Christmas side story. So I'll answer those and be done.  
Manga: yay! (goes back to sleep)  
Lazy….  
Anime: Mean baka…  
(sigh) God? Are you punishing me?

* * *

**koa-chan**: Arigatou! 

**Blacksakura159**: Maybe it was you!

**Anazaki**: Yeah I guess I was leaning that way a bit. But I do like some humor.

**sexxy-azn92**: AWWW! Haha… Was it that cute?

**Heartless Ghost**: Are you really heartless? Well besides the Naomi comment. But then again who isn't? 0.0 Are any of you fans of Naomi?

**Kaze ni Tenshi**: Umm… Angel of wind I'm guessing. Thank you for the review.

Alright now good night.


	4. Without A Home

If you people do not start reviewing, I am going to stop writing this.  
Anime: You are so mean!  
Be quiet you. You don't even do your job as a muse. You have no say in this at all!  
Anime: Manga! Help!  
Manga: No.  
At least you understand.  
Manga: I don't really. I just do not want to be dragged into this at all.  
Stupid muses. I do not own Naruto. Stupid disclaimer. I do not want to do one.  
Manga: Then don't  
I won't.  
Manga: Good!  
Fine!

* * *

Sakura sat on the side of the bed thinking about the previous night. Itachi had come back from the mission fine. At least that is what Sakura thought. He seemed disoriented or at least confused. After the slap she had received, Itachi ran out of the bathroom fast. When she emerged into the bedroom, he had pushed himself on top of her. Fear had actually kicked in. Sakura began to push him with the little strength she had. He had kissed her with a bruising force. His grip became stronger leaving bruises on her upper arms. Then something happened, Itachi screamed. He quickly got off and clutched his head in pain. Surprised, she moved to his side and reached out trying to find out what was the matter. The next thing she knew, his hands were around her throat. Darkness came from air deprivation. 

She woke up in the morning just fine with Itachi's Akatsuki cloak on her. His cloak worn and the blood washed off. It carried his scent. Sakura had to admit, Itachi smelled nice. Now she sat with it folded up in her lap. Itachi had gone off on another mission. Tsuki had come in to inform her of that when she brought Sakura some food. Sakura had eaten a little after checking for poisoning. Tsuki had laughed, telling Sakura that she was better to them alive. Sakura had narrowed her eyes and glared. Tsuki had laughed nervously. Sakura got up and went towards the desk. Pulling the drawer out, Sakura pulled out an artist's pad. Flipping threw the pages; Sakura wondered how a man like Itachi could draw so beautifully.

* * *

Itachi walked slowly towards the mission's destination. Sakura flashed through his mind, stopping his feet. Sakura was starting to affect him bad. Many people always accused him of being cold and aloof, but the reason was that no one had ever accessed his heart before. Itachi had been born with his heart shut off. What can you expect from a child born with so much expectation? 

However, ever since Itachi took Sakura the other night, it was as if she had unknowingly started breaking his ice barrier. He kept seeing blood everywhere, his victim's blood. Her innocence was making him loose his mind. It was not a very good thing. This just proved to Itachi what kind of monster he really was.

"Hey! What did you stop for?"

Itachi started walking again, right past Kisame. Kisame snorted at his cold shoulder. Itachi looked down at his hand and clenched it. He could not believe he had struck her.

* * *

"You know Sasuke, if you don't get some rest, you won't be a match for Itachi." 

Sasuke stopped training and turned to Naruto.

"I wasn't a match for him as it was."

Sasuke hit a tree sending it to shreds.

"You just let your anger get the better of you."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. That just had to be the answer.

"Hey! Let's spar, and then we'll stop for breakfast."

"Sure!"

* * *

Sakura stood in the barren garden in her regular clothing. Unlike the rest of the Anbu, Sakura wore her regular clothes under a dark cloak. She just did not like wearing the ugly uniform. Instead, she wore a black ruffle short skirt, a zip up dark blue shirt that showed her shoulders, no sleeves. On her right arm was a long white glove that cut off right under her fingers, and connected to her shirt by a red strap. On the other arm was the some white glove but had two red ribbons criss crossing all the way down the arm tied into a bow at her wrist. She wore regular black knee boots the hugged her perfectly shaped legs. Many would think that Sakura would not be able to maneuver in high heel boots, but Sakura never seemed to notice. She sat under one of the Sakura trees, closing her eyes while letting the sun warm her body, but not her soul. 

"Hey!"

Sakura's eyes opened and looked at the two figures standing in the open wooden hallway. One looked friendly enough while the other just looked slightly irritated.

"So you must be Itachi's woman, yeah?" The blonde friendly one stated.

Sakura just glared at him.

"Name's Deidara, this here is Sasori, yeah."

"And your point is?"

"I have a proposition for you if you're willing to listen, yeah."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question

* * *

"They what? Those idiots!" Tsunade screamed. 

Millions of birds flew away in fright and many villagers stopped working worried. If someone pissed off the Hokage, the person had better have a will prepared. The people, who had angered the leader of the Leaf, were currently shivering feeling her anger from so far away. Each one of them looked at one another.

"Um… I hate to ask this, but did one of you send in a progress report?"

Both Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads. Everyone broke out in a cold sweat.

"Do you think she read the p.s. note?"

"I hope so."

Tsunade threw a vase against the wall, shattering it to pieces. Shizune began to sweat while her pig hid in a corner of the office in fear. The scroll that had angered this one lay on the ground open. Something caught Shizune's eye that made her pick it up for closer inspection.

"Um, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade turned her glare onto her first pupil.

"H-h-here!"

Tsunade took the scroll in a fast snatch. She looked down and noticed the p.s. note.

"Oh! Whoops! My bad."

Tsunade laughed as Shizune sweat dropped at her sensei's idiocy. She watched a smile creep onto her face.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

* * *

Sakura swiftly jumped back avoiding a blow from Deidara. She flipped to the right on one hand avoiding one of Sasori's puppets. Another quickly appeared behind her and Sakura thrusted out her legs using her arms as an advantage. The kick knocked the puppet back. Deidara saw the opening and raised his fist. Sakura rolled out of the way just in time. Deidara's fist connected with the ground making a small crater. The puppet's leg came up as Sakura rose. She had to lean back and the kick barely missed her by an inch. Cursing inside, she knew she was taking too much of a risk. Sakura stumbled back a little landing into something hard. Large hands gripped her shoulders steadying her. She tilted her head up and met red Sharigan eyes. Before anyone could stop him, Itachi dragged Sakura away roughly. 

He threw the bedroom door open. Closing it with a bang, he threw her on the bed. Before she could do anything, he had her pinned down. Their faces close and their breast mingling together, they stared at each other.

"What do you think you were doing?'

"Sparring."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her comment.

"You don't need chakra to use taijustu, plus I was bored. My stamina comes back faster than my chakra it seems."

Sakura saw the smirk tugging on Itachi's lips. Sakura scowled at him. She could smell blood but she already knew where he got it.

"Tough mission?"

Once again, Itachi's expression became cold. The blood on his cloak filled his nostrils making him aware of it. This was the first time that the smell of blood actually bothered him. Itachi felt like gagging. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He had not eaten anything; he was dry heaving. He looked towards the bathroom door and saw his latest victim standing there. She was not breathing and her eyes were cold and dead. Her blond hair was blood-cloaked, as well as the rest of her body. Itachi's eyes widened in horror. He soon found himself on top of her trying to strangle her.

"Why are you here?"

Itachi blinked only to realize he had his hands around Sakura's throat once again. He immediately let go with shaky hands. He instantly checked for a pulse. It was there. Sakura's eyes slowly opened and her emerald eyes met his red ones.

"You got some serious problems Uchiha-san."

Itachi slapped her hard across the face. Once again, blood trickled down her chin and Itachi quickly left the room. Sakura leaned against the bedside and ran a hand through her hair. She had a heavy decision to make. Itachi stood outside the door wondering what was happening to him.

* * *

Everyone was currently following behind Shino. He had the only clue to where the Akatsuki could have gone. Akamaru could not even pick up their scent. Shino was successful in planting one of his bugs on the enemy. 

They soon found themselves at a small village. The group quietly went through. There was no apparent damage or injuries, but everyone looked grief stricken, while others were crying. They eventually passed a rather large house.

"Kakashi-kun?"

The said man turned his head to a familiar Anbu. The Anbu pointed to a secluded spot and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

They watched Kakashi walk off with the Anbu leaving behind them and the Anbu's team. No one spoke while the two were gone. Five minutes later, they returned and the obvious Anbu captain took off her mask. Naruto stood up shocked and pointed a finger at her.

"You're that woman who was on the same team as Sensei!"

"Yeah? Didn't you know it's not nice to point kid?"

Naruto grew angry quickly.

"I'm not a kid! In addition, you had better remember this; I will be the next Hokage! So show some respect."

Everyone sweat dropped. Rin just scoffed and blew him off. This made him even angrier. He lunged at her. Kakashi caught him. His face formed in that of a smile.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. Don't make me hurt you for hurting a friend of mine."

Naruto gulped in response, while Rin just sighed.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"I know."

"Dobe."

"What was that teme?"

Rin kept reprimanding Kakashi, and Naruto kept yelling at Sasuke. Neji coughed loudly to interrupt them. They all turned their attentions to him.

"Can we get back to why your team is here?"

"Ah right. The Hokage ordered us to come get a sacred scroll from the village. However, when we got here we found out the Akatsuki had come and taken it. Unfornately for the village leader, his daughter was the only one here. She was brutally murdered by we believe Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger. The whole group had shocked expression. Rin just raised an eyebrow in question.

"So they did come through here. It means we're on the right trail."

Just then the girl's father appeared.

"Trail? Are you searching these bastards down?"

Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads. Naruto could not hold it in any longer. He grabbed the man's collar.

"You! Why did you leave a defenseless girl to defend a sacred scroll? Are you an idiot?"

"Naruto!" Everyone shouted.

"Uzumaki-san!" Rin ripped Naruto off the grieving father. She pushed him to the ground. "They didn't know that, that scroll was sacred… Now back off!" Rin turned to help the father back inside.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the room and moved towards the open hallway. She opened the door to see Itachi sitting under a tree. His eyes met hers and he rose to move towards her. Sakura waited for him before walking towards the kitchen. Opening a door that led to the kitchen, she ran into Tsuki finishing the preparations. Tsuki smiled at them and received a nod of acknowledgement from both of them. Itachi walked ahead, moving out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and two other Akatsuki members were there. One was a young female that looked Itachi's age. She was average height and built. She had long black hair and stunning blue eyes. The man next to her was a bit older, with unruly brown hair and black eyes. He was tall and well built, but he did not have the same calmness like Itachi. You could feel is blood thirst quite well. 

"We'll bring in the food now."  
"No! Stay there." Itachi ordered.

"Uchiha! I'm hungry; let her bring it in now!" The man ordered.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and you could see him flinch.

"Something up Uchiha-san?" Deidara asked.

Sasori looked at Itachi who currently was staring at an item. Both of them looked at the other and nodded in agreement.

"Kisame, do you mind if I see your samehada?" Sasori questioned.

Kisame glared at the puppet-master.

"Do it." Itachi ordered.

Kisame lifted the large sword for Sasori. Sasori unraveled the bandages slowly. Something flew out and Itachi snatched it into his hand everyone looked at his hand in confusion. Itachi clenched his fist tightly. He opened it for everyone to see. A dead bug lied in his hand.

"Cherry Blossom?" Itachi called out.

Sakura slid the door open quickly. An annoyed expression played on her face.

"What?" She snapped.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her rudeness. He held his hand out for her inspection. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusement before glancing down. Sakura instantly recognized the bug and Itachi knew it.

"They were clever, but let me tell you this; they won't be able to rescue you if that's what you're hoping."  
Sakura just narrowed her eyes before stomping back into the kitchen. Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame were easily amused when she got angry. They voted her their new pet. Tsuki came back carrying food and Sakura helped. Everyone had sat down; on one side were Deidara, Sasori, the woman, and man. On the other were Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, and Tsuki.

"Thank you for the help Sakura-sama."

Sakura sighed.

"Seriously? What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think the little Cherry blossom is referring to how she's being treated for a prisoner." Deidara commented.

Sakura felt a vein popping as she broke her chopsticks in half. Tsuki giggled while Itachi smirked, and the other three suppressed a snicker. The unidentified woman glared at Sakura, which the said girl returned. Tsuki gave Sakura a new pair before continuing to eat her food.

"Itachi-kun!"

Itachi cringed and Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. She secretly inside smirked at this. It seems even he has some weaknesses.

"Stop calling me that Fujiri-san."

"Aw, but Itachi-kun."

Everyone cringed. Sakura had bowed her head by now suppressing her laughter, but failed horribly. Sakura threw her head back laughing with tears in her eyes. Deidara soon joined in as well as Tsuki. Sasori and Kisame smirked. Even Itachi felt a tug. Sakura' slaughter was beautiful and contagious, and for a split second, he felt the burning stop in his shoulder. Sakura bowed her head again trying like hell to stop.

"Itachi-kun! Who is this insane woman?"

Itachi looked at her while his attention was until on Sakura. By now, Sasori was controlling a much smaller puppet that was poking Sakura with a chopstick. Sakura raised her head and got a poke in the nose. Deidara snickered and Tsuki clapped along while the small puppet kept poking. Annoyed, Sakura calmly took the chopstick and broke it. The small puppet looked down in disappointment. Sakura rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell that these people had hearts. The puppet started to act as if it was crying. Sakura sighed giving in. She handed the thing a chopstick. The puppet accepted it before moving down the table to entertain Tsuki. Itachi looked at Sakura in question who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Itachi-kun!"

"Fujiri-san."

"Call me Naomi-chan."

Itachi just sighed.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura."

"What a stupid name! Why did you imprison such a weak girl, Itachi-kun?"

Sakura had cracked her knuckles and Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. Sakura grind her teeth. She knew she was weak; she did not need some Itachi fan girl telling her that.

"She indeed weak and her powers exaggerated, but I don't need to explain my reasoning to you Fujiri-san."

Naomi pouted and the man beside her spoke up.

"But you need to explain it to me Uchiha-san."

"She's bait for the Kyuubi, Fujiwaru-san."

Sakura quietly got up and left the room. Outside, her eyes were void and she remembered that once again she had no real home. She ran a hand through her hair. Her darkness seemed to be growing. Inside, Itachi regretted his words as he clenched his teeth in pain. Even the great Mangekyou Sharigan could ease the pain now.

* * *

Shino stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone looked confused. They had been moving at a good pace until now. 

"I lost the lead. It seems they found my bug."

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed.

Neji sighed. He looked over at Shikamaru.

"Should we stop here and continue tomorrow?"

"Yeah it's getting late."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He did not want to stop. There was no telling what he would see in his dreams tonight.

* * *

Itachi found her on the bed staring at the ceiling blankly. He removed his new cloak before sitting on the window seat. Neatly folded, his old cloak lied beside Sakura on the bed. 

"Did you use a condom?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I don't wish to be pregnant you know."

"I did. You're not."

"How do you know?"

"I checked."

Sakura tsked.

"Wish I could. I would have been if some people would leave things."

They returned to that awkward silence.  
"I can't help you. They don't care enough."  
"Perhaps but we shall see."

"I know I'm weak, but if you guys talk about it again, I'll kill you."

Itachi was silent. The pain burned.

"Konoha really isn't my home."  
This caught his attention. He never expected her to open up so quickly.

"Why do you risk so much for it then?"

"I don't like death."  
"But yet you still act as its advocate."

"That's the life of a shinobi."  
"But why did you become one?"

"I had no choice. They would have killed me."

Itachi continued to stare at her. Sakura eventually fell into the world of sleep. He waked over to the bed. Itachi climbed in to lie beside her. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"I don't have a home."

"Neither do I."

* * *

On with the Chapter Review Response: 

**Itaka**: Glad I could help? I know he's being a jerk, but I promise he'll get better.  
Manga: When?  
I don't know yet!

**Shinobi Daybreak**: Thank you! (blushes)  
Anime & Manga: Baka!  
Do you want to write the next chapter?  
Anime & Manga: …  
That's what I thought

**sakura13pisces**: Glad you will.  
Manga: Whatever.  
Rude.

**BloodRuby**: I think it makes them weak, but my plot's so-so with me.  
Anime: You don't count.  
And you don't do your job.

**Tsumii**: Well I could do that to Sasuke.  
Manga: She just told you no.  
Leave me alone. I'm starting to fear people may think I don't like the SasukeXSakura pairing, which I totally do. Sasuke is just a jerk sometimes.  
Anime: Sometimes?  
A lot. (sweatdrops)

**BlackAngelBlood**: Glad you like it so far.  
Manga: Uh…  
Not a word.

**blacksheep18**: Haha! LMAO! Another person that humors me. Um, I don't want either by the way. Sakura can have them both.  
Anime: No Itachi's mine! (jumps at blacksheep18)  
Anime! You baka! (holds back) Sorry! Sorry! BYEBYE!

**XUchihaSerenaX**: Haha! OMG! OMG! OMG! Haha! You crack me up. Glad you like it.  
Manga: She doesn't really, just trying not to hurt your feelings.  
Just shut up.

**Heartless Ghost**: Um, I'm sorry if I offended you. It was meant to be a joke. Heartless people do have lovers though. Naomi is a character I made up. And I'm glad you have a heart.  
Anime: You're a mean person.  
I know…

**EnV**: He snapped. (sigh) You all ask the same questions. Can't wait for the update.  
Anime: A lot like you.  
…

**SweetAssasin**: Nothing much. This was a boring chapter.  
Anime: It's all boring to you.  
Yeah…

**Magan**: Is that good whoa or a bad whoa?  
Anime & Manga: BAD!  
(growls)

**Miakoda13**: yes he hit her in reality. And the reason he raped her is yet to be explained.  
Manga: Hurry up!  
(sigh) Why? Why is God punishing me?

**Reiyuka Yumikoto**: She wasn't really until Itachi hit her. It was all in his head. He's beginning to snap.  
Anime: You snap sometimes too.  
Leave me alone, that can't be helped.  
Manga: And he can?  
Not now!

**wynter89**: Really? I think he's too OOC as well as anyone else, but again, I hate my own writing.  
Manga: Did you ever figure out why?  
No.

**AnimeSenko**: You got you're wish!  
Manga: How about the next chapter?  
(growls)

**Blaze07**: Again the humor concerns me. I don't know. I do like a bit of humor. Don't you?  
Anime: Yup!  
Manga: No!  
Stupid muses.

**Winterflower**: Yes, yes, and thank you. No not really. Will Sasuke kill her? Maybe. Will Itachi apologize about the slap? Of course! The mother comment concerned me. I sometimes feel I lean a bit towards humor.  
Anime: Humor is good.  
Not mine. Remember I was called a sadist?  
Anime: Yeah, and you just laughed.  
Manga: Really?  
(blushes) Leave me alone!

**moonscout11**: Guess you'll have to stay tuned huh?  
Manga: Unless you loose their interest.  
Kuso. I need better ideas.

**Baten**: Hehe, that's kind of challenging. I know nothing about you. So that would be a challenge.  
Anime: You're just saying that because you can't see Itachi with anyone else right now.  
That too!

**BWOLFY**: I can see your dedication. You know, you're the only one ever to send me a private message.  
Anime: Oh I want to do that too!  
I already did.  
Anime: Kuso! I hate you!  
(sweatdrops)

**krista**: You scare me seriously. Hurtful. Just hurtful. I update as fast as I can. When I write stories, I basically only got the beginning and the end.  
Manga: She makes up the middle basically.  
(sweats) Leave me alone! You're a muse, do your job!  
Manga: I do! You just don't listen.  
Unbelievable!

**AnimeGirl2006**: Haha! Itachi is snapping. Like I said earlier, it will give stuff away.  
Anime: Tell me! Tell me!  
Authoress & Manga: No!

**lovely sakura chan**: Ah! Gomen. Like I said before my Japanese is really limited. Thank you for your help.  
Anime & Manga: Baka.  
(growls)

**Hao'sAnjul**: That is true, but if I explain it would give some later things away. Sorry, can you wait?  
Anime: I can't  
I keep you out of the loop for a reason.  
Anime: (pouts) Not fair!  
Manga: Get over it.


	5. Come To Terms

Sakura was punching away at a practice dummy. Her gloves were beginning to feel worn. She was afraid they would tear soon. Sakura was going to need to buy a new pair soon. It's not like she would be able to either. There was no way in hell she was going to ask Itachi, and asking Tsuki was just embarrassing. This situation totally dragged for Sakura. It just made her tempter rise. She punched through the dummy and right into the tree.

"Tch. Damn."

* * *

"So then, are you planning to head back to the village, Rin-chan?" 

"Stop calling me chan! …Kakashi-kun!"

"Stop calling me kun!"

"You started it!"

"So, you don't have to continue it!"

The poor search party sat there watching the once teammates continue to argue. It did not matter. Naruto was happily slurping down ramen. Sasuke was just pleased he did not have a dream last night. The girls were sipping tea. Neji was glaring at the two Anbus arguing. Shikamaru just lazily leaned back thinking it was too troublesome. Lee and Chouji had entered an eating contest. Everyone else just sat chatting.

"Oh no!" Naruto banged down his empty bowl of ramen.

Everyone turned their heads to the loud mouth ninja. Naruto was in total shock and they were all puzzled. Naruto glared at the server in front of him. He banged his hands on the table in pure rage.

"What do you mean you're out of ramen?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Just as I said sir. You ate all we had in stock. I'm afraid."

"No! Liar! LIAR!"  
"Dobe, shut up."

"What did you say teme?"

"Enough!" Neji screamed. "Once you're all done we return to looking for Sakura-sama."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom after her shower and getting redressed. She exited her room and started to make her way to the kitchen. She hesitated as she passed the dead Sakura grove. A blank look was plastered on her face as she made her way to the kitchen again. She slid open the door to be welcomed by it's aroma. 

"It's hot in here. You should open a window."

Tsuki dropped what she was working on, startled. She turned to see Sakura, smiled happily, and sheepishly picked her work back up.

"I know but I was a little busy."

"That's no excuse, what if you died by heat dehydration?"

Tsuki chuckled before throwing herself on Sakura. Both of them tumbled to the ground. Tsuki was squeezing Sakura's neck as she just laid there and sighed.

"Were you worried Sakura-sama? You're so sweet."

"Enough. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what can I do for you Sakura-sama?"

Sakura sighed again.

"How often do you go into town?"

"Not very often. The closest town is very far away."

"Your nose is growing Tanaka-san. The village is right outside this compound."  
"And how would you know that?" came a deep voice.

Sakura and Tsuki turned their heads to see Itachi and Kisame standing there. Kisame had a light blush as Itachi looked as impassive as Sakura. Talk about a chill in the air.

"I know a lot of things Uchiha-san."

"What do you need in town?"

Sakura didn't answer. Tsuki looked at Kisame.

"Is something wrong Kisame-san?"

"Are we interrupting you two?"

"No, not at all. We were just talking."

"Then why are you unzipping her shirt?"

They all looked down and sure enough Tsuki had Sakura's shirt partially unzipped. Sakura looked up at Tsuki expecting an answer.

"I just thought Sakura-sama had nice breasts. I wanted to touch them."

Snickering came from behind Itachi and Kisame. They moved aside to reveal Deidara, Sasori, Naomi, and the mysterious man. Deidara was snickering, Sasori and Naomi both blushed, and the man was emitting blood-thirst and lust. Neither Itachi or Sakura liked the look he was throwing Sakura. Sakura pushed herself away from Tsuki to stand. However, the task was difficult to do with Tsuki clinging to her. Deidara burst out laughing.

"Tanaka-san! Let go immediately!"

"But I haven't touched them yet!"

"Kisame." Itachi called.

Kisame nodded his head as he grabbed Tsuki and tried to pry her off Sakura. Once free of the death grip, Itachi grabbed her arm just above the elbow and led Sakura away. Tsuki began to cry while Deidara was banging on the ground laughing. Sasori kicked his partner to shut him up.

* * *

"Naruto! Hurry up you're slowing us down!" Ino screamed at the poor blonde. 

"My stomach hurts."

"You shouldn't have ate all that Ramen then dobe."  
Was there a chill in the air?

"Sasuke-san, you can be really cold." Lee replied.

"Yeah! Feel sorry for me teme."

"It was the truth dobe. It's not like I can change it."

Everyone sweatdropped. Neji coughed.

"Let's just continue. According to Rin-san, the Akatsuki had fled this way."

"Neji-kun? Where are we heading?" Tenten asked.

Neji slightly blushed as everyone looked at the couple with wide eyes.

"Neji-kun?" Shikamaru questioned his partner in leadership.

"Neji-kun…" snickered the rest.

"Shut up!" He turned to Tenten. "I don't know for certain. Some villagers told me if you continue this way for a week, you'll reach a country that cannot be entered by anyone..."

* * *

"I'll ask you one more time! Why do you need to enter the town?" 

"…And for the last time, none of your business!"

"Tch."  
Itachi glared down on the pink hair female he was on top of. They had been arguing the last fifteen minutes surprisingly enough for these two. Itachi was not a talker much like his brother, perhaps even colder. Sakura had locked away those type of traits long ago. When they had come back to the room, Itachi had pushed himself on top of her. She had hit him in the stomach making him drop in pain. She had moved to leave only to have him stop her. He pulled her back down pinning her body. He moved his mouth by her ear and huskily asked her what she needed in town. She didn't respond due to the shock of feeling his mouth on her exposed neck thanks to Tsuki. Sakura tried squirming only to feel him press his body against hers more. Flashes of the rape appeared when she felt his groin on top of hers. He harshly rubbed it against hers, hearing him moan in pleasure.

"Stop…" She quietly whispered.

Itachi head it none the less. He looked at her with an amused expression.

"Are you begging me Cherry Blossom?"

Itachi lifted himself up more to look at her. Sakura glared at him. Soon, a sharp pain made Itachi cripple over as Sakura kneed him in the groin. She moved out from under him.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, jerk!"  
Itachi grabbed her neck and pushed her right up against the wall.

"That wasn't very nice Cherry Blossom."

Sakura felt the air being deprived making her lungs burn. She raised her arm through his and bent it. Sakura slammed it down on his arm. His grip let go of her neck because of her attack. Sakura slammed on the floor and quickly swung her leg out and Itachi fell to the ground. Sakura quickly moved and had a kunai at Itachi's neck. It only met another kunai. Itachi flicked his wrist and both kunais flew into the opposite wall. Itachi grabbed her shoulders and pushed her hard. Sakura ended up being underneath him again.

"You damn jerk!"

Sakura threw her fist at his face. Itachi caught it. He noticed it was bandaged. He brought it to his lips.

"How did this happen?"

"None of your damn business."

Itachi's lips met hers.

"Keep talking like that and we'll keep going."

Sakura shut her mouth instantly. Itachi smirked.

And this is where they currently were. Itachi was on top glaring down at his little pet as she glared right on back.

"Cherry Blossom, I am loosing patience with you."  
"Oh, I'm so scared Uchiha. Now get off of me!"

Itachi put more body weight on her, though it probably wasn't necessary.

"Answer my questions and I will."

"How about no and no? Off damn it off!"  
Itachi's lips met hers again.

"You may find this as punishment but I do enjoy it, even if I can't stand your vulgar language."  
"Liar! I bet you cuss too!"

"Guilty, but did you forget that you are the hostage?"

"Yeah, yeah I know! Bait for the Kyuubi. Blah, blah…"  
Itachi smirked. He enjoyed Sakura's fiery attitude. He had never met anyone who in her position would deny him or disobey he should say.

"You are quite unique."

"That's nice. Now off!"

Itachi sighed. They were heading back to square one.

* * *

"Then why are we going this way?" Naruto screamed. 

Everyone looked at Neji expecting an answer.

"You didn't let me finish Uzumaki-san. As I was going to say, no one can enter it unless they can break the barrier."

"How do we do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Dobe, obviously by overpowering it or depending on which type of barrier, disarming it."

"Naruto is your brain mush?" Shikamaru asked.

"We all can't be geniuses you lazy ass!" Naruto shouted back.

"He said it, I didn't." Ino said.

* * *

Night had long ago set in and Sakura lay awake waiting for the opportune moment. Itachi had fallen asleep two hours ago. Sakura could tell he was in deep slumber. She carefully removed herself from the bed. She tiptoed to the door not making any noise. Quietly, she began to slide the bedroom door open. Sakura stopped and instantly grew cold when she heard movement from the bed. Peering over her shoulder, she saw Itachi just turning in his sleep. If she was a more cowardly person, Sakura would have returned to the bed. However, Sakura didn't make first Anbu captain for nothing. Sakura slipped through the doorway and closed it quietly. 

Sakura peered around the hallway. No one was in there, but she sensed a man beside the outside door. Lanterns had been lit giving off huge glows allowing Sakura to see the shadow of the man moving around the door. Sakura stealthy moved to the door and cracked it. The guard looked preoccupied. He didn't notice Sakura slide the door wider. However, he soon fell to the ground. Sakura had just hit a pressure point. She walked over his body. Looking around, she saw no one else. She then remembered that this room was a bit far from any others.

Sakura skillfully blended into the shadows and made her way into the Sakura grove. She kept walking until she reached one of the compounds walls. Sakura then began to concentrate Chakra into her feet so she would be able to jump the wall. However, Sakura was still low on Chakra and couldn't do two things at once.

Sakura felt her body being slammed against the rock wall. Another taller body pressed his against her. Sakura turned her face to be met with red Sharigan eyes. Itachi was smirking. Sakura tried to push herself off the wall but Itachi just pressed harder.

"What a wasted effort Cherry Blossom."

"My name is…"

Itachi's lips cut her off. She felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip. He pushed her up more so that his groin was at the base of her butt. She heard him moan when her ass grazed his member. Sakura was elevated so there wasn't much she could do. Sakura tried to break the kiss but Itachi held her head in place. He pushed her harder against the cold wall. She was beginning to feel smothered. Itachi slipped a hand in between the wall and her body. He rubbed her stomach through the fabric of her shirt. The other hand left her head and traveled down to her perfect legs. Sakura broke the kiss and turned back to face the wall. With what raw strength she had, she pushed hard against the wall. She was able to push them away from the wall. Sakura tried to break from him, but Itachi just pushed her again. She hit the wall with a grunt of pain. He had one hand pulling the zipper down on her shirt and the other going up her skirt and trying to pull her underwear off. Itachi parted her unzipped shirt and his hand roamed over her breast. Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Look at me."

Sakura wanted to refuse. She could clearly hear the lust in his voice. However, something made her obey him. Turning her head to him, their lips locked together. Itachi's tongue pushed into her parted lips. His tongue met hers. Electricity ran through her body. Kami-sama help her! Sakura moaned in pleasure. It didn't die on deaf ears. She felt him smirk.

"Please, don't."

Itachi chuckled. His hand had already pulled her underwear down and pushed her skirt up. He began to rub himself against her. She could feel his erection through his pants. Sakura clearly heard the unzipping sound. Within a matter of seconds, Sakura felt both pain and … desire. Itachi was harshly ramming into her ass and her body was roughly rubbing against the wall with each thrust. Meanwhile, one of his hands was playing with her bud. The pain was searing in the back, but she was beginning to feel wet in the front. Precum began to slide down her legs as Itachi's fingers began to thrust hard out of her. Moans were unconsciously coming from her throat.

Sakura desperately wanted to stop. She was betraying Konoha. She was betraying her friends. She was betraying her loved ones. The pain in her soul flared. Tears unceremoniously rolled down her cheeks. The locater on his shoulder throbbed more and more with each push. Itachi didn't stop though. He couldn't. They both soon felt him release himself. The pace finally slowed, then stopped. Sakura's body was to numb to try and stop him anymore. She didn't even know she was crying. Itachi pulled out of her, still slightly dripping with post cum.

He turned her around. Still elevated, he wrapped her arms over his shoulders. His hands gripped her thighs to keep her up. Itachi leaned in for a kiss. Sakura didn't object. Itachi made her feel wanted, whether he hurt her or not. However, she didn't kiss back and the tears fell more. Itachi kissed her cheek tasting her salty tears. He kissed both eyes and then her forehead before connecting their lips. He partially pulled back, letting their ragged breaths mingle. After a few seconds, his mouth moved to her neck. Slowly, he moved down, across her collarbone, then into the valley of her breast. Her cleavage was large even for her age. His erection was coming back and Sakura could feel it all too well. His tongue played with the clasp of her bra.

"Please, Itachi stop…"

"That's the first time since we met that you've used my first name."  
"I can't…. I can't do this to them."

"Cherry Blossom, it's far too late."

She felt his member enter her wet folds slowly. Sakura threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. Her arms tightened around his neck. Itachi took one of her nipples into his mouth feeling it harden. Sakura squirmed as his tongue flicked it in his mouth. The squirm had his erection harden inside her. Itachi never felt this pleasure before. This was better, far better than the night he raped her. The way she was finally giving into him. He growled in eagerness. Sakura heard it and looked down at him as he continued to swirl her nipple in his mouth. He flicked it once more before going for the other one. Itachi loved the way she moaned. He wanted to hear her scream his name. Unfortunately, it would be safer in their bedroom then outside. Itachi smirked. 'Their' bedroom. He was becoming attached to the pink haired female no mater if he admitted it or not. He bit the side of her breast hearing her hiss in pain.

"I told you not to do that."

Itachi smirked as he looked back up to her. His lips met hers. Sakura felt the bite mark begin to slightly bleed but was wiped away as Itachi's chest rubbed hers in his first thrust. It hurt her. She still hadn't properly healed since the rape. But Itachi's pace was slow and drawn out. Once Sakura stopped wincing with each thrust, he picked up the pace. His tongue slid into her mouth as he pressed harder into her. Sakura finally gave into desire as she pressed her tongue against his. Itachi almost lost rhythm as he felt her tongue against his. He began to pick up the pace as their tongues raged war in their mouths. Sakura brought his face closer to her by tightening her arms around his neck. He readily applied as he felt her burst. Her cum dripped down his legs.

Quickly, he pulled out making Sakura gasp. He tore his mouth away from hers. He pushed her body higher. Her legs were place onto his shoulder. Cum that was on her thighs spread on to his cheeks. Itachi was met with the sweet smell as his mouth instantly went for her womanhood. His tongue lapped up as much of her cum as possible. The sweet taste on his tongue. Itachi wasn't a fan of sweets but Sakura had just become an exception.

Sakura bit her lip from screaming as Itachi's tongue began to play with her bud. More cum slowly began to leak out of her. Itachi lowered his tongue into her. Letting it swirl inside. Sakura threw her head back again. She couldn't take it. She felt pressure building up again. Before she knew it, she felt herself falling only to stop when he entered her again. Sakura couldn't stop the small scream that escaped her. Itachi loved it. He began to thrust again. They both came together.

Itachi finally released her. She sank to the ground. Once the event sank in more, he watched her slowly look around pulling her clothes tightly over her nakedness. Sakura noticed her long ago abandoned underwear. She took it into her hand and looked at it as if it were foreign. She felt warmth wrap around her. Looking onto her shoulder, Itachi had draped his old cloak. She looked up at him just seeing him staring at her dressed. Sakura didn't know how that happened. Itachi took her hand and pulled her up. Turning around he dragged her toward the building.

"Time for bed Sakura."

Sakura looked at him shocked. Her named rolled off his tongue with ease. She felt tears well up as she lightly smile, a ghost smile of what it had once been. She obediently followed. Itachi smirked. For the rest of the night, the locator stopped burning. Perhaps, they were finally coming to terms with each other.

* * *

_Well Review time._  
Anime: You don't seem happy.  
_ I'm not. We all have our own problems._  
Manga: At least she isn't ranting.  
Anime: (nods head in agreement)  
_ (grumbles) I hate you both…_

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: _(sigh) I don't think I'm updating fast enough. But thank you._

**Tsumii**: _An Itachi fangirl! (snickers)_  
Manga: I don't like those two.  
_ I don't care._

**CHICA DE LA LUNA FANTASMA**: _He is._  
Manga: He is.  
Anime: He is.  
_ I updated._

**Itaka**: _He's being jerky I know. But you never know, Sakura might start slapping back._  
Manga: (slaps Anime)  
Anime: (slaps Manga)  
_ (sigh) Not what I meant._

**Javde-Green07**: _Who are we talking about? Tsuki or Naomi? And I need both of them, I'm afraid._  
Manga: You could just replace them.  
_ (face of horror) NO!_  
Manga: (sighs) It was just a suggestion.

**BWOLFY**: _Ok, you PM me as it is, I guess I should have answered you then. I don't think I quite explained why they're affecting each other in these ways. Also, no one has been able to see Sakura in action, and if they have, Sakura usually kills them. More will be explained later on._  
Manga: You're not really paying attention to what you're writing are you?  
_ Um… not a bit._

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _First word that comes to mind when I think about you is… hyper._  
Anime: Like when you get sugar?  
Manga: Probably less crazy.  
_ Hey! I'm not that bad when I get on a sugar high!_  
Anime & Manga: (sweatdrops)

**EnV**: _(bangs head) So demanding. I'm working on it. It's still just the beginning._  
Manga: You just don't know how to write an action scene.  
_ (sighs in defeat)_  
Anime: That's pathetic.  
_ (hides in corner in shame) I hate you all…_

**Kenkaze**: _One, I had no idea Rin was dead. I was pretty sure she was alive in the manga. Two, Sasori and Sakura never fought. This takes place after Naruto and Sasuke left. The coming back part on Naruto's part never happened. And it's been longer._  
Manga: Isn't Sakura about sixteen in this?  
_ Yeah._

**Sweet Assassin**: _Yeah… they are._  
Manga: Heartless!  
Anime: Where? (goes to find Sora)  
_ We're not talking about that!_  
Manga: (snickers) Anime is so foolish.

**Midnight-Miko66**: _What's pwn? Haha, I know you hate Naomi. And yeah about half of this is sort of like a prequel._  
Manga: Half?  
Anime: Half?  
_ Yeah._  
Anime & Manga: How much is half?  
_ Um… I'm not sure._

**crazy anime idiot (woot!)**: _Well thank you and I updated._  
Manga: Now for the next one.  
_ (sweatdrops) I haven't written it yet._  
Manga: (sighs) Pathetic.  
_ I know…_

**sakura13pisces**: _Are we talking about Itachi? Because it's not really split personality._  
Manga: It seems that way.  
_ Does not._  
Anime: Does too!

**moonscout11**: _You'll get more of him through this, more than this chapter._  
Anime: (shivers) Scary…  
_ Whatever._

**SunanenoMaike**: _Haha. Itachi? Crying for his mother? Haha. Not happening._  
Manga: Thank God!  
Anime: (hugs Itachi plushie) Can I have him?  
Manga: Is this a ItachixAnime fic?  
Anime: (cries) It can be!  
_ (sighs) Not happening._

**itachisgirl101**: _You had to review for chapter 1 didn't you? I'm glad it was 'awsome.'_  
Anime: Are you aware you spelled it wrong?  
(bangs Anime on the head) They are allowed to spell it however they want.  
Manga: (snickers) Stupid Anime.  
_ (sighs) Anyways, don't self-loath because you used the word awesome._

**the-kaiba-heir**: _I'm glad you loved the story._  
Anime: Sakura's pregnant?  
Authoress & Manga: (shakes head)  
Anime: What did I say?  
Manga: Anime, you're a disappointment.  
_ You're now just noticing that? Anyways, Sakura being pregnant now would have ruined a lot of things. I'm not saying she won't eventually get pregnant. Who knows? Hachiko says I'm a good author too. I disagree, but supposedly my opinion doesn't matter. I catch those typos too only after I update. It's quite sad really. Thanks for putting me on your favs list._  
Manga: That took awhile.  
_ I know, right?_

**krista**: _Like I care if you get depressed._  
Manga: Aren't you being harsh?  
_ This reviewer scares me._  
Manga: Like Anime?  
_ (looks at Anime and shivers) Worse._  
Anime: Hey! I'm not that bad.  
_ Anyways, are you aware that it's been over a month? I'm still here. Ha!_  
Manga: Are you aware if she rid you from the world now, no one would be able to update. Wait till the end.  
_ Of the sequel?_  
Anime: Oh, is there going to be a sequel?  
_ (walks off)_  
Manga: (shakes head) Look what you did.  
Anime: (cries) I'm sorry!

**The warmth of the Afterglow**: _I thought the puppet show was a stretch._  
Manga: You think everything is a stretch.  
_ Why are you talking more than Anime?_  
Anime: I noticed that too. Not fair!  
Manga: You had more talk time than me in the other review responses.  
_ That's true._  
Anime: Is not!  
Manga: Go back and look.  
Anime: I will!  
_ (sighs) Anyways, I tried to keep the story balanced. I partically don't like adding the humor but it just sort of happens. And the speech impediment sort of came from other authors doing it and from reading the manga. So, I updated!_  
Manga: About time.  
_ Are you going to be as bad as Anime?_  
Manga: (shrugs shoulders)

**immortal sin**: _I know right? I want more reviews! You know for how many times it's hit, I should have more. I should stop writing until more people review._  
Manga: Then we'd get nowhere.  
_ (sigh) The truth is so harsh._

**its-in-the-blood**: _Um thank you and would you like to be?_  
Manga: What do you mean?  
_ I can give her a cameo._  
Anime: As?  
_ (snickers) Wouldn't you like to know?_

**BlackAngelBlood**: _Patience. Sakura will get her retribution on everyone, eventually._  
Anime & Manga: We don't torture her!  
_ (sigh) Yes, they do._  
Anime & Manga: Do not!  
_ Anyways, thank you. But like I said my stuff isn't that good._

**Hao'sAnjul**: _I'm not sure if you're the 100th reviewer. But BANZAI!_  
Anime & Manga: BANZAI!  
_ Haha! But at least you're paying attention._

**Aijinmegami**: _Thank you, but I feel like after this chapter… (bangs head)_  
Manga: You lost reviewers.  
Anime: Haha!  
_ Shut up!_

**fantasy4luvr**: _I did!_  
Manga: Took you long enough.

**svetlana**: _Don't hate Sasuke too much. You'll really hate him later on._  
Manga: Are you going to answer the next one?  
_ Why wouldn't I?_  
Manga: (sigh) Baka.  
_ Shut up. I'm not sure how long this will be._

**Miaka Akito**: _Thanks._

**A.B34UTIFUL-Lie**: _Kawaii? I guess they are._  
Manga: Then why use them?  
_ Because they're kawaii?_  
Anime: She's hopeless.  
Manga: Indeed.  
_ Shut up! Kuso._

**freakenout**: _You're very true to your name. Why are you freaking out? 0.0?_  
Manga: Maybe they were too OOC.  
_ Maybe. I did worry. However, this is the path my story needed to take._

**naitheas**: _I don't believe I'm on the verge of dying. Just takes me longer to update. You guys at least get a chapter once a month. So not dying._  
Manga: You're on the verge.  
_ Am not! Am not! Am not!_

**Lady Jaja**:_ I don't mind you asking anything. But it's going to take time to determine if Itachi will fall in love with Sakura. And Naomi has an important part so I can't make her go away yet. I updated as soon as I could._

**CirenWitch**: _Haha! She wagged her finger at Itachi._  
Anime: Oh no she didn't.  
Manga: It looks like she did.  
Anime: (leaps to attack CirenWitch)  
_ (kicks Anime back) Sorry about that. Anime gets a bit obsessed. Anyways until the next chapter._

* * *

_I got another review for the side story so I'm answering you here._

**SasukeLuva**: _Maybe it was actually you._  
Anime: No! Stop that comment. Itachi is mine!  
Manga: You've cracked.  
_ (sigh) Nevermind. (closes curtain)_


	6. Moving Along With Confusion

After this chapter, I will not be adding much lemon-ness for a little bit. Sorry, to any of those that will disappoint. Also, sorry for the long wait. I tried to update a couple days ago but this uploader wasn't working. Just got it back so here you go!

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling more tired than usual. Turning slightly she came face to face with Itachi. A scream lost itself in the back of her throat. She moved to get away but even in his sleep, Itachi tightened his hold. Sakura was pulled into his warm bare chest. A blush crept across her cheeks. She calmed herself down. 

Sakura laid there and inhaled Itachi's scent. He smelled really good. For a man who spent half his time covered in blood, he sure did not smell anything near it. She placed her cheek against him as she began to close her eyes again. Sakura safely laid in his arms wishing morning to never come, no matter how much Sasuke may hate her for these new feelings. Itachi was awakening her old self.

* * *

He saw it all from where he stood. The way his hand expertly played inside of her. The way she did not deny him. He could hear their moans. It almost sounded musical. He could plainly hear the slapping of bare skin against each other. Sasuke could clearly see Itachi having sex with a willing Sakura. He felt torn. 

Sasuke woke up heavily breathing. He opened his blanket to cool off his body. Even if that dream disturbed him to no end, his body would still react differently. His body wanted Sakura more and more. His own erection felt restricted. He placed his hands on himself and bit his lip. Sasuke began to thrust slowly then faster remembering his dreams. He finally stopped as cum came out all over his hands. He laid there and swore even more to get Sakura back.

* * *

Sakura heard soft rustling when she woke up. Focusing more, she saw Itachi across the room bare-naked. His hair was damp indicating a shower. He stood in front of the closet looking undecided. Sakura wanted to sink her teeth into his perfectly made ass. A blush appeared when she realized what she was thinking. 

Sakura swiftly turned around trying to get the image of naked Itachi out of her head. She then felt warm breath on her ear. Sakura turned to face the man she was trying so hard not to look at. He was slightly smirking. It broadened as he watched her looking over his body. Sakura's eyes settled on his pants that hung loosely on his hips.

She sat up in bed. The sheet fell off her naked body. She saw lust flash in his eyes. She reached for him. Itachi did not object. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Itachi…" she purred.

The said man moaned as her finger followed his jaw, down his neck, chest, and settled itself on his waistband. Sakura flicked open his pants.

"I have a question."

"What's that?"

Itachi was staring at her body as Sakura stared down. Her hand began to slowly pull the zipper down a little on his pants, before pulling it back up. She continued to do this in a slow teasing way. Itachi let out another moan.

"Are you wearing boxers?

Itachi looked at her dead in the eyes. She asked some random questions sometimes. Itachi sighed. Sakura this time smirked, knowing she would have to find out for herself. Itachi moaned again when he felt something warm around himself. He looked down. Sakura had taken his full length into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the tip making him moan. Sakura pulled out before engulfing him again. She added suction as she quickened her pace. Itachi shamefully began to move with her. He thrusted lightly into her mouth. He was near his release when a sharp knock came from the door.

"What?" Itachi coldly answered as calmly as possible. It did not help when your lover was still sucking away.

"Mission," came Kisame's gruff voice.

"Damn."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him cuss. Itachi pulled himself out of her mouth. He quickly zipped his pants up glad he had a cloak to hide his erection. Itachi pushed her down on the bed. Sakura looked up at him in confusion. He threw the blanket over her. When she pulled it down, he was gone.

* * *

"Ow teme!" 

Naruto sat on the ground nursing his cheek. Sasuke had hit him harder than both of them expected. Morning sparring was the usual but with a much enraged Sasuke. Naruto was clueless as to why he was like this. Sasuke was mad at Itachi. He was mad at Sakura.

"What was that for?"  
"Hn."

"Hey!"

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-san!"

They both turned to see Hinata.

"Neji-niisan sent me to retrieve you both."

"Okay!" they both sounded off.

* * *

Sakura stood in the grove starring up at the sky. Her hands were in the form of seals. She had one seal left to perform, but her hands would not move. Did Sakura wish to stay here with Akatsuki, with Itachi? 

Because Itachi put the locator on her shoulder, it began to unlock her hidden emotions, desires, perhaps even passion. After all, Sakura had a lot of time to make-up for. However, this was leading to Sakura being torn between her life in Konoha and her life with the Akatsuki. Sakura scoffed. Her decision should be obvious.

"Aren't you going to perform that last seal?"

Sakura turned to see Tsuki smiling at her Sakura did not respond. A serious look crossed Tsuki's face.

"I'm very disappointed Sakura-sama. You were trying to perform a locating jutsu, to let your comrades know where you are. Tell me, why did not you finish it?

Sakura still did not answer. Tsuki waited patiently. Sakura finally spoke.

"Wish, I knew."

* * *

"So then, in a week we'll be at this mysterious country right?" Kiba questioned. 

"Yeah…" Shikamaru lazily answered.

"We should make the trip in less time." Sasuke replied.

"I agree." Neji answered.

"We're not freaks like you two!" Naruto shouted.

"We can do it I three days right Lee?" Gai called out.

"Gai-sensei! You are truly the best." Lee said admiringly.

"Disgusting…" Everyone grumbled.

All the sudden, a figure dashed into the clearing. An overwhelming scent of blood overcame the small area. The group looked closer at the man. He wore an Akatsuki cloak.

"Hey!" Naruto got the attention of the man. "You're the ones who took Sakura-chan!"

"Who?" The man questioned.

"Don't play dumb." Sasuke commented as he was already under the man thrusting his leg towards the man's chin.

"Whoa." The guy barely dodged.

Sasuke made a swipe for his feet. He did a perfect back flip. Neji came at him hard. The man did not even have time to stand by the time Neji hit him. He stumbled back lightly spitting up blood. Kunais and shurikens came from behind. All three quickly moved, but the Akatsuki member hit a wire and then another, sending waves of weapons at him. Each one had been quickly but precisely placed. They came at his most vitals points. He was able to dodge most of them. However, a few caught themselves into his body. He kneeled in pain.

"Shit…"

* * *

Sakura was sitting looking lazily up at the clouds. She was thinking about nothing in particular. Sakura just wanted to get the thought of treachery out of her mind. She did not want to focus on why she could never finish that last seal. 

A shiver ran down her spine. Sakura looked to the side to see Fujiwaru looking at her. Lust grew in his eyes and Sakura glared. She clutched the kunai she had hidden. He began to move towards her. Sakura became tense. When he was fifteen feet away, a soft but demanding voice called out.

"Sakura-sama, I need your help in the kitchen."

Sakura turned to see Tsuki slightly glaring at Fujiwaru. He did not seem to notice. He was too into watching Sakura. Creeped, Sakura slowly rose and made her way to Tsuki. Once inside the comfort and safety of the kitchen, Sakura spoke.

"Thank you."

Tsuki never looked happier.

* * *

They all looked down at the tied up Akatsuki member. Kurenai had dumped water on him trying to kill the smell of blood. It did not help, because he had so much on him. 

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, isn't it obvious."

"Teme, I wasn't talking to you."

"Just learn to keep your mouth then."

"Why you…"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Enough!" Kakashi demanded.

Both boys shut their mouths minding their once-sensei. It did not stop the ensuing glares though. The group just sighed and turned to the slowly dying Akatsuki member.

Up in a tree, two figures sat watching all of them. One of them seemed amused. The other one looked like he could burn a hole in the member's head.

"How do you think Shiro got caught?"

"Careless like always."

"Guess we dig him out of trouble again huh?"

Itachi had already stood ready to react at any moment. Kisame stood seeing his signal. He left first in a quick movement. Kisame grabbed the man named Shiro out of the way of the blow from Neji just in time. Itachi grabbed Neji's wrist and swung him. Neji collided with Sasuke and Naruto. They collided with the senseis. Itachi turned his cold Sharingan eyes on everyone else. They stood frozen in fear. No one knew what was happening. They felt cold. Then great despair. Each of them entered a different illusion. Each one so horrible that they were soon screaming in fear. Tears rolled out of their eyes as they clutched their heads in pain. The other half of the group was torn. Help their fellow comrade or fight the enemy to get another one back. They split into halves. The senseis went to break Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan's genjutsu. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto stood ready to attack Itachi. All the sudden smoke filled the area. They all sensed quick movements. Sasuke tried to get out and see quickly. The smoke laid the problem of being a labyrinth. When it gradually lifted, the Akatsuki was gone.

"Man, are they cowards or what?"

"Dobe, shut up."

"Teme you're going down."  
Thus Naruto tried to attack Sasuke.

* * *

"We didn't need your help Deidara." 

"Now Kisame, don't get all angry, yeah."

"I told you to stay out of it."

"Sasori, you're supposed to be on my side, yeah."

"Deidara, I didn't even get to have my fun yet."

"Now Kisame, chill out, yeah."

"Will you shut up?"

All four Akatsuki members entered the compound, Kisame lugging Shiro along. They were passing between the dining room and kitchen. The aroma of food filled the area. All of the sudden, both doors slid open. Naomi and Fujiwaru stood at the dining room door. Tsuki and Sakura at the other. Itachi caught the slight glare at Fujiwaru.

"Medic is out Uchiha-san." Fujiwaru replied.

"Tsuki-san?"

"Yes Uchiha-sama?"

"Patch him up then."

"Yes Uchiha-sama."

"He'll die before that."

They all turned to Sakura. Her eyes made quick movements over Shiro's body. After a few more seconds, she looked Itachi dead in the eyes. Neither one showed much emotion.

Sakura bent down and used her hand to wave to make Kisame put him down. He did as he was told. She told Tsuki to bring her a first aid kit. Tsuki went off. Sakura quickly tore at his shirt. A smirk formed on her lips.

"I see you encountered a Hyuuga and lost."  
The others did not like the amusement in her voice. She quickly began to set to work, not caring about them. She performed hand seals quickly. Itachi could hardly keep up with her. Sakura's chakra began to seep into Shiro, healing his major wounds. It took her longer than usual, due to a chakra shortage. By the time, she was done, and Shiro was out of critical danger, she began to feel tired. Tsuki reappeared and Sakura wrapped the less dangerous wounds.

Once she was done, Sakura looked down at her hands. Blood covered them. Sakura hated the fact she did not have her gloves anymore. Her own bandage would need rewrapped now. She stood to her feet, only to wobble. Sakura fell backwards as sleep came.

Itachi had easily caught her. He swiped a hand under her legs. Itachi then walked off. He moved towards their bedroom. He would put her to bed, then get some food. Itachi opened the door with his foot. He stopped and turned to see Tsuki standing there.

* * *

"They what?" 

The Hokage was angry. She went ballistic. The latest report from the search party did not please her in the least. She began to throw various things against the wall. It began to crack under her might.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Explain to me how they can be this stupid."

"Um… I don't know how to answer that."

Tsunade finally calmed down after several minutes of screaming, throwing objects, and swallowing several glasses of sake. She sat in her chair behind her desk slowly.

"I'm not happy with this latest report." Tsunade sighed. "I also can't afford for them to be gone much longer. Shizune!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Order the search team to return after they check the village. We can't afford to expand over resources right now."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

* * *

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed looking at Sakura's sleeping form. Her body temperature was normal but she was cold to touch. He pushed stray hair out of her porcelain face. Itachi thought back to his earlier conversation with Tsuki. 

Itachi turned to Tsuki, then turned back to put Sakura in the bed. Itachi pulled back the sheet and tucked Sakura in. He then took his old cloak and draped it over her.

"That's almost kind of you Itachi-sama."

"She's cold to touch."

"I noticed that too."

Itachi sat on the edge and turned to look at Tsuki.

"What do you need?"

"You dropped your guard."

"Explain."

"Her knowledge is beyond what we expected. She knows a locating jutsu that could disable any barrier around her."

"Did you stop her?" He narrowed his eyes at Sakura's treachery.

Tsuki shook her head.

"You didn't make it in time? It doesn't matter they won't…"

"I didn't need to."

"Explain."

"She never finished the last seal. By the time I found her, she looked like she been standing therefore quite some time. Itachi-sama, why would she not finish it? I never would have known. No one would have."

Itachi did not answer. He looked at Sakura.

"Also, you're suspicion about 'him' was correct."

Itachi narrowed his eyes in a dangerous way.

"Thank you. That's all?"

"That's all." Tsuki left.

Sakura moaned and her eyes cracked open. Itachi could tell her eyes were unfocused and she was not quite awake yet. Her hand slowly raised into the air. Curious, Itachi gripped it.

"Please…" Sakura's voice cracked. "Forgive… me…"

Itachi's grip tightened and his eyes narrowed. The added pressure began to bring Sakura around. She looked at Itachi then her hand. She tried to break his hold on her hand. It tightened making her flinch. Sakura looked at Itachi curiously.

"Why?"

Sakura could not read anything from his cold expression.

"Why didn't you finish the last seal?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. The only way he could know that is if he had someone watching her. Sakura felt like smacking her forehead. But of course, who else could it have been?

"Like I told Tanaka-san, I don't know. I also don't appreciate you using her to keep watch on me."

"I hate to remind you Cherry Blossom but…"

"… a hostage, I know. Jerk…"

"Hate me all you want, it will change nothing."  
Sakura sent him a venomous glare, which Itachi matched without effort. It was like these two lovers just took two steps back. Anyone would have sighed at them.

"I don't think I need to warn you about this."

Sakura stopped glaring and her ears perked. She looked at Itachi with curiosity. Itachi sweatdropped. What was she a cat? Itachi sighed.

* * *

"This isn't about the two of you. So if you don't grow up, I'm sending you both back before the rest of us." Neji threatened the two boys kneeling in front of him. 

"You can't do that!"

"Shut it dobe."  
"Teme!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Everyone continued to watch as Neji continued chewing the two boys out. They were just amazed to see Naruto actually kneeling. His posture was good but he fidgeted too much. It could not be helped though, after all, they were talking about the loudest shinobi ever. A rustling from the trees caught their ears. It was strange to hear due to there was no wind. Everyone looked up to see one of Konoha's bird messengers. Shikamaru held out his arm for the bird to perch. He took the scroll. Shikamaru unraveled it and read the contents.

"We're running out of time."

* * *

In the last half hour, Sakura had grown fuzzy ears and a tail. She now had paws with claws, and she started to cough up hairballs. Not really, but in Itachi's eyes Sakura was like a cat. She was quiet but with a fierce inner strength. She moved with ease and was unbelievably flexible. Maybe he would bring her back a toy. 

"You're leaving for a week?"

"I have a mission in Wave Country."

"I see…"

Sakura became lost in thought. Itachi was leaving her for a full week. Most likely he would leave instructions to watch her. Escaping might be harder since more pair of eyes would be on her. But if she wanted to escape…

"Don't be lonely without me."

Sakura turned to see a smirking Itachi. A realization dawned on her. At night, he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be there…

"Shut up! Who would miss you?"

"You." His smirk growing.

"Usotsuki!"

"Not this time. I feel it in the locator."

Itachi did not catch her quick movement. He ended up on the floor. She had pushed him. A pretty blush adjourned on her cheeks.

"Leave me alone!"

Itachi stood and leaned in to whisper into her ear. The blush began to darken a bit. She cursed Itachi for pulling all her barriers down with his stupid family justsu.

"You wouldn't like me to leave you alone. You enjoy my touch."

Sakura pushed him back. She turned with a hmph. Itachi chuckled lightly. Sakura turned her head slightly to look at him. Her lips met his. Her eyes widened in surprise. She felt herself being pushed down on the bed. Itachi broke the kiss and hovered over her. A coldness now on his face.

"Remember what I said. Never find yourself alone with Fujiwaru-san."

"Hai!"

"Don't kill anyone."

"Hai."

"Don't argue with Tanaka-san."

"Hai."

"Don't you dare escape."

"Hai."

"Make love to me all night long when I return."

"Hai… Wait what!"

Itachi chuckled.

"Foolish girl."

Sakura felt a vein popping.

"Arrogant jerk."

Itachi jut smirked. He rose from the bed and began to strip. Sakura felt her face heat up. She turned so she did not have to look at him.

"Don't worry, I don't have the strength to finish this morning."

Sakura turned to see Itachi climbing under the covers. Sakura continued to stare at him. Itachi sighed after a few minutes.

"I need every ounce of energy for the next mission. Now turn off the lights and come to bed."

Itachi watched with amusement as Sakura's cheeks puffed out in anger. She angrily climbed from the bed. She threw off her clothes in an aggressive manner as she flipped the light switch with an angry band. Itachi felt her move into the bed.

"Come here."

"No."

Itachi pulled her closer. He sighed in a disapproving way.

"Why are you still wearing thoughs?"

"Because…"

He gave her no time to finish as he unhooked her bra and took off her panties. He tossed them to the floor as he meshed her body to his.

"Better."

"Why do you get to wear your boxers but I can't wear my undergarments?"  
"Because I'm the owner of this bed and I like you better without such useless cloth."

"Fine tomorrow I'll go without clothes."

"Only when we're alone."

"Whatever"

"Just go to sleep."

"You started it."

"What are you five?"

"Maybe."

Itachi sighed. Sakura moved in closer. Itachi did not object. Sleep eventually came. The night seemed longer. Morning hated to wake the lovers who were moving at a steady pace. After all, Fate had thrown them together for a reason.

* * *

Okay on with Reviews! I need more reviews… God, I would have updated if I did not do review reply now.  
Manga: Then why do it?  
Because I'm nice?  
Anime: And rude,  
Manga: And sarcastic,  
Anime: Sadist,  
Manga: Cold,  
Anime: Pointless,  
Manga: Heartless,  
(growls) Are you done?  
Anime & Manga: Are you?  
With what?  
Manga: The next chapter?  
(gasps) Does outlining count?  
Anime: No!  
Kuso… Anyways, I need to ask. Would you prefer if I toned this down? Some people seem to want that. If so, I'll need someone to help me. Because I won't really know how. But I am not making this sickly sweet. Not possible with this coupling. 

**UchihaSakura87**: Thanks. Glad someone pays attention to the character development.  
Manga: (scoffs) Yeah the only one.  
Shut up!  
Anime: This one has just lost it.  
What's that mean?  
Anime: Who in their right mind would like this?  
Manga: Exactly.  
(grumbles) Why on Earth did I create you two?

**Lady Light**: Yeah…  
Anime: Yeah…  
Manga: Yeah…  
Wouldn't he be blushing and trying to hold back an enraged Sasuke?

**BWOLFY**: Satisfied?

**Sakura13pisces**: Itachi is scaring me too. Tsuki? Bi? Hadn't thought of it.  
Manga: Now you will won't you?  
(grins sheepishly) Definitely! Sounds fun.  
Anime: Dear God, help us.  
Shouldn't I bed the one praying?

**Megan of The Sand**: Hehe! I think I started blushing. You're too nice.  
Anime: Just admit she sucks!  
Manga: And worthless.  
I do not! (bangs head) God, why me?

**UzumakiPhoenix**: One, last chapter was not rape! Not like you'll see this review. People who understand nothing. (bangs head)  
Anime: Should we say something?  
Manga: (shakes head)

**MidnightWolfe**: Thank you for the compliment. Sorry it takes me like a month to update. It must be like waiting for a monthly magazine issue.

**emerald lady**: …I don't know how to respond to you.

**Itachi-sama a.k.a. cathrun**: Itachi fetish? What's a fetish? And what do you mean by upload?  
Manga: Are you dumb?  
No just burned out.  
Manga: (sighs) Apparently.

**sakura5584**: Reviewers like you brighten my day.

**dragonwitch**: Haha! Sakura don't be hard on dragonwitch. (snickers) Because I'm about to deprive you of Itachi.  
Anime: Yay! All mine!  
Baka…  
Manga: (shakes head)

**squirelly chainsaw 23**: Right… Oh well glad you liked the chapter. Oh and nice penname.

**lidia**: Yeah well, then don't read it.

**Earwen Telrunya**: I did!  
Manga: Not fast enough.  
(grumbles)

**MistressBlossom**: …If you say so. I think it's lacking in so many ways.

**blacksheep18**: Why?

**SweetAssassin**: Yeah… I can promise you there will be no more rape, I think?

**XUchihaSakuraX**: Did you change you penname? But yeah my aim account sn is nanaosaki2006. Pop up anytime. Thanks for getting more people to read.

**EnV**: Maybe. Never know.

**Raefire606**: Thank you.

**krista**: You sound like Shikamaru. Is it that disturbing?

**Winterflower**: Maybe he will.

**Siy**: Oh my God! Your review made me laugh so hard. I almost fell out of my chair. I restrained to holding down my head and banging on the computer desk trying to surpress my laughter. Thanks!

**Miakoda13**: I think I explained in this chapter.

**celes prye**: Doesn't mean it won't start again.

**Itaka**: Hmm... Sakura will have her... um... retribution?

**A.B34UTIFUL-Lie**: Haha! That's a hard call for me.

**Tsumii**: Glad you like Tsuki. She's fun. And the lemons might go on hold a bit, but not forever or long, I think.

**Sekiryu**: If you say so. I may end up having to toned this story down.

**aijinmegami**: I need some loving too. People are out to flame. (sigh) But I did look you up, just haven't had time to read. Sorry. I'll get to it. Promise.

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: Trying too.

**CirenWitch**: I don't know your penname. Otherwise I would.

* * *

Can't believe that the side story is still receiving reviews. Here we go.

**Curo-Hatake1**: Well she didn't give them to him. If he had them of course. Just a weird thought that came to mind.

**itachisgirl101**: Itachi... pure? No way!

**snow-leopard-demon24**: Maybe you.

That's it. Good night. See ya next time. Don't forget to leave a comment about toning it down.


	7. The Kingdom of Sakura Grove

I have been told to threaten you all. I am tempting to leave this fanfic as it is right now and not continue. All right also check out this link or else: http/xuchihaserenax. Courtesy of XUchihaSakuraX, give her love.

* * *

Sakura began to stir hearing the sound of tearing. She felt a warm hand on hers, wrapping something around it. Sakura cracked an eye open, to see Itachi changing her bandage. It was strange to see him taking care of anyone, let alone her. Itachi finished and looked into her now fully awake eyes. He leaned over and let his lips brush across her ear. She shivered in enjoyment. His lips met hers in a short, but craving kiss. 

"Why are you going to Wave anyways?"

"That is classified, Cherry Blossom."

"Weasel."

Itachi smirked. He saw that her feistiness was still intact first thing in the morning. He began to rise when he felt himself falling back down onto the bed. Sakura climbed on top and straddled his waist. A smirk of her own played on her face. Itachi placed his hands on her waist. He rubbed her against him. Sakura moaned in response. Itachi loved it. He flipped her and stared down.

"I would love to continue, but we're leaving now."

Sakura's arms encircled his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Itachi's hand brushed across her breast making Sakura moan in pleasure. Then something occurred to her. The next thing caught Itachi completely by surprise. Sakura kneed him in the groin. Itachi ground his teeth in pain.

"Jerk! You're trying to turn me on and leave me this way."

Despite his pain, Itachi rose chuckling. He leaned in to steal one more kiss before leaving.

"Just want you to spare me a thought."

* * *

"So…" 

"Naruto, if this is going to be another sorry joke, I'm going to kill you." Neji threatened.

"What? My jokes aren't bad."

Everyone groaned. Naruto's cheek puffed out in anger.

"But you guys said they were good."

"We lied. We felt bad for you. Even Sasuke can tell a better joke than you." Ino explained.

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun, it might help if all your jokes weren't about… ramen." Hinata continued.

"What, but ramen jokes are the best. They are!"

* * *

Sakura woke up in a rush. She turned her head to both sides. Sweat moved down her face. Confusion wrote onto her facial features. 

"Naruto?"

"Who is that Sakura-sama?"

Sakura turned to see Tsuki coming into the room with a tray of food. She turned to read the time, noticing breakfast was not what she carried. The clock read late afternoon.

"I came in this morning, but you were sleeping. I tried to wake you but you would not stir. You kept mumbling Itachi-sama's name."

Sakura blushed. She looked down to see herself fully dressed.

"Huh?"

"I dressed you."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Tsuki sat on the edge while placing the tray on Sakura's lap. Sakura thanked her and slowly began to eat.

"So, who is Naruto-san?"

Sakura choked on her miso soup. She began to cough and Tsuki panicked while patting Sakura on the back. Once Sakura could breathe again properly, her face had become unreadable.

"Naruto… he's…"

Tsuki waited patiently.

"…a childhood friend. I haven't seen him since we were twelve."

"Why is that?"

"He went off in search of power, and to keep a foolish promise."

"Did he make it from the heart?"

"I don't understand."

"I believe if he made it from the heart, then it wasn't foolish."

Sakura stopped eating to contemplate her words. Tsuki smiled. Sakura turned to the window. Naruto was impulsive and foolish. However, when Naruto made Sakura the promise to return Sasuke to Konoha, her heart had raced. She had been truly grateful. Looking down in shame, Sakura could not help but realize how cold she had grown.

"No, he never made a foolish promise."

* * *

Naruto sneezed. Everyone stopped to look at him. He felt the back of his ears burning. He gave a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head. The party looked at him in question. 

"Someone's talking about me." He responded while chuckling.

Sasuke threw him a glare. Naruto sneezed three times in session. A hurt looked crossed his face.

"I can't believe you hate me!"

"Hn."

Sasuke continued down the path totally ignoring Naruto now. Naruto chased after him crying. Everyone sweated at their childish behavior. Sighing, they realized those two would never change, and they continued on their way.

* * *

Sakura was once again in one of the training spots in the compound. Her movements were slow and fluid. One move mixed with another, like a never-ending wave. Her eyes closed not for concentration but for feeling. She was to be one with everything, which made her aware of the approaching footsteps that she identified to belong to Deidara. 

Sakura inwardly sighed. It had been three days since Itachi and Kisame left. Apparently, Itachi had ordered someone to keep a close eye on her at all times. If it was not Tsuki, then it was Deidara or Sasori that was with her. Whenever Fujiwaru tried to get near, they would instantly take her in the other direction. She was at least thankful for that.

"You're like water itself, yeah."

"Flattery will get you no where Deidara-san."

Deidara chuckled.

"Hai, Hai, Itachi-san told me you were like that, yeah."

"Did he? He doesn't seem like a talker."

"No more than you are, yeah."

Sakura stopped and opened her eyes to see Deidara sitting on the edge of the wooden floor. They stared at each other for a moment. Deidara could see the impatience in her eyes. He sighed. She was too much like Itachi.

"Medic nin is still out, yeah. We need you to take care of Shiro-kun, yeah."

"And if I don't?"

Deidara shrugged.

"Your punishment is up to Itachi-san, yeah?"

Sakura sighed. She did not even want to go there. Sex was his thought of punishment. She quietly made her way towards the room that the patient resided. Her footsteps were light and barely noticeable, but Deidara's were a bit louder. Sakura hated to be followed but she was in enemy territory.

Reaching the door, Sakura slid it open. Shiro was sitting up in bed when they entered. Sakura pulled a stool to the bed as well as fresh bandages. She carefully undid the soiled ones, ascertained the damage, and rewrapped the wounds with clean bandages. Shiro watched her slow movements, but wise eyes. Sakura clearly knew what she was doing and it showed.

"Any pain?"

Shiro nodded his head.

"Good."

Deidara busted out laughing while Shiro looked at her quizzically.

"Why are you helping me?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I felt like it."

Shiro did not like her answer, but he did not say anything as she left.

* * *

"Did one of you guys get the location wrong?" Tenten questioned. 

Reason why, here they stood where this rumored village was supposed to be, however, the place that they found… was a wasteland. There was nothing, not even sand. Everything that had possibly tried to live withered away. Cracks in the ground showed how worn and dry the earth was.

"This is where the villagers said it was." Neji replied.

"Well they were obviously wrong." Kurenai retorted.

The men could feel the women's anger. They gulped nervously, trying to figure out a way to survive this. No such miracle thought came to them. They began to pray, hoping somehow, Kami would save them.

"I can't believe we wasted our time on a wild goose chase." Ino growled out while tapping her foot impatiently.

Just when the girls were about to rip the males apart, an old laughter rang through the air. They turned to see an old man behind them. He wore commoner clothing, with a straw hat to protect himself from the sun. He carried a cane in his hand to help with his limp. The group quickly moved into a defense stance, all but… Naruto. He just scratched his head in confusement.

"Why are we scared of an old geezer?"

"Baka, he could be using a genjutsu."

"Oh…"

Naruto still did not budge. Everybody shook their heads in disappointment. The old man began to laugh again.

"Looking for Oblivion?"

"Huh? No we're looking for a village old man."

"Old man! I'll have you know, I'm still as strong as I was when I was your age."

"Yeah right. Don't lie I won't believe you."

"Oh? You don't believe me?"

"Not even if pigs flew."

The old man smiled and made his way slowly towards Naruto. He extended his hand and Naruto foolishly accepted. In a split second, Naruto was airborne flying across the savannah. The group's jaws dropped in amazement. Not because Naruto flew, but because the old mad actually picked Naruto up let alone throw him the distance that he flew. The old man began to laugh again.

"Ha, guess pigs can fly."

"What? I am not pig."

Naruto turned red with anger and raced towards the man. He turned to the party and once Naruto was in arm's length, he raised his cane, which connected into the powerful blow on Naruto between his legs. Naruto instantly crumpled to the ground. The old man laughed once again. He then coughed to recompose himself. The group sweatdropped.

"Oblivion is the village you seek."

"Was it demolished?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Or perhaps moved?" Hinata suggested.

The man pointed towards the sky. They all looked up, except for a still recovering Naruto. They saw nothing but sky. The old man bent over carefully and picked up a pebble. Once he was right back up, he tossed it high in the air. Once a good many miles up, the pebble hit something, causing a ripple in the sky.

"Oblivion is airborne."

* * *

Sakura was tired by the time night began to set. She had just finished dinner and helping Tsuki with the dishes. It would have went faster if Tsuki hadn't been complaining every five minutes. She slid open the bedroom door and walked in, not bothering to close it due to Tsuki being right behind her. 

"I'm going to shower."

"Hai Sakura-sama. Where should I lay these clothes?"

"Wherever you wish."

Sakura slipped into the bathroom leaving Tsuki alone in the bedroom. Tsuki soon heard the water running. She smiled to herself and went to put the clothes away in the closet. She had taken some time to make Sakura some new clothes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piece of cloth handing out one of the drawers in the nightstand. Tsuki was curious and walked over to open it. She retrieved the pieces of cloths. Recognizing them as Sakura's gloves, she turned them over in the palm of her hand. Holes had shown themselves. Tsuki realized Sakura had probably worn them until they gave. She closed the drawer and left with the torn gloves.

* * *

It had been two days, since the gang arrived at the village, or at least the outskirts of it. By what they could tell, the village's size was twice as big as Konoha. A powerful barrier protected it. The barrier was where the problem lied. They had spent two whole days trying to disable the barrier, and each failed attempt resulted in the old man laughing at them. Naruto hit the ground in frustration. 

"That is it! There is no way we can get in that damn village."

The old man laughed.

"You!"

The old man stopped and looked at Naruto seriously.

"How do you disable this thing?"

"You can't."

"Ah!"

The group could not help but silently agree. They were wasting precious time. If they could not get in then neither could the Akatsuki. It also did not help that the old man kept laughing at them.

"Only she can disable the barrier."

Everyone turned to him. Hope filled their eyes.

"Who?" Naruto asked quickly.

"The person who made it, except no one knows where she is."

Everyone sighed as he laughed.

"Kuso! Who is she?"

"Oblivion's Hime-sama."

* * *

Sakura sat in the dead grove twirling a kunai aimlessly on her index finger. Her main attention was in one of her medical journals. The rest were in that small, dark, no-real-use of an apartment. She had made some earlier jots about Shiro's condition. However, she was currently studying a few chapters back. The entries were dated weeks ago. 

Sakura sighed and closed her book. She stared up at the sky. Silence was nice. It was hot out like usual. A low breeze moved through the air. Then she saw it. A ripple moved across the sky. She quickly sat up. It was only then that she realized it. She did not hear any wild life not even birds. A strong wind blew for a second. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She sensed it far off.

"Something's coming."

* * *

"How in the hell do we enter the village then?" Naruto shouted. 

"Haha! You're a fun one. Let me explain how this works." Everyone gave him their full attention. "You see, Hime-sama feared the other countries for great reason. Oblivion is so strong and prosperous that they may stand alone without any alliances. They say whoever could ally themselves with Oblivion would rule the world, if that were their wish.

"As such many people searched the kingdom out. Hime-sama was greatly distressed. She made an ultimate decision. No one is allowed to enter her kingdom without her or one of her people's blessings. So using her great powers, she raised the kingdom and put an indestructible barrier around it."

"So there's no going in?" Shikamaru summarized.

"You must be marked. However, the barrier maybe breakable now."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Well you see Hime-sama was only five when this happened."

"What?"

* * *

Sakura was currently working. A few guards had been brought to her. They were deeply wounded and near death. As the only medic nin in the compound, Sakura set to work. Unfornately, it was chakra consuming and she had to fuse with others to perform some high medical jutsus. 

The small group collapsed in the dining room. Tsuki was bringing in dinner. Sakura had borrowed Deidara and Sasori. She knew since they were not used to fusing, that it had drained them tired. Dinner was quiet and uneventful, but Shiro was feeling better to at least eat with them.

"So, what happened to those guards?" Tsuki asked while looking at Deidara, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, yeah. Sasori and I were just outside when we found them, yeah. We brought them back quick and asked Cherry Blossom to fix them, yeah."

Sakura snapped her chopsticks in anger. Sasori and Deidara were smirking. Tsuki handed Sakura a new pair of chopsticks. Naomi, Fujiwaru, and Shiro looked unhappy at the scene. Sakura had become the Akatsuki's toy and they enjoyed it too much.

* * *

"So Hyuuga what is your brilliant plan?" 

"Quiet Uchiha, I'm thinking."

A bird flew by and dropped a scroll. Shikamaru caught it without much effort. Opening it, he quickly read. He sighed and muttered something that sounded like troublesome.

"The Hokage has ordered us to return."

"What? No we can't!" Naruto argued.

"What about Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Sakura will have to unfornately wait. Tsunade-sama has informed me that Orochimaru made a move against the village while we were gone."

"How bad?" Asuma inquired.

"She just said enough."

"Are they still in the village?" Gai asked.

"No. She says with who they had, they were at least able to drive them back. However, a lot were injured and she's not sure if they could survive a second wave."

Everyone looked defeated. Dark clouds began to cover the sky.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day in a panic. She quickly tore out of the futon. She pushed open the window and looked at the clouded sky. A low rumble was going off in the distant. It sounded like thunder, but Sakura knew better. The sound was still far off. 

"It's coming."

Sakura quickly changed clothes and left the room in a hurry. She slid to a halt when a strong wind blew. It knocked out the paper doors to her side. Sakura turned towards where it came from. Her eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. She quickly picked up speed as she raced passed Tsuki and towards the compounds gates.

"Stop Sakura-sama!"

Deidara and Sasori appeared in no time. Sakura wasted no time. She leapt over the massive gate's height and over to the other side. She ran down the large rock steps that led to the village. Tsuki, Deidara, and Sasori were close behind.

"Uchiha-san is going to kill us, yeah."

"Shut up and run."

"Harsh much Sasori-chan, yeah?"

"Don't call me –chan you ass!"

Sakura stop abruptly. She turned with horror in her eyes.

"Stay there!"

Then without warning, a tornado came down from the sky breaking the barrier and straight on top of Sakura. Tsuki screamed in horror. Deidara moved fast. He pulled Tsuki out of the tornado's path. Sasori in no time summoned puppets to get villagers out of the way. Strange thing was the tornado never moved. Then they saw it, a small blue light inside the rushing of wind. It quickly shot up. A low roar that was close to thunder rattled everything. Lightning flashed and everyone got a view of a large tail in the dark clouds. It receded, as did the wind. Sakura collapsed gasping in air.

* * *

Naruto stopped abruptly. Everyone turned to look at Naruto. 

"Dobe, what is it now?"

Naruto's eyes were wide as he slowly turned towards Oblivion. He slowly turned towards the party. A shiver ran up his spine and he shook with fear. Sweat rolled of his cheek. It's been a long time since Naruto felt fear.

"I feel… demon."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"Don't call me that teme!"

"Don't worry about it Naruto, it's probably just something you ate. It happens to me all the time." Chouji reassured.

Everyone looked at him, not really surprised. Chouji could put the whole town out if it wasn't for the people who stopped him. Everyone felt sorry for Chouji's teammates. Asuma looked over at Kakashi

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ah Kakashi-san, have you finally admitted I'm better?"

"No."

Gai looked down dejectedly. The other senseis snickered. The once students sweatdropped at their childish behavior.

"I was simply just remembering something the Third told me."

"What about?" Kurenai inquired.

"Oblivion, it wasn't always called that."

"Well what was it?" Tenten asked.

"Oblivion used to be called…"

* * *

"… the Sakura grove." 

"Huh?"

Sakura, who was currently balancing on a destroyed rooftop, looked down at how much damage was done. Tsuki had started to mumble something. Sakura had only caught the last part of her mumblings. She motioned for Tsuki to join her. She did as she was told.

"What did you say?  
"I was commenting how Oblivion was not always Oblivion. Oblivion used to be called, 'The Sakura Grove'."

"Who told you that?"

"Oba-sama."

"Hm, did she comment why a village with a name like, 'Sakura Grove', all the sudden became something as bleak as Oblivion?"

"Hai."

"And?"

"She said the villagers felt it was appropriate. Hime-sama suddenly disappeared after the barrier was activated. Oblivion is for this village's state."

"Until the light returns, we shall endure Oblivion."

Tsuki looked over at Sakura with concern. Once again, Sakura had left to go to a far-off place. Darkness was simmering under the surface. Tsuki was always able to tell that. In her own way, Tsuki is able to read Sakura, not well, but well enough. Clouds were still covering the sky. A steady rain came down.

"It's crying for you."

A single nod came from her. Tsuki could not decipher if it was a nod in agreement or acknowledgement.

"Although the hope in our hearts dims, it still lives knowing the light is alive."

* * *

Anime: Review time!  
Manga: Yeah…  
Anime: Where's Authoress?  
Manga: Sleeping.  
Anime: Useless. She's not even done yet!  
Manga: Yeah about that, she told me to tell you this: "Anime, Manga, you're both so useless as muses, so handle the review reply section."  
Anime: Tch. I should have known. 

**XUchihaSakuraX**: Anime: Wow! You do a lot of activities.Manga: You're just lazy.  
Anime: Shut up! Sorry Authoress is down for the night.  
Manga: She said she barely talks to you. You're never on.  
Anime: Thanks for reviewing and recruiting.

**Winterflower**: Anime: Unfornately, the Authoress is sleeping so… I can't answer the Sasuke question. She doesn't tell me anything.  
Manga: You're a spoiler.  
Anime: Usotsuki!  
Manga: Iie. Anyways, she told me. Has something to do with them being brothers.  
Anime: Unfair!

**Tsumii**: Manga: I thought it was corny.  
Anime: No sense of humor. Nor love.  
Manga: Whatever.

**Nekio-chan**: Manga: Will the length matter?  
Anime: Didn't she say something about maybe twenty something?  
Manga: No. She has no idea, since she hasn't finished writing.  
Anime: She's so slow.

**itachisgirl101**: Anime: Should we fear this on too?  
Manga: Why? She's just like you.  
Anime: Usotsuki!  
Manga: Iie. Anyways, mind control?

**Megan Of The Sand**: Anime: Oh wow, there's actually someone who doesn't care how long she takes?  
Manga: Brainwash.  
Anime: Don't worry about the 'sarcastic bitch', we call the Authoress that all the time.  
Manga: Whatever.

**Sakura5584.and.Naruto5**: Manga: Dear God, I'm surprised your fingers are attached.  
Anime: U rock too!  
Manga: Speak properly.  
Anime: (gloomy) Gomen ne.

**GinaCat**: Anime: She isnt' that great.  
Manga: Yeah.

**Tofu-Master**: Anime: Hehe… Authoress blushed when she read your review.  
Manga: By the way, Tsuki is as old as Sakura, if not a little younger.  
Anime: How much?  
Manga: Couple months? Ask Authoress tomorrow.  
Anime: Will do!

**Earwen Telrunya**: Anime: Everyone seems to be enjoying that.  
Manga: Hm…

**Brooke**: Anime & Manga: Thank… you?

**BloodRuby**: Anime: That convo went over really well.  
Manga: That should please Authoress.

**itachi-sama a.k.a. cathrun**: Anime: Don't you mean update?  
Manga: He can say upload is he wants too.  
Anime: Fine, but… whatever.

**Auel Nader**: Manga: You got your wish.  
Anime: Authoress is slow.  
Manga: I know…

**Siy**: Manga: Yeah… The lemons just won't play for a bit.  
Anime: Lemons? Are you making lemonade?  
Manga: What the hell?  
Anime: Or lemon pie?  
Manga: No, not…  
Anime: Lemon chicken?  
Manga: Anime! Not that type of lemon!  
Anime: (sighs) God why didn't you say so to begin with?  
Manga: ajeo9t72yhag

**'sayhellopunk-**: Anime: (snickers) They said horny…  
Manga: Grow up Anime.  
Anime: Horny… (snickers)  
Manga: God, why did Authoress make us?

**BWOLFY**: Manga: Haven't seen any PM's from you.  
Anime: Yeah, how come? Someone needs to get Authoress working.  
Manga: Anime?  
Anime: Yeah?  
Manga: That's supposed to be our jobs…  
Anime: Oh…

**e****merald lady**: Anime: (snickers) They said it was entertaining.  
Manga: Anime! Shut up. Grow up!  
Anime: Aww… But I don't want to.

**Mr. Kazutaka**: Anime: Haha! The Authoress is dumb. You shouldn't expect much.  
Manga: Are you aware you spelled cut as cute?  
Anime: Haha! Stupid Authoress, she jut gets lucky.  
Manga: Anime! Stop before the Authoress disposes of us!  
Anime: (pales) Oh shit… Oh well she doesn't read our response.  
Manga: You want to bet?  
Anime: Shit…

**TrapedSoul**: Anime: There's hope yet.  
Manga: What do you mean?  
Anime: They said it was good 'sort of'  
Manga: So?  
Anime: So… (exasperated) We can finally start getting people to hate it.  
Manga: You do realize if no one reviews, we're gone right?  
Anime: Shit…

**T****he Masquerade Moth**: Anime: At least someone reads us.  
Manga: You reviewed… thrice… in a row…  
Anime: Isn't that great?  
Manga: I guess?  
Anime: Give our congratulations to your sister!  
Manga: Our Authoress is an aunt of two nieces and a nephew. She's a lot like you. But glomping Itachi like that might be dangerous.  
Anime: I want to glomp Itachi!  
Manga: You're nuts. And don't worry, we're used to caps by now.  
Anime: YEAH! YAY!  
Manga: (sigh) Why me?

**brittness18**: Anime: Is your name Brittany?  
Manga: Anime, shut up!  
Anime: Why? (whines)  
Manga: Good God…

**Sakura0890**: Manga: They were close to it.  
Anime: I want to be tied up!  
Manga: With who?  
Anime: You!  
Manga: Dear God.  
Anime: At least the story is forgettable.  
Manga: That's the only good thing.

**Heartless Ghost**: Anime: Should we keep the reviews from Authoress?  
Manga: If we could, we would have done it by now.  
Anime: Yeah…

**Lady Tsunade**: Anime & Manga: Cute?

**Mere Anarchy**: Anime & Manga: Why?

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: Anime & Manga: We want a vacation!

**Ghettofabgurl89**: Anime: Is '89 your birth year?  
Manga: She reminded Authoress of someone.  
Anime: Really who?  
Manga: A friend. That's all she said.  
Anime: Deep?  
Manga: Not possible.

**jenfrog**: Anime: Leapy like a frog.  
Manga: Indeed.

**krista**: Anime: (horror) You're back!  
Manga: To kill you.  
Anime: She seems testy.  
Manga: You're hard to please.

**Sakura and Itachi Forever**: Anime & Manga: Weird.

**Zakurrah-chan**: Anime: Hi!  
Manga: Hi.  
Anime & Manga: …  
Manga: Anime… (whispers) the Authoress Plushie…  
Anime: We don't have it. (whispers)  
Manga: WHAT?  
Anime: Sh! (whispers) There was an… accident.  
Manga: What accident?  
Anime: Don't you know how to be quiet? I was practicing my shinobi skills.  
Manga: You're not a shinobi.  
Anime: Why don't you be a killer of dreams then. Hmph.  
Manga: (shakes head) Just so you know, Authoress doesn't like multiple pairings.

* * *

Anime: Dang!  
Manga: What?  
Anime: This one-shot is still getting reviews.  
Manga: I see. 

S**ower**: Manga: Yes the Authoress will let you know when.

**Siy**: Anime: The blusher is back!  
Manga: Oh! (rushes over) What's T?  
Anime: (shrugs) What's T?

**Sakura and Itachi Forever**: Anime & Manga: It was Anime!  
Manga: … that doesn't work.  
Anime: Why not?  
Manga: Because the Authoress's reply is always: "Maybe it was you!"  
Anime: NO!  
Manga: Get over it.

* * *

Manga: Night to everyone.  
Anime: Oyasumi nasai minna-san. 


	8. Tainted

Sakura stood on the rooftop of one of the houses. Her eyes moved with the movement. She had earlier been surprised to watch Akatsuki members helping out, but sure enough, they were. You cannot break in a human being just some things. However, Sakura was sure Akatsuki did not have hearts. Just some things made Sakura question that.

Sakura jumped down and caught an elderly woman before she hit the ground. She helped her steady herself before letting go. She then quickly rushed over as a man whose wood load became too much. Sakura caught them in time before they hit the children that were playing on the ground. Sakura squatted and looked at the children.

"Hey, why don't you go play somewhere else for now okay?"

"Hai!"

Sakura watched the children run off. She then rushed over and helped the earlier man. He looked at her stunned. It seemed strange that a scrawny girl was much stronger than he was. The Akatsuki member watched Sakura with amusement.

"Sakura-sama has a kind heart." Tsuki commented.

"Ah, that she does, yeah."

"That makes you sound like an old man."

"Aw, Sa-chan, that hurt my feelings, yeah."

"That won't be the only thing I hurt."

"That's it!"

Sasori immediately jumped to his feet. Deidara did the same, a smile never leaving his face. Deidara ran away from a crazed-angry Sasori. Sasori began to throw kunais, which Deidara escaped with only good luck. Tsuki laughed at the exchange not attempting to stop them. Sakura glanced at them uninterested before going back to repairing.

"Bakas."

* * *

The search party quickly raced through the forest. They took no time to rest. Konoha Village was in dire need of their strengths. If they were right, Orochimaru would take no time in sending a second wave. He would probably enjoy watching the spill of so much blood. 

"What do you think will be Hokage-sama's first tactic?" Tenten questioned.

"She will most likely call every able body back. Missions are expendable; however, the village is not. Asuma explained.

"It was a bad idea to send all of us." Neji commented.

"How so?" Hinata questioned.

"Orochimaru probably had a spy or two hanging around, reporting shinobi movements." Sasuke put in.

"Don't you know?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't keep track of that information." Sasuke explained.

"Why not? You were in bed with him." Kakashi said.

"What? Teme had sex with that nasty snake teme?" Naruto inquired.

Everyone, including Sasuke fell to the forest floor. They looked at Naruto, then Sasuke, and back again. Their eyes were wide with surprise. Sasuke just focused on Naruto, completely in awe. The group inched away from Sasuke in disgust. Catching their movement, Sasuke snapped out of it.

"What idiocy are you saying?"

* * *

Sakura felt a cold chill run up her spine. Deidara, Sasori, and Tsuki all caught sight of her shiver. Sasori smirked before going back to work. Tsuki made her way over to Sakura. Deidara undid the tie of his cloak. Making his way over to her, he offered his cloak. Sakura just looked at it. 

"Don't catch a cold, yeah. Itachi-san will kill us, yeah."

Sakura just took the cloak without an answer. She turned to Tsuki and placed the cloak around her. After finish tying the knot, Sakura went back to work. Deidara and Tsuki stared at her. Sakura got irritated at the hole they were boring into her back.

"If Tsuki catches a cold, who will take care of you?" Sakura turned to Tsuki. "Don't catch a cold."

Sakura picked up some wood and roofing shingles. She made her way towards the next houses. Deidara just chuckled. Tsuki stared in wonder and awe. Snuggling into the cloak, Tsuki smiled. Deidara smirked at her expression.

"Thank you, Sakura-sama."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto busted through the Hokage's office door. Everyone followed behind him. Tsunade looked irritated at Naruto. Standing calmly, she threw a glare at him. Naruto gulped nervously. Without warning, Tsunade threw an empty sake bottle at his head. Naruto went down. 

"Ow! What was that?"

"You were being an idiot!" Sitting back down again, she continued. "You got back faster than expected. Now then, where was I? Ah," Tsunade turned back to the forgotten group, "Make sure the front gates are repaired properly. Dismissed."

"Hai."

They all saluted and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade returned her attention to them. She walked over to Naruto and dropped kicked him. Everyone sweated as Tsunade continued to beat Naruto to death.

"Um, Hokage-sama, if you kill Naruto-san, we'll be down one more."

Tsunade stopped in the middle of smashing his face into the wall. Letting go, Naruto fell to the floor as Tsunade laughed loudly. The group sweatdropped. Sometimes, they could not believe she was Hokage. They could just see how Naruto would rule. He and Tsunade were scary alike. Tsunade sat back down at her desk.

"So then," Tsunade coughed. "Tell me about Sakura first."

* * *

"Achoo!" 

Sakura had sneezed. She sniffled a bit before going back to work. A heavy sheet of rain had begun to fall a while ago. It was not helping much. They were still doing reconstruction, and the rain was making it harder to see. If this kept up, it would take them longer to finish. To Sakura that was unacceptable.

Sakura winced in pain as a pain to her head started. She shortly lost balance before she caught herself. She shook her head to clear it, only to wince at the fast movement. Sakura sneezed again and her throat was feeling sore. She tried to think of something else as she hammered in another board. Itachi would be back soon. The week was almost over. He should be back tomorrow the more she thought about it.

Finally finished, Sakura carefully and slowly made her way down. Feet touching the ground, she balanced against the ladder. Her breath had become labored, and she was not feeling too hot. Walking a couple steps, her balance became off. Sakura slipped, and as she did, she called for the one person she never thought she would.

"Itachi."

Sakura just felt strong arms catch her. Moving her body into the safety of his arms, Sakura felt herself lifted. Safety was all she registered after that.

* * *

"I can't believe that cranky old obaa-chan." 

Naruto was currently looking at his job.

"This is no way important."

"Naruto-niichan."

"Huh?"

Naruto turned to see Konohamaru and gang coming.

"Hey guys! Come to see me?"

"Not really."

Naruto fell to the floor crestfallen.

"No! That's not possible."

"Dobe."

Naruto glared up at the broken roof. "Teme, what are you doing here?"

"Hokage ordered us to fix the school's roof."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo."

"How come you get that, but I'm forced to fix this?"

"Tell you what, when we're done up here, we'll help you down there."

"Really? Yay!"

"We will?" Sasuke looked skeptically at him.

"Of course! We are a team."  
"Yeah but…"

"Sasuke let me give you some advice." Kakashi turned him away from Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Work slowly."

"I knew you were evil."

"Thank you."

* * *

Itachi looked at the calendar, checking the day. He turned back to the still sleeping Sakura. Three days and nothing so far. The stupid and useless Akatsuki medic nin was still out. However, Itachi did flip through her little book for information. The report she had written stated that her condition was common. The theory proven through several Anbu cases. Itachi had smirked at her footnote. Sakura had made a note to give them something to grumble about, and Itachi knew very well what that meant. 

Sakura groaned and turned her head. The damp cloth fell from her forehead. Itachi picked it up and placed it in the water basin. He squeezed the excess water out before putting it back on her forehead. Turning his attention back to his sketchpad, Itachi scoffed in disgust. He was becoming soft, weak. An evil smirk appeared on his face. When Sakura woke up, he would make sure she paid for his services.

* * *

"Explain to me why I'm the only one in this whole village who has to fix all the broken toilets?" 

"Dope, think. You literally pissed off the Hokage."

"Good job Sasuke. You make me proud to be your teacher."

"Shut up hentai."

"Aw."

"Okay I get that now. But…" Naruto turned and glared. "Why are you three here?"

"Sensei said to help reorganize the library's books. We can't help you're fixing the library's toilet while we're here."

"Konohamaru?"

"Hai?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"RAH!"

"Ah! Naruto-niichan!"

"Someone help!"

"Stop him!"

"You three are so dead!"

"Dobe."

"Sasuke let him be. By the way, about Sakura…"

* * *

Itachi moved to Sakura's side when she groaned. It was dawn, and the light was barely coming in. Itachi was tired. Sakura's eyes finally opened but her vision was still dazed. Itachi waited as she finally got her bearings and focused in on him. He saw a flash of insecurity and relief. He wondered why. 

"Welcome back."

"I…"

"I?"

"I dreamed."

"Of?"

"Days long since passed. I think my heart was…"

Sakura never answered Itachi. There was a faraway look in her eyes. A look Itachi wish he knew the answer to. Sakura still was not paying any attention to him. Itachi raised his hand to brush some stray hairs away. Sakura instantly bolted from his touch. A look of terror was replaced by determination. Itachi watched in amusement as Sakura moved into a fighting stance. A smirk instantly rose onto his face.

"I'm not going to fight you in your weakened state."

"My what? I am not…"

Sakura's strength gave out as she collapsed on the bed. She mumbled into the futon. Itachi could not make it out, so he sighed and turned her over.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

A pang of hurt tightened around Sakura's heart, but her eyes registered nothing at all. Itachi knew he hurt her feelings. He felt uneasy. They were just coming to terms. If they acted like this Sakura could become a problem.

"You're so annoying."

That comment did not remain in her barrier. A look of surprise shocked Itachi. Sakura looked somewhat hurt. He saw her slightly quivering too.

"You… You're just like him."

It was just above a whisper, but no louder. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her.

"Just like who?"

"You should know him better than anyone."

"I'm nothing like Sasuke. He's weak."

A deep eerie chuckle escaped Sakura's throat.

"Then you must be way stronger than me."

"How so?"

"They were always five steps ahead of me I hate to see how much farther now they are."

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"Huh?"

"I faced Sasuke recently and I wasn't impressed."

"You saw Sasuke-san?" Sakura's eyes widened." And Naruto-kun?"

"Him too."

"What makes you think I would stand a chance?"

Itachi pushed her down and raised the cover over her body.

"The question you should be asking is why they are not stronger than you?""

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the dark thinking about yesterday. Kakashi had laid down the rules. Sasuke could not blame him. Those in the village were left to take care of her after both him and Naruto left. Sasuke just ended up feeling like the bad person. When the bad person was obviously Itachi. Sasuke hit the ground remembering yesterday. 

"By the way, about Sakura…"

"What of her?" Sasuke's teeth gritted in anger.

"Don't try anything, if you do, many people will be after you."

"Not like they are already."

Kakashi's eye creased in a glare. "Not like this. The village loves Sakura greatly. I know what might be going through your mind. I, no we, will not permit you to use her to get to your brother. Just because he says he has her is no proof."

"I know that! But he wouldn't lie."

"Why? He's the enemy."

"I know that too! But he knows very well the truth is worse than a lie." Sasuke punched the roof causing another hole. "I can feel it."

"Hey you're supposed to be repairing that."

"Shut up dobe."

"Sasuke, when we retrieve her, and we will, be kind. Take it slowly. Repair what was broken; and I'm sure that girl will come back."

Sasuke shook his head trying to clear the memory.

"I know that…"

* * *

Itachi was gripping the sheets in pain. He had collapsed thanks to the jutsu. Sakura's pain had once again begun to weaken him. Once the wave ended, he turned to lean on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus them. He had been doing that a lot since Wave. Itachi turned his head. Sakura laid there watching him. 

"What?"

"Is it hurting you?"

"No."

"I didn't mean your eyes. Your shoulder is where the receiver is. I'll deal with your eyes later."

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura sat up in bed. "I think that jutsu is beginning to tear down our walls, your and mind." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps, your attacks are due to…"

Sakura never finished as Itachi flung a kunai to beside her head. Quickly, Itachi pulled her away from the bed. Holding her close, he prepared for another attack. Sakura quickly scanned the room and saw nothing.

"Itachi?"

"I killed them. They shouldn't be here."

"Who?"

"They must be after the package."

"Itachi! No one is here."

"What are you delirious now? Did that fever fry your brain?"

"Itachi! Look at me, and only me."

"The enemy…"

"… is not here."

Itachi's crimson eyes looked uncertainly at her. He kept flickering back and forth. Finally, Sakura cupped his cheeks and directed his face to hers. The figures playing with Itachi's mind went straight threw them, disappearing. Itachi slumped to the floor gasping air.

"What's going on?"

"Like I said, it's tearing down the barriers. That is why you're having these attacks. Inside yours is obviously regret, maybe compassion."

"Don't joke I don't have a heart. I'm not weak."

"Emotions don't necessarily make you weak."

"Then why lock yours away?"

"Because they were killing me."

* * *

"I'm just letting you know. I've chosen Team Gai to reveal to Sand and alert them." 

"Hai!"

"That's all."

Everyone left but Kakashi. Tsunade just continued looking at him. She knew what he wanted, but she was not in the mood.

"If this is about her, I understand."

"No one yet knows."

"I know."

"If they do, they could loose faith in her."

Tsunade poured a glass of sake.

"I know that too."

"As soon as the threat against the village had been dealt with, we should immediately go back to finding her."

"I agree. Something must be blocking her path. Sakura wouldn't just betray us on purpose right?"

* * *

Sakura bolted awake to see Itachi rubbing his eyes again. 

"If you continue to do that, you'll damage them more."

"Is that so?"

"I am a medic."

"Ah."

Itachi watched as she sat up in bed.

"You should be resting."

"Can't. It's here."

"It?"

A large shake rumbled the whole place. Itachi grabbed Sakura before she fell. She instantly left his side and ran Itachi followed close behind. Everyone else was already in the village. They turned to see Sakura and Itachi. Suddenly, the tail came down. Everyone jumped out of the way and onto roofs. However, it connected with Sakura and sent her flying back.

"Sakura-sama."

"Shit."

Sakura climbed out of the wreckage and stood facing the creature. Slowly, she made her way over. It watched her angry and roared. A fierce wind tried to force her back. Sakura continued and spit out blood. Everyone was amazed she was able to withstand it so far.

Standing in front of the large being, Sakura did not flinch. The back of her clothing was torn, slightly showing a bit of her back. The members tried to look closer but could not make it out.

"What?"

"What are those?"

"I'm not sure, yeah."

They heard Sakura begin to speak. They could clearly hear her speaking, but something was wrong. Sakura was currently speaking in a language they could not understand. The being seemed to understand though. It receded back into the clouds, stopping its attack against the village. Sakura collapsed after that.

* * *

Sakura woke to find herself back in their room. She raised her hand to her forehead to remove the wet cloth, Itachi placed there. She carefully and slowly moved out of the bed. She took notice that he changed her battle-ragged clothes. Her wounds were patched up. 

Making her way outside, Sakura followed her sense. Itachi was somewhere in the village. She continue to follow it into a dango shop. There they all sat looking at something on the table. Sakura quickly performed some hand seals before they noticed her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, yeah. Come join us, yeah."

"Will you shut up?"

"Aw, Sa-chan, yeah."

Sakura made her way to Itachi sides. The manager accidently dropped something. They all turned to look. Sakura quickly placed her hand on Itachi's shoulder. Warmth and relief filled him as he turned to her.

"What did you do?"

" A little help is all."

Sakura turned her attention to the item in the middle of the table, a blue orb.

"What's that?"

"Kisame-chan and Uchiha-san got it in Wave, yeah."

"Why's it swirling black?"

"Ah, I was just looking at it." Naomi replied. "I thought about pawning it."

Sakura quickly turned to her. "Did you wear gloves, or use a cloth?"

"No why?"

"Shit! Everyone get out of here now."

It was too late. The orb exploded.

* * *

**winterflower**: Yeah… well, Fujiwaru can't get near her with everyone keeping an eye on her.  
Anime: I have my eyes on Itachi!  
Manga: Gross.  
Why on earth are you two here?  
Anime & Manga: This is review time. 

**jenfrog**: Blah. Blah. Blah.  
Anime: Authoress, you're going to die.  
Manga: Too true.  
That is so not true. I'm going to be just fine. Just fine! (looks around the corner) Maybe I should run.  
Manga: Probably.  
Anime: Banzai!

**MistressBlossom**: Sorry.  
Anime: Slow…  
Dude, I was working on the side story so it could be out with this chapter.  
Manga: Sad excuses.  
Whatever.

**The Masquerade Moth**: What's noveity?  
Anime & Manga: Noveity?  
That's what it says.  
Anime: I want Itachi! (attacks reader)  
Hold Anime!  
Manga: Anime! (holds onto) Stop being annoying  
Anime: (stops, looks down, and sniffles)  
Shit! Look what you did!  
Anime: (bawls) Manga!  
Manga: (pats Anime's back) Sorry. (Hands handkerchief)  
Anime: (glomps onto Manga) I love you!  
Bakas.

**sasukefaves**: Its okay that you skipped the lemons.  
Anime: (snickers) Lemons…  
Manga: Baka.  
One, does she have a demon? Not answering. Two, is she the princess? Not answering.  
Anime: Do you answer anything?  
Manga: Nothing that gives it away.  
Anime: Ah.  
Hm… You sure like to ask questions you think you have the answer to though.

**XUchihaSakuraX**: God I love you, you're so full of laughs.  
Anime: She called you lazy.  
Manga: Well she is.  
Mean people. Mean! PENGUINS!

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: I'm going to take one in December. We're going to Disney World for Christmas. It's going to be packed.  
Anime: You're going to die.  
I know. I don't have internet connection.  
Manga: Not what Anime meant.  
Oh.

**sasusaku90**: Your praise is nice. Thank you.  
Anime: Haha she almost blushed.  
Manga: I know how to.  
Anime: Really?  
Urussei!

**BWOLFY**: Anyways, hi again. And you are no bother at all.  
Anime: You should try and light a fire under this yeah.  
Manga: Like that would help.  
Anime: That's true.  
Shut up both of you! Oh and the whole threatening thing was between me and a friend. Don't worry about it. I'm not going to quit this unless I really want to.  
Anime: Which you do.  
Not now. And sorry but no spoilers.

**aznmelon**: Your wish has been granted.  
Anime: Lazy.  
Manga: Too long.  
(grumbles)

'**sayhellopunk-**: It's cool. Make all the guesses you like. I like to hear them. In the end, you may be surprised. Just keep in mind nothing you say will change the outcome. It has already been decided.  
Manga: Then why does it take you forever to update.  
Many factors freak!  
Manga: Whatever.  
Anime: Now. Now.  
Bleh!

**AnimeMangaFanGirl**: Thank you!  
Manga: She's begging.  
Yeah, I see that.  
Anime: She's delusional.  
What? You back off.  
Anime: Make me!  
(attacks Anime)  
Anime: Ah!  
Manga: Bakas.

**Kuro Doragon Enkou**: Haha! Thank you. Well you survived right?  
Manga: They should just ignore you.  
What?  
Anime: True. Authoress, you're so mean.  
What? Back off!  
Anime: Hehe.  
Manga: Whatever.  
**  
read-n-review**: You're hilarious. But sorry I don't just blurt my spoilers out. I'm afraid like everyone else you're going to have to struggle in waiting. You'll be fine. Just continue to believe in the story. I hope I don't disappoint you.  
Manga: You already are a disappointment.  
Not now Manga!  
Anime: Manga is so smart.  
God why me?  
**  
Siy**: Don't worry. I'm not leaving it. It was just a teaser my friend made me put in. And you were so blushing.  
Anime: Ahaha! Blushing!  
Manga: Anime blushes.  
Anime: (blush) I love you Manga! (squeezes)  
Manga: (turning blue) Help! Can't… Breathe…  
That's what you get.

**emerald lady**: Unfornately, me too.  
Manga: Baka.  
What?  
Manga: Who the crap gets confused about their own story.  
Me.  
Manga: I repeat: Baka.  
Ah!

**LynGreenTea**: And I did. And a side story.  
Manga: Slow.  
Rude.  
Anime: You two…  
**  
Sakura0890**: Haha! Well it does take me some time to update.  
Manga: No kidding.  
Manga, if you don't shut up.  
Manga: What are you going to do? Drown me in your tears?  
That's it I'm going to destroy you. You're so done for. I made you. I'm unmaking you.  
Manga: …Crap.  
Anime: Manga no baka.  
**  
Zakurrah-chan**: Anime: Don't look at us.  
Manga: True.  
(tries to whistle) Damn. Can't get it.  
Manga: Shouldn't you be using your time more wisely.  
I am. I'm doing the review reply.  
Anime: No you're not. You're ignoring it.  
But we're doing it right now? Right?  
Manga: Baka.  
Anime: (nods head)  
Huh?

**Auel Nader**: Thank you. I guess…  
Manga: Are you tired?  
Yeah. Not sleeping much again.  
Anime: Neck.  
That and insomnia.  
Anime & Manga: Oh!

**Heartless Ghost**: That seems to be. I can't control these people at all.  
Anime: It's your story.  
So?  
Manga: Baka.  
Whatever. It rocks your socks? Glad they like them.  
Anime: Baka.  
What?

**Earwen Telrunya**: Neither can I. Is that bad?  
Anime: For you it is?  
Huh?  
Manga: Nevermind just go to the next one.  
Ok.

**kyuubi-lover**: What's with adding –ey to everything? And thank you Sasuke.  
Anime: Some finally agrees with us!  
What? Whose side are you on?  
Anime: Sasuke's. Wasn't that obvious?  
But… Sakura is hormonal.  
Manga: More like kyuubi-lover is.  
That too. But who is Shukaku?  
Manga: I twist arises.  
Indeed.  
Anime: Hey! Looks like the love birds are fighting even here.  
That they are. (sigh)

**mrs.Sora-sparrow**: Your name reminds me of the anime AIR. Mainly because of the sparrow was named Sora. But nevermind, I don't want to say anything in case you haven't seen it.  
Anime: You're awful.  
But I didn't spoil anything.  
Anime: Except about Sora.  
Man, back off. Thank you though for the review.

**VixenOfDeath809**: What? They don't need to get paid!  
Anime: Why not?  
Because you should just be glad I don't destroy you at all.  
Manga: Anime shut up. I don't wish for an early funeral.  
Anime: But Manga! (cries)  
Manga: (pats Anime's head) There. There.  
Bakas. And I wish I had something to just make me fly in writing, but it only happens when I have to urge to write. And lately that is never. Boo! But thanks for the advice. Look forward to my next chapter.

**Rei Kuchin**: Okay. Well here's the breakdown. I'm Authoress.  
Anime: I'm Anime of course.  
Manga: Baka. You know who I am.  
Right anyways, Anime and Manga just happen to be my muses and they don't work.  
Anime: What!  
It's true. It takes me over a month just to get one sad chapter out.  
Manga: Don't blame it on us.  
You're my muses! What part of that don't you understand? Anyways, a lot of reviewers ask questions in their reviews. This is just basically my hello I'm replying to you since I'm too lazy to do the reply url thing. Whatever. It's gotten popular. So feel free to express yourself in the review and I'll get back to you. I sound like an answering machine.  
Manga: No duh.  
Up yours!

**poppanda**: Well to answer your last question, Sasuke, unfornately. That must totally suck right?  
Anime: (grumbles)  
What's wrong with you?  
Anime: She likes you.  
And this bothers you how?  
Anime: It just does.  
Get over it.  
Manga: Get back to the review.  
Fine. Anyways, you don't have to go so far in saying I'm the greatest. I'm really not. I still have a lot to learn. Hehe! Well keep in tune for the next chapter.

**TinyMinx**: Thank you.  
Anime: She said wowzers.  
So?  
Anime: Nothing. (snickers)  
Did you over feed Anime?  
Manga: No. Why?  
(points to the laughing Anime)  
Manga: Oh. Still no.  
Hm… Anime have you been going through the snacks again?  
Anime: (freezes) NO! I mean of course not.  
Excuse me I need to go put the remaining snacks under lock and key.  
**  
The Norwegian Dragon**: Can I get away with Hehe too? Hehe! And what's with the expression?

**gelayel (Too Lazy 2 Log In)**: Um.. Did this chapter help?

**xXxLuna-of-the-ChosenxXx**: I didn't like that chapter or this one that I'm replying in but oh well… Check for the next one. Maybe it will be worth it?  
Manga: Not likely.  
Shut up.

**HeartofGod1020**: Thank you. Sorry for the wait.  
Manga: Slow.  
Shut up.

**Princess Sweety**: Um, be careful of Anime.  
Anime: SUGAR is SWEET! I NEED MORE SUGAR!  
Anime, calm down.  
Anime: SUGAR!  
NOW!  
Anime: (whimpers)  
Manga!  
Manga: What?  
Deal with Anime, NOW!  
Manga: Ok. Sheesh.  
**  
Hitomi**: I did. Here you go.

**Lana Thomas**: I?  
Manga: You what?  
No not me. Nevermind.  
**  
NeoQueenSerenity**: Oh I actually have no real intention of ending it here. Not at all. If I did you would definitely know. Anyways, it was just a thing between me and a friend. Don't ask. Anyways, glad you like the story. Sorry for the scare.

**Niquisi**: Here it is. Check out the side stories and the next chapter when it comes out.

**im eternal bliss don't doubt me**: Ok. Well your penname is kind of neat. But I wrote more! Even a side story! Yay!

**jamie3633**: Sorry if I was the reason why you jumped. I apologize. I meant no harm. But I'm glad it left some type of impression, even if it was a bad one. Haha! Don't hold the thunder against me and continue to support me. Please. Was that demanding?

* * *

And now for the Side Story Replies to Cherry Blossom Christmas.  
Manga: Why are you telling us the title?  
Oh because next chapter I'll have to side stories probably I'll have to reply to.  
Manga: That's true.  
Anime: SUGAR!  
Authoress and Manga: (sweatdrop) 

**kyuubi-lover**: Are you okay? I'm a little worried about you now.  
Manga: Only a little.  
Well they're still alive right?  
Manga: True.  
Sakura, Itachi please be nice for my sake. Otherwise, I'll cut your lemons even more.  
Manga: Harsh.  
I know it.

**Itachi's Wifee**: What was sweet?  
Anime: SUGAR!  
Shut up.  
Manga: I don't know where Anime's brain has gone to.  
Neither do I. I don't want to know.

Well that's all Oyasumi Nasai Minna-san!


	9. The Purifying Lake

_I LIVE! Before I start the next chapter let me make one note: "A Dream of Days Long Since Passed" is the two shot side story that fits into Sakura's dream in chapter 8. Just to let you all know. I'll also let you know when "Cherry Blossom Christmas" takes place too. Also note that any reviews for any sidestory is actually in here. So enjoy now!  
_Manga: You take too long.  
_Leave me alone._  
Manga: Baka.  
_Evil.  
Also, many of you may know that there was, and I repeat was a situation with UchihaLovesMe and kitsune67. Everything has been cleared up. And to let you know who to look out for and a deep apology to all of you, UchihaLovesMe was kind to send me this email. UchihaLovesMe asked me to post it, which I agreed to mainly because I'm to lazy to retype it. So here it is and please carefully note the name of the author and story. Because for a second I thought it was me too! Haha!_  
Manga: Baka.  
_Shut up. Ok, here's the letter from UchihaLovesMe:_  
**Here's the thing. You DID NOT steal my story. There has been a recent problem I've been getting. It's from this person who's story is called "Bloodied Cherry Blossom" and the author is NOT you. kitsune67 was mistaken by the title since both of these titles are similar. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I know that sometimes the stories seem familiar but they turn out to be different. Sorry for kitsune67 accusing you. They were mistaken. So please understand that Anime/Manga Fanatic DID NOT steal the story idea or anything. A note to Anime/Manga Fanatic: It's okay. you dont need to apologize about offending my reviewers. Your story is called "Blood of the Cherry Blossom" and the other person who stole it, they're title was "Bloodied Cherry Blossom". SO YOU DID NOT STEAL MY STORY. Just that when my reviewers found out that this person by the name of Spudd Chan stole my story, they got furious and decided to flame that person. I'm sorry if they thought that this was that story. There has been a terrible misunderstanding. So by all means continue your story and have fun doing it. Sorry again for the misunderstanding.  
Please continue your story. I'm also looking forward to reading it. Thank you for your time.  
-Uchihalovesme**  
_Ok, so that's that. On with the story!_

* * *

Sakura woke up groggy and very weak. She could feel her chakra going back to normal. Her stamina was way down though. Sakura could feel her chakra swirling. It was a sign that she was still on edge. The hairs on the back of her neck would not go down. 

Sakura slowly began to move out of the bed. She instantly went down, a pain ripping at her abdomen. The door quickly slid open, and Itachi was at her side. She groaned in pain as Itachi lifted her body. Itachi basically thew her on the bed. Sakura groaned in pain again.

"Bastard."

Itachi smirked as he helped prop her up. He stepped aside to allow Tsuki to tend to Sakura's wound. Tsuki was pale and bags were under her eyes. The creases in her forehead showed stress, a lot of it.

"What happened?"

Tsuki looked up from undoing the bandage around Sakura's waist.

"You don't remember?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as Sakura shook her head no.

"I remember the orb sending out a chakra ball that exploded immediately. After that, I have nothing."

"A ball?" Tsuki continued to look at her. "What ball?"

"It's hard to explain since it happens faster than the eye can catch it."

"Then how did you see it?" Itachi joined in. "More importantly, how did you know it would happen?"

Itachi moved Tsuki carefully out of the way. Sakura looked up at him confused. His hand circled around her neck dangerously. Images of her dream flashed through her mind. It froze her body.

"Itachi-san!"

"Leave."

"Hai..."

Tsuki slowly left. She was unsure of to leave Sakura's side. A nod from Sakura made it okay. Sakura who got movement back, glared at Itachi. His hold tightened a bit.

"What are you hiding?"

"No more than you, Uchiha."

Itachi pushed her up against the headboard harshly. His hand began to cut off the oxygen flow. Sakura made no move to stop him. Black dots began to slowly fill her vision. Itachi could see her eyes grow a dangerous dull. Sakura made no move to stop him still. He finally let go, but Sakura had already lost too much oxygen. Itachi tsked in annoyance before breathing in. Holding Sakura's nose, Itachi breathed into her mouth. Placing his palms right above her heart, he pumped her blood five times in time with his own heartbeats. After a minute, Sakura started coughing.Her lungs finally taking in air. Her eyes briefly flickered open, before she went back to sleep. Itachi hoisted her body up and put her into the bed. he left to attend to other matters.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he leaned back from finishing his third bowl of ramen. Sasuke looked angry at his side. Kakashi was leaving leaning against the wall reading his little book. Naruto turned to Kakashi and stated to complain. 

"Why couldn't we have gone to Sand?" Naruto looked a bit agitated now. "I wanted to see Gaara!"

"What are you gay?" Sasuke questioned.

"What?!" Naruto slammed his hands against the counter. "Are you trying to pick a fight teme?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke just ignored him smirking.

"Now. Now, you two." Kakshi tried to stop them. "We're all on edge."

Both boys stopped now glaring at each other to look at their sensei, or at least used to be.

"Knowing Orochimaru could send a second wave, and it's no brain teaser to know that we may fall this time. Not to mention there's anxiety due to Sakura-chan's absence."

Naruto calmed down now sad. Sasuke just looked at the wall glaring. Kakashi looked up from reading to observe them. It's no wonder that Naruto was looking like a sad puppy, because he had that little crush on Sakura. Lately, Naruto started to take an interest in a certain Hyuuga. Speaking of which, Naruto's ears perked as Kurenai and her team entered. Naruto got up to greet Hinata and then to be freaked out by Shino. Kakashi then turned his attention to his stoic student. Sasuke looked more angry then anything, probably because Sakura was in the hands of the very man he loathed. It also seemed there was something also at work underneath too. It would be a challenge to get Sasuke to talk about it. Kakashi sighed. He wondered when Sakura was planning to come back.

* * *

Sakura saw it all in quick flashes. The orb slowly sent out the ball, watching it explode. She felt a tug and slowly she was pulled back by Itachi. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sasori protect Tsuki from the blast. Everyone else instantly were reacting. Deidara grabbed the dango shop owner. A sharp pain ripped right through her body. Looking down a light streak went straight through her body. Sakura turned her head to see it heading for Naomi, who was currently behind her. It sliced by her arm. Sakura looked back to see the orb now beginning its silent mode. Then everything went black. Sakura opened here eyes to stare at the ceiling. She turned her head to see Itachi sitting by the window. A towel was on top of his head waiting to be used. No shirt and his pants hung loosely around his waist, top button still undone. He held a cup of water in his hand and a long forgotten book in front of him. Sakura slowly got up and went over to Itachi. He turned his red eyes onto her. She stood there beside him before turning her gaze to the sunset. His gaze too soon found what she was watching. 

"We have a problem."

"Hn."

A sharp knock came at the door. Sakura turned her head halfway to see who it was. Itachi instantly put a possessive arm around her. Fujiwaru entered looking cold but not as cold as the glare he was receiving from Itachi.

"What?" came Itachi's cold response. It was like a knife by it's sharpness. Fujiwaru lustfully looked Sakura over. Itachi's glare intensified if that was possible. Sakura looked down to see someone had put her in a silly nightgown. She held back a growl. Itachi used his cloak to cover Sakura from Fujiwaru's view. His arm pulled her tighter to his body.

"Are you here for a reason or not?"

Fujiwaru focused on Itachi and the hostility in the room rose. Sakura would have left if it wasn't for the death grip on her waist. It was several minutes before Fujiwaru answered Itachi. Each minute that passed in between was filled with intense glares. It reminded her of Naruto and Sasuke. The thought made her a little sad. Itachi must have sensed it because his glare had actually become much colder, if that was humanly possible.

"I was told to inform you that the orb had been placed into a sacred box, except none of us can handle it."

"I imagine Tsuki-san can."

"She can."

"Very well, leave then."

Fujiwaru took one last glance at Sakura before leaving. She was currently sticking her tongue out in disgust, not just about the leering bastard, but someone's choice for her sleep decor. Itachi looked over at her and smirked. Sakura looked over at Itachi, who in turn took her tongue into his mouth. Sakura immediately pulled back embarrasssed Itachi's smirk widened.

"What was that for?"

Itachi didn't answer her.

"Are you planning to let go any time soon?"

'Not any time soon."

Sakura sighed. She turned around in his arms. She gingerly sat herself in his lap. Itachi pulled her higher on his lap before she fell off. It didn't help that her perfectly shaped ass was on top of his groin though. Itachi brought his mouth to the nape of her neck, hoping to around her as well. Sakura gave a giggle when his tongue was right below her ear.

"Enough," Sakura pushed him back. "We have a serious problem."

Itachi gave her a look that literaly said no shit. Sakura became annoyed.

"I'm not taking about your erection or our sex life."

Itachi was now the one becoming annoyed.

"So what is it?" Itachi pushed Sakura up against the wall.

"His hand went to her bare shoulder pulling the thin silky strap down. His calloused hand began to massage her breast. A moan tried to escape the back of her throat. Itachi kissed her collarbone, sucking the skin. Sakura's bows nitted in anger.

"Hey! I'm seriously trying to talk to you."

"Not now."

"Uchiha! This is seriously bad."

"I know."

"Damn it, I'm not talking about that!"

Itachi stopped kissing her. He looked at her seriously.

"I understand."

Sakura sighed. Why didn't you just say so then? We're going to have to act fast."

"I undersatnd. Whenever you get angry you call me by my surname, Uchiha." Itachi traced her cheek. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate that?"

Sakura sighed. "Are you seriuos? What's the problem? It's just a name."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Maybe one day."

Sakura sighed again. "Speaking off topic since we're alrady off of it, why am I wearing this?"

Itachi smirked. "You don't like it?"

"No."

"Well then," Itachi took it off in a swift movemnt. "You're not wearing it."

Sakura just sighed as Itachi's smirk grew. Their lips locked, and his tongue began to play a dangerous dance with hers. He parted her legs, hands on her thighs. Itachi moved in before Sakura could protest. Sakura heard the ripping of her panties. She rolled her eyes thinking if he kept this up, Sakura would be pantie-less. Maybe that was his plan. Everything was soon forgotten as soon as he pulled her right up against him. A moan escaped her involutarily. That was the end of it, but unknown to them, Fujiwaru stood out in the dead grove watching Itachi and Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting up at the top of the city looking down. The breeze slowly blew though his unruly mindnight hair. He turned his head to the side to see Kakashi. 

"That's a scary face Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him confused. Kakashi pointed to his covered eye, indicating the sharingan. Sasuke reazlied he had subconsciously activated his sharingan. Just thinking about Itachi seemed to have this effect on him. Kakashi leaned against the railing beside Sasuke.

"You should stop worrying about it so much. Sakura is capable of talking care of herself."

Sasuke scoffed. "Not against my brother she isn't."

"Why do you know something?" Kakashi looked at him waiting for the answer.

Sasuke looked down, clenching his fist in anger. "That bastard must be up to something."  
"What do you mean?"

"I think... I think Itachi is messing with dreams."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke surprised.

* * *

Itachi was currently nursing a red cheek. Sakura was walking ahead of him still angry. Once that man puts his hands on her body, all thoughts just fly out of the window. Then again, you would have to be dead not to feel that way when you're being that intimate with Uchiha Itachi. 

"I still don't see how slapping me was necessary?"

"Well forgive me your majesty but you weren't paying attention to me. I said thatt this issue was very important."

"But did we need to worry about it now?"

Itachi pulled Sakura back. He followed by pushing her into the wall. His mouth on her neck, and hands on her thighs. Sakura tried to push him away, but he just pinnned her wrists. Itachi growled.

"You don't understand. I really need this, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "How did you survive that week you went away?"

"Painfully." Itachi was undoing the zipper and nipping at her collar bone.

"And the sixteen years before that?"

"Never crossed my mind." Itachi was pushing down her bra.

Sakura rolled here eyes again. "This is ridiculus."

"Probably."

Itachi took one of her nipples between his teeth. His tongue playing with it, earning a moan out of her. His other hand moved down, playing with her through her clothes. Itachi thought he was golden until he was violently pushed back.

"Bastard."

Itachi smirked, while watching Sakura adjust her clothes back. He leaned in to whisper into her ear before walking off into another hallway.

"I'll have my way later, and it will be slow."

* * *

"So then Itachi has been sending you erotic dreams of Sakura?" 

"They're not dreams."

"How can you be sure?"

"The detail. The way it feels. Sometimes it's like I'm inside Itachi's body, making love to Sakura." Sasuke punched a tree. "How could she just allow herself to stoop so low as to sleep with a criminal. Itachi isn't just any reagular criminal either? Damn it!" Sasuke punched the tree again.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at the angry boy. "Are you in love with Sakura?"

"What?" Sasuke looked offended. "Don't be ridculous. I wouldn't stoop so low."

Kakashi just sighed. "Perhaps Sasuke, your emotions towards Sakura and your brother, who currently has her, is messing with your mind. Stress can do that."  
Sasuke stopped for a minute.

"It makes us think about something that isn't real and believe it."

Sasuke seemed to be contemplating Kakashi's words.

"You think so?" He slowly asked turning to the older man.

Kakashi nodded. "As soon as Sakura is home, they should stop."

Sasuke nodded his head and left. As his figure disappeared, any reaassurance in Kakashi's face disappeared.

"Sakura what have you done?"

* * *

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned in confusion. She felt like she was being called. In the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi enter a tea shop. He stopped briefly giving her a look that said come. She quickly moved to his side. Itachi looked at her confused. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders as they entered the shop together. Sakura spotted Tsuki with a couple of Akatsuki members, all she recognized. 

Tsuki looked up and smiled. The bags were still there that made Sakura feel a bit bad for her. She remembered what it was like, now she was just too used to it. They approached the group and Sakura put a reassuring hand on Tsuki's shoulder. The warmth of her hand shocked Tasuki. Her touch used to be so cold. Tsuki looked at her questioningly. However, the sacred box in the middle of the table had her full attention.

"What's going to be our next move, temporary leader-sans, yeah?"

Itachi and Fujiwaru looked at Deidara unsure. They were going to inform the leader, but they might not have much time. The orb was like a ticking time bomb. By the way Sakura was staring at the box, Itachi knew that time was short. Sakura was staring at it intensely. A grim frown on her beautiful face.

Everyone but Sakura quickly backed up when the box began to shake widly. Sakura pulled prayer beads out of her pocket. She laced them with little chakra, as the box jumped into the air and threatened to open. Quickly Skaura caught it and wrapped the beads around it, before it opened all the way. Everyone gave Sakura a questioning stare. Sakru asighed at their stupidity.

"Look people who know nothing but to kill, this here," Sakura held up the bos. "This is a God's orb. Orbs are the gaeway to a partial amount of a slective God's power. However the catch lies in the fact that any darkness will of set the orb, which will in turn make the power come after you instead." Sakura looked at Naomi. "You are at the intelligence level of a child."

Naomi snapped. She jumped at Sakura only to be held back by a struggling Kisame. Deidara was snickering in the background. Sakura just rolled her eyes and began to leave. They all watched her leave. She stopped and tossed the box at Tsuki who caught it effortlessly. They all seemled confused now.

"The orb needs purified, tkae it to a purifying lake."

"Are you ordering us?" Fujiwaru asked her angrily.

"A suggestion, if you don't, thisplae will be gone, and Seiryu-sama will have his blood. Think boom!"

"Seiryu-sama?" Sasori asked.

"The God."

"Where's the closest lake?" Itachi questioned.

Sakura sighed. "Konoha."

Everyone went dead still Konoha. Itachi's home village.

"Send Tsuki."

"Why?"

"She's the only one that can hold tha box. Also," Sakura tossed her some more beads. "If it startes acting up, toss some more on."

"How will the hlep?" Tsuki didn't understand.

"Just od it." Sakur walked out. As soon as she was a safe distance way, she grumbled. "Shit. He's stil here." Sakura saw a flash of blood evreywhere. She stopped midstep and turned to see itachi. "I see there's still some work yet to be done."

Itachi raised her eyebrow in question.

* * *

Tsuki sat in the living room staring at the bos. Her pack was already read to go. THEis would be her first mission ever, at least that would require her shinobi skills. Aslo her carting around this box was a bit... 

"It's okay to be afraid."

Tsuki turned to see Sakura leaning against th door frame. Tasuki looked down at her hands to find them shakirg. She tried to make them stop. Sakrua's hand covered Tsuki's. the stediness made the shaking face.

"Living here with Akatsuki memebers doesn't scare you, but a S-rank mission does?" Sakura snickered, and Tsuki relazxed. "I remember my first S-rank." A cloud coverd her eyes.

"What happened?"

A evil smirk appeared. "It was just anothe boody mission. The first time I had to literally rip a person's heart out."

Tsuki looked at Sakura with a mix of horror, confusion, and sympathy. Sakura patted her head.

"Don't hesitate when you attack, and don't stop caring."

Sakur walked out of the room as Sasori and Kisame cam in with their packs.

"Have a safe journer."

The two men smirked athe sarcasicm in her voice. Tsuki knew better though.

* * *

Sakura opened the bedroom door to see Itachi by the window again reading. His cloak discarded onto the bed. The sun was beginning to set and a couple candles already lit. If Itachi wasn't a cold hearted killed, Sakura would have thought of him as romantic. The irony made her chuckle. It caught his attention, and look at her strangely. He knew she didn't laugh often, but who could blame her. She was in a very unpleasing situation. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Hn."

Sakura glared. His vocabulary was smaller than a toddler's sometimes. Itachi caught her glare and just smirked before going back to his book.

"What did you say to Tsuki-san?"

Sakura's face became impassive. "Just the usual speech one recieves when going on a shinobi mission. Don't worry about being afraid, and don't hesitate to kill."

"I never would have thought you would suggest that one."

"Why not?"

Itachi looked over at her. "You just seem like the type of hesitate."

Sakura understood. "I used to be."

"What changed?"

Sakura shrugged. "Lots of things, but mainly the fact that you realize, the enemy won't take one second to hesitate in killing you."

Itachi darkly chuckled. "How very true. I should have expected as much from Konoha though, such a weak village."

"Perhaps, but aren't we all?"

Itachi didn't answer back.

"What is true strength Itachi-san?"

Itachi just looked at her. "I heard you talking to Tsuki-san about your first S-rank. What really happened?"

"I wasn't lying. I just didn't explain in details to her."

"Well do it."

Sakura just stood there for minutes looking at him. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"He was only eight."

"A prodigy."

"Yeah..."

"I remember my first child kill. I don't know why I remember it though."

Sakura smirked. "Humans are weak."

Itachi looked confused. "Meaning?"

"We have this strange thing about children. They can do no wrong. Perhaps that's the reason why you never killed your brother."

Before she knew it, Itachi had her pinned to the wall, her neck being squeezed by Itachi's hand.

"Don't. You don't know anything."

Sakura's hair was in front of her eyes so Itachi couldn't see the emptiness.

"Why must we be damned to finish their wars?"

Itachi's grip loosened and he stepped back.

"We are only tools."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Three days, they had been at it for three days. Tsuki was glad when they finally reached the Konoha border. They sat to take a quick break. Looking at the map, it showed that they were currently about an hour from the lake and another hour from the village. It would be difficult to maneuver around, but maybe not due to the village's lack of shinobi. As they sat there, Tsuki excused herself and walked into nearby bushes. They heard a shuffling of cloth and Tsuki came out looking like a priestess. She wore a simple dark blue dress the reached just below her kness. The dress was wrapped around with a light blue silk. It made it flow and it made it more dazzling. Her hair was pinned up with a small plain ornament and her hands had gloves. 

"I feel like a princess."

"Where did you get that Tsuki-san?" Sasori questioned.

"Ah, Sakura-sama said I had to. Something about tradition, and how Seiryu-sama is a stickler for it."

"This is what I don't get." Kisame interrupted after eating another sushi roll. "How does she know so much about Gods?"

Sasori shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe Sakura-sama has travelled so much and recieved so much information, it just comes out." Tsuki decided.

"I suppose, but there is something peculiar about that girl." Sasori stated.

"I agree." Kisame said after another sushi roll.

"Yo, fish leave some food for the rest of us. Tsuki-san is going to need strength if she has to perform the purifying ritual. By the way Tsuki-san are you sure you can do this?"

Tsuki nodded her head. "I had to learn it while growing up. They used to say Hime-sama was so beautiful when she performed any rituals. I went over it again with Sakura-sama before we left too just to make sure."

"That girl..." Sasori grumbled.

Unknown to them though, a Konoha Anbu left quietly to alert the Hokage of the Akatsuki prescence.

* * *

Sakura moved quickly throughout the compound until she collided with Itachi. She fell back onto her butt. She looked up angry at the Uchiha and Itachi just smirked. Just throwing the anger aside, she would deal with it later. Sakura quickly got up and dragged Itachi with her. He didn't understand what was going on so he dragged his feet. Sakura grunted in exasperation. She turned to him and hmphed and pulled harder. He fell over onto her and pinned her to the ground. She looked at him in anger and he just smirked. He was going to kiss her until he heard chuckling. They both looked to see Deidara snickering at them. 

"You two are way to hot, yeah..." Deidara fell to the ground laughing.

Sakura and Itachi looked at him like he was an idiot. Sakura pushed Itachi off of her but he just put more weight on her.

"Itachi! Get the hell off before I turn blue."

Itachi sighed. "Cherry Blossom where is your sense of humor?"  
"Where's yours?"

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment before getting up and bringing Sakura with him. "Good point. Now what are you running around for?"

Sakura pointed at the coming clouds. "That. We need to move everyone into the shelters."

Deidara stopped laughing. "How will the shelters help, yeah?"

Sakura was getting tired to have to answer every single question. "They're protected even from a God's attack. The citizens will be protected in them if and when Seiryu-sama attacks."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about the shelters?"

"This isn't important right now! We need to move. We don't have much time."

Which was very much true, due to the fact that the clouds were coming in fast. It didn't help when the wind picked up speed. Sakura ground her teeth in anger.

"What's the fastest way to round everyone up at the shelter?"

Deidara looked at Itachi. Itachi turned to see Fujiwaru and Naomi making their way over. He turned back to Deidara and nodded. Deidara just smirked and brought out three tiny paper birds. He sent them off into the sky. They flew over to the center of the village and then blew up. Three colors were sent off; red, orange, and blue. The signal that told everyone to get to the shelters now. Sakura could hear from the compound, the hurrying of footsteps and the nervousness of the shouts. Itachi turned back to Sakura.

"Should we go as well then?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Unless you want to fight a God."

The four Akatsuki members looked at her like she was stupid.

"No one is a match for a God." Naomi said.

So the five set off towards the shelters as well as everyone else. Problem was the shelter was in the middle and it might not hold everyone. That's what worried Sakura.

* * *

Tsunade hit the desk in anger. 

"What do you mean that Akatsuki are in the territory? This is not what we need. Shit. Alert Team Kakashi and Team Gai. I want them here now."

The Anbu saluted and disappeared. And just as fast, both teams appeared in smoke.

"What's up Hokage-sama?" Kakashi questioned.

"I've just been alerted by the Anbu watch that two Akatsuki members known as Hoshigake Kisame and Akasuna no Sasori. An unknown women seems to be in their company willingly. Right now, I don't care why they're here, I just need them taken care of."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, shouldn't we find out why they're here?" Neji suggested.

"If you find out in the process, yes of course. However, right now, we can not afford to have them here. We are low on reinforcements and we need to be at the top of our game since Orochimaru can attack at any minute. Now go, they seem to be heading to the Lake of the Purifying Crystal."

"The Lake of Purifying Crystal?" Naruto asked.

"A purifying lake, dobe."

"What was that teme?"

"Stop. Leave now!"

"Hai."

They all disappeared in an instant. Tsunade stood up and turned to face the setting sun.

"Hokage-sama?"

"What is it Shizune?"

"They're up to something if they're going to a purifying lake. The water would shred any of them apart if they went into it. The girl must be a pure soul to enter it."

"I know, but those that can enter those waters is rare. The only other girl that I know of that could enter those waters safely is currently in the hands of the enemy."

* * *

Sakura sneezed loudly. Everyone going into the shelter looked at her. Itachi turned to her and smirked. Sakura groaned in pain. The pain in her abdomen was still hurting. Since she was low on her chakra, she didn't have much to heal herself. She could also feel it slowly draining. Tsuki must have been forced to put more laced beads on the box. As soon as the beads went onto the box, they should have activated, using Sakura's chakra to keep the box closed. She turned quicly when lightning streaked the sky and thunder rattled the glass in nearby buildings. The wind was blowing violently. She turned to see how many more people needed to get in. 

"Itachi-san, we need to pick this up."

Itachi turned to her and then the sky. Nodding his head in understanding, he turned to Deidara and shouted something. Sakura couldn't hear it due to being drowned out by the wind. Deidara caught it though and shouted something to Naomi and Fujiwaru. Whatever it was the pace picked up and Sakura grunted again in pain. They really needed to hurry or else.

* * *

Tsuki slowed moved through the water as Sasori and Kisame stayed away from it remembering Sakura's warning. They must not enter or the water would tear them to shreds. Their blood would taint the water and a God would descend to take their souls to be tortured for all eternity. That option wasn't very appealing. Tsuki reached the small shrine that was in the waterfall. It parted by the top of the small stone shrine. The water was crystal clear. Around the shrine was large clear crystals. Tsuki had been amazed by the beauty when they had first arrived. The box in her hands began to shake again. Tsuki pulled another bead off of her arm and wrapped it around the box, now five of them keeping the thing shut. It stopped shaking as the chakra on the box seemed to calm it. Tsuki would as Sakura why later. 

Just then seven shinobi jumped through the trees and landed a few feet behind the two Akatsuki members. They smirked. So they would get some fun out of this yet. Tsuki began to panic. Sakura's words came back. It's okay to be afraid. The words calmed her down surprisingly. Tsuki smirked and thanked Sakura. She slowly began to chant. The words were ancient and seemed to be in a different language.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Naruto asked. "Planning something against Konoha?"

Sasori tsked in annoyance as Kisame chuckled. "Just cleaning up."

"Whatever. You guys are liars." Neji replied.

The boys were about to launch themselves until Tenten, Gai, and Kakashi stopped them.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"You can't enter that." Tenten answered.

They looked confused.

"That's a purifying lake." Kakashi said simply.

"So?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what a purifying lake does?" Gai asked.

"Not really."

"You need to understand boys, that if you enter those waters, it will tear you apart."

"Why?"

"You are not a pure soul." Kakashi answered bluntly.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasori asked completely bored.

Sasuke moved and threw a punch that was blocked by a doll. He moved back quickly. "Shit."

Kisame moved his weapon from his back and moved to the others. They all quickly moved into defensive modes. Tsuki began to place the box into the shrine's holder, while continuing to chant. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes into prayer. Naruto moved forward and went after Kisame but he was pushed by Kisame's large weapon. He wielded his samehada effortlessly against them. Kakashi was taken by surprise as another doll tried to attack from behind. The group tried to quickly make work of these two to deal with the girl and what she was up to?

* * *

"That's everyone, yeah." 

Sakura sighed. She bent over a bit and placed her hands on her knees. The pain was killing her. Itachi took notice and tossed her something she caught effortlessly.

"Take it now."

Sakura swallowed the pain killers without water. She grimaced at the bitter taste. They all turned to see a distraught mother calling out for her missing daughter. She made her way over to them.

"Deidara-sama, I can't find her!"

"Calm down, Misaki-san. Where did you last see Mitsuki-chan?"

"She was just here."

The poor woman was close to tears. Naomi just tsked.

"Let the girl die."

Sakura slapped Naomi across the cheek. Everyone turned to look at them.

"You need to shut up. This is your fault in the first place. If you didn't handle something sacred so carelessly, we wouldn't be here."  
Naomi snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are bitch?"

Naomi threw a punch and Sakura surprisingly dodged. She sent her own punch straight into Naomi's gut. Naomi went down fast and grunted in pain. She spit up blood.

"Stay down there where you belong."

Deidara whistled in amazement. Itachi was surprised. He never seen this cold of Sakura before. This much hatred. The amound of hatred he had told Sasuke always to get. No, it was alot more. Sakura moved to the woman.

"Would she go back for anything?"

She gasped. "Her doll..."

Sakura was out of the barrier before anyone could stop her. Itachi went after too yelling back to Deidara to take his place in the mean time.

* * *

Sasuke caught Naruto's arm before he fell into the water. Neji grabbed Sasuke's as his other hand had grabbed a branch. The three boys sighed in thankfulness. Lee hit another doll away from them. All three boys quickly moved away from the water. They could hear Tsuki chanting still but her eyes had gone complete blue. She took the box and slowly started to take the beads off, letting them fall into the water. The chakra lit died away. Kisame hit Gai across the abdomen sending him into a tree. Lee quickly assisted his former teacher. Kakashi broke another doll's head just for it to move back into place. 

"How you doing over there fish?"

"Better than you, doll freak."

Both men laughed which angered the Konoha shinobi's. Tenten clashed her katana against Kisame's samehada. It broke with ease. Neji pulled her back just in time. Sasuke chidoried a doll to shreds but it sent out two more dolls. Sasori was getting more tricky.

"Kuso! Why are these guys so strong?" Naruto yelled.

"Let's end this already." Neji replied as he smirked at Sasuke. "Up for it Uchiha."

"More than you."

But before any of them could react, Tsuki had submerged the orb into the water without the box. The orb in her gloved hands. The darkness slipped into the water and disappearing. A light in the orb began to swirl until it exploded.

* * *

Sakura found the girl under the table clutching the doll. Her tears were rolling down her face. She gently smiled and extended her hand to her. She slowly and unsurely took it. Sakura quickly lifted her and ran out. By the sounds of it, if Tsuki didn't hurry they wouldn't have too much more time. Sakura stopped as soon as Itachi stopped in front of her. He lifted the girl out of Sakura's arms and into his and moved towards the shelter again. Sakura stood confused for a second before moving to his side. They made it to the shelter and the girl leapt down with her doll and ran into it passed the barrier. 

"How did you know?" He shouted over the wind.

"Her mother's uniform."

Itachi moved into the shelter passed the barrier and turned to see Sakura not following.

"Hey move it!"

Sakura turned from the sky and moved towards safety. Itachi saw it before her. Seiryu's head moved out of the clouds. Opening his mouth wide open and it gathered energy for an attack. He unleashed right onto Sakura.

* * *

_Ok. I'm so tired. Please send your prayers to my family. I'm afraid my grandmother passed away just recently. Ok so on with the review response. There really is a point where I wish I never started this.  
_Manga: Then why did you?  
_I have no idea to tell you the truth._  
Manga: Baka.  
_Hey. So on with the reviews. Where's Anime?_  
Manga: Sick.  
_Thank God. This will run more smoothly. (looks at Manga) If you're worried then go._  
Manga: I'm not worried.  
_Then stop sulking.  
_Manga: I'm not!  
_Whatever..._

**AnimeMangaFanGirl**: _I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I placed this review in the wrong folder and I don't know if I reviewed to you or not. So to make up for this. Here it is. Late but here._  
Manga: Baka.  
_Back off Manga!  
_Manga: Or else?  
_Or else I will destroy you! (fire background)_  
Manga: That's too strange.  
_(throws background away) Yeah I thought so too. Don't hold this against me please. Continue to read._

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _I don't know what to do with you._  
Manga: She's too weird.  
_I agree with that. You say you're tired and yet you're like that. I think you're on something.  
_Manga: You get like that after a good intake of sugar.  
_That's true. Shouldn't it be one by one, penquins steal my sanity? I also like that saying.  
_Manga: I don't get the box is almost empty.  
_... Manga... Anyways, Itachi will survive. It's not like this will be the end of his lemons. Just not right now. Ha!  
_Manga: Cruel.  
_Indeed._

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**: _...I have no idea who you are. Did you review before? Because what is this about praise?_  
Manga: Might have gotten a new screenname.  
_Ah I see. Ok. I feel kind of bad. I'm sort of making Sasuke the bad guy.  
_Manga: Yeah you are.  
_Leave me alone. (sticks out tongue)_  
Manga: Very mature.  
_Blah!_

**MistressBlossom**: _Are you trying to tell me something?_  
Manga: Like your stuff is crappy.  
_Is not?_  
Manga: She thinks so.  
_Ah! Really? (cries)_  
Manga: On with the next review already.

**The Norwegian Dragon**: _I think they're talking to you?_  
Manga: I don't remember the last review.  
_That I know. But run anyways._  
Manga: Why?  
_Humor me. Whose in black?_  
Manga: (sigh) Fine. (takes off running)  
_Nice._

**narutofaves**: _Thank you._  
Manga: These people are crazy.  
_Whatever._

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: _Thank you._  
Manga: Is that all you can say?  
_Right now yes._

**Earwen Telrunya**: _Sorry it took some time. Don't worry about it. A lot of people are confused._  
Manga: Maybe you're a bad author.  
_Excuse you._  
Manga: I'm just saying.  
_Then you do the work.  
_Manga: I can't. I'm just the muse.  
_You suck being a muse._  
Manga: Don't take your lack of imagination out on me.  
_Meanie..._

**im eternal bliss dont doubt me**: _Sorry. Did I seem like I was getting on to you?_  
Manga: You're harsh.  
_Am not. Sorry if it did. Thanks for the review._

**BWOLFY**: _(sigh) I'm laying to many plots aren't I?_  
Manga: A bit yeah.  
_(sigh)_

**in luv with cold hearted guys**: _I did. Thank you._

**mrs.Sora-sparrow**: _It's a good anime. Short and kind of sad. But not giving it away. You should check it out some time. Thanks for reviewing._

**Natsu Yukili**: _I'm doing my best. Please continue to support the story._  
Manga: You're sad.  
_Leave me alone. Some people do like my stories._  
Manga: Those people are lying to you.

**heartless soul**: _Haha! Excites you?_  
Manga: Weird.  
_Really?  
_Manga: Yeah...  
_Guess so._

**Sakura0890**: _Who doesn't?_  
Manga: Too many plots.  
_Shut up. This is just the way it came to me so there. Blah.  
_Manga: Very mature.  
_Ah! Why me?_

**Riiiceballe**: _Is my story that bad?_  
Manga: Yes.  
_Huh? There isn't much I can do. Sorry._

**Sekiryu**: _Haha! Chapter 7 was good? It seemed kind of boring to me._  
Manga: That's because you never say anything nice about your own stuff.  
_Hehe! Really?_  
Manga: Yeah...

**shi hime**: _Haha! Well did this satisfy you?_  
Manga: No.  
_I wasn't talking to you._  
Manga: Oh well.  
_(sigh)_

**Siy**: _Haha! I love you too I guess.  
_Manga: Are you serious?  
_Sure. If I can love you and anime than yeah I must love anyone._  
Manga: Rude.  
_Yeah yeah. Don't worry, Manga is a blusher too!_  
Manga: Rude.  
_Manga takes good care of Anime after all._  
Manga: (blushes) Why are you talking about that?  
_Because you two exist one and one you see? You live for Anime, Anime lives for you. Blah. Blah. Blah._  
Manga: Rude.  
_Haha! See you next chapter._

**Heartless Ghost**: _Thanks for reviewing to all three chapters that I released. Two went to the side story but oh well._

**Tofu-Master**: _Alot of people keep asking me if Sakura is the hime.  
_Manga: Why don't you answer them?  
_Why would I ruin plot lines?_  
Manga: You should just answer them.  
_Then they'll stop reading.  
_Manga: That's the point.  
_Argh! (attacks Manga)_

**iTACHI FAN**: _Really?  
_Manga: I don't.  
_Shut up. You're opinion doesn't matter.  
_Manga: Why not?  
_Because your musing job is not working. So since you're not doing your job, your opinion is thrown out the window._  
Manga: Rude.  
_Whatever. Sticks and Stones._

**Shadow Kunoichi**: _I wouldn't say talented._  
Manga: Neither would I.  
_Excuse you!_  
Manga: Not my fault you're bad.  
_Gr! Shut up!_

**IsthatyoulilsluggerWHACKyup**: _You have a funny penname._  
Manga: And yours isn't?  
_Point taken. But whoa you reviewed alot. Starting with the whole condom thing, haha!_  
Manga: How is that funny?  
_Don't know. Yeah, I sort of need him alive. And why do you want me to kill him? Sorry that I hit a nerve too?_  
Manga: Why are you asking questions? This is supposed to be a response baka.  
_Shut up Manga!_  
Manga: Whatever.

**Princess**: _Thanks for reviewing Hime-sama._

**Uchiha Sasume**: _Me too...  
_Manga: You don't know?!  
_Haha!_

**Confuzzled239**: _I was tempting to just leave everyone dead in that chapter but oh well I continued._  
Manga: You're reviewers would have killed you.  
_I know. But oh well once again._

**The Masquerade Moth**: _Pajama clad zombie? Well it's in time for Halloween I guess. I should write a Halloween special. Do you mind if I borrow that idea? Pajama clad zombie Itachi... (snickers)_  
Manga: Are you serious?  
_Very. (snickers) Thanks for the definition and review. Later!_

**shadow miko**: _Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review._

**Tataiha**: _That's coming up later. Don't spoil my fun.  
_Manga: Then why tell them that you're doing that?  
_... good point. Thanks for reviewing._

**SaRaH13WV**: _Haha! They said I'm awesome._  
Manga: They're delusional.  
_You're mean.  
_Manga: So?  
_So, nevermind._

**Sekiryu**: _Would it help if I told you I don't know yet? Hehe! (sweatdrops)_  
Manga: Baka.  
_Hey back off!_  
Manga: (sigh) Useless author.

**kitsune67**: _Haha! I was going through the reviews to reply to and here you are. Haha! Seeing you ranting makes me laugh now actually._  
Manga: (sigh) Such a faithful fan.  
_Indeed. I almost cried. Hehe! Well kitsune67 if you're reading we're glad to have you here. Right Manga?_  
Manga: Whatever...  
_... !!!!!! (seethes) MANGA!_  
Manga: Nice to see you.  
_(all happy) Yay! By the way, when you said, "this is your first fanfic." I was like..."HUH?" Mainly since I've been apart of this since 2003. I think?_  
Manga: Pathetic.  
_Well excuse me!_

**-XxThEaNgeLoFdArknEssxX-**:_ I hope I did that right. Your penname is hard!!!!_  
Manga: You're just lazy.  
_(mocks) You're just lazy._  
Manga: Glad you agree.  
_(seethes) What happened in five again?_  
Manga: (slaps forehead)

**Chica De La Luna Fantasma**: _Haha! Aww. Did you know you were the first to review and support me on the issue. Thank you Chica, I could have cried._  
Manga: She almost did.  
_So? I was moved._  
Manga: Utterly pathetic.  
_(grumbles)_

**Earwen Telrunya**: _Haha! I'm glad I caught you in time. Yeah, I sort of wasn't going to change that part but I decided to add the note after I got it just in case someone had gotten it and was about to go off on them. Thank you though. It makes me happy that you would do that._  
Manga: Delusional.  
_You know what? I'm tired of you. If you don't shut it you're going to go somewhere dark!_  
Manga:...  
_That's what I thought._

**shadow miko**: _Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reviewing anyways._

**UchihaLovesMe**: _Haha! You know you didn't need to read my story. I so don't hold this against you or kitsune67. But thank you anyways, please support me._  
Manga: Shouldn't you say...  
_(glares)_  
Manga: Right.  
_(sigh) The truth is nice by the way. Yay! I was mainly confused instead of angry. Weird huh?_  
Manga: Not for you.  
_It's a miracle that these things are long at all. I sort of feel from time to time that they're too short. I think these replies take up more room._  
Manga: Probably.  
_Are you going to reply to every chapter? Because you're only getting one slot for a reply you know. It saves space. (smiles) Hehe! Would you have liked if Sakura turned into a cat? Hehe. Haha!_  
Manga: What's with you?  
_(snickers) You'll see..._

**lizzie**: _Thank you so much for all the support. These replies mean a lot to me._  
Manga: Are you going to cry?  
_NO! Now shut it!_

**inuyashaHELP**: _I think I'm reading your works too. Hehe! So strange._  
Manga: We already know you are.  
_Lame. Old.  
_Manga: But still works.  
_(mumbles)_

**queen of squrriels**: _No no. Give kitsune67 a break. They were just protecting their favorite author. Like some of my reviewers were about too._

**heartless soul**: _Um... I don't remember. With all honesty, by the time I'm done with one chapter and have it posted it leaves my mind._  
Manga: Talk about single minded.  
_Yeah, I actually can't argue with that._

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _Haha! It's ok. I get bored alot too. (sigh) Oh! Bear!_  
Manga: Where are you going?  
_I need sleep. Cuddle. Bear.  
_Manga: Baka.

**xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx**:_ I did! Took some time sorry._

**Missing'Nin'Akiko**: _Well your wish is granted. Yay! A new chapter. Boo! I don't want to write anymore right now. Tired. Sleep. Need sleep._  
Manga: Pathetic.

**Siy**: _Yeah... Sorry... Did you blush? Haha! This isn't getting old._  
Manga: That's because you won't let it.  
_Oh. Is that so?_  
Manga: Ah.  
_Oh. Sorry._

**mrs.Sora-sparrow**: _Yeah. Doing my very best._

**Heartless Ghost**: _Haha glad to know you were checking in too._

**CloudyBlueEyes**: _Haha! Well I'm still here so please continue to support me._

**mR.bRightside**: _ALOT OF PEOPLE SEEM TO! I need more reviewers. But then I might stop this reply thing._  
Manga: Because it takes so long.  
_And space._  
Manga: Ah. Yeah.

**MizzLee**: _I'm sorry that it's disappointing?_  
Manga: Are you really?  
_...I guess? I don't know how to respond to this one._  
Manga: Oh. Thanks for the review?  
_Guess that could work. Thanks for the review._

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**: _You're on edge?_  
Manga: I know exactly what you're thinking?  
_You do? What am I thinking?  
_Manga: This person must be delusional.  
_I WAS NOT! USOTSUKI!  
_Manga: Psh. They should be thinking that. You're an insane writer.  
_...mean..._

**uchihaXharuno luv3r**: _I didn't get your p.s. note at all. Did you?_  
Manga: Don't ask me if you can't read.  
_...mean...pure mean..._  
Manga:Whatever.  
_Thank you for reviewing anyways._

**SaRaH13WV**: _It came out now. Hehe...  
_Manga: You take too long.Manga:.. (shakes head) Devoted reader...  
_... What's wrong with that?_  
Manga:...  
_What?_  
Manga: Nothing.  
_(growls) Evil._

**strawberry9212**: _Thanks for the review. And sorry again._  
Manga: Huh?  
_Nothing. Just thank the nice reviewer.  
_Manga: (sigh) Thanks for reviewing to this piece of crap story.  
_(fumes) MANGA! URUSSEI!_

**sasukerocks**: _Um... well I think you're the first person to say that the main story was... well... fluffy..._  
Manga: (snickers) They've accused you of being fluffy.  
_(sigh) I don't think it's fluffy. Do you?_  
Manga: (laughs evilly)  
_Nevermind. I don't care. Thanks for the review_

* * *

_Okay, so I made a new side story last time, and to let you all know, I'm not continuing it. It's done as far as I'm concerned. The point of a side story is that it's just a side story. A short little piece that can either go in the main story or not. Cherry Blossom Christmas was a oneshot side story. A Dream of Days Long Since Passed is just a two shot that went into chapter 8. It was Sakura's dream, thus the title. If you want to know what happens, hey read the main story. Alright._  
Manga: Why are you yelling at your reviewers?  
_I'm not yelling just explaining. Does it seem like I'm yelling?_  
Manga: You think.  
_Whoops. Oh well on with the response._

**aznmelon**: _Yes it's connected, and I haven't decided yet actually. Haha. It did give the line of the main story though. So maybe?_  
Manga: You are a sad sad person.  
_Well excuse me. Baka._

**Heartless Ghost**: _Haha. I think you're pretty well aware of the situation then._  
Manga: Unlike you.  
_I wrote it._  
Manga: Yes, but poorly though.  
_I admit it's not the best but oh well. At least it's done._  
Manga: Where's your heart?  
_My muses decided not to work. (becomes silent angry)_  
Manga: (sweats nervously)  
_They said it was cute. Isn't that good enough? (silence is growing)_  
Manga: (nods head rapidly)  
_(too sudden smile) Okay then! Yay!_  
Manga: (falls out of chair) Baka.

**sweetangel1823**: _I did in here. That side story is complete as far as it goes at least._

**BWOLFY**: _Who isn't it seems?_

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _I always enjoy your reviews. (sits Indian style and raises hand) I want to learn how to make a barbeque with jutsus!_  
Manga: Baka.  
_You stay out of this. Now where were we?_  
Manga: She's being attacked by animals.  
_I know. Sorry that must be rough. People are always throwing things at me and missing. They have bad aim. Too bad for them huh?_  
Manga: Too bad for you. You could use a good knock.  
_Excuse you! Anyways, later._

**honey I just wanna hear you**: _Um, about handing the story off. No. First off, it was just a side story. It wasn't supposed to be long. And the rest comes into play for the main story. (sigh) Just a "side" story._  
Manga: And you're "Just" a baka.  
_Urussei!_

**uchihaXharuno luv3r**: _(sweatdrops) Ano...  
_Manga:... How should we respond to this?  
_(shrugs shoulders) I was sort of hoping you knew?_  
Manga: The usual way?  
_It will have to do. Thanks for the review._

* * *

_Well here are the reviews for that last part. The second but the first posted side story, Cherry Blossom Christmas._  
Manga: You have no sense.  
_Shut up._

**queen of squrriels**: _Maybe it was you.  
_Manga: You always give that response.  
_I know. I enjoy it._

**name**: _Well thank you. Keep looking forward to my stuff.  
_Manga: Why? They'll just be disappointed.  
_Manga?_  
Manga: Yeah?  
_(attacks Manga)_

**SaRaH13WV**: _It will be more after I actually get to that point in the main story of course. Can you hold on that long?_  
Manga: Baka. No one can. You take too long.  
_Whatever._

**StringxDolly**: _Aw. What is?_

* * *

_Well good night to all you fans!_  
Manga: Good night!  
_See you next week with hopefully neither Anime or Manga, but my dog Hachi will be joining us._  
Manga: Hey!  
_Hehe..._


	10. While You Were Sleeping

_(sigh) It seems to make sure that we're all safe, as if people don't already don't know this, I do not own Naruto or any characters, others than Tsuki Tanaka, Fujiwaru, and Naomi Fujiri. Okay, I wrote a Halloween side-story called, The Cat's Meow, if you haven't already noticed. I'll make a note when it will take place in the story. Alright on with the story._

* * *

The small group of Konoha shinobi that were fighting the Akatsuki members were shot back. The light that radiated from the orb was the one that threw them back. Tsuki looked shocked at the orb. Kisame and Sasori quickly hid under large dolls to avoid the falling purifying water. The others were in safety, due to the fact they were just blown back a good hundred yards. Trees were broken on the ground from bodies being thrown through them. 

"Tsuki-san! Quickly, if you're done, we should use this opportunity to leave." Sasori suggested.

Tsuki stood stunned in the middle of the lake.

"Tsuki-san!" Kisame called.

Tsuki snapped out of her state. As quickly as she could, she made her way over to both men. Sasori began to make his way over to her. He turned when he heard Kisame grunt. Naruto had successfully landed a punch. Sasori moved to assist Kisame seeing the others coming quickly. Tsuki began to move towards them. Her arm was held back. She turned her head to meet familiar Mangekyou Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi-san?"

Sasuke's grip tightened on the beautiful girl. He quickly let go with a grunt of pain. Tsuki used that opportunity to make it to Sasori's side. He wrapped his cloak around her while Kisame quickly performed the transporting jutsu. Tsuki looked back at Sasuke before they disappeared.

"Kuso teme! Why'd you let that girl go?"

The others followed Naruto over to Sasuke. They were all giving him a questioning glance. Sasuke shoved his hand in their faces. The water that had been on her skin, burnt his like acid. Kakashi and Gai whistled in astonishment.

"It was worse than anything I have ever felt."

They all turned to the lake and watched the water.

* * *

Tsuki came out now dried off and back in her regular clothes. She could tell that both Sasori and Kisame were on edge. Kisame grabbed Tsuki out of the way as a huge ball came at them. Sasori's doll knocked it back and Chouji came to a stop. Kisame tossed Tsuki to the side as he fought off Asuma. They all turned heads when a piercing whistle sliced threw the air. Ino and Shikamaru then moved into fighting positions. Shikamaru performed his famous shadow technique, but Sasori had a doll block it instead. Sasori quickly broke the string before he had a chance to follow-up. He appeared behind Shikamaru and punched him in the gut. Shikamaru went down with a grunt of pain. Ino quickly charged at Tsuki who just smiled at her. The smile ticked Ino off. Tsuki sidestepped Ino's punch. Looking at it from the side, Tsuki whistled in amazement or perhaps amusement. Whatever it was, a vein popped on Ino's forehead. She threw her fist to the side but Tsuki just ducked it. Ino began to throw more punches, but Tsuki kept sidestepping them easily. A loud female scream caused the male teammates to turn heads. 

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried.

Sasori prevented him from getting to her. Kisame performed a few hand seals. Lifting samehada, he swung it close to the ground, causing dirt to fly with a powerful wind that knocked Chouji and Asuma off their feet. Tsuki dug the kunai deeper into Ino's shoulder. The smile never leaving her face. Tsuki leaned in to talk in Ino's ear.

"As a medic nin, you should know what would happen if I had broken a joint. You really should be grateful."

"Yeah right." Ino scoffed. "What's a girl like you doing with the Akatsuki anyways?"

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah? Well whatever the hell your reasons are, they have nothing to do with Sakura, so give her back!"

A frown crossed Tsuki's face. "Sakura-sama? Are you close to her?"

Ino swung her leg at Tsuki. She quickly dodged it and came to stand at Sasori and Kisame's back.

"You are, aren't you?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Well then, I'm sorry, we can't return her."

The four looked stunned.

"We might consider giving her back however." Kisame's reply came out gruff.

"For what?" Shikamaru asked.

Kisame smirked in an evil way. "For the Kyuubi, of course."  
Sasori's dolls went around the three quickly. A fierce tornado picked up. Team Asuma, and the now arrived Anbu stepped back. When it finally died down, they were gone.

"Shit." Asuma swore.

* * *

A large commotion had broken out all over the village. Akatsuki's appearance within their territory was frightening news. Throughout the whole day, several Konoha shinobi returned from various missions, finished or not. Security around the village had doubled. Search teams were more frequent and larger. The border was becoming harder to cross. Until further notice Konoha and Sand were both on lockdown. The Hokage and Kazekage currently used their fastest birds to communicate. The Kazekage had offered to give them whatever they needed, but the Hokage had kindly declined and told him to perpare himself. The Hokage was currently in her office having a meeting with a recorder, getting everything so they could send it to Sand an alert them. 

"So you let them get away?" Tsunade basically accused.

"I wouldn't say let." Kakashi put in.

"Shut up! The fact is you didn't get them. The citizens' trust in us is becoming smaller every day. We'll be lucky if they don't cause a coup themselves."

"We're not here to play politics." Sasuke scoffed.

Tsunade threw the Uchiha survivor a deadly look. "I heard that you had the girl in your hands and let her go."

Sasuke glared at the oblivious acting Naruto. "I couldn't help it. The purified water burned my skin."

Tsunade snorted. "Sakura would have endured it."

Sasuke glared at the Hokage. "Don't compare me to that weakling. She got herself captured." He said with a threat under his voice.

Tsunade ignored him.

"Speaking of Sakura-san, they said that they would trade for her."

All heads in the room turned to Shikamaru. At this Tsunade had stood.

"For what?"

"The Nine-Tail Fox?"

Many eyes had widened, others looked confused. Younger Anbu captains and the rookie nine that weren't on Team Kakashi were the ones confused.

"I thought the Fourth destroyed the Nine-Tail Fox." Shikamaru continued.

Tsunade watched as Naruto clenched his fist in anger. Tsunade sat back down in her chair with a sigh.

"I'll do it!" Naruto screamed.

"Huh?" Everyone turned confused at Naruto.

He however had his determined eyes on Tsunade. She currently had her head on her hands in a thinking pose.

"Naruto-kun! What are you talking about?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto's expression became sad as he turned his attention to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was meaning to. Please don't get me wrong." Naruto hung his head in shame. "I'm the container for the Nine-Tail Fox."

They gasped in horror or astonishment. Whatever it was, they now knew Naruto's and Konoha's secret. The Hokage had not killed the Nine-Tail Fox, but placed the demon inside of an innocent child. A baby boy that had been born on that very day. Tsunade watched the scene in front of her indifferently.

"You do realize you'll die if you go through with this?"

"Yes."

Naruto's determination was back.

"No!"

All heads turned to the shy Hyuuga heiress who was covering her mouth in horror. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Pulling her hands down slowly, her voice came out slow and shaky.

"N-n-no. As m-m-much as I w-want Sakura-san back, I don't want to loose Naruto-kun too." Her tears fell and Naruto moved towards her. "I don't want that!"

"Hinata-chan..."

Tsunade looked at the couple with a sadness in her eyes. A few seconds later went by with Naruto trying to calm Hinata's sobbing. Tenten and Lee had to hold Neji back from killing Naruto himself, and Tsunade went back to her emotionless expression.

"No."

They all turned with questioning looks to the Hokage. Naruto's eventually turned into one of anger. He slammed his palms on top of her desk.

"Why the hell not?"

Many glared at Naruto for his disrespect.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, why not let the demon boy go? We could at least get Sakura-sama back."

A few others agreed with the young Anbu captain. The rookie Nine glared daggers. Tsunade saw Naruto's face fall. She was the one this time to bang down on the desk startling everyone. Naruto had been pulled out of his stupor and fell backwards. Hinata kneeled beside him to make sure he was okay.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Enough! And you over there. I like to hear you repeat that."

"I was just suggesting." The poor Anbu captain began to quake in his boots. "Sakura-sama could obviously..."

"Sakura could not handle a demon in it's full power."

Tsunade calmly sat back down.

"Instead of hating Naruto, perhaps you should be thanking him. The Fourth never wanted him to be treated as a freak, but as a hero. If Naruto hadn't been born that day, Konoha would not be here." Tsunade crossed her fingers. "None of you would have met. Some of you wouldn't have been married, and a lot of our children would not have been born. So instead of persecuting him, think about a sacrifice you made for this village that is just as great as his."

Silence filled the room. Naruto looked at Tsunade in wonder. Suddenly, he shot up, startling Hinata. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Who the hell are you? You're not the obaa-chan."

A vein popped and with an angry cry, she threw everyone out of her office. Closing her door with a large bang, heard throughout the whole village, she turned to the two people she left in. Shizune and Kakashi were up against the wall trying their best to avoid angrying her more. Tsunade stood to look out the large office window.

"That was nice of you to stand up for Naruto-kun."

"What do you expect Shizune? After all, I promised her, I would not allow anyone to speak badly of him."

"And the real reason?" Kakashi questioned.

Tsunade didn't answer.

* * *

Tsuki carefully wrapped the orb in a expensive silk. She slowly and gently placed it in the sacred wooden box. Then she wrapped a couple beads around it just for safe measures. Kisame and Sasori watched her as she placed it in a larger cloth so she could tie it for traveling. 

"Will this be enough to quench that God's anger?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know." Tsuki shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll have to ask Sakura-sama, when we return of course."

"I still want to know how that girl got so much knowledge, on it seems everything." Sasori put in.

Both males turned to look at the ever smiling Tsuki. Patting her lap, she stood.

"Well shall we get back now?"

* * *

Three long tiring days had gone by since the meeting. Naruto was currently banging his head on the table, waiting for his ramen. Hinata kept pleading for him to stop. Sasuke was leaning on the wall trying not to explode at the idiot. Kakashi was reading his perverted book with a few giggles and blushes every couple minutes. Finally, Naruto shot his head up and leaned back. 

"Damn it! What is wrong with that old woman?" He screamed as his ramen was placed in front of him. "Why won't she let me do this?" Naruto grabbed his bowl angry and started immediately shoving it in his mouth.

Hinata's expression turned into one of sorrow. Sasuke tsked in annoyance. Kakashi looked over the rim of his book at them. Naruto finally Hinata's expression. Kakashi got up and went to Tsunade's office as Naruto tried to comfort Hinata.

Kakashi arrived and knocked. She immediately called him in. Seeing who it was, Tsunade put her pen down and gave him her full attention.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Perhaps if we told them about the locating technique Sakura knows?"

"And risk a riot?"

"You don't know that they'll react that way."

"Kakashi." Tsunade sighed. "Not even we know why Sakura hasn't used it yet. Whether she's using this chance to gather information or she's..."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Fucking that Uchiha?"

"Kakashi, we're not even certain."

"I am."

Tsunade stood up quickly. "How?"

"Those two brothers already share a strong bond, one of hatred. They both have obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan, which I'm sure Itachi-san is aware of."

"You possess the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Yes, but I don't have what they do."

"And that would be?"

"Uchiha blood."

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. At that chosen moment, Naruto rushed into the office. Hinata and Sasuke right behind him. They could sense the heavy atmosphere. The three looked between the two. Kakashi had already gone back to his carefree expression. Tsunade sighed and sat back down.

"What?"

"Oh yeah! Obaa-chan let me go!"

Tsunade hit him twice with two empty sake bottles.

"What was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for. Oh, and I heard that comment earlier." Tsunade cracked her knuckles and Naruto gulped in fear.

"Not now, why can't I go?"

Tsunade sighed again.

"You don't know for certain that I'll die."

"Yes we do. Naruto, your soul combined itself with the Kyuubi. If Akatsuki or anyone were to take it, your soul would go too. Thus your body, or container, would no longer be needed, and it would die."

Naruto looked slightly defeated. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped upon seeing Tsunade's raised hand.

"Naruto before you even start, you have to understand. When you left with Jiriya, a law was passed. Konoha and Sand will not negotiate the enemy, no matter what."

"Well who was the idiot who wrote that?"

"Sakura helped Gaara-sama and myself write it."

Tsunade stood and let them out of her office. Before closing her office door, she told them something that shocked them.

"We cannot put anymore sins on her."

* * *

Tsuki, Kisame, and Sasori walked into the compound. They found Itachi outside his bedroom door. He was currently talking with Shiro while prying off an overly annoying Naomi. They stopped upon seeing the three finally arrived home. Tsuki revealed the now purified orb. They nodded their heads in understanding. 

"Where's Sakura-sama?"

A heavy stmosphere settled in. They looked questioningly at them. Itachi stepped away from the door and Tsuki entered the room. On the bed was a sleeping Sakura.

"Why is she sleeping now?"

"Itachi answered her. "Sakura had been in a coma."

* * *

_REVIEW TIME! Just to let you all know the story is underlined, so just look for you name under it._  
Manga: You're so lazy._  
Leave me alone.  
_Anime: What happened to Hachi?  
_She's busy with moving into her new doggy house.  
_Anime & Manga: Ah!  
_Also, did you guys check out my new side-story: The Cat's Meow? My Halloween side-story. I mentioned it at the top. Anyways, you don't have too, just a fun sidestory. Alright on with the reviews!  
_

* * *

A Dream Of Days Long Since Passed: 

**cherrychild5**: _No, sorry there will be no sequel as stated before. (sigh) Does no one pay attention to me?_  
Manga: Why should they?  
Anime: You're annoying.  
_... I hate the both of you._  
Anime & Manga: We know! _  
Tch. Stupid muses. Thanks for the review._

**Siy**: _I know. is acting up. My reviews didn't start pouring in until two days later. Weird. How did you not notice the sidestory. I mentioned it in eight?_  
Anime: They skip over you. They don't like you.  
_...fine..._  
Manga: Anime, stop being mean.   
Anime: (pouts)  
Manga:(sighs) Why me? Thanks for the review.

**Anime Angel Goddess**: _Well I'm starting to already like you!_  
Manga: You would.  
Anime: Yeah, you would.  
_Sheesh, don't you two ever shut up? Thanks for the review._

**SaRaH13WV**: _Yeah, I did rush this side story a bit, but oh well. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review._  
**  
oODreamerOo**: _Thanks for the review.  
_

* * *

Blood of the Cherry Blossom: 

(...?!): _ Nice penname. Thanks for the review._  
Manga: You're rude.  
_No more than you._  
Anime: Lay off of Manga.  
_Make me baka._  
Anime: (attempts to attack Authoress)  
Manga: Good grief

**kattylin**: _Well I updated. Sorry for the wait._  
Anime: You sure do make them wait.  
_Well, maybe if you did you're job, we would be getting somewhere._  
Manga: Not likely.   
_Why?  
_Anime: You're lazy.  
_Gr... (takes rope and ties them up) Ha! So much better. Thanks for the review._

**aznmelon**: _Haha! Do you really think so?_  
Manga: Cooler than you?  
_What is your problem?_  
Anime: You are!  
_You know what? ...nevermind._  
Anime: Wuss.  
_Shut up. Thanks for the review._

**jenfrog**: _Haha! Sorry. I like ending the story of cliffhangers or just moments leaving you, huh?_  
Manga: There's a thing for that you know?_  
What's that?_  
Anime: Baka.  
_I am not! ..._  
Anime & Manga: Thanks for the review!

**BRD**: _ ...In full honesty, ... I have no idea how you expect me to respond to this. So I'm not even going to attempt to. Thanks for your advice, and I know it's a bit off, but it's how I wanted it to go. I admitted it happened fast in the beginning but I think it turned out for the better. So please continue to read if you're up to it..._

**MistressBlossom**: _I did it as fast as possible._  
Manga: That side story got in the way. Stop writing them.  
_(whines) Why? They're fun!_  
Anime: Ew.  
_Your face is ew._  
Anime: (attacks Authoress)  
Manga: (sigh) Thanks for the review.

**Bloodrain15**: _Thanks to you guys. It would suck otherwise._  
Manga: Would it really?  
_I've said this before, The Retirement, is probably the one I'm most proud of. Then probably comes this._  
Anime: You're weird.   
_Shut up. Thanks for the review._

**SweetAssassin**: _Um... What do you want her to do?_  
Anime: Go back to Konoha! Away from my Itachi!  
_(sweatdrops)_  
Manga: Get a new life away from it all.  
_But then there would be no story... (sigh) Thanks for the review._

**listen4free2007**: _If you didn't get it yet, don't worry. It could be due to the fact that... I haven't explained it all yet! Haha!_  
Anime: You're mean.  
_Do you want me to give everything away from the beginning?_  
Anime: Yes.  
_(sweatdrop) No._  
Anime: Manga! (cries)   
Manga: There. (pats) There. (pets)  
_Weirdos. Thanks for the review. Sorry for all the waiting._

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: _I get that. Too tired. Me too. I haven't been sleeping. And long review replies take alot out of me._  
Manga: Why? _Because you and Anime are draining physically and mentally. (groans) Like Hachi.  
_Anime: Hey!  
_Ignoring you now. Thanks for the review._

**xXnarutofan-22Xx**: _What is with you people and cliffhangers?_  
Manga: They don't like waiting two months just to find out what happens next you know.  
_(grumbles)_  
Anime: You're so selfish.   
_Leave me alone. Thanks for the review._

**sasukegrl**: _Thanks. That means a lot to me._  
Anime: They wasted time in their life reading this.  
_Did I ask for you opinion? (attacks Anime)_  
Anime: Ah! Manga! (flails) Manga! Help me!  
Manga: (sighs) Why me? (pulls Anime behind and holds Authoress a distance) Stop.  
_...fine. Thanks for the review!_

**The Norwegian Dragon**: _What's a kinderegg? And don't worry about it. Fanfiction has been acting up for a lot of people. Believe me. Thanks for the review though._

**SachiruNatsu**: _Do I keep mispelling her name? Sorry, it's Tsuki for moon. And don't worry about the confusion. Everyone is and probably actually should be. Thanks for the review though._

**sakurablossom777**: _Me too. Haha! At the point I answered this, I actually hadn't started the next chapter yet. Whoops. Haha! Thanks for the review._

**brittness18**: _Thank you. You're the only person so far to say that to me. So truly thank you. And thank you so much for the review too._

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**: _Well do forgive me, I don't remember the last reviews._  
Anime: You don't remember anything. _(grumbles)_  
Manga: Why do you two always fight?  
Anime: (squeezes Manga) So you can stop us! _(mumbles)_  
Manga: (stares at Authoress) Shouldn't you at least finish the review before going off into space? _  
...fine. Thanks for the review. And any advice how to handle these two would be much appreciated._

**Sakura0890**: _I'm sorry to hear that. And sorry to make you wait for the update. First of all, I didn't really like this being so long since it could have been like two chapters but I said it needed to be this way to get to that point. I make no sense. Sorry about the grammar. I was kind of rushing it. (bangs head) I know, but I felt bad for not updating in a while so yeah... Thanks for pointing the errors out. And about all your questions, hehe, you'll have to wait sorry. And the review response takes up too much time and space but oh well! Thanks for reviewing to this edgeofyourseaticantwaitforthenextchapter._

**read-n-review**: _It's ok. You don't need to go all mental on me. I have too many people doing that already. Like four._  
Anime: (pulls out katana) Does this mean I can decide their punishment?   
Manga: (sweatdrops) That's not up to me.  
_No! Anime, what are you thinking? Put that away! It's not that bad that they forgot to review last time sheesh._  
Anime: Tch. (resheathes katana) That's no fun.   
Manga:...  
_...Baka. How come when they review you tell them not to but when they don't you still want to kill them? Make up your minds!  
_Anime: (runs around crazy) We don't have to!  
_...Bakas. Anyways, thanks for the reviews._

**sasukegirll**: _OMG! I? That's it? Okay, whatever floats your boat.  
_Manga: Are you complaining?  
_No, I just wanted to know what they wanted to say.  
_Anime: Complainer!  
_I am not! Leave me alone! Anyways, thanks for the review._

**Missing'Nin'Akiko**: _Haha! You guys seem to really hate my cliffhangers! You'll get over it though._  
Anime: Stop putting cliffhangers in then.   
_(sigh) No. I don't want to. Especially if they play it's part.  
_Manga: You're so picky.  
_No, I'm not. I'm just being me. Thanks for the review though._

**VixenOfDeath809**: _Um... I'm not going to hit you. When didn't you review? You're reviewing now. So I guess that's all that matters.  
_Anime: Are you tired?  
_Yeah why?  
_Manga: You're out of it.  
_...really? I guess...  
_Anime: Freak.  
_...whatever. Thanks for the review.  
_Anime: See!  
_...(sigh)_

**BrokenHeartsBeatOn**: _I guess, but my response to the story is getting smaller. So I might actually stop it if it gets too low. I'm so spoiled.  
_Anime: You can be such an ass.  
_I know. Thanks for the review though. Don't worry, for now I plan to continue._

**NuttyNatalie**: _I'm working as fast as possible. Thanks for the review._

**krista (Yes I Still Remember You)**: _I'm sorry about the grammar errors but unfornately, right now I don't have a spell check with this new document program. Sucks I know.  
_Manga: Unknown to many of you, she does check her spelling.  
_You're actually protecting me?  
_Manga: Tch. Someone has to eventually.  
_(cries)  
_Anime: Baka.  
Manga: (nods head)  
_Thanks for the review though._

**Grumpy Alchemist**: _Haha! If you say so..._  
Manga: (in bathroom throwing up)  
_What's Manga's problem?  
_Anime: Manga got sick.  
_From?_  
Anime: They said they like your story.   
_...Nevermind. Thanks for the review._

**Taydr-I LOVE ED- I LOVE FMA**: _OMFG! Thanks for the review. Haha!_  
Manga: You're all weird.   
Anime: (nods head in agreement)  
_You're just jealous.  
_Anime & Manga: Are not!

**Wolf-Lover-4-Ever**: _I will. Well at least I'm hoping too. Thanks for the review._

**UchihaLovesMe**: _Ah yeah, my friend was complaining about that. It's probably because of the Author's note I had up earlier and then took down. Oh well. Thanks for your concern by the way, but we're all doing fine. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks alot for reviewing. It means alot to me. I don't think alot of people enjoyed that chapter 9 was so freaking long, because it was long enough to be two chapters. But from the point that I started to where I wanted to end it, it just took more time than I thought. (Scratches head) Oops. And anything about the Gods, I made up. Except their names of course. And don't worry, you're not rushing me at all. And yeah, that was a long review, not that I mind, but this is a really long reply, ne?  
_

* * *

Cherry Blossom Christmas: 

**Soelle**: _Thanks for the review.  
_

* * *

  
The Cat's Meow:

**Famine of Seducers**: _You have no idea how happy I am to have you review. I was all like, yeah this isn't going over very well, and then you reviewed. I was happy. Thanks so much for the review.  
_Manga: You're a freak.  
Anime: I couldn't agree more. _  
I am not a freak! Leave me alone you evil, evil muses. Someone please explain to me why I made these two in the first place!  
_Anime & Manga: To torture you!  
_AH! Why me?_

**tril17**: _...good question. How did Sakura get back at Deidara and Tsuki?  
_Anime & Manga: You don't know!?  
_Nope, sorry. Is that bad?  
_Anime: Baka...  
Manga: (sweatdrops)  
Anime: You're an idiot author!  
_...(grumbles) Leave me alone. Just be grateful I write anything at all, otherwise you two wouldn't be here. Because I wouldn't need you. Not like your much help now.  
_Manga: (holds back Anime)  
_Thanks for the review. I enjoyed a snubbing kitty Sakura._

**Siy**: _Thanks for the review. I appreciate it alot._

**Lenore 2410**: _Everyone seems to find this cute, even though it's a like a random lemon/lime.  
_Anime: Pervert.  
_Shut up! You try writing this.  
_Anime: Maybe I will.  
_(scoffs) Whatever. Thanks for the review._

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _WHEN AREN'T YOU BORED YOU GIANT FREAK!_  
Anime: What's your problem? _  
Nothing. We're cool. Thanks for review though. I really appreciate it!_

**Jinni-rui**: _Haha! Then you had one long journey. Welcome back!_  
Anime & Manga: Welcome back!  
_Thanks for the review.  
_

* * *

_ Okay, that's it if this update.  
_Anime & Manga: See you next time. 


	11. Race For The Orbs

_Okay, before I begin. I just wanted to put it out there that I did write another side-story for Thanksgiving. People, enjoy them because they are part of this story. In addition, I do not own anything of Naruto, blah blah. I might be holding off on side-stories for a bit though, since I am mainly out of ideas, oh and yeah... WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU GOING? My numbers have been going down which obviously means I am not doing a very good job. Why? What did I do wrong? (cough) Anyways, on with Chapter 11 not like anyone cares... Also please take note of new review section and sorry in advance about grammar mistakes. I do not have a spell check anymore. Also, one more not, it was brought to my attention that a story was similar to mine in a lot of ways. I have checked it out and there are some things that are word for word mine. However, this person does have some of their own ideas. I just wanted to let everyone know, that if this person crosses the line I will end Blood of the Cherry Blossom indefinitely, or until this person is done and I know my story can no longer be stolen. This has upset me greatly. Thanks._

* * *

Itachi erased something on his artist's pad. He raised his pencil and stopped. Using his middle finger, he carefully brushed against the picture creating a smudge. Picking back up the eraser, he erased some stray marks. Tossing the eraser shavings to the floor, he picked his pencil back up. He stopped and looked at the door. It slowly slid open and Tsuki came in. She smiled at him and he gave her a curt nod. Tsuki looked sadly at Sakura.

"It's been a full week since we've been back. She has been asleep for almost two. Will Sakura-sama be okay? Will she wake up soon?"

Itachi's crimson eyes looked at Tsuki's sad face. "The medic that I talked to said physically she's fine. However, if she doesn't wake up soon, it's a larger possibility she won't wake up at all." He did not comment that the whole time Sakura slept, he did not feel a thing from the locator.

"She'll wake up," The face Tsuki was making was one Itachi was not used to seeing on her. Determination in its most resolved form. "No matter what."

Itachi did not argue with her, because a part of him believed that too. Tsuki left the room, leaving a tray of food she had brought in. Itachi had been taking his meals away from the other members. He mainly just wanted to keep an eye on the sleeping flower. Itachi brushed hair out of her face. Clenching his hand into a fist, he scoffed at himself.

"Weak."

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start. He was not sure if it was from his dream or the pounding on his door. Tossing the covers to the side, Sasuke made his way to his front door. He flung it open and caught Naruto's fist. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle seeing Sasuke's crimson orbs.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you our presence has been requested at the Hokage's office."

"Fine." Sasuke answered while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Let me get dressed."

"Why are you in your boxers?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot. Naruto's face became horror-filled. Sasuke looked at him stranger.

"What?"

"Ew! Sasuke-teme, I so don't roll that way."

"What the hell? In addition, when the hell did you start using slang? Dobe, you are such an idiot. I was sleeping."

Sasuke walked towards his bedroom, while Naruto snickered.

"Say whatever you want, I know you really like the male race."

Sasuke came out fully dressed and gave him a 'what the shit' face. Naruto just then realized something.

"Not that you like... me... right?"

"Dobe."

Sasuke walked out the door without Naruto. Naruto rushed to catch up with him. Sasuke walked hands in pockets ignoring Naruto thoroughly. Naruto had a sheepish smile, and hands on his head. He laughed. Naruto began to babble about ramen; insane talk was Sasuke's description. Then again weren't most subjects like that.

"Dobe, why the hell does the Hokage want us so early?"

"Ahahaha! A mission!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He turned to Naruto and looked at him skeptically.

"What? I'm not lying."

Sasuke began walking again. "But why now? The Hokage and Kazekage called for a lockdown, so why now?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll see."

The entered the office to see Kakashi there along with two others.

"Naruto, Sasuke meet you're new teammate."

The young boy smiled at them. "Hello, my name is Sai."

* * *

When Tsuki came back in for the tray, Itachi was still in the chair beside the bed. He was reading a scroll and reading Sakura's black book. Itachi rubbed his eyes; out of soreness or irritation, Tsuki was not sure. She picked the tray up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are your eyes hurting again?"

"No. I can't make this stuff out."

"Code?"

"No, just a lot of technical terms."

"Not a huge fan of studying huh?"

Tsuki took notice of all the scrolls sprawled across the bed. Itachi made sure none of them covered Sakura. She smiled at the kind thought. Itachi noticed her expression and said nothing. She walked out leaving Itachi to decipher whatever it was he was trying to make out. He looked at Sakura as if she could answer him in her comatose state. Itachi put the book down and picked up another medical scroll. When he began to see double, he dropped the scroll and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit. They're getting worse."

* * *

Both boys looked at Sai strangely. Sai stuck his hand out and made the proper greeting. Neither boy made a move in shaking his hand. Tsunade coughed, either to get their attention or break the awkwardness, no one was sure.

"The man beside Sai is Yamato. He will also be assisting Team Kakashi on this one."

"Why not wait until Sakura returns obaa-chan? She's the real part of Team Kakashi, no offense to you Sai."

Tsunade was about to answer Naruto, but Sai interrupted.

"None taken. So you won't take any if I call you dickless."

"What?!" Naruto reddened from anger.

"I'm also surprised that you still have your hopes raised about Ugly's life."

"That is it! I'm going to rearrange that face of yours."

Naruto threw a punch at Sai. He never stopped smiling. Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's palm.

"Don't sink to this loser's level." Sasuke told Naruto, referring to Sai. Sasuke then backhanded him himself. "No reason I can't though."

Sai staggered back from the blow. Kakashi and Yamato looked stunned at the boys. Naruto whooped with approval. Tsunade just smacked her forehead in annoyance. Shizune looked at a bit scared. Sai wiped away the blood from his broken lip.

"I now know where ugly got her rude manners. I won't make the same mistake twice." Sai saw both boys go rigid hearing he knew Sakura. "Ah that's right you probably don't know I had the courtesy of meeting her for an Anbu mission. I am afraid the details are strictly need to know but she gave me the almost exact same meeting. Only she hit much harder. One would call your punch, hitting like a girl."

Sasuke got ready to hit Sai's fake smile off his face. Naruto and Kakashi both ended up holding him back. Tsunade coughed trying to catch all their attentions. When that didn't' work, she coughed louder. Everyone turned to the now very annoyed Hokage.

"Can we get back to why you're here?"

"Oh right. Why are we here?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade sighed. "I need you to go to Rock and Wing country to retrieve something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, obviously not wanting a wasteful mission.

"A God's orb."

* * *

Itachi walked out of the bathroom, clearly having nothing better to do. He cracked his neck and a few other joints. Feeling stiff, Itachi made a mental note to find his partner for sparring practice. Warming up a little should help the cause. Taking the towel off his head, Itachi regarded the sleeping girl. There was still no progress. Sakura just kept sleeping. From time to time, her eyes would dart back and forth under lids. Nightmare? Itachi could not tell. Her turned and threw the towel back into the bathroom. Turning to leave, he stopped mid-step. There on his back, was a second set of seals around the locater. He unknowingly smirked. So, his Cherry Blossom did have a few more tricks up her sleeve. Perhaps maybe a lot more. She continued to surprise him, showing how deep her knowledge went. However, how she found out about his family's secret jutsu, he did not know. Sadly, finding the underlying cause of it was far from his agenda. Personally, he did not seem to care. Itachi knew only Uchiha blood could activate it, and only Uchiha blood could take it off. Sakura had devised a way to dull it though. In that way, Itachi was somewhat grateful. Having his sharingan on constantly was tiring. He knew she didn't' do it for that, so what was her reasons? Itachi sat back into the chair not caring about his shirt. Sakura left him with many puzzles to solve. As a prodigy, he had every intention to.

* * *

"God's orb…" They all mused.

"Yes! A God's orb, what are you deaf?" Tsunade snapped. She was growing impatient, even more than Naruto.

"What the hell is a God's orb?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead; a headache from Naruto or drinking, they were not sure. She was tired of this whole mess already. Not to mention Sakura, she had to know what pain this was causing her. She was sure sooner or later; Sakura would know that they knew what things she had done. The only thing was, could they forgive her in the end?

"There at least a dozen or less of god's orbs. Each orb represents one god or demi-god. There are only four gods, the rest are demi-gods. The main four are the focus of our attention because they contain a lot more power than the others do.

If what was reported was true, then the Akatsuki already have their hands on the blue orb of Seiryu, the dragon. We need to get the green orb of Genbu in Rock and the white orb of Byakko in Wind. We need to get to them before Akatsuki.

I have already notified both countries of your arrival, and we have all agreed Konoha would be the safest place for them. Our objective is basically that simple; kill any member that tries to stop you, and what Naruto?"

Everyone's attention turned to the overly optimistic boy that she snapped at. Naruto had his hand raised in question.

"Yeah so, what about the other one?"

"What other one?"

"You know, you said there was four, but you only named three."

"Oh, I'm impressed Naruto!" Kakashi beamed with joy.

"Tch. So the dobe can count after all." Sasuke scoffed.

"Not bad at all dickless."

"That's it Sai!" Naruto lunged at Sai.

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled, stopping Naruto mid-jump. "The other one, the red orb of Suzaku, the Phoenix, was taken awhile back. However, I sent someone to retrieve it, and they did successfully."

"Oh okay." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"Now go, you leave immediately!"

"Hai!"

Everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed. She pushed back away from her desk. She stood and turned. She looked out over the village fro her office's window.

"I pray you don't give it to them Sakura."

* * *

Itachi stood over his heavily panting partner on the ground. Kisame showed many scuffmarks. Deidara was currently on the side paying up to Sasori and Shiro. Naomi kept screaming how sexy he looked. Itachi was ready to mangle something. Tsuki had promised to take Itachi's place watching over Sakura. It was not like Sakura would wake up soon, but he did not want her to be alone if she did for some reason. No, he knew the reason. Itachi was warming up and he did not like it at all.

They all turned to the newly arrived Fujiwaru when he coughed. Seeing the seriousness of his features, Itachi made his way over, leaving Kisame to pick himself up. Kisame did so with a grunt of pain. Kisame made a note to himself, never to say he would have a night with Cherry Blossom every again. If he had not called it quits, Itachi would have killed him; joke or no joke. He was just glad Itachi had heard him give up. Kisame rubbed his cheek. Itachi had never hit that hard before, not even when they went all out.

"What is it?" Itachi questioned.

"Information just came in about the other orbs. The green and white orb still reside within their respective countries. Our other members have already been dispatched over there. However, we have word that Konoha has sent out a team as well."

"And Suzaku's?"

"That's the problem. We all know that the orb was taken by rouges awhile back, but when I sent someone to check it out, it seems that an Anbu had already gotten."

"Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Do we know who?"

"No."

"Getting into Konoha will be tricky now thanks to that traitor."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Fine." Itachi began to make his way away. "Let me know on updates."

"One other thing Uchiha-san."

Itachi stopped. "What?

"It's about the orb we currently possess."

Itachi looked at him in confusion.

* * *

"So exactly which one are we going for first?" Naruto asked while scratching his head, a habit of his it would seem.

Sasuke smacked in the back of the head. "The closest one dobe, haven't you noticed it by now?"

"Dickless is clueless of course." Sai smiling like usual.

Naruto immediately dropped his bag and stopped walking. He lunged at Sai, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sai appeared right behind him. Naruto threw his leg up in a swiping kick. Sai moved down to avoid the attack. Both boys smirked at each other. Naruto did a back flip and brought his fist down, but Sai rolled out of the way, as the two boys continued to exchange attacks, the other three stood on the side.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Yamato questioned while standing in front of a tree.

Sasuke smirked from leaning against the tree. "I bet 10,000 yen on Naruto."

Kakashi smirked and looked over at Yamato from behind his book, while sitting on the ground. "I bet 10,000 yen on Naruto."

Yamato sighed. "Fine, I bet 10,000 yen on Sai."

* * *

Everyone backed up when the orb jumped again. It sat on a silk small pillow, a dark light was swirling around inside. Meanwhile, in Itachi's room Sakura still slept. Her finger twitched. Tsuki took a cautious step towards the orb. They all backed up when it sent out a lightning bolt. It hit where Tsuki had stood. Another one was sent out and hit a vase that was behind and between Deidara and Naomi. Naomi and Tsuki felt themselves pulled forward. Before any of them knew what was going on, Naomi's and Tsuki's hand was sliced open. Their wrists were held in place as their blood ran over the orb finally calming it. The light went back to white.

"Sakura-sama!" Tsuki shouted with surprise..

She sighed as everyone looked at her in wonder. The orb then began to jump again as everyone heard a familiar rumbling. A shockwave threw everyone out of the room, except for Sakura. The doors the shut and Itachi immediately jumped to open the door. It would not budge. A gasp caught his attention. Itachi turned and came face to face with the very large Seiryu.

Inside the room, Sakura looked down at the orb. It sent out several bolts but they all flew past Sakura. She looked slightly irritated. Sakura closed her eyes as several more bolts were fired towards her. Nothing hit her. Everything washed away from her face. One bolt was sent out and went straight at her. It hit an invisible barrier making it dissolve. Sakura opened her yes. Using the knife she took from the kitchen, Sakura sliced open her hand. Taking the orb in her hand, she opened the door.

Everyone turned to the passive Sakura. She walked towards Seiryu. Standing ten feet away, Sakura raised her blood dripping hand and offered it to Seiryu, because in the palm of her hand sat the now died down orb. Fujiwaru moved forward, but was held back by Tsuki. They looked at her in question. Seiryu's tongue wrapped around Sakura's wrist. It slid down onto her hand. A dragon mark was on her left wrist. It disappeared before anyone saw it, but Seiryu did. His tongue lifted the orb and he swallowed it. With that, he flapped his wings, casing dust to pick up, and Seiryu flew away.

"What the hell?" Fujiwaru exclaimed. Why did you do that?"

Silence filled the air.

"Itachi…"

"Yeah?"

He made his way over to her. She collapsed into his arms. Her breathing was labored and her cut was still badly bleeding. He lifted her and motioned Tsuki to follow him. She did so and they moved away to his room.

"That girl…" Fujiwaru muttered.

"She's going to be a problem." Naomi commented.

Itachi kicked the door opened. He placed Sakura on the bed. Tsuki quickly went to get a first aid kit down the hall. Itachi moved hair out of her face. Sakura slept and Itachi worried about her falling back into a coma.

"Sakura, are you planning to get yourself killed?"

* * *

A Dream of Days Long Since Passed:

**Lil Devil 66**: _...you do realize this was just a two story side story right?  
_Anime: I don't think you explained this very well.  
_Shut up! Anyways, this is just a small event that takes place in my story Blood of the Cherry Blossom. This peticular event took place during Chapter 8. Did I forget to put that in my summary?  
_Manga: Useless.  
_Shut up! Anyways, thanks for the review anyways._

**RozenMaiden14**: _Was it that dark? Anyways, thanks for the review._

Blood of the Cherry Blossom:

**(...0.0)**: _I will until the very end! Hopefully. Thanks for the review._

**Anime Angel Goddess**: _dtories? Haha I'm just kidding I know what you mean._  
Manga: Then lay off. At least someone is reading this peice of crap.  
_(sulks in corner) Why is everyone so mean to me?_  
Manga: Suck it up.  
Anime: Haha. Thanks for the review. Please continue to support the Authoress.

**countess licia**: _Ahaha! Thanks. I'll be updating on Christmas._  
Manga: Why? Are you lazy?  
_No. Just leave me alone._  
Manga: Tch. Fine.  
_Please continue to support me._

**Dark-Anime-Gurl**: _Haha. Thanks for the review. Glad you finally caught up. Sorry it's so long._

**fightinsurfgrl**: _Well here it is. So thanks for the review._

**Hao'sAnjul**: _I've been wondering where you went to. And don't worry, Christmas will ensure a nice present for all my review fans, even if they don't like the other stories._  
Manga: Then why write them?  
_To get them out of my system of course._  
Anime: You're weird.  
_Whatever. Thanks for the review._

**Heartless Ghost**: Anime: Haha! They like us!  
_...shut up. They must be hallucinating._  
Manga: You just can't accept someone actually likes us.  
_That's because you are freaking nuts. NUTS! Anyways, yeah, Itachi is probably getting pretty horny. Isn't Naruto so honorable?_  
Anime: Yes! (fakes swoons)  
Authoress & Manga: _(shakes head in shame)  
Why do we bother with this one?_  
Manga: Who knows?  
Anime: (stops fake swooning) What?! (cries) Manga! How could you?  
Manga: (sigh) Anime... (pats Anime's head)  
_Freaks. Anyways, thanks for the review. I would also get your head checked about actualy liking these two. And don't worry about the short reviews. I have short replies sometimes. Please continue to support me._

**heartless soul**: _Because I wanted to?_  
Anime: How long will it last?  
_...I... _  
Anime: Well?  
_Do I have to tell you?_  
Anime: Yes!  
_I haven't decided yet._  
Anime: Usotsuki!  
_True. But blabbermouth. Anyways, thanks for the review and I'll update on Christmas._

**iamNOTafangirl13221**: _Haha! I can now too! Thanks for the review._

**inuyashaHELP**: _Seriously, aren't we all? Well except me because I know everything. Duh, Authoress. (smacks forehead)_  
Manga: You're a pure idiot.  
Anime: And mean. Why don't you tell us anything?  
_I tell Manga._  
Manga: (nods head)  
Anime: (cries) Why not me?  
_Are you kidding me?_  
Anime: Of course not.  
_You have a big mouth._  
Anime: I do not!  
_Anyways, ignoring Anime now. Thanks for the review and please continue to support me._

**Kerrigan**: _You didn't log in so I couldn't send you a reply through email. But if you read the review reply section here is yours._  
Anime: Good choice not logging in? Do you actually want to be bothered by this?  
_This?_  
Anime: You know what I mean.  
_Yeah, do you know what a clenched fist means?_  
Anime: Eep! Manga! (runs away)  
_Anyways, thanks for the review and I promise not to take too long. Hopefully._

**krista**: _She hates me..._  
Manga: She's my favorite reviewer.  
_She hates me..._  
Anime: Is Authoress okay?  
Manga: Fine. Authoress just hates to have people hate her.  
Anime: Ah. Thanks for the review! ...Was I supposed to do that?  
Manga: Might as well. (looks at Authoress)  
_(sulking in corner)_

**Mistress of the Earth**: _I did! Thanks for the review._

**MistressBlossom**: _Wasn't he though? Sheesh man._  
Manga: Then why did you write it that way?  
_Good question, why did I?_  
Manga: Baka.  
Anime: Usotsuki!  
_Sheesh, why did I create you two? Anyways, thanks for the review and please continue to support me. Updating on Christmas, so sorry about the wait._

**read-n-review**: _I'm glad you logged in just to review. (smiles) And don't worry about you coming off strong. I didn't take it the wrong way at all. I just started to laugh out loud. They automatically called their reviews wicked awesome._  
Manga: I saw that.  
_Guess they do?_  
Anime: I guess...  
Anime, Authoress, & Manga:...  
_Yeah... so..._  
Anime: So...  
_I love how you signed the review though. It was wicked awesome._  
Manga: Are you mocking them?  
_...No, of course not. Anyways, thanks for the wicked awesome review. Please continue to support me._

**Sakura and Itachi Forever**: _I will on Christmas. Man, I should just get a website for you all to visit to get the same message. Oh well. Thanks for the review. Please continue to support me!_

**Sakura0777**: _Well, I'm updating on the same day... well whatever. I'm updating in about 30 minutes which will be Christmas Day._  
Manga: You're so slow.  
_Did I ask for your opinion?_  
Anime: No! But you got it anyway.  
_(jumps at Anime)_  
Anime: (screams like a little girl)  
Manga: (sigh) Thanks for reviewing.

**SakuraStorm14**: _Don't worry I should continue this story, unless of course I don't want to. Then I'm just being mean. But anyways, thanks for the review._

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**: _Haha! I'm sure it's not the best._  
Anime: I'll say.  
_Be quiet. Anyways, thanks for the review. Please continue to support me._  
Anime: Or put her out of all of our miseries.  
_(taps foot impatiently)_  
Anime: (gulps)...help?

**sasukegrl**: _Well this new chapter satisfy you at all?_  
Manga: You're mean.  
_What? I am not!_  
Anime: Yes you are.  
_Urussei! Anyways, thanks for the review. Please continue to support me._

**SasukesAngel13**: _I hope too. Thanks for the review._

**shadow miko**: _...and people complain about my grammar mistakes._  
Manga: That's because you make a lot of them.  
_I do not._  
Anime: You do!  
_You're both horrible. Anyways, sorry about Sakura not being in there much, I sort of wanted it that way._  
Anime: Cruel!  
_Whatever. Anyways, thanks for the review._

**SaRaH13WV**: _Hehe... Thank you._  
Anime: At least someone does.  
_I am going to stay calm. I am going to stay calm._  
Anime: I mean seriously, this stuff is so bad it shouldn't even be counted as work.  
_I am going to stay calm. (grinds teeth)_  
Manga: Maybe you should just say your thanks.  
_...Thanks for the review. Please continue to support me._

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: _(cough) Short. Thanks. Mine does too._  
Manga: Idiot.  
Anime: Liar.  
_... Can you take them off my hands?_

**silvercrimsonshadow**: _Thanks. I really appreciate you reviewing. Thanks alot. See ya on Christmas._

**Siy**: _You really are one of the best reviewers I have. Yeah I already read the review for the side-story. Thank you. Man I can really rely on you to cheer me up. Anyways, thanks for putting me in your favs list. Hehe!_  
Manga: She's pathetic isn't she?  
Anime: Yeah. She is.  
Manga: Complete idiot.  
Anime: Complete doofus.  
_...SHUT UP! (cough) Sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for the review again. The next chapter should be up at Christmas._

**swtdreamzx0x**: _Well this review was for Chapter 9, so technically, I did update! Yay! Anyways, thanks so much for the review.  
_Manga: Sorry Authoress is such a slow writer.  
Anime: It's truly pathetic, don't you think?  
_Shut up, I didn't ask for you opinions. Anyways, please continue to support me!_

**Tataiha**: _Yeah, a coma. You guys are really hard at accepting this. I hate to see what you would do if I killed her._  
Anime: Are you going to?  
_Maybe, I haven't decided yet._  
Anime: Pure evil.  
_Yeah, shut up leave me alone. Thanks for the review._

**tuyamino**: _I'm glad you decided to eventually review. Means alot to me to see whose reading it. I tried to keep it in the Naruto world, but to some people I didn't pull it off. Oh well. I'm glad you liked the purifiying water tidbit. I thought it was a good idea at the time._  
Anime: You would.  
_Tch. Anyways, I'm glad you also caught the Sasuke touching Tsuki and burning. I didn't know if anyone would catch it. Also, I'm sure you'll find something. The water really wasn't an original thought you know. I just thought it would be a good idea. I thought purifying water plus acid affect yeah! So anyways thanks for the review._

**UchihaLovesMe**: _Haha Are you trying to get me to blush or something? Because of the incident I'm totally cool. I was even when it happened. You've done nothing but be nice._  
Manga: Maybe their sick.  
Anime: Or trying not to hurt your feelings?  
_You know what if you have an idea on how to shut them up I would really, REALLY appreciate it._  
Manga: No can do.  
_Why not?_  
Anime: We were made by you to inspire.  
_Well then inspire by being quiet._  
Anime: No can do.  
_Nevermind. Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoy the little God thing I've thrown into this. Sorry this wasn't as long. I don't have much idea without Sakura and Itachi... No duh. But you know, what I mean. Please continue to support me._

**Ugggh…**: _What's TMI?_

**Virginia-Lauren**: _That's probably one of the best compliments that I have ever gotten._  
Manga: She shouldn't have wasted it on you.  
_...Leave me alone._  
Anime: She could say it to everyone.  
Manga: That's true.  
_...I hate you both. Thanks for the review. Just ignore them. Please continue to support me._

**xDeadlyDiseasex**: _Well when you originally sent me this, I didn't get it until after I already updated. So there you go. I think it was only three days. So I'm going to guess they didn't ship you off yet._  
Manga: You're mean.  
_What?_  
Manga: When's the next update?  
_...Christmas..._  
Manga: Exactly.  
_(sigh) Thanks for the review, please continue to support me!_

**XsushiXninjaX**: _Thanks for the review and thanks for reading the side-stories, you don't know what that means to me. Anyways, please continue to support me._

**XUchihasakuraX GRRRRRR --X**: _(sweatdrops) But I'm not afraid of ferrets… Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it and you know it._

**xXBordomConsumesXx**: _Did you know in your actually log in name you're missing an e? It's all good. Thanks for letting me know you changed your penname though otherwise I would have been confused._  
Anime: When aren't you anyways?  
_Did I ask for your opinion?_  
Anime: No. But I gave it anyway.  
_I can see that. So shut up. Thanks for the review._

**XXxbitchyhanyouxXX**: _...I'm trying. Thanks for the review._  
Anime: You're slow.  
_I know._  
Manga: Then pick up the pace.  
_No. I'm updating on Christmas. End of story._  
Anime & Manga: Baka.  
_Leave me alone._

**xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx**: _I will update on Christmas. Thanks for the review._

**yakitori**: _Sasori fan? Haha! Anyways, thanks for the review. I'll be updating on Christmas._

Cherry Blossom Christmas:

**brittany**: _Glad you got it. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review._

**Dark Fox 14**: _Well I'm glad. Thanks for the review._

**Oh Come on…**: _a pair of… I don't know!_  
Anime: Liar!  
_I know, but you'll get over it._  
Anime: So you think._  
Thanks for the review. Please continue to support me._

**Sora Inu-chan**: _I'm glad you did._  
Manga: Someone did.  
_EVIL! Thanks for the review. Please continue to support me._  
Anime: Don't.  
_Shut up. (attacks Anime)_  
Anime: (screams like girl)  
Manga: (sigh)

Why Does This Keep Happening?

**canadiens-anime-girl**: _Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it._

**Heartless Ghost**: _Thanks so much! I appreciate the review. Please continue to support me._

**Siy**: _You're the best. And the first one to review to this one-shot side story. Hehe! Bad news though, I decided to lay off the side-stories for a while. Mainly because I'm out of ideas right now._  
Manga: Meaning you'll have more?  
_I don't know yet._  
Anime: You're mean.  
_Leave me alone. Thanks for the review and please continue to support me._

**tuyamino**: _I'm glad you saw it! Yay! This review was really a compliment so thank you._  
Manga: Can I ask the reviewer a question?  
_Sure go ahead._  
Manga: Why waste those words on this worthless and useless one.  
_...THANKS ALOT! I hate you. Please ignore Manga. Thanks for the review and please continue to support me._

**Xuchihasakurax**: _Hi? …bye…?_


	12. Warning!

This is a quick note to all my readers and reviewers. I understand that there are some parts that you don't like, but you really need to get over it. I have no doubt that this note will cost me readers and reviewers, but I don't care. I'm tired of the crap that this story has brought me. The accusation was a misunderstanding, which I was fine with. However, now there is a person who has stolen parts and ideas of this story and put it in theirs. Here's the thing I wouldn't have minded if they would have asked before hand, but they didn't and it has upset me. Quick not to reviewer '**krista**', usually I laugh at your reviews, but if you review for the next couple of chapters, could you tone it down. I don't think I can deal with them right now. As for the thing that really set me off. Reviewer '**it's mediocre**', first sign in! If you had I wouldn't have had to write this annoying thing just to get your freaking attention! Second, if you don't like the review reply section, skip over it! People I've been using the same layout since the beginning. Possible author's note, story/chapter, review relay. I even break it up! Now as for the character changes. I did have every intention of adding the original Akatsuki from the original story. So back off. And for Tsuki and Naomi, they might not seem like they have a purpose, but the do. **OTHERWISE, I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THEM**! Honestly people! Another thing, why it's so far off the canon is because; I don't know it's a **FANFIC**! It's not supposed to be like the original thing because I'm not Masashi Kishimoto! Okay, I'm done now. To all that have read to here you should thank my doggy Hachiko, because last night she convinced me not to label Blood of the Cherry Blossom **DISCONTINUED**!

- _Anime/Manga Fanatic_

P.S. For those who care I should update on the 25th. I'm done being angry now.


	13. Assassinate The Princess

Ok to everyone that has reviewed, I'm sorry but to get this out by today, even though I'm cutting it close, I had to cut the response down to the one just for this chapter. I will get to responding back to you and posting it in my next chapter. It will be organized so you can find them. Also, Happy Birthday to Fang69 sorry it's late, but at least I did it! Thanks for the support you guys!

* * *

Itachi turned away from the window when Sakura woke up screaming. He moved to her side and just sat there. He learned from the previous times not to touch her. Whenever he tried to calm her down, he was pushed back by chakra. It wouldn't have been bad if it was just a push. But it left a horrible aftershock. Itachi knew from experience that Sakura would stop soon. Sure enough, Sakura's scream stopped, but this time it was different. Sakura finally noticed Itachi's presence. She turned to him, tears were rolling down her face.

"Itachi, make it stop…" She begged while her voice trembled. Her hands slid up her face and covered her ears as if trying to push it all away.

"Sakura…" Itachi put his hand on her shoulder.

She was trembling violently. Itachi wrapped his arms around her. She continuously kept mumbling the word no, while the sobbing began to choke her. He rocked her body back and forth trying to cause whatever trauma in her head to go away. When she stopped making noises, Itachi stopped and let go. Sakrua turned to him. He could see a painful past in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck. He pulled her closer to him.

"What have you been dreaming about?"

"Horrible, horrible things. Itachi," Sakura put her face into the crook of his neck. "Make it stop, please."

Itachi pulled her closer to him. For the first time in his life, Itachi felt torn. If only Sakura had come into his life sooner, maybe he wouldn't be here right now, but Sakura probably wouldn't be this tortured. Itachi had a dream that night that would haunt him for awhile. A dream of a smiling girl and a content boy.

* * *

Both Sai and Naruto were walking a bit behind the other three. Both boys showed bruises from the previous day's scuffle. They both were sulking because Yamato and Kakashi had stopped them from finishing. They were cutting down on their time. The small group were currently coming to the gates of the main village in Wind Country. They were instantly met with the cold edge of many blades. A masked man, probably the one in charge came forward with his hands behind him.

"State your business, Ko-no-ha." The man bitterly spat out the name of their respective village.

"What's their problem?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Wind is allies with Cloud, who we do not currently get along with." Sasuke whispered back.

"Unarm."

"Well, that's a problem." Kakashi explained pointing at the weapons.

"That's our point, sorry no pun intended there."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Yamato. "Our business is too important to fight."

"Are you sure? I'm sure we can take care of this."

"True, but Wind shinobi shouldn't be underestimated."

"I appreciate the compliment Hatake Kakashi, but once again, disarm."

"Sheesh Sensei," Naruto began to complain while scratching the back of his head. "Does everyone know who you are?"

"Kakashi-san has a very large reputation."

Naurto and Sasuke looked at their sensei in horror. This pervert was their only thought. Kakashi began to pile his weapons. The others followed example reluctantly. Yamato looked at Kakashi suspicously after seeing Kakashi's large pile of weapons. The Wind Shinobi were sweating bullets and sending up a silent prayer of thanks to Kami.

"Sir! His pouch."

"If you don't mind Kakashi-san."

"Since you insist."

Kakashi began to pull something out. The Wind Shinobi prepared for an attack. Sasuke recognized the orange color and smacked his forehead. Naruto began to snicker. Kakashi put his volume of Icha Icha Paradise on top of his weapons.Yamato shook his head in shame. Everyone sweatdropped as Kakashi blushed and snickered.

"Pervert."

* * *

With the blood loss and chakra loss, both Itachi and Tsuki restricted Sakura to bed rest. She was currently in bed, arms crossed, and glaring at the bathroom door. Itachi took away Sakura's only kunai away, because Sakura was ready to rip them apart. She did notice him rubbing his eyes more often since before her coma. The door opened to a half naked Itachi. Itachi smirked and leaned against the door frame. Sakura continued to glare.

"I'm not leaving, so undo it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uchi… Itachi!"

Itachi walked over to Sakura. He sat down next to her. Their lips locked in a fierce kiss. He ripped the sheets off, and his hand traveled down her side. His hand traveled to her thigh and rubbed it in circular motions. He began to lift her night dress. Sakura pushed him away. Itachi just laughed at her angry pout. He reached for her ankle and took off the angle chain. Once off, Itachi moved backup her body.

"Happy now?"

"Yes."

Itachi went to kiss her, but she pushed him back again. Sakura got out of the bed, stripping along the way, entered the bathroom. Itachi sat there very disappointed.

"Are you coming?"

Itachi bolted out of the bed and into the bathroom. Sakura's laughs echoed out soon after.

* * *

"So tell me again whose bright idea it was to disarm?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I already apologized."

"So once again why are we doing this?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed once again. "Work with me here." He pointed out to Yamato.

"No, I said we could take them."

Kakashi stopped walking and started to fake cry. The guards looked unsure at their leader. He just kept thinking why did he ever admire this insane man? Kakashi's teammates who currently had their hands on their heads just ignored him.

"Oi, Kakashi-san let's get moving. We're almost there."

The small group finally reached the throne room's doors. The masked leader nodded at the men guarding the doors. They looked at each other before opening them. The group moved into the throne room. Walking down the long way and stood before the prince. He was about the age of eighteen and looked about a half foot taller than Naruto and Sasuke. A handsome prince with short brown hair and green eyes, he may seem a bit timid, but many people said his shinobi skills were unmatched in the whole country.

"I am the heir of Wind, Kamiya Kazaya."

"Whoa! So you're the really big deal around here!"

Sasuke hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the knee. He fell in pain. Naruto staggard up.

"Now it's on."

He went down again.

"As soon as I'm done hurting."

"Tch. Dobe."

"Touching, now back to the reason you're here in Wind is for Byakko's orb, I presume."

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Yamato questioned.

"I'm a busy man." Kazaya replied back very coldly.

* * *

Sakura poked the yellow rubber duck currently floating in front of her. She was relaxing in the tub with Itachi currently behind her glaring at the cute toy. She wasn't sure if he was irritated about a child's toy being in his tub, or the non-sex that they've been having recently. Sakura knew he wasn't patient, she just didn't know why he was being patient. At least in this category, with her…

"Where did you get that?"

Ah, so it was the toy.

"Tsuki-san thought it would cheer me up."

"Does it?"

"A little; I never had one."

Itachi sighed in disgust. Sakura giggled at his misfortune.

"Itachi just has no taste, ne Tori-chan?"

"You named it?!"

"But of course, it just be stupid if I didn't."

Itachi sighed again. He passed his hand over his face.

"Will I at least get any sex for this?"

Ah, so now it's the sex. Itachi was opening a really bad door.

"No." She coldly bit out.

Itachi was surprised by her bitter tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura turned her head with a hmph. "Right Tori-chan?"

Itachi felt like drowining himself at the current moment. He rubbed small soothing circles over her shoulders trying to relax her tense muscles.

"How many women have you slept with?"

"What?" He stopped in surprise.

"It was a smiple question!" Sakura stood abruptly and left the bathroom while trying a towel around her body.

"What did I do wrong?"

* * *

"Tsunade?" Shizune called out while knocking on her office door. Upon spotting her mentor, she walked forward. Tsunade stood hands behind back just watching the busy streets of Konoha. "What are you doing?"

"Just reassessing my choices."

Shizune tilted her head in question. Tsunade turned from the window and looked at her first protégé.

"Perhaps sending Naruto was too harsh."

"Maybe."

"This mission was blood smeared since the beginning. A mission even Sakura hesitated at first when ordered to take. I just don't want to beat the future of Konoha down before it's even begun."

Tsunade sighed in disgust. Shizune looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at Shizune, showing the girl had her full attention.

"It's like Sakura-chan said before. Nothing can beat Naruto in optimism. He's a boy that can perform miracles."

Tsunade smiled recalling that particular memory. Sakura was so broken that Tsunade was sure that the girl who loved and believed in her teammates was dead. It had been a very nostalgic fall day. Tsunade and Sakura were having tea while watching leaves fall. A rare occasion since Sakura was barely free with her time. Tsunade still recalled vividly the words that shocked her. Words that gave her hope Sakura would heal back into that loving person.

"He'll be Hokage in no time so you better watch out."

* * *

"What did I do wrong?" Itachi inquired following his very angry lover out of the bathroom.

"Nothing!"

"It had to be something."

"Didn't I just say it was nothing at all?"

They stood in silence for the next few minutes.

"…Jealous?"

"No!"

Itachi snickered. Sakura threw a pillow at him. Itachi caught it and put it down. He went back into the bathroom to get his clothes. Itachi was obviously amused with the situation. Sakura began to throw on her clothes.

"You're impossible!"

Itachi just snickered. He bent down and looked at the floating duck.

"Cherry Blossom is so amusing, don't you think Tori-chan?"

* * *

Itachi and Sakura entered the dining hall where Tsuki, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori were. Sakura was still mad and yelling at Itachi, said man was just being amused. The four looked confused since they were coming in at the middle.

"Yeah, well whose the one talking to a rubber duck?"

The male Akatsuki members looked at Itachi with amusement.

"You were the one that started it. You also named the thing."

"It's cute when I do it because I'm a girl. You're a man, so it's creepy."

Itachi sighed.

"What's going on?" Deidara questioned obviously being very nosy.

Itachi smirked. Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Cherry Blossom's jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" She shouted while bolting out of her chair.

"She's obviously in denial." Sasori joined in.

"See this is why we're partners."

"You just realized this now?"

"She's funny when she's jealous." Kisame commented.

"Would you all shut up?"

"Whoa, Itachi-san you better file those nails on that one." Deidara suggested.

"Why? I like it when she uses her nails."

Sakura blushed. "You definitely shut up!"

"Kitty has a temper." Kisame laughed out.

"That's it!"

Sakura dragged Itachi out of the room.

"Tsuki-san, we'll take our food in our bedroom."

"Since when is it 'ours'?"

"Shut up you!"

"Hai, I'll bring it immediately Sakura-sama!" Tsuki called down the hall.

"Did anyone else notice that?" Sasori questioned.

"What?" Tsuki and Deidara asked simultaneously.

"That they're both more open recently?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah." Sasori answered.

"Now that you mention it…" Deidara began to recall.

"I think it's nice." Tsuki commented while leaving to take their food to them.

"I guess…" All three men said, realizing if they ever brought it up, said Uchiha would kill them. All three shivered.

"Feel that?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah." The other two responded.

"Good, so it wasn't only me."

* * *

Tsuki brought in the food. Sakura currently had a kunai at Itachi throat. Itachi was just smirking with amusement. Tsuki giggled at the two. They looked at Tsuki from the corner of their eyes.

"Just put it over there."

"Okay."

Tsuki put the tray on the desk. She turned to leave. Something caught her eye though.

"You're hair is growing back fast isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"It's nice longer."

Tsuki left the room after that.

"People used to say Sasuke liked girls with long hair."

"Does it matter now?"

Itachi's hands on her thighs tightened.

"Now whose jealous?"

Itachi flipped Sakura in a blink of a second. His lips met hers in a possessive kiss. He twisted her wrist in a way to make her drop the knife, but not hurt her. The only thing Itachi was jealous of his brother for was that Sasuke had a part of Sakura he could never have. Her heart. A hurtful question began to linger in his heart. A hurtful answer lied in her's. Itachi never wanted to go there, no matter what. But he knew it would come out eventually. Maybe that's why he was fighting so hard to keep himself the only man in her mind. His mouth moved down her neck.

"Itachi, what's wrong?"

He looked down at her. Sakura watched his red sharingan eyes die to black onyx. A faded look on his face. Sakura traced his jawline, feeling that it was tightened.

"Is it Sasuke-san?"

Itachi rolled off of her and just stood there. Sakura sat up and stared at him.

"Let's just eat."

Sakura just watched him without another word. Itachi took the tray and brought it over to Sakura. Securely putting it down, Itachi reached for his rice bowl. They ate in slience for most of the duration. It surprised Sakura when halfway through the meal, Itachi leaned over and licked the corner of her mouth. Shivers ran up her spine. She looked at Itachi with a deep blush. Her smirked at her embarrassment.

"Rice."

"Oh."

More silence filled the room.

"You're such a messy eater."

"Urussei!"

Sakura poked Itachi with her chopsticks. When she tried to jab him again, Itachi attempted to block. However, the action caused shock in both of them. Itachi missed. Sakura ended up poking him again.

"Itachi?"

"It's nothing."

He put down his now empty bowl.

"You're acting like a child."

"I said it was nothing!"

His eyes bled red, but Sakura stood firm against the menacing Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi turned to leave, but must have not seen his cloak on the floor. He lost balance. Itachi caught himself before anything happened though.

"Well?"

"No!"

Itachi left the room with a bang. Sakura sighed.

"Childish."

* * *

A couple hours later, Itachi had finally cooled off. Sakura had stayed in the room as requested of her. Itachi slid the door open to find her in bed reading. He sighed. Well it was better than her moving around everwhere. Sakura cut her eyes to Itachi, then back to her book. He slid the door close.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said while sitting on the side of the bed.

"Okay."

Itachi flopped back and landed his head in her lap. He closed his eyes feeling exhausted.

"You used a lot more chakra today then necessary."

"Sakura." He warned.

"I'm just saying."

She closed the book with a quick snap causing Itachi to wince. Sakura's look softened a bit. She placed her hand over his eyes. Itachi sghed at the relief it brought. He was a bit concerned that her hand was a bit cold, even if summer was ending.

"You've been the only one."

"Huh?"

"Earlier, you asked of me, how many other women there have been, and you've been the only one."

"Liar."

"No. It didn't interest me as much. I was too busy with other important matters. Sex was always at the bottom."

"Why was I different?"

"I don't know."

"Was it because of… him?"

"Maybe."

Sakura definitely didn't like that answer, but she didn't comment. Without Itachi noticing it, Sakura pressed on a pressure point. Itachi instantly went limp. His breathing became low and evened out. She filled her hand with chakra.

"You'll have to forgive me."

* * *

You're a busy man." Kakashi repeated back.

"I am."

"Well then, since you're so busy, would you like to qive it to us or shall we just take it?"

Kazaya laughed. "I like your attitude. However, I do have one question." He sat back down on his throne.

"Sure. You seem entitled to that."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"Excuse me."

"You need to understand. The gods' orbs are actually quite useless."

"Why's that?"

"Only selected bloodlines can use them. Selected bloodlines decided long ago. There were only four, and none of them survived. Even if Akatsuki got their hands on it, they would be useless to them. Even I am not allowed right to using said power."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "You have me there. I have no idea what Hokage-sama is planning."

"Then why…"

"I still do as ordered."

"I see." Kazaya looked to be comtemplating something in his head. "I admire your dedication Kakashi-san."

He smiled back at him politely.

"However, I cannot allow you to have it."

"Why the hell no?" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke smacked his forehead, while Sai shook his head at Naruto's stupidity. Several spears touched Naurto's neck in a warning way. Prince Kazaya raised his hand and the guards backed up. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Dobe."

"Teme! And what's your problem that you couldn't help? Well?"

"Shut up already."

"Enough you two." Yamato warned.

"I understand why you're making that decision. A noble one, and probably the right one. However, you have forced us into an ugly hand."

"I understand that as well."

"Well then…"

"Wait. I have a proposition."

'Here it is', Kakashi thought. 'The thing Sakura-chan warned Tsunade-san about.'

"I'll need you to complete one task for me?"

"Your majesty!" His advisor objected.

His raised hand silenced him. "Well?"

"What is it you propose?"

"Assassinate the Princess of Rock."

* * *

**Review Response**:

**Fang69**: _You should be really grateful I worked myself to death. I wrote this in a couple hours, and decided to make it in time, you would be the only review response._  
Anime: Too nice...  
Manga: Dying! Dying on sugar! (starts death scene)  
_(shakes head in shame) Well happy belated birthday Fang69! Hope you have a good with... however old you are now! Thank you for supporting and loving my story. But please, don't pressure me like this again, I think I'll die! (collapses on ground in exhaustion)_  
Anime: They're both so pathetic. Bye now! (waves)


	14. One Step Closer To Death

"You want us to kill Rock's princess?" Kakashi asked, astounded that would be the only thing.

"Yes." Prince Kazaya confirmed.

"This is your only order."

"Yes."

Kakashi closed his eye in thought. Tsunade had said that they might demand something that would smear their hands in blood. However, Sakura had never told Tsunade the exact order that would be given. So Tsunade had no way of preparing him. Sakura had hestated. At first she had refused the mission, but upon asking a second time, she had responded with saying, only she could do it. Sakura was no longer here though. So that left someone else picking up her unfinished work. No, he thought. They relied too heavily on her. They made Sakura smear her hands while they stayed clean. Kakashi thought back to his and Tsunade's conversation.

"Sakura-chan actually hesitated on a S-rank mission?"

Tsunade took a sip of sake. "It doesn't sound like her at all does it?"

"Hm," Kakashi scratched his head. "Her only reason was only she could do it?"

"Hai."

"However," Tsunade took another sip.

"However?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi deadly. It sent shivers down his spine.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Sakura told me to give you a message, because she had a strong feeling she wouldn't be doing it. Sakura said I would probably decide on you then and she's probably right."

"What's the message?"

She looked him straight into his eyes. "Find the root before proceeding."

"The root?"

"You need to understand that, the princess of Rock is an old friend of Sakura's. To actually accept a mission that could make them enemies, Sakura must have known she wouldn't do it in the end."

"How could she know?'

"Sometimes, I think Sakura has a power of foresight."

Kakashi reopened his eye and looked at Prince Kazaya with a silent malice. He gulped nervously. It was a type of malice he had only felt once before. A flash of a girl came to mind. A deep regret restricted around his heart.

"We'll do it, but I do not condone this action."

"Then why do it?"

"We need that orb no matter what the cost."

Prince Kazaya closed his eyes in thought. "Please prepare rooms for them for the night."

"Of course, ouji-sama." Shinrai bowed to Kazaya before excusing all of them.

"How come you two are so close?"

"Naruto-san..." Yamato warned.

"It's okay." Shinrai chuckled. "Kazaya and I are best friends. We've been together since birth."

"Then you would know why ouji-sama would want hime-sama dead." Yamato commented.

Shinrai did not comment. He just kept walking down the large hallways. The group followed behind him with silence. A maid came their way. They all stopped walking. She bowed to Shinrai.

"Take them to their quarters." He turned and walked away.

"There's something going on, don't you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to Sasuke smiling. "You think?"

"I think yo'u're keeping something from us too."

Kakashi chuckled nervously.

* * *

Kazaya turned to the door hearing a sharp knock. He bid whoever it was into his private quarters. Shinrai walked in and Kazaya smiled at his best friend. He smiled back at Kazaya. He took notice of the picture in Kazaya's hands. 

"Why did you ask for her death?"

"You know why."

Shinrai looked down in sadness.

"I need you to go too."

"I know."

Kazaya stood and hugged Shinrai. "I'm sorry. I know how hard this will be for you."

"Kazaya-sama, I swore a blood oath to you. I swore to protect your life and happiness. If this will bring back your happiness, then let it be done."

* * *

Lightining striked across the sky with a loud thunderclap. Itachi rubbed his eyes with sleep. He looked at Sakura standing by the window. Rain was coming down hard. He was more worried about Sakura's expression. It looked like she was a world away. 

"Summer storms." Itachi commented while wrapping the sheet around both of them.

Itachi could feel the goosebumps on Sakura's skin. Sakura blinked whatever it was away. She allowed herself to be pulled into Itachi's body more. Itachi sat on the window seat with Sakura inbetween his legs. Lightning streaked the sky again. Thunder came out in another loud burst.

"You know, they say it's dangerous to sit by a window during a lightning storm."

"Guess we'll die together then."

"Since when are you romantic?" Sakura smirked playfully.

Itachi placed his head onto her shoulder. "My eyes feel like they're on fire."

"Then rest them." Sakura turned around in his arms. She placed her hand over his eyes basically telling him to close them. Sakura untied one of the ribbons on her nightgown. "Do not take this off." Sakura tied it around his eyes. "Don't use your eyes until morning."

Itachi pulled Sakura against him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"This feels strange."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"It's nothing. Just sleep."

Itachi pulled her closer. "What were you seeing?"

"Something that I never want to come to pass."

"Hm," Itachi began to fall asleep.

Sakura looked out the window, the summer storm was not loosing any of its malice. She didn't expect it to since the summer weather was clashing with the fall. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the new season. She spent one full season with the Akatsuki, with Itachi. Sakura closed her eyes and saw Kakashi and a group of Konoha shinobi standing over a bloody and dead Rock princess. Her eyes snaped open in horror. She covered her eyes, praying it would go away. Then a flash of red mangekyou sharingan eyes came to mind, and Sakura became haunted by Itachi and her choice. A decision she did not take lightly.

* * *

"What!? What do you mean we have to take him too?" Naruto pointed at Shinrai, while yelling at Kazaya. 

Prince Kazaya nervously chuckled, but then his features became serious. "I need proof and a witness that she dies. You understand why I may not take your word for it?" Kazaya asked kakashi.

"I do." He replied while nodding his head.

"Good then Shinrai-san will keep me updated."

They all bowed to Prince Kazaya as he walked away with his council following him. Shinrai shook his head. He always told Kazaya that they were like little dogs always following him. Kakashi patted Shinrai on the shoulder to let him know that they were moving out. He nodded his head to show he understood. Shinrai didn't actually want to go, because once it happened, Kazaya would be at his weakest. Who knew what the council would propose to sway Kazaya over to their evil deeds. Shinrai had no doubt that they all had a hand in the reason Rock and Wind fought.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Shinrai snapped out of it to see Naruto staring directily at him, not to mention personal space. He just sighed and took a step back from Naruto.

"It's nothing." He reassured Naruto with a sad smile, who of course didn't look convinced. "Just when it comes to killing the princess, I will do it."

The look of determination made Kakashi realize that there was indeed a root to get to.

* * *

Itachi woke up to nothing but darkness. He seemed a bit alarmed at first until he remembered last night. He untied the ribbon and noticed it was black. Itachi didn't remember getting her a black nightgown. Sure, black would be good on her, but Itachi just never came across a sexy enough one. Itachi went to the bathroom to find Sakura just standing at the sink, fresh out of the shower and toothbrush in hand. She was beautifully naked and Itachi wanted her, but the vacant look told him it would be no fun. 

"You're hair had grown a bit since you cut it."

Sakura snapped out of it. She turned to the doorway expecting to see him standing there, nothing but air. She looked to her other side to find Itachi standing there concentrating on her nightgown. Sakura sweatdropped seeing Itachi's look of hard concentration. Last night it looked sexy to him; this morning, depending who bought it, he needed to burn it.

"Sakura..." He growled.

"Tsuki."

Itachi tossed it to the side and Sakura couldn't believe how childish he was acting. Itachi saw her turn back to the sink and begin brushing her teeth. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Itachi rested his head on her shoulder. Sakura practically glared at the mirror when the action almost made her swallow toothpaste. Itachi smirked feeling her glare through her muscles.

"What?" She mumbled through the foam.

"Nothing." He mumbled while rubbing his eyes on her bare shoulder.

Sakura rinsed and turned around to Itachi who then preceeded by resting on her breasts. Sakura shook her head. Itachi was a childish pervert.

"Get off of me."

"Why do you want to be on top next time?"

Sakura smacked his head. "Baka."  
Itachi stood up straight and Sakura could see his playful smirk. She just shook her head again and walked out of the bathroom. Itachi intently watched her dress. He walked over and touched her back before she slipped on her shirt. He traced the longest scar on her back. Itachi felt Sakura shiver under his touch. He took notice of a faint mark going around her neck. It was alrmost invisible to the naked eye. His jaw clenched in anger. Sakura turned her head and looked at his angry expression when he touched her neck.

"What?"

"Who...?"

Sakura turned her head back to forward and finished putting her shirt on. Her eyes got a vacant stare in them.

"It was my first mission and my Anbu tearm had been taken out. It was a simple task of helping out. I was being escorted because I had just passed the Chunnin exam, and we had no data on the enemy. They turned out to be powerful Sound nin looking for a holy scroll. They made easy work of the Anbu team. They tied my own ribbon around my neck. I was saved by Temari-san's team, who was sent by the Kazekage."

Itachi hugged her to his body. "Are they dead?"

"No."

* * *

The Konoha team, plus one extra memeber, were sitting for lunch. Well Kakashi and Shinrai were sitting, Naruto and Sai were at it again while this time, Yamato was judging. Sasuke was off to the side. Kakashi and Shinrai were eating slowly. 

"Why did you request to kill her?"

Shinrai's spoon stopped short to his mouth. He was about to answer when they heard a large boom. They both looked over to Sai and Naruto. One of Naruto's shadow clones exploded one of Sai's art illusions. Naruto appeared behind Sai and hit him. Sai turned out to be a clone too. He was replaced by a log. Sai gave up his position when he shot shurikens at what he thought was Naruto. He turned out to be another shadow clone. Sai tsked in annoyance. He looked up hearing the rustling of leaves. Naruto came at him from above. Both boys crashed to the floor with their kunais aggressively clashing against each other. Sai used his legs to get leverage. He pushed Naruto up against a tree. Naruto used the tree to push back. Once he got enough room, Naruto flipped over Sai and did a round house kick which sent Sai across the small clearing.

They all stopped hearing a twig snapped. Everyone quickly moved into defensive position but the two still eating. The others sweatdropped seeing them resume eating. The enemy was probably thrown off too. Kakashi and Shinrai's message was obviously, you can handle this. Naruto tossed a kunai at where the noise came from.

"So you were about to say?"

"Right," Just then a group of hooded figures came out. "Anyways, Hime-sama's death should just be by my hand."

Naruto knocked one fo the guys back.

"Why?"

Sasuke broke the nose of another.

"When we were younger..."

Sai kicked one into a tree.

"Yes?" Kakashi sighed seeing Shinrai's conecntrated look. "In truth, I will not proceed until we have all the facts."

Yamato threw two others across the field.

"Why?" Shinrai questioned in surpsie.

Naruto and Sasuke tied the men up.

"I like to know how deep we're going before staining my hands."

Shinrai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oi," Naruto called. "What do we do with these guys?"

Kakashi and Shinrai joined the others. Kakashi unmasked one of the men.

"Rock!" Shinrai exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

"Why are you so angry?" Sakura questioned. 

"I'm not!" Itachi threw another kunai into the dummy.

Sakura sighed. He could have fooled her. She watched him rub his eyes again and Sakura became irritated.

"Itachi-san."

Itachi instantly stopped hearing the cold tone and added suffix to his name. He turned to face a very annoyed Sakura. He wasn't sure why she was angry, just sure he could feel it. Itachi knew not to play with her with that tone. It kind of irritated him though that she was mad and he didn't know why. He shook his head, because that was a woman for you. Itachi walked over to Sakura.

"What?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed hearing his irritation, and Itachi mentally berated himself for not keeping his cool. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were making their way towards them.

"I have a bet for you."

Everyone's ears perked in interest. Sakura should know better than to bet against Akatsuki. After all, they were all annoyingly perfect in almost anything, especially one named Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

"What are Rock nin doing here?" 

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the head. "Dobe."

"Teme!"

Yamato held Naruto back by the collar.

"We're near Rock border Dickless." Sai commented matter-of-fact like.

"You cocky son of a ..."

"Anyways," Kakashi interrupted Naruto. "Why are they so far out, and in Wind country no less."

"A good question," Shinrai said, while he kicked on the the men." Hey, you heard us, so answer already."

He groaned. "I'm not answering Wave bastards."

"Oi,"Naruto shouted. "We're Konoha!" Naruto brandished his headband. "Ko-no-ha."

"Then why are you with him? Is he not Hanryo Shinrai, Taka Kazaya's right hand?" Another piped in.

"He is, and we have our reasons." Kakashi answered. "So back to why you're here."

"We don't have to answer to you."

"Oh?" Kazaya pulled on a metal string that was wrapped around both his fists. "You do know why Wind is number one in retrieving information don't you?"

The Rock nin all gulped nervously. Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't."

Everyone turned to Naruto with large eyes. Sasuke smacked his forehead, and Kakashi made a mental note to teach Naruto another thing. Shinrai smirked evilly. He wrapped the wire around the neck of one of the men. His comrads began to struggle against their restraints to no avail. Shinrai pulled so hard that the wire began to cut the skin. Blood slowly ran down his neck.

"Stop!" One finally cracked. "I'll tell you."

Shinrai released his hold.

"Masochistic bastards," the man bit out.

"Well?"

"Uragirimono-sama sent us to find out what Konoha shinobi wanted with Wind. If they were planning an alliance, then he was going to null the peace treaty with Konoha and start a war."

No one expected Shinrai's next move. He abruptly punched the squealer.

"That isn't that bastard's decision. It's the Hime-sama's. Where's your loyalty?"

'A root indeed.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of the training ground. Several obstacles surrounded her in every direction. She was currently keeping her eye on a blindfolded Itachi. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were sitting on the wooden walkway watching. A wood door slid open and Tsuki walked out with a tray of tea and dango. Itachi walked into another wooden pole. It sent the three men snickering. They instantly stopped feeling the rise of blood lust. Sakura just sighed 

and snapped her fingers to catch Itachi's attention. Itachi was allowed to use his hands as a guide but not his eyes. He followed the sound just for him to run into another pole, then he tripped on a rope. The guys burst out laughing. Itachi tore off the blindfold in time to see Sakura throw one of his kunais at the guys.

"Why is he doing this anyways Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura ignored Sasori and sat in Itachi's lap. He got a little turned on thinking they were going to have sex in front of everyone. He was sadly disappointed when Sakura retied the blindfold around his eyes. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. Itachi was surprised at the desperation in her voice.

"Please, do this for me. Don't take it off."

Itachi just sqeezed her thigh in response. He felt her get up and move away. She clicked her tongue to alert him that she was back in position. Itachi stood and tried again. He listened for her snap and tried to get what was around him.

"Oi, Cherry Blossom?"

Itachi tripped.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"Why is he doing this?"

"To get stronger," and to do it as many times in any position that he wanted. Sakura sweatdropped remembering how easy it was to get him to agree. If she won, Itachi was not allowed to use his eyes for the rest of the week.

"Itachi-san is so weak, yeah!" Deidara screamed.

Itachi growled in annoyance. He couldn't concentrate, and he was about to loose the chance of any wild sex.

"You're hour is almost up Itachi-kun." Sakura's voice dripped with so much sweetness, everyone shivered, including Sakura. "Okay, that was too much like someone."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Never."

"Yeah."

"So Uchiha, guess you follow all your woman's demands."

Sakura noticed he was about to kill something and decided to intervene.

"Deidara-san, Sasori-san, Kisame-san," Sakura smirked and all three men looked at her confused. "Do you have the confidence to do better?"

That's when everything snapped. No one should ever question a man's pride, expecially Akatsuki men.

* * *

"Are you sure he'll come?" Yamato loooked over at Shinrai. 

He nodded. "He gave these orders without Hime-sama's consent. So if they don't return, Uragirimono-san will definitely panic. Unnerved traitors are the easiest to fool."

"Why do you care so much about Rock?" Sasuke questioned sensing something amiss.

Shinrai didn't respond back. Just thenaa cloaked figure came into view. Shinrai recognized his chakra signature and immediately attacked. The man was taken by surprise. Shinrai was pummelling in Uragirimono's face as Kakashi pulled him off. Sasuke kicked him back on the ground when he tried to get up.

"Don't think about it." His red sharingan scared the shit out of Uragirmono.

"Calm down." Kakashi tried to calm Shinrai.

Shinrai turned and looked at Uragirimono venoumously. "You are as black as your name!"

"Dude, what is your deal?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

Kakashi looked at Shinrai's face. He was definitely keeping something in. A something that he probably kept in far too long. Uragirimono now took this chance to try and divide the team. He sneered in triupmh.

"It probably has to deal with that little sexy wife of yours."

Shinrai tried to get at him again. Kakashi held him back.

"If you ever do anything to Yuu, I will kill you!"

"So?" Sai questioned.

"Yuu-sama is the second heiress to Rock. Soon she'll be dead."

That's when something inside Shinrai snapped. A white chakra released from Shinrai's body and exploded.

* * *

Kazaya sat at his desk holding onto one of the many picture frames. This one was a precious one. A time when they all were together and happy. Kazaya thought back to about two years ago. The day an old friend came for a secret visit. He found her standing over Shinrai. 

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing to Shin-kun?"

Kazaya rushed over but was pushed back by a wave of chakra. He stood helpless as Sakura continued to do something to his best friend. Kazaya saw a white seal on his forehead disappear. Sakura stood and looked at him.

"You are his caretaker Kazaya-sama. Protect him with your life, and do not let anyone cause him great emotional stress."

"Why what will happen?" Kazaya's voice quivered with worry.

"The seal will break and many people will come for him."

"Why?"

Kazaya opened his eyes and exited the memory. He prayed this mission wasn't too hard.

"Forgive me Sakura-chan."

Kazaya placed his head on the picture of his childhood.

* * *

Sakura smirked at her handiwork. All four men were walking or trying to walk around the area blindfolded. Sakura sat in the middle with Tsuki enjoying a cup of tea. Sasori and Deidara just ran into each other, Kisame tripped, and Itachi finally made it into the middle. Tsuki clapped her hands. He smirked in triumph. 

"The bet ended three hours ago." Sakura took another sip and Itachi's lips grew into a grim frown.

"Kuso..." He mumbled.

Just then Sakura felt it. A large chakra wave. Sakura quickly stood and faced the direction where Wind and Rock resided. Everyone took off their blindfolds feeling it too. Even Tsuki felt it.

"What was..." Sasori started.

"That, yeah?"

Itachi walked over to Sakura and he was the only one that caught what she said.

"Shin-kun."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" 

"Not now Naruto-kun." Kakashi ordered while slinging Shinrai's arm around his shoulder. "Yamato-san grab that bastard. Boys carry the prisoners."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We need to get out of here. Any smart shinobi would know to find the source of that power, and try to obtain it. I have no doubt several shinobi will be here soon. We need to escape."  
They all instantly began tree hopping. A few yards out and passed the Rock border, Shinrai began to come around. Kakashi located a good hiding area. The group dropped down into it. Shinrai groaned in pain. Uragirimono was now gagged and tied up. The other prisoners had fainted scared. Kakashi noticed the broken kanji character on his forehead. It lifted and faded, no longer having any effect.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kakashi was surprised.

Shinrai looked at him confusion hearing the surprise in his voice.

"Should I?"

"I would if I had that much power." Yamato commented.

Shinrai looked at his hands in confusion. His powers wouldn't be enough to astound them. He wasn't that vain. However he could feel it. A new raw power was moving throughout his body. It felt like it was changing him, like something was beginning to grow inside his body.

"Shinrai-san."

He turned to Kakashi.

"I was told by someone close to me to root out the problem before preceeding."

"Root out?"

"Whatever happened between Prince Kazaya, yourself, and the Hime-samas of Rock is the source. I need to know."

Shinrai looked defeated. "Everything would be fine she said."

They looked at him in confusion. Before anything else could happen, a gentle voice called out.

"Shin-kun!"

Everyone turned to see two young women standing close by. One of them was younger by a year or two. They were almost identical with their long wavy brown hair and green eyes. Their eyes were as deep as a forest. The older one was taller by a few inches. Their clothes were too nice to be regular citizens. The younger one had tears in her eyes and her hands covered her mouth in disbelief. A beautiful diamond ring and gold wedding band sat on her left hand. She rushed forward and hugged Shinrai. She looked him over. He was tall and lean like always, and his brown hair still fell in front of his stunning blue eyes.

"Shin..." She put her head into his shoulder and cried.

He hugged back with a crashing force. "Yuu..."

"Shin-kun?" The older sibling called out.

Shinrai's eyes snapped open and he remembered Kazaya. He gently pushed Yuu back and looked at her with a deep sadness, probably as deep as her eyes.

"Shin...?"

In an instant, Shinrai got up and pinned the older girl to the tree with his sword at her neck.

"Nasake-sama, Yuu-chan, forgive me."

"Wait Shin-kun!" Yuu called out in alram.

"Shinrai."

Thw sword stopped short on its decent on her neck. He had stopped on impulse.

"Shinrai," He looked at Nasake's determined expression. "If I die, it will be by his hand."

* * *

"Sakura." She turned to Itachi. "Come to bed." 

Sakura walked away from the window and to the bed. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura finally noticed the missing blindfold.

"Itachi, our bet..."

"I know." He buried his head into her hair. "If I can't see you for a full week, at least allow me tonight."

"Hm." Sakura responded drifting into sleep's oblivion.

"Sakura? Who is Shinrai?"

"A most precious person."

Sakura missed Itachi's eyes bleed red.

* * *

**A Dream Of Days Long Since Passed**: 

**flamie**: _Because it's just a side story to Blood of the Cherry Blossom. The story continues in the main one. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing._

**Julie**: _Haha! Too bad he couldn't stay cute eh? Thanks for the review._

**pinky101**: _Thanks for reviewing._

**Blood of the Cherry Blossom**:

Chapter 1:

**koolerthancool**: _Haha! Is it? I know people don't like me leaving every chapter on a hang note/cliff hanger you know?_  
Anime: That's because you like to toy with our emotions.  
_Sorry. Anyways, thanks for reviewing._

**Lizz**: _Thanks and don't worry I'm not discontinuing it right now. So enjoy it while it lasts just in case._

Chapter 2:

**Kiri**:_You're reviewing for Chapter 12 at Chapter 2? (laughs) Okay! Thanks for the support though._

Chapter 5:

**Lots2Luv**: _Haha! Well I'm jealous of alot of people's writing style. Mine isn't that good. It's all over the place and when I look back I notice alot of mistakes. Anyways, thanks for the review._

Chapter 6:

**kattylin**: _I updated. Whoa all the way back at 6?_  
Manga: You've really updated then.  
_Yeah... Thanks for reading and reviewing._

Chapter 10:

**kattylin**: _...I did update. Chapter 11 should have been up at the time right?_  
Manga: Maybe they read it and just decided to put their review in 10.  
_Maybe, thanks for reading and reviewing._

**The Norwegian Dragon**: _Sorry it took me so long to reply to these reviews. And I guess since Tsunade didn't let him go it's not suicide now is it? Kinderegg sounds tasty. Anyways thanks for reviewing._

Chapter 11:

**O.O**: _Okay I will. Thanks for the review._

**Aisu Tenshi**: _Me glad. I will try. Thanks for reviewing._

**Auel Nader**: _I'm going to update once a month on the 25th unless something happens. Like last month I got so sick I couldn't sit, so yeah... See you next time right?_

**brittness18**: _Because she keeps sleeping?_  
Manga: Probably because you keep hurting her.  
_I do not!_  
Anime: Take a look back.  
_...HOLY CRAP! I'm sorry Sakura!_  
Manga: Baka.  
Anime: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**cherryblossom222**: _...Why are you two loaning yourselves out to inspire other people BUT NOT THE PERSON WHO MADE YOU?_  
Anime: Hehe (scratches head)  
Manga: (scoffs) Get over it.  
_Horrible... Thanks for the reviewing. You can take them if you want._  
Anime & Manga: (jaw drop)

**Dark-Anime-Gurl**: _Glad it's long enough for you. I think I'm unconsciously making them a bit shorter. (cuts eyes to side) Thanks for reviewing._

**Divaga1**: _Thank you for reviewing._

**divagal1**: _(big eye pop) I forgot to describe him?! Do we really need to know. (glares at Fujiwaru)_  
Anime: Yes.  
Manga: Don't complain just do it.  
_Fine... (sighs) See you next time. Thanks for the review._

**fightinsurfgrl**: _Haha! Well I'm better now so hopefully if I ever get another horrible review like that again, I'll be okay. Thanks for the support._

**Heartless Ghost**: _No, Sakura's just exhausted and blood loss obviously from Chapter 13. Haha, a sexy Itachi... (snickers)_  
Anime: (glomps Itachi)  
_I'm much better now. And you're review did cheer me up greatly so thank you. Thanks for the support and review._

**heartlessoul**: _...Haha! Well I did update. Took sometime but it's up. Thanks for reviewing._

**Hiro the Wolf**: _Thank you. To tell you the truth, I'm not delusional, I was expecting a lot of criticism for this note but nothing but support. So thank you again. And thanks for finally reviewing._

**it's mediocre**: _...I think I've addressed you enough in the warning/Chapter 12. I have since moved on and deemed it useless to waste time on someone as ungrateful, rude and biter as you._

**kane**: _Thanks for the review._

**kattylin**: _That happens to me too. (glares) That and I have alot of stuff taking up space on my poor computer. I run it down. Thanks for taking the trouble to pm me just to review._

**krista**: _...Do I seriously need to reply to this one?_

**MidnightMoon93/ Kawaii Kyuubi-chan**: _No this is not a crossover, Two the universe of the four gods is a book in Fushigi Yugi. Three the four gods Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko originated in China I believe. Anyways the four gods did not originate in Fushigi Yugi. Watase-sensei just borrowed them for her story. Anyways, thanks for the review._

**MistressBlossom**: _Obviously you can see I didn't update then. mainly, because, I'm trying to update on the 25th. I'm just trying to get on a schedule. (sigh) Yeah right. Anyways, thanks for the review._

**mmmmmmmm**: _Thank you for the review._

**NightmareSlave/ LadySerenade**: _Haha! I didn't tell you to blow off your chores. (stares)_  
Manga: You didn't tell them not to either.  
_...It's not my fault! I have to stop at one point. (shrugs) Thanks for the review._

**SachiruNatsu**: _Glad someone understands that I have no spell check. And to be truthful, I write this as it comes. (shrugs) Sorry? About the story, it's all good. I'm fine now no need to worry. Thanks for reviewing._

**Sakura0890**: _Again? I don't think she healed his eyes before. Did she?_  
Anime & Manga: (shrugs)  
_Don't you read?!_  
Anime: No, it's rubbish.  
Manga: I have to keep an eye on Anime all the time.  
Manga I understand, but Anime!  
Anime: What?  
_(sighs) Nevermind. Thanks for reviewing._

**SaRaH13WV**: _Yeah... Hachiko told me that too..._  
Manga: Then it's true.  
_(shrugs shoulders)_  
Manga: Right...  
Anime: (snickers) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**sasukegrl**: _I'm still going for now. And that story all my anger is gone now so I'm good. I appreciate the support. Thanks for the review._

**shadow miko**: _Haha! You thought it was brilliant?_  
Anime: Delusioned.  
_What did I tell you about calling the fans delusioned?_  
Anime: They must be to read your stories.  
_Manga! Deal with Anime now._  
Manga: Anime come.  
Anime: Okay!  
_(sighs) Handful. Anyways thanks for the review._

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: _Whoa (big eye pop) This was from back in December for Christmas?_  
Anime: That's horrible.  
_Leave me alone._  
Manga: You should respond back sooner.  
_(sulks) You're so cruel._  
Manga: Whatever.  
Anime: Thanks for the review.

**shirley**: _Ahaha! I will get to writing more lemons when I can get to it. And as for the timeline it's like just about three months, not too much. PLus it doesn't help when she uses it all whenever it starts coming back. Thanks for reviewing._

**Siy**: _I've gotten over it don't worry. I don't care anymore. (smiles) See you next time, thanks for the review._

**SweetAssassin**: _I guess he can? (big eye pop) Weird huh?_  
Anime: You wrote it that way.  
_I know. Thanks for the review._

**Uchiha Jennifer-Both/Vu's Are Computer Freaks.I'm 1**: _Thanks for reviewing._

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**: Thanks for the review.

**Virginia-Lauren**: _Could I what? It's fine what did you want me to do?_

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _You're going to eat my face... Freak. Haha. But you're always thrrowing monkeys at me._  
Anime: Maybe she really likes monkeys.  
_Maybe, I think it's because she's bored all the time._  
Manga: Like all the time.  
_Yeah. Anyways, glad to see you. Thanks for reviewing._

**xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx**: _Like I'm trying to get it out there, I'll update the 25th of every month unless something happens. Thanks for reviewing._

Chapter 12:

**O.O**: _Well no need to be depressed since I updated and are continuing. Thanks for the support._

**aijinmegami**: _...I think you're angry. Just let it all out! (laughs)_  
Anime: (shakes head) You are a sad disappointing person.  
_...shut up. I'm glad you agree with me, and yeah I was a little worried about deletion. And don't worry about signing in, you've signed in before, I remember._  
Anime: Well that's nice.  
_(nods) Thanks for the support._

**Aisu Tenshi**: _Well no need to be upset huh? Since I continued. Thanks for the support._

**Akiru chan**: _Thank you, you really lifted my spirits. (scratches head) Writing OCs was never really hard for me. (shrugs shoulders) Is it really that hard? Well once again thank you for supporting me, and if you want to give a speech do it! Yeah!_

**Ayla**:_ Don't worry I'm still continuing. I'm also totally fine now, so no worries. Thanks for the support._

**AzureHearts**: _Haha! I shall pass it onto her. Thanks for the support. I love you at the moment, you're so going to make Hachi blush._

**BAH! BAH!**: _Haha! Thank you. I love the support I've been getting it._

**CelestialElegy**: _Hachiko? Yes, she's my doggy. The gods are used in Japanese mythology, but I think they originated in China. I decided not to quit this time because this is actually my longest running and most work put into story EVER! Well... for now... Thanks for supporting me._

**Claire**: _Um... could you get up off your knees? It's kind of embarrassing. (scratches cheek)_  
Anime: Pfft. Your story is pathetic.  
_(throws ball at Anime's head) Anyways, thanks for the support._

**crystal-gundam**:_ Sorry for scaring you. Anyways, I love Tsuki too! Thanks for supporting me._

**Dark-Anime-Gurl**: _January 20th is penquin day? Seriously? Anyways, I'll let hachiko know of your thanks. Thanks for the support._

**fightinsurfgrl**:_ Can you be my bodyguard too? Thanks for the support and offer to defend me._

**gaarasgrl99**: _Thanks for the support and review._

**heartlessoul**: _Thanks. I appreciate it._

**I play wid fir3**: _COOKIES! ...I'll make sure Hachiko gets... at least... one..._  
Manga: Really?  
_Yeah..._  
Anime: Liar!  
_...Nuh-uh. Anyways, thanks for the support.  
_  
**I want to see you fly**: _(hides behind Manga) Save me._  
Manga: (sighs) Authoress?  
_Yeah?_  
Manga: They won't actually do it.  
Anime: (raises hand) I vote that they do.  
_(cries) Haters! Anyways, I'm not stopping because I would probably beat myself up you know? Anyways, thanks for the support and this story can't be the best you ever read. There are alot of other better authors. Thanks for reviewing._

**I-ARE-COOL**: _Haha. You all really brightened my day. I've been cautious about reading the reviews after that note, but you all are nothing but supportive. So thank you._

**JuJu-Bean!**: _Okay, I will tell Hachiko. (snickers) She's going to blush. (laughs evilly)_  
Manga: (stares)  
_What?_  
Manga: Evil. (walks away)  
_Huh... Anyways, thanks for the support._

**Julie**: Anime: Mine! (glomps Itachi plushie)  
_(sweatdrops) Um... (coughs) Please excuse my very weird... muse. Freak. Anyways, I'm still going on for now. Thanks for the support._

**Kage No Sa**: _No, as of right now, I am not discontinuing it. Thanks for the support._

**Keyda841**: _I should stop taking anonymous reviewers, that way I can flame them! (laughs evilly)_  
Anime: (cough)  
_Right, back to the point. Thanks for the support._

**koolerthancool**: _Well you just made my day list! And don't worry I'll make sure Hachiko gets this. You'll make her tail wag a mile a minute. (snickers) Thanks for the support._

**Krimskii- Jins Lady**: _Haha! You're a huggable person huh?_  
Anime: I want to hug!  
_Authoress_ and Manga: _(sweat_drop)  
Anime: What?  
_Authoress_ and Manga: _Not_hing.  
Anime: Uh-huh.  
_Anyways, thanks for the support. Ciao!_

**krista**: B_ut you do have some. (sighs) To be expected from you of course._

**Lindon**: _Oh? I wasn't discontinuing it yet. You're review is a little confusing but I think I get it. Thanks for the support._

**Miaka Akito**: _Aww!_  
Anime: (scoffs)  
_(kicks Anime)_  
Manga: (watches Anime & Authoress scuffle) So... (sighs) Thanks for supporting Authoress. I need to break this up now.

**Missing'Nin'Akiko**: _Thanks for the support. I appreciate it._

**mmmmmmmm**: _Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it._

**Ninja of the Mist**: _You apologize A LOT! (laughs) Don't worry about it. I like people like you wasting my time. I'm sorry about your story though. Yeah and, you really helped me prepare myself for someone to trash me again, but everyone has been nothing but nice, so thank you._

**Pineapple Fizz**: _Haha! Flame bastards! That's true, if they were being forced, I don't think the person making them read it would let them flame. Especially if they're bound. (snickers)_  
Anime & Manga: (sweatdrops and looks at each other)  
_And (sweatdrops) sorry about the OOC... I'll let Hachiko know you're thanks. Thanks for the support!_  
Anime: Weird?  
Manga: Yeah.

**Runlittlepiggy**: _What's IC? Also, would you like a cameo part in the fic? I'm sure I can poke you in somewhere as something._  
Manga: (shakes head)  
_Leave me alone I'm having fun._  
Manga: Obviously!  
_(laughs) Thanks for the support._

**SachiruNatsu**:_ I would so love a block list, but it couldn't work without they're real penname. I should probably just stop accepting anonymous reviews._  
Anime: Ya think?  
_But I get a lot of nice anonymous reviews too..._  
Anime: (shakes head) Sad person...  
_Shut up! Anyways, thanks for the support._

**Sakura and Itachi Forever/ ItaSaku BanKag**: _Thank you, and I updated! Yay! Thanks for the support._

**sakura59515**: _You haven't been reviewing?! (big eye stare) Okay... (coughs) Somehow, I'm sad now._  
Manga: (pats back)  
Anime: She's sad again?  
Manga: Yeah.  
Anime: Comes in spurts.  
Manga: (nods)  
_Anyways, thanks for the support! (waves)_

**Sakurafan207**: _It's not over..._

**SaRaH13WV**: _Haha! Some people do like to read the review reply section._  
Manga: People who only want to see us.  
Anime: Us!  
_(glares) Right... Anyways, those people seem to forget that half the fanfics on the site do not follow the original work for a reason. Like how many people use different seasonings on chicken!_  
Manga: Bad analogy.  
_Yeah, anyways hang in there just like I am. Thanks for the support._

**sasukegrl**: _Hehe! I'll let Hachiko you'll grateful._  
Manga: You should just let this story die.  
_NO! ... maybe... NO!_  
Anime: Can't you ever make up your mind?  
_Not really. Thanks for the review._

**shadow miko**: _Haha! I updated! i'm not going to discontinue it right now. Thanks for the support._  
Anime: Discontinue... discontinue... discontinue...  
_Authoress_ & Manga: _(stares a_t Anime)  
Anime: Discontinue... discontinue... discontinue...  
_Um..._  
Manga: No.  
_Okay. See ya later._

**Shinimegami-Of-Akatsuki**: _(laughs) Will you be my bodyguard? And the 'oh Great One', there are plenty of better ones. But thank you for defending me and supporting me._

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: _Haha! Yeah. I don't really like to leave my stories discontinued. If I don't get to them. I will finish them when I'm done with the ones calling my most immediate attention. I think you also might have some issues with flamers. I'm sorry you got such a bad flame on your first fic. That must have been discouraging too. You should still finish the second one because you'll just be glad it's totally done you know? I'm just going to ignore them and continue because this is about me not them you know? Anyways, thanks for the support!_

**siiy**: _Thanks for the support, but isn't my story OOC? (big eye stare)_  
Manga: Are you being mean?  
_No, not at all. I was just asking._  
Anime: Mean!  
_No! Ignore them. So thanks for reviewing but didn't you spell your own penname wrong? I thought it was siy not siiy. Oh well, if you're going with that now, okay._

**Sonic Rage**: _Well I have more reviews now. Evil flamers!_  
Anime: Don't mind the Authoress. She gets depressed easily.  
_Leave me alone. I just can't take it when it comes to this story._  
Manga: Blood and tears?  
_Oh yeah, anyways thanks for the support. I really appreciate it._

**squirrely domination/ Sesshomarus Baka**: _Well, I'm not mad anymore. After that post of anger, I actually felt a lot better I'm honored that I get you that excited about my story._  
Anime: Delusioned.  
_Anime, don't make me attack you. Anyways, thanks for the support._

**The Norwegian Dragon**: _Yeah... Sorry... temporarily lost my sanity. Got it back now. Moving on. Thanks for the support._

**TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain**: _Um... it's okay now so you can calm down. I'm not discontinuing it yet and thanks for saying it's one of your faves. Thanks for the support._

**tuyamino**: _I will make sure Hachiko gets your thanks. I do have to apologize though. Because I'm grounded, I snuck on the computer and printed out the reviews so I could write the responses to them. Unfornately, you got printed out with the person that caused this uproar in our happy abode. So sorry on my behalf, and thanks for the support._

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**: _...I don't think you ever did. Believe me, my brain has a list of reviewers to watch out for. You are not on it. I do recognize you as a regular though. Yay! Thank you for the support._

**Wolf-Lover-4-Ever**: _Haha! I busted out laughing after reading this._  
Anime: Apologize.  
_Why?_  
Manga: Heartattack.  
_Oh. Right... really sorry there. Thanks for the support._

**yuuyami**: _Haha! I'm make sure Hachiko knows. And... (bangs head repeatedly) I just remembered you made me feel depressed. Sorry if I stole your ideas! (sulks in corner) Thank you for the support... (hides in closet)_

Chapter 13:

**Angiechan101**: _Thank you._

**Anime Angel Goddess**: _Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter or this one that this response is in._  
Manga: You're going to confuse them.  
_... I know. (glares into space)_  
Anime: Baka.  
_Rude. Thanks for the review._

**Blood-Stained-Cherry-Blossoms**: _Okay. Thanks for the review._

**blossom-geisha**: _Okay. Will do. Thanks for reviewing._

**cherryblossom222**: _Haha. Thanks for the review._

**DarklingLinny**: _Haha! Thanks. I appreciate the review too._

**Divagall**: _Yeah. Here it is and thanks for reviewing._

**dragongirl92**: _Thanks for taking the time to review._

**fightinsurfgrl**: _DON'T DIE I NEED REVIEWERS AND READERS! It's already becoming smaller and smaller. Anyways, thanks for the review._

**firerose13**: _...I'll let Hachiko know of your... sentiments. It's just that you might scare her._  
Manga: And you don't?  
_Shut up! I didn't ask you for your opinion._  
Anime: Authoress is so cruel.  
_Shut up! Thanks for the support._

**flamie**: _Okay? Thanks for reviewing._

**Hao'sAnjul**: _Okay. Thanks for the support._

**Heavens Angel**: _I'm working hard on it. Thanks for replying back. I guess?_

**insanedarkangel**: _Um... Yeah... You sent me your new email but I hate you break it to you. I didn't get it. And you disabled your private messages so anyways, this was the only way to get back to you. Yeah..._

**Julie**: Anime, _Authoress_, & Manga: Du_cky_ness...  
_Um..._  
Anime: Yeah...  
Manga: Right.  
_Thanks for the review!_

**kitagal**: _I appreciate the compliment. Sorry the chapter came out late. Thanks for reviewing._

**kougraness**: _I'm getting stronger since everyone has been nothing but supportive. Thanks for the review and support._

**krista**: _... I'm just confused and speechless._

**masaaki**: _Thank... you?_

**Lots2Luv**: _(sigh) I'm trying to tell you people the four gods did not originally come from Fushigi Yugi. Nevermind. (bangs head) Thanks for the review anyways._

**loveitachisakura**: _Okay. I'll working on it. Calm down! Thanks for reviewing though._

**mak0-ch1**: _Hachiko is the name of a dog that showed great loyalty to his master even after his master passed away. Ai Yawaza uses the name Hachiko for one of her main characters named Nana, because she reminds the other character of a puppy dog. Thus this came to be and this is how my puppy came to get her name, because she's so attention needing. Anyways, krista who magically turned to mak0-ch1 by pixie dust, you've turned nicer. Later. Thanks for letting me know and reviewing._

**Makaimaru**: _Are we talking about me being a perv?_  
Anime: Or Jiriya?  
_Anyways, about the advice I would really need to read you stuff. And the stories that you have up, the pairings I'm turned off by. Anyways, the best advice I can possibly give you is just write whatever comes to mind and then go from there. Thanks for reviewing though._

**Missing'Nin'Akiko**: _Haha. Sorry I put it out late. Thanks for reviewing._  
Anime: It's because she's lazy.  
_Whatever._

**reader-not-a-reviewer**: _Well, yeah they'll go to rock and try to kill the princess but that's I'm I'm saying. You're ideas aren't bad though. Just not what I'm planning right now... hehe... Anyways thanks for the input and review._

**Runlittlepiggy**: _Well you enjoyed the name._  
Anime: You're lazy.  
_Leave me alone._  
Manga: No, she's crazy. She named an inanimate object.  
_...leave me alone. Thanks for the review._

**SaRaH13WV**: _I can. Thanks for the review. Wait... Aren't you supposed to be banned from reading this?_  
Anime: I thought so.  
_(big eye pop) What are you doing? Oh well thanks again._

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**: _Thanks for the review._

**sasukegrl**: _Haha! Like I told another reviewer. I can wait. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and glad you enjoy the relationship. They're funny to write._

**Scarlett Fear**: _Thanks._

**Shinobi Darkbeak**: _Ok, I will. Thanks for the review._

**SHiRLEYgoRAWR**:_ ...Lots of questions._  
Manga: ...lots of questions.  
Anime: ...lots and lots of questions.  
_Anyways, she's going to eat his eyes. (laughs) And if I answer all your questions then there's nothing to look forwards to. Also, I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you can write something better than even me. Thanks for the review._

**tuyamino**: _The Tori-chan this is going over well._  
Manga: It's a shocker.  
_Rude. Thanks for the compliment. Thanks for the review._

**UchihaLovesMe**: _There you are. I was looking for you. Anyways thanks for the review. (snickers) Maybe I'll make her kill him. (laughs evilly)_  
Anime: Have you snapped again?  
_(shrugs) Would that be okay?_  
Manga: Finish the next chapter first.  
_(sigh) I'm going to die._

**Yumi-Takekawa**: _I'll try my best. Thanks for reviewing._

**Cherry Blossom Christmas**:

**Celtic oak58**: _Um... Don't die! I need readers and reviewers!_  
Anime: Haha! They died from how bad it was.  
Manga: You okay?  
_I hate Anime. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. And she found you!_

**Sweet-Tradgidie**: _Haha! Well I'm glad it rocked your sox. Thanks for reviewing._


	15. The Heartbreaking Truth

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS**: _Due to many people bothering me about the review reply section, I have decided to take it out indefinitely. If you wish to see your review replies you simply need to go to my profile, then click on my website link. There you will be transferred to the website I put up just for all of you. In there you will find your reply, a guestbook to sign, and poll you can take. Please visit since I spent so much time on it and put blood and tears into that thing. It was a bit annoying but there you go. Also, check it out whenever I update in case I need to tell any of you something. Later, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

* * *

"What makes you think that we'll take you to him?" Shinrai asked gripping the sword tighter. 

"I don't." Nasake closed her eyes in conclusion. Then she opened them and pointed to Kakashi and company. "But they will."

"What makes you think we'll do it?" Yamato asked. He saw in the corner of his eye, Naruto and Sasuke take a step back. Turning around he saw Kakashi giving him a terrifying death glare. "What?"

"You could let her finish."

"Why?"

"Because she may propose something of value."

"That isn't the mission, plus we do not know them."

"Yes, but..."

"If it's introductions you need," Nasake interrupted while moving away from Shinrai. "Yuu-chan," she called out.

"Hai onee-chan!"

Both girls respectively bowed.

"My name is Kaido Nasake, the first heir and current ruler of Rock."

"My name is Hanryo-Kaido Yuu, the second heir of Rock."

"And wife of?" Nasake asked in a sing song voice.

Yuu and Shinrai blushed.

"I am the wife of Wind's first-in-command, Hanryo Shinrai."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You two are married?" Naruto ran over and grabbed Kakashi by the collar. "I thought you said they are at war?"

"They are." He replied, scratching his head in confusion.

"But how?"

Nasake coughed. "We'll dicuss that later if it's that important. Now our proposal states this, you will escort us to Wind capital. By doing so, I will give you this." Nasake slipped on gloves then pulled a wooden chest out of her satchel. Upon opening it, Nasake uncovered an orb with a green swirling light.

Kakashi pushed everyone over and his eyes went wide. Pulling on fully enclosed gloves, he gently lifted the orb for inspection. They watched as a happy smile made his eye crease.

"You have a deal."

Nasake smiled in reply.

"Now wait a minute Kakashi-san." Yamato butted in.

"Yeah Sensei, you can't just volunteer us to everyone." Naruto said back.

Kakashi carefully put the orb back and stood toface them more.

"Do you even know what that is?" Seeing their heads shake, he continued. "That is the orb of Genbu, a god's orb

* * *

A little pink haired girl was running down the corridor with one of the maids chasing her. 

"Sakura-sama please slow down. You just got over being sick. Do you not remember the pneumonia?"

Sakura ran into a nearby door. The maid followed only to stay by the door seeing her climbing on the bed. The young mother with her newborn smiled at Sakura's enthusiasm. The woman's mother and husband sat in nearby chairs. He got up and helped Sakura seeing her slip.

"Sakura-sama, you should still be in bed." She said while patting the girl on the head.

"I wanted to see obaa-chan's baby." Sakura pulled out a surgical mask. "I came prepared so not to get the baby sick."

The adults laughed at her.

"Tanaka obaa-chan, what's her name?" Sakura asked while staring at the baby in wonder.

"Actually sweetie, we were just discussing it."

"So she doesn't have a name yet?" Her eyes almost popped out.

"No not yet. Did you know Sakura-sama that you're bound to her?"

"How so?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Well take the previous generations, your grandmother and mine, your mother and I, we are all best friends."

"Really!? Then we'll be best friends too?"

The adults laughed at her happy face.

"She's as pretty as the moon. Can we call her Tsuki?"

They all looked at Sakura in wonder.

"Sakura-sama!"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at Tsuki.

"What?"

Tsuki looked stunned and was cowering behind the door.

"You're... you're making breakfast without me!" Tsuki pointed an accusing finger at her.

"So?"

"Where's Itachi-sama?" She questioned looking around the kitchen.

"Sleeping, not using his eyes is a bit hard on his body."

"Oh..."

Tsuki looked at Sakura who waved her over. Tsuki sat on the stool. Sakura put breakfast in front of her.

"Happy fourteenth birthday Tanaka Tsuki."

Tsuki's eyes widened then a gorgeous smile broke out across her face.

"Thank you Sakura-sama!"

Sakura sat across from Tsuki as they shared breakfast.

* * *

"So that's what a god's orb looks like?" Sasuke commented, holding his chin in thought. 

Yamato, Sai, and Naruto got a closer look. Previously when they had fought the Akatsuki, in Fire country, they had been too busy figting to get details on the orb. All shinobi knew that a glance away when fighting an Akatsuki member it was as good as asking for a kunai in the chest. Naruto reached to touch it when Kakashi smacked his hand away.

"No!" Nasake, Yuu, and Shinrai screamed.

"What?" Naruto questioned complexed.

"Never, touch it bare-handed." Nasake warned. "Unless you want to contaminate and anger the respective god."

"Oh..." Naruto said with his mouth in an oh shape. "Is it possible for anyone just to touch them?"

"Yes, descendants can, but even we still take that precaution."

"We?" Sai asked.

"Yes, Kaido family are descendants of Genbu."

"Wait, Prince Kazaya stated that the direct descendants of the gods had died out." Yamato contradicted.

Yuu nodded her head. "That's what we all say in order to protect ourselves from those who wish to use us to access our respective god's powers."

"Which descendants can you account for?" Sasuke questioned.

"There's myself and Yuu-chan," Nasake counted off while pointing to herself and Yuu. "Then there's Shin-kun," Nasake counted off while pointing from herself and to him. "The only other one we can account for is Sakura Grove's Hime-sama."

"Oblivion?" Kakashi asked.

Nasake and Yuu nodded their heads.

"Wait! What do you mean I'm a descendant. Do you have any proof?"

The look Nasake gave Shinrai was bone chilling. "You'll have to take that up with our other childhood friend."

"Whose that?" Naruto barged in.

"Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Sakura sneezed and it made it hard for Itachi to dodge the kunai she threw. It barely scrapped his arm. Everyone observing the training shivered from the sneeze. Tsuki refilled Sasori's cup of tea. Kisame popped another takoyaki in his mouth. Deidara just smiled at Itachi's growing scowl. 

"Cherry Blossom." Itachi growled out. "Where did your killing intent go?"

"Excuse me." Sakura rubbed her nose. "Sorry about that, the sneeze caught me off guard. Here we go again."  
Everyone basically shivered feeling the rise of Sakura's killing intent. Even though Itachi was blindfolded, the amount he felt being pushed at him was surprising. Sakura tossed another kunai and Itachi flipped to the side then dropped dodging a couple shurikens. He wasn't too sure since Sakura was not using any chakra at all. Itachi had been hurt when they first started out. He was getting a hang of it a bit though. He needed to use his ears for sounds. His fingers tried to sense the movement or shifts in the air. Itachi misstepped and a shuriken cut his leg. He hissed in pain as the others snickered.

"Kisame-san."

"Hai Cherry Blossom?"

"What's that?" Sakura pointed to something behind them.

All three men turned to see what she was talking about. The next thing they knew, a kunai cut each of their left arms. They all turned to Sakura, each of them didn't sense anything. Itachi smirked. He had heard Sakura slip the kunais out. His suspicions were confirmed hearing the three thunks. The sound of the kunais embedding themselves into the wooden walls. Sakura waved to Tsuki.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, Sakura-sama." Tsuki smiled at Sakura before pulling out the three kunais. She used chakra to toss them back to Sakura, otherwise they wouldn't have made it to Sakura.

Itachi smirked. Tsuki had just given Sakura's location away. He quickly tossed kunais at her. Sakura caught the ones Tsuki tossed and jumped back to avoid Itachi's. He appeared behind Sakura guessing the distance she used to flip back. Itachi had guessed a little too snug, feeling her right up against him. He felt the air shift. Sakura had stepped forward and tried to land a round house kick. Feeling it coming from the left, Itachi blocked it.

"Oi, Cherry Blossom?"

"What?" She grumbled out blocking a punch Itachi threw at her. "Didn't I tell you no chakra?"

Itachi shook his head just remembering. His kick came at her more slowly. Itachi realized that no chakra was hard. Even when one uses taijutsu, they still use a little chakra. Sakura was moving like a breeze without any chakra. Maybe this training would be good. His mind's eye could already see a new found power opening itself to him. Or maybe this was Sakura's plan. He noticed her look of concern about his eyes. Why else would she offer to help a S-rank criminal get stronger?

"What did you do that for?" Sasori was inspecting the cut on his cloak.

Sakura turned her eyes to them. Her killing intent now being turned on them. Itachi smirked and laughed inwardly at the poor bastards' mistake. Now was not the best time to be pissing off Konoha's number one Anbu. Itachi felt like Sakura had redeemed herself a little. When it came to her knowledge, he no longer questioned it. During sparring matches or training, Sakura held herself like a veteran. With he imagined such a low supply of chakra, Sakura was using pure stamina to battle him. He was surprised to hear however, Sakura's breathing hadn't even picked up despite the moving around they were doing currently. Maybe they all did underestimate her. Perhaps there was some truth to those rumors.

"If you want to make fun of Itachi-san while sitting on your asses, I'll kill you." The men shivered at her death glare. "If you want to complain and snicker at each other, than let's see you do better." Sakura ducked from Itachi's kick.

That's how one pink haired girl roped in three more Akatsuki members into training.

* * *

The small group were currently taken an unused path back to the Wind palace. Sai and Sasuke, the two ice men, were leading the way. Naruto was walking along side Nasake with his hands on his head. Yuu and Shinrai were walking hand in hand. Yuu was obliviously happy while Shinrai was contemplating something. The two senseis were bringing up the rear, with the prisoners behind them tied up. 

"So you all grew up with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Nasake.

Nasake giggled at Naruto's overeagerness to know this tidbit of information. "Yes, Saku-chan lived in both Wind and Rock every summer until she was six." Her expression became a very sad one. Sasuke, who looked back to observe, and Naruto noticed Yuu and Shinrai become sad. "I believe she moved to Konoha after that. Am I right Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto seemed to be in deep thought, which only happened every once in a while. "Now that you mention it, my earlier memory of Sakura-chan was when we were six. I never knew Sakura-chan wasn't originally from Konoha. Ne Teme, did you know?"

"Che," Sasuke turned back forward. "Why waste my time on her?"

"Teme! Oi, Kakashi-sensei did you know?" His attention clearly turning to Kakashi.

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "I never read her official record, and I'm afraid we can't now."

"Why not?" Naruto nearly shouted.

Sasuke turned back around now interested.

"Anbu records, especially Anbu who report only to the Hokage, are only privy to one person to see. That person being the Hokage of course. Her mission records are a part of her personal records. Sakura-chan being a high-class Anbu must have taken on a couple S-rank," Sasuke scoffed, "that are only need to know."

"So you're basically telling the dobe, Hokage would not give us permission to view her records." Sasuke summed up.

"Pretty much."

The girls laughed seeing Naruto's pout. Naruto snapped out of it and noticed Shinrai's complexed look.

"Hey Shin-san, what's with you?"

Shinrai snapped out of it and looked at everyone's questioning looks.

"I was just wondering..." He looked off to the side.

Princess Yuu gave his hand an extra squeeze. "Shin-kun?"

"If I'm truly a guardian, then why now, and only now did my powers unleash?"

"That's because of the power sealing jutsu." Nasake said as if it were obvious.

Kakashi made the I-get-it gesture. "So that's what that was on Hanryo-san's forehead."

"What?" His hand instantly went to his forehead. "My forehead?"

Kakashi snickered as the two sisters giggled. Yuu brought her hand up to bring down his.

"It disappeared." Kakashi explained.

That seemed to ease Shinrai's uneasiness.

"But who? Why? How?" Shinrai was tripping over himself.

"What were you thinking about when it happened?"

"Someone..." Everyone caught Shinrai's death glare at Uragirimono." He threatened Yuu-chan's life."

The two girls gasped. Shinrai squeezed his wife's hand feelig her body begin to shake in fear.

"Giri-kun?" Nasake askd in astonishment.

"You be surprised to what Uragirimono-san is actually capable of Hime-sama."

Nasake's face grew sad again hearing the royalities being use. It reminded her of the war. It reminded her of the torn and broken friendship of her and Shinrai. The strained marriage between her sister and their best friend. The hatred between Uragirmono, Shinrai, and Kazaya. It reminded her what was broken between her and Kazaya. She remembered Sakura's visit one year ago. Her calm smile and her gentle words of reassurance. 'It would all work out.'

"You still haven't answered me Hime-sama."

"Which one?"

"How?"

"Saku-chan thought it was best since you didn't have any training yet."

His eyes grew big. "Saku-chan?" When?"

Her eyes grew serious and her mouth set in a tight line. "One year ago, when your powers began to manifest."

* * *

Sakura was slightly annoyed at the current situation. She had to stop attacking them due to this event. The skilled and deadly Akatsuki members were currently falling over each other again. Kisame and Itachi walked into each other. Kisame fell infront of Deidara, who in turn tripped over the shark man. Sasori eneded up tripping over Deidara's falled form. Itachi was trying to keep balance. Sakrua shook her head and sighed. Maybe she had just been a fast learner herself. Then again it could have something to do with Tsunade attacking you full force. Sakura sweatdropped realizing if one had actually connnected she would have died. 

"Drunken idiot..." she mumbled under her breath.

Itachi had caught her saying something but couldn't make it out. The fallen three finally got up and stood steady. They were all trying to find Sakura. First one to land a punch in the next hour would get out of this training the next day. Each one of them wanted it for one reason. To never become this uncool infront of the prisoner/toy again. Sakura shook her head realizing it was too easy to bait power hungry fools. She was getting bored just standing there. Itachi knew she was moving when the air picked up. Sakura flipped in front of Deidara.

"Hey."

Deidara threw a punch which Sakura ducked and rolled out of because behind her had been Kisame. Kisame fell back and kicked out taking Deidara down too. She shook her head in exasperation. Akatsuki members had too high of pride. Sakura evaded a doll. She grabbed its arm and flipped it over, crushing it into the ground. Then she tossed it into Sasori, who had just turned around. He realized his reaction was too slow to the change in air when he felt the hard body of his doll bring him down. Itachi appeared in front of her Sakura instinctively flipped back on one hand. Itachi followed up and grabbed her collar. They both fell to the training ground's floor.

"If I get the punch, do we get to have some recreational fun?" He asked with a smirk into ther ear.

Sakura grunted in response when she flipped him off of her. He easily balanced himself. Sakura leaped forward and her punch connnected with the ground where Itachi had been. Her fist didn't leave its usual crater due to the fact that she wasn't using chakra. Itachi swiped kicked but Sakura easily dodged. She bit down a bit beginning to feel drained. She knew they weren't the only ones to pay a price. Sakura turned to see Itachi's fist flying towards her abdomen.

* * *

After the little revelation, it became extremely quiet among the travelers. No one wished to speak. Each of them had too much to think about. Kakashi eventually had everyone stop once they were halfway back. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke were sent out to find firewood. Yamato dealt with trying the prisoners to the firmest oak tree. Kakashi watched the food and quietly talked to Princess Nasake about Rock country's well-being, polite talk. Yuu sat with Shinrai, who clutched to her hand because he felt like was loosing bits of himself. 

"I don't know who I am anymore."

Nakase and Kakashi looked over to young couple. Yuu guently stroked his cheek trying to comfort his tortured soul.

"Did Kaz.. Did Ouji-sama know?" Shinrai looked at Nasake with such heartbroken eyes. He didn't want to know the answer.

She didn't want to tell him, nothing what its effects might lead too. But there could be no more lies, just the hearbreaking truth. "Yes."

Shinrai's eyes widened in surprise. He then lowered his face so no one could see. "I shouldn't be surprised." He stood suddenly and kicked the cup in front of him across the clearing. "Why would my best friend by any different? I don't know any of you anymore! Who am I?" He looked at his hands angrily.

No one expected what came next. Princess Yuu, gentle like her name, slapped her husband across the cheek. Shinra's hands instantly rose to his cheek. Yuu was fighting back tears and a deep scowl was placed on her lips. The boys just returned to enter the awkward moment. Kakashi and Princess Nasake looked worried and ready to intervene.

"How dare you," were her first words. "You are Hanryo Shinrai, orphaned at birth. A boy who grew up kind and thoughtful despite his drunken mother's abandonment. He grew up into a strong second-in-command to his best friend's order. A man who wrote constantly despite the war between two nations. Someone who put his feelings above anything else. If you question that," tears spilled down her cheeks. "If you question that, then don't you also question the man who married me." Princess Yuu covered her face as the sobs broke out of her chest.

Shinrai felt tears begin to prick the back of his eyes. He enveloped Yuu in the ever warm hug of his. She clutched tightly to him afraid that the man she married would disappear because of all that had been revealed.

* * *

Sakura got out of the tub. She walked over to the sink while wrapping towel around her. Moving her hand across the fogged mirror, it revealed a very tired looking girl. Sure enough, Itachi had been right. Her hair was bit long. It was a couple inches passed her shoulder. She had never taken notice how fast it had been growing. Sakura tossed the towel into the corner as she dressed in the baggy black slacks and shirt. She walked out while drying her hair to see Itachi fumbling with dinner. Itachi accidently tipped his tea cup, spilling its contents. 

"Are you still angry?" Sakura asked him.

Itachi threw the cup her way, not realizing he had thrown it at her. Sakura easily caught it. She walked over to the small table. She had requested one be brought in for the week. Sakura didn' t want what was happening here out in front of the others. An unattractive, no an uncool Uchiha Itachi, not being able to eat dinner flawlessly. Sakura was kind enough to spare him the humiliation. Thus the reason for the small table with chairs in between the bed and window. She placed down the cup with a loud clank so Itachi knew where it was. She carefully refilled it. Itachi's hand was two inches off. Sakura sighed. Itachi would need more time. Itachi scowled hearing her sigh. Sakura blew on the cup to cool down the tea before taking some in. She then liplocked with Itachi, who swallowed the warm liquid. Sakura began to move away only to be pulled back into another kiss. She felt herself be pulled into his lap as the kisses escalated. Her breaths came out labored as his hand went under her shirt and onto her breast. Itachi passed his tongue up her neck, causing her to shiver.

"You're wearing my clothes."

"You need to finish eating."

"I'll eat you." Itachi nibbled on her ear.

"You won't get energy back that way."

His hands stopped as did his mouth.

"Don't you like to see me when we do it as well."

Itachi thought about it for a few minutes.

"Get off of me. I need to eat."

Sakura smirked. She watched his hand fumble for his chopsticks. Sakura shook her head.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"I know you were shaking your head."

"No I wasn't."

"You were too."

"How do you know?" You can't see me."

"I felt it through your muscles."

Sakura just ignored him and picked up his rice bowl and chopsticks.

"Don't ignore..."

Sakura violently shot rice into his mouth. Itachi began to cough as Sakura just helped him find his tea. She patted him on the back.

"You should know better than to argue with me."

"You're so cruel today."

"Are we talking about training? Are you still upset?"

"You blocked my punch."

"I didn't want to be hit."

"You've been holding out on me." Itachi picked Sakura up as he stood. He set her back down as he entered the bathroom.

"You just said your rather see it when we do it though."

Sakura was answered by the closing of the door. She just shook her head as she walked over to the desk. Sakura scribbled something down. While she folded it up, Sakura opened the window. A small bird landed on the window sill. It took the offered note and flew off.

* * *

The group finally made it back to the main village. Something was wrong though. The whole village was quiet. Shinrai instantly knew what happened. He quickly dashed towards the palace. The others caught up, despite all the dead weight they were carrying. 

"What's wrong?" Naruto shouted at him.

"An attack," came his curt reply.

They busted through the tall doors that led to the throne room. Shinrai instantly sought out the one person he swore to protect. He saw fallen guards. A few guards stood up ahead as well as the Prince's council.

Kazaya!" Shinrai dropped the formality due to panic.

"I'm here!"

The group parted so Shinrai could see his best friend. The doctor was treating a sword wound to Kazaya's shoulder. Shinrai instantly rushed forward. He kneeled in front of his prince.

"What happened?"

"Akatsuki came here and attacked. There weren't many casualties despite their reputation for loving bloodshed. They seemed more concerned about getting what hey came for and leaving."

"What they came for?"

"Byakko's orb."

"They took the god's orb?"

"Not just that, we just had received word that they also took Seiryu's orb out of Wave."

"Damn them! What are they planning? I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

Kazaya smiled at his friend. He then took noticed of Princess Nasake and Princess Yuu. "Nasake..."

"Hello Kazaya." Nasake smiled at him.

Kazaya stood despite his pain. "Why is she here?"

"I'm sorry Ouji-sama, she promised them Genbu's orb to bring her here. She also said that if she should die, it would be by your hand."

"So be it."

Kazaya unsheathed one of the guard's swords. He pushed Nasake into one of the ivory columns. Nasake could see the sadness but most of all anger. She touched his cheek. He batted it away.

"Where did you get all tha anger?"

"From you." He spat out.

Her eyes widened in question Kazaya was bringing the blade down to cut her, when something flew by stopping its decent. They all looked up to see a small bird cirlce aroudn and land on Kazaya's arm. It was indeed small, but they were chosen to be the fastest messenger bird. Kazaya took the note.

'Kazaya-kun, you shoud question Uragirimono-san and your council for their hand in the war.'

Prince Kazaya recognized it as Sakura's writing.

"What does it say Ouji-sama?" One of the council men asked.

"It's a not from a dear friend, Haruno Sakura."

"What?" Sakura-chan" Naruto exlaimed.

"She told me to question your hand in this war." Kazaya turned his cold stare onto his council. "As well as yours." He faced Uragirimono now.

"I knew it." Shinrai confirmed.

"Well? Anyone who lies will die."

"We couldn't let you do it," came from one.

"Do what?"

"Marry that Rock whore," came another.

"She only wanted your kingdom."

"Plus she already loved another man."

"Do you have any proof?" Yuu blurted out. She covered her mouth seeing the glares directed at her, but Shinrai hugged her and sent his own, scaring the council.

"Rock's Hime-sama's personal bodyguard, Uragirmono Giman, told us so."

"Oh? And pray tell who did he say this man was?" Kazaya's horrible suspicions played violently in the pit of his stomach.

"Himself. He said the Princess had vowed passionate love for him."

"That's a lie!" Nasake shouted.

Kazaya looked at her and her heart broke at the hurt in his eyes. The bird tapped Kazayz. He tilted his head. Kazaya looked down at the note, then turned it over.

'She wears your ring every day.'

Kazaya looked up and sure enough there it was. Nasake didn't understnad his look of relief. The blade's tip raised the ring for everyone to see.

"You fools, see this here. If Nasake Hime-sama indeed wanted the kingdom, she could have taken it at any time. The protocol reads, 'that whomever bears the insignia of the kingdom shall rule it.' Gentlemen, my birth ring, given to the girl whom I chose to marry. A show of our dedication."

"My lord! How could you?"

"Shut up already. Guards throw them all in the dungeon, if the Prince has no objection?" Shinrai smirked at Kazaya.

He nodded and they were all taken away. Nasake sank to the floor crying.

"Nasake-chan!" Kazaya called out in alarm.

"So... happy..." She managed through her tears. "I thought Kazaya would blow away just like his name."

Kazaya smile and hugged her. "Never."

The small messenger bird flew off.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to it, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Sensei? That this is our only link to Sakura-chan!"

"I know Naruto-kun, but our priority is here." Seeing Naruto about to argue. "Plus, we would never catch it Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked defeated.

"Now what Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi's face grew serious.

"We need to find out Sakura's connection to all of this. How does she have eyes to everything going on?"

* * *

Sakura held the bird on her index finger. 

"I see. Thank you."

She let the bird fly off as she closed the window. Itachi walked out right after.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the night air?"

"Are you lying to me Cherry Blossom?"

"Partly, yes."

Itachi was about to say something else but Sakura just pushed him down on the bed.

"This thing wouldn't come off ofr my shower."

To prove his point, he tried to take it off, only for green chakra to stop him.

"A promise is a promise Itachi."

"Yeah but..."

Sakura had pressed down on his one pressure point. She easily removed the blindfold despite Itachi's futile attempts. Sakura began to check his eyes before covering them with her hand.

"You'll run out of time if we don't do this."


	16. Our Past Together

Hey everyone. I had some great help from my new beta, read-n-review. So give them a hand. If there anymore mistakes in the story, they're likely mine. Anyways, I don't own Naruto or the gods, we'll get over it. Thanks! Don't forget to check out the website: www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic.

* * *

Kazaya sat out in the palace's garden enjoying the good weather. He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet moment. He enjoyed it greatly because he had not had one in a very long time. The war had reached its final curtain, and everything was falling into place. Just like Sakura said it would. He opened his eyes slowly and thought he saw her sitting across from him. Kazaya rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to work sleep out. He realized what he saw was an image of Sakura from a year ago. He tentatively took a sip of his tea, before his memories began to pull him back. Back to a time when everything was not as complicated. Corruption played no part. Kazaya felt how tired he really was and slept.

* * *

Kazaya saw himself running down an all too familiar path. The path he took to escape royal duties. He was only six and it was the best time of year in Wind; summer. Summer was the only time that their friend Sakura came to play. Kazaya tripped on an upturned root. He tumbled the rest of the way down the hill, which was quite a lot. When he finally came to a stop, Kazaya found himself in an awkward situation. The young prince had literally tumbled into a street fight. Four older boys with bats and steel rods had been beating on two younger boys. The one defending the one on the ground looked about his age with brown hair tied in a ratty ponytail and the bluest eyes he had ever witnessed. His clothes worn and torn, but covered his skinny, bony body. The boy who was lying on the ground, beaten a lot worse than the older one, was just as scrawny but his clothes were nicer. His hair was short black with dark brown eyes. Everyone looked a little unnerved at Kazaya's appearance. The older boy clutched his stomach before busting out laughing.

"C'mon Kurai-sama, they've taken enough today."

"Yeah..." The leader of the small gang answered quite bored.

The boys watched them leave as the other boy calmed his laughing. He finally stopped and helped up the fallen boy. He patted his clothes off for dust and looked at his wounds carefully. Then he walked over and offered his hand to Kazaya. The poor prince was still stunned.

"Nice landing there, Ouji-sama."

The boy gave him a wide grin, and Kazaya felt a weird connection to this boy. Kazaya finally accepted the boy's out-stretched hand.

"How... How did you know I was the prince?" Kazaya stood shakily.

"Everyone knows who you are in this country Ouji-sama." The boy explained as he politely bowed then helped Kazaya straighten himself.

Kazaya blushed in embarrassment. The younger boy also bowed to show the prince respect. He hurriedly waved his hands around in front of himself.

"There's really no need to bow." Kazaya said as the boy continued pulling twigs out of his hair.

Once he was done, the boy began to walk away. The weaker boy reluctantly began to follow. Kazaya was uncertain what to do. The boy stopped seeing Kazaya still standing there not moving. He sighed seeing Kazaya turning his head in random directions.

"Hey, Ouji-sama!"

Kazaya turned to him.

"You could always come with us." The boy suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Ouji-sama sounds weird." Kazaya commented when he caught up with them.

"Then what should we call you Ouji-sama?" The boy asked scratching his head.

"Kamiya, Kazaya." The young boy offered his hand to the other one.

"Hanryo, Shinrai." He said as he shook Kazaya's hand.

"Shinrai..." Kazaya said, having it roll off his tongue. "Shinrai-kun... Shin-kun?"

The boys looked at him strangely.

"What? It's easier."

They sweat dropped. Kazaya extended his hand to the other boy, who was practically cowering behind Shinrai. He timidly accepted it.

"Oku, Kei..."

Kazaya barely heard the soft-spoken boy.

"Kei-kun..." Kazaya looked at Shinrai weirdly. "Why isn't your name that simple?"

"What?" Shinrai grabbed Kazaya by his collar. "You shortened it to Shin. How is that not simple enough?"

"In the western language, it's one letter longer."

Both boys sweat dropped at the prince. He just shrugged his shoulders as if the knowledge were common. Kazaya didn't realize that Sakura had taught him a complicated language. The western language was not a privilege that many people were able to learn, just mainly translators.

"What are you doing Kazaya Ouji-sama?" The voice that spoke was angelic but small.

The boys turned to see a young girl smaller than them with the pinkest hair they had ever witnessed.

"What are you wearing Sakura-chan?" Kazaya addressed the young girl.

Sakura shrugged and looked down at her plain clean clothes. "What's wrong with them Kazaya-kun?"

Kazaya just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really, I guess I just expected something more fancy."

"Ah," Sakura answered understanding where he was going. "Hime-samas aren't here yet." She snickered seeing Kazaya's smile falter. "You really like Nasake-chan, don't you Kazaya-kun?"

"Shut up!" Kazaya shouted turning bright red.

Shinrai broke out laughing again. Sakura turned her attention to Shinrai and Kei. Kei blushed under Sakura's stare. Kei was mesmerized by Sakura's beauty and grace. She moved towards them and lightly bowed.

"Hello, my name is Sakura! What's yours?" Sakura extended her hand to them.

Shinrai was taken back a second. He released Kazaya's collar and politely accepted Sakura's hand.

"I'm Hanryo, Shinrai and this person behind me is Oku, Kei."

"The timid fire..." Sakura giggled. "I like your name Kei-kun." Sakura directed to the poor boy who blushed harder. "So what are you guys up to?" Sakura asked looking back at Kazaya.

"Nothing, I was just coming to meet you at the entrance. I got side-tracked though."

Sakura nodded. "No wonder you weren't there like usual."

"So we're off." Shinrai raised his hand and began to walk off.

Kei followed as well. Sakura and Kazaya looked at each other for a few moments. Then they sped up and caught up with the other two boys. They all walked in silence for quite some time before they came upon a regular sized cabin. They all stood there for five minutes. Kazaya and Sakura shared a confused look. Shinrai sighed in irritation. He abruptly turned around and scared Kei. Shinrai pointed towards the closed door and Kei finally got it. He slid the door open and walked in first. They all followed suit. An older woman who looked like she was only in her forties greeted them. She was a beauty for a middle class woman. She bowed extremely upon recognizing Kazaya. Sakura and Shinrai snickered when the prince turned a hilarious shade of red. Kazaya gave her the usual there's-no-need speech. Soon, Kei's mother had them all sitting on the back porch drinking tea.

"Shinrai-kun?"

They all turned to Kei's soft-spoken mother. Sakura and Kazaya now knew where Kei got it from. They bet his dad was just as soft-spoken.

"Yeah?"

"You know, my husband and I would still love to take you in as our own."

Sakura and Kazaya gave Shinrai a questioning glance before minding their own business. Shinrai was thankful for it.

"Obaa-chan, I'm fine. No need to have two sons when they're many women who have none." Shinrai smirked at Kei's mother.

She blushed in response then giggled at Shinrai's comment. She patted his head, which annoyed him a little before walking back inside. Her last comment made his smile though.

"You always have a room here though dear."

A couple hours later, Shinrai was walking Sakura and Kazaya back to the Wind palace. Shinrai was anticipating them to bombard him with questions that Oku-san would be a part of, but neither one said a single thing. Sakura and Kazaya would just comment on things in the street stalls that they passed. Sakura commented on the food and Kazaya would comment on knick-knacks. They filled the air with anything but that. It wasn't a stressful air either. It was a real conversation that they had going. So it put Shinrai in some ease, but the nagging feeling in the back of his brain wouldn't leave him in that peace. Therefore, he was just going to set it straight.

"You know," He said when he stopped walking. "Back there... with Oku-sama..."

Sakura tilted her head.

Kazaya just gave a shot to his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and it eased Shinrai for some reason. "You can tell us whenever you want to. Thanks for walking with us Shin-kun. See you tomorrow hopefully!"

"Bye bye!" Sakura waved enthusiastically at him.

Shinrai watched both Kazaya and Sakura enter the palace's gates and he wished that he had been able to follow for the first time in his life. He felt a need to stay close to them. The first time in his life, Shinrai wanted something more than what he had, which was not a lot. Shinrai was perfectly fine with little until Kazaya and Sakura entered it. He would want the world after he met a certain Princess of Rock.

* * *

Sakura was running down the dirt road of the village holding onto Kazaya's hand. They ran past a certain oden shop before Sakura came to a screeching halt. Kazaya tripped and fell. He looked up at Sakura miffed. She threw her hands together and gave an apologetic look. Sakura apologized before walking into the oden shop. Inside, Sakura tapped a certain customer's shoulder. Kazaya came up from behind and Shinrai turned around in his stool at the counter. His mouth of stuffed with food. Shinrai choked on the contents from surprise when he recognized them. Sakura and Kazaya laughed as she patted his back trying to help dislodge the food. Shinrai took huge gulps of his water to flush it down. He finally got it down and began gasping for air. They all laughed, even timid Kei. Sakura waved to Kei, who blushed and politely waved back.

"We're going up to the entrance to wait for Nasake-chan and Yuu-chan. Do you want to come?" Sakura offered as Kazaya fixed her messy ponytail. She giggled knowing if she presented herself to Nasake with her hair in a mess, she would accuse Kazaya for not keeping a good eye on Sakura.

Kazaya sighed remembering last time. He liked Nasake too much to go through half the summer not talking to each other again. He became extremely gloomy remembering it and sat in a corner facing the wall. Sakura sweat dropped as did the two boys. She put down money for the food. Kei waved his hands frantically around.

"There's really no need Sakura-sama." Kei said.

Sakura thought he was going to start stuttering, but it just came off soft. She couldn't help think that his voice would be strong if only he spoke louder. Sakura smiled at him and just shook her head.

"I like paying for friends."

"We're... friends?"

"But of course," Sakura replied while looking at Kei as if he grew a second head. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just that you're so..." Kei cut himself off and flushed a tomato shade of red.

"'So' what?" Sakura tilted her head.

"...pretty..."

Shinrai looked at Kei now like he didn't know him. Kei actually said something bold without fainting or choking. Kei was crimson but he said it without incident. Sakura smiled warmly at Kei then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Kei-kun. That was extremely sweet."

Shinrai couldn't help but notice that Sakura was well-spoken for a five year old. He wondered who she really was. He never had really asked. Sakura walked over and patted Kazaya.

"We're leaving now."

Kazaya stood and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He gave a nervous chuckle as the small group left the oden shop. When the owner took the money, he noticed Sakura gave him an excessive amount of money again. The owner smiled at Sakura's kindness. She did it every time she ate there, at least once during every summer that she came. The group made it to the entrance just as the royal procession of Rock came into view. They watched it go by and by. Everyone bowed when the royal family came into view. The King and Queen noticed Kazaya and Sakura waving at them. They smiled at the kids and let Nasake and Yuu leave the procession, knowing they could trust Kazaya with their daughters. Nasake first hugged Kazaya before Sakura. Yuu had started with Sakura then Kazaya. Yuu was the first of the two to notice Shinrai and Kei, since Nasake focused more on Kazaya. Yuu politely walked over to the two boys and extended her hand. The boys stopped mid-bow and accepted her small hand. First it was Kei, who Sakura took note, they both were somewhat alike. Then Shinrai and Yuu shook hands. They seemed to stay locked for a couple seconds longer than necessary. Nasake then repeated the process.

After the introductions, the group made it down to the river. Kei's mother and father were there already. A watermelon was in the river cooling. Kei's father was tall and built solid. He looked strong and Sakura immediately knew he was a shinobi, even though there was no sign that he was. His smile disarmed her worries though. His smile was kind just like his wife's and Kei's. The next thing that happened surprised everyone but Kei and his mother. Kei shook his head in disapproval as his father attacked Shinrai. His kick knocked Shinrai a good hundred feet back. Shinrai recovered and pointed accusedly at the man.

"Baka! Were you trying to kill me this time?"

He folded his arms defiantly. "You would have been fine."

Kazaya and the girls sweat dropped at the weird behavior. Kei's mother laughed happily as Kei took a seat beside her. Shinrai quickly got up and disappeared then reappeared behind the man throwing a kick into his back. The man stumbled forward, and then smirked evilly.

"I see you've been practicing."

Shinrai sweat dropped and gulped nervously. He berated himself inwardly and knew he should have practiced harder, especially after the next line.

"I won't go so easy on you anymore!"

The two engaged into a fistfight. Nasake and Yuu began to talk with Kei and his mother. Kazaya and Sakura were watching the match intently.

"Hey, Sakura-chan..." Kazaya whispered.

"Yeah, I already noticed." She answered back just as quietly.

Shinrai was already on a Gennin level of fighting. He was beyond the academy and Kei's father probably already knew that.

Half an hour later, Shinrai laid down panting for air and Kei's father had to stop with his hand on his knee. Even though Shinrai hadn't inflicted a lot of damage, he still wore him a bit out with all the jumping around. He knew Shinrai was going to be an excellent shinobi. Shinrai struggled to get up. Kazaya appeared at his side and threw the boy's arm around his shoulder. Shinrai and Kei's father looked at Kazaya in surprise. It was probably because Kazaya's cousins were very rude to civilians and on occasion had done some appalling things. Now here was a member on the royal family not bothered by the fact that he was touching a regular civilian.

"It's enough Shin-kun." Kei's father's eyes widened. Kazaya had even given Shinrai a nickname. "Oku-sama is cutting up the watermelon." Kazaya helped Shinrai over to the girls and Kei.

Kei's father lacked behind a bit and watched the scene. Kazaya was very friendly for a royal and Shinrai was actually accepting someone without any crap. It had even taken his family awhile to breakthrough to Shinrai. However, here was the same boy, allowing a royal to help him. He shook his head and made it over to his family and their new friends. Sakura got irritated at something Kazaya said and spit a seed at him. Who in the process of poorly protecting himself dropped Shinrai. The boy landed hard next to Yuu, who was trying hard not to giggle at his misfortune. Kazaya clamped a hand over Nasake's mouth, who had been puckering her lips to shoot a seed at him too. She giggled at Kazaya's annoyed expression. Kei's father coughed. All eyes turned to said man.

"So I guess with the male-bonding..."

"More like torture."

Shinrai regretted the comment when Kei's father put him in a headlock. The poor boy nearly choked on watermelon seeds. Kei's father just shrugged as Kei and his mother helped Shinrai dislodge the killer seeds. The other four just sweat dropped at the dynamic in front of them.

"So like I was saying, I guess I forgot to introduce myself." He pointed at himself in a very manly way.

The poor group sweat dropped again.

"I am Oku, Taka. The most beautiful woman ever over there is Oku, Hana."

"There's nothing timid about you." Sakura commented bluntly while biting into her watermelon.

Everyone gaped at Sakura but Kazaya, who was obviously used to Sakura's bluntness. He just looked off to the side in shame. Taka began to act like he was crying. Sakura placed her finished watermelon slice down and stood up straightening her clothe.

"Well now that is done, let's get some serious workout from you, Taka-san. After all, shinobi go rusty if they don't continue to work."

"Huh?" Taka turned to the very small Sakura. "I can't hit you."

"But you can obviously dodge." Sakura replied shrugging her shoulders.

Taka saw Sakura's kick flying towards him but he just pushed it off as minor since he could see it. He was wrong. Taka was sent flying back and a few hundred yards before landing in the river. Which meant: he began floating down. He quickly swam to shore. Everyone was in awe of Sakura's fighting. The little girl just stood there miffed at Taka.

"Are you coming or what?" Sakura's small voice reached Taka.

"You cheated."

Sakura tsked. "Whatever."

Taka appeared immediately behind Sakura. He brought his hand down in a punch but Sakura flipped forward. Then she immediately flipped back onto his raised arm and kicked him in the side of the face. Taka went down lighter this time, since Sakura was restraining herself.

"Taka-san, what are you doing?" Sakura sweat dropped at him, knowing that he was holding back.

The man stood laughing before dropping some weight off him. "Guess I can't go easy on you huh?" Taka got into a fighting position.

"Nope." Sakura smirked as she as well got into a fighting position.

Five minutes later, the victor was clear. Sakura sat on top of a fallen Taka. She jumped down when Hana asked to play with her hair. Sakura happily obliged and sat in front of the gentle mother as she fixed Sakura's ponytail. Taka came over and took out a camera from the basket Hana brought. He set it up and ordered them all into position. They all obeyed. Taka quickly joined the group as the camera snapped. These would be one of the last good memories for all of them. The end of this summer would cause heartache for a very long time.

* * *

Sakura and Kazaya were at it once again. They were racing a certain path that Nasake and Kei had decided on. Currently they were somewhere in market street, avoiding people working and those shopping. Yuu was sitting by the river depressed. After all, the last couple of weeks, Yuu had become attached to Shinrai. However, the last couple of days no one knew where Shinrai was. Sakura came back into view long before Kazaya did. Sakura finished and fell to the ground laughing and clutching her stomach. When Kazaya finally finished both Nasake and Kei dropped their water bottles. Kazaya was covered in different bright color paints. He immediately tackled Sakura, who then ended up being a weird art piece too.

"Ew, Kazaya-kun you idiot! Now I need a bath."

Kazaya was already dreading returning to the castle so his nursemaid could kill him. "Me too."

They all set off for the castle. Yuu lightly tugged on Kei's sleeve.

"Kei-kun, where has Shin-kun been?"

Kei thought about it for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry Yuu Hime-sama I don't know. I haven't seen Shin Nii-san in a couple days."

Sakura turned around and Kei blushed. "Kei-kun calls Shin-kun nii-san a lot."  
Kei nodded. "We're just so close and he lives with us a lot so it's like he's already family." He stuttered.

"Oh." Sakura turned around when she almost tripped which sent Nasake in a giggle fit. Sakura scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Kazaya shook his head in exasperation and Sakura hit him in the back of the head. They entered through the castle's front gate not too long after. They heard the sound of grunting and weapons clashing coming from the training ground. They passed by on the way to the bathrooms. There they found Shinrai fighting an older trainer that Kazaya knew. He was one of the many trainers that helped prepare Wind shinobi for battle. However, the one training Shinrai was the most experienced since he taught only shinobi that would be directly under the King. These shinobi only had one job, protect the royal family. Shinrai expertly dodged another attack before his long hair got in the way and the trainer sent him flying across the field. The trainer turned to the group and immediately bowed to them. Shinrai seeing him bow turned to see them. He busted out laughing seeing Sakura and Kazaya covered in paint. Kazaya waved his hand and the trainer bowed again then left. They walked over to Shinrai, who began to rest under the shade of a tree.

"What happened to you two?"

"Saku-chan pushed me into..."

"He tripped over his own two feet into a paint cart."

"You pushed me!"

"Please, you just can't run."

The two were about to go at it again when Nasake dragged them away.

"Time to clean up you two, come along Kei-kun, you can help me hose them down."

"Hai!"

Yuu and Shinrai were left alone. Yuu blushed and Shinrai wondered why her face was red.

"Are you hot?"

"What?" Yuu turned to him in surprise. "Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Come sit down anyways."

Yuu did as she was told and silence ensued. She cautiously turned her head to observe Shinrai's hair. He was struggling to get it out of his eyes. Yuu liked his blue eyes.

"You should cut your hair."

"Huh?"

Shinrai turned to Yuu, but she was burrowing her head into her knees.

"You think?" He smirked at the thought.

"Ah."

"I guess I should. It has been getting in my way of training. I just don't know who should cut it."

"I can if you want." Yuu stuttered.

Shinrai looked at her in surprise. Then he smiled and handed her a kunai. "Sure. Go ahead."

Yuu took the kunai hesitantly at first. Then she dug in her small bag for a comb. The next few minutes, Yuu combed his hair to even it out and work out the tangles. Shinrai just sat silently as Yuu did her thing.

"Try not to make me look too bad." Shinrai joked.

"Of course not, unless you want me to." She joked back, glad that the weight that had been restricting her throat was lifting. "Why are you training anyways, Shin-kun?"

"Ah, that." Yuu began cutting. "I just wanted to do something more useful and have the power to prevent it this time."

"Prevent what?" Yuu was observing the cut more closely, debating on how short to cut it.

"Abandonment."

Yuu stopped instantly.

"My mother abandoned me four years ago. I was only two but I remember it somewhat clearly. It was the first snow of winter and she just walked out the door. I remember thinking, she'll come back soon. When she didn't the Oku family who lived nearby came and took me in. I really like it there, because it's warm. But I kept being pulled back to that place. When I met Kazaya-sama, I felt this connection with him, like with Kei. I realized that if I start now I might be able to prevent losing someone close to me ever again."

Shinrai turned to Yuu when she stopped cutting and silence once again surrounded them. He was shocked at Yuu's expression. Her eyes were large and rounded as tears flowed like rivers down her face.

"That's so sad!" She wailed.

Shinrai stood quickly and tossed his hands around in worry. "Don't cry Yuu Hime-sama! Your sister will kill me."

"But I really like Shin-kun! When you say stuff like that, I'm glad that you're still so kind." Yuu continued to cry.

Shinrai scratched his head and smiled contently. He sat and pulled Yuu into a hug. "Thank you Yuu-chan."

Yuu blushed uncontrollably. They sat with small smiles and a happy atmosphere. That was until then...

"You stink Shin-kun."

He immediately withdrew and pulled on her cheeks.

"I was training. What do you expect?"

"Itai! I'm sorry!"

He let go and grinned widely at her. "Good."

Yuu stared at his expression before smiling back at him. They then began to laugh together. When they finally calmed down, Yuu resumed cutting, and Shinrai sat smiling, letting her do as she pleased.

"Aw! Wasn't that cute Kazaya-kun?" Nasake directed to the other boy eavesdropping.

He nodded his head. "I couldn't hear a word they were saying though. Well I heard your sister shout while she was crying but other than that. Oi, did you hear what they said?"

Kei looked up at Kazaya and shook his head. Sakura got off the pole she had been leaning on, smiling contently. She began to walk off.

"Come on, we need to clean up. If we interrupt them now, they might not get together in the future."

Nasake's expression lit up. "You think they'll get together later in life."

Sakura slowed so Nasake could catch up and she shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"

Yuu gave Shinrai a small mirror. He admired her work. She had cut a lot off. He no longer needed the ponytail. Most of the hair in the back was gone. She left enough hair in the front that a little bit fell in front of his eyes.

"Wow! You're really good."

Yuu blushed under the compliment. She sat there very proud.

"Remind me to only let you cut my hair."

Yuu laughed.

"Come on." Shinrai extended his hand. "I need a bath."

Yuu nodded and they walked off to join the others.

* * *

Kazaya and Nasake were out in a field just enjoying the regular air. Nasake sat playing with some flowers. She twisted and turned the stems to make a crown. Kazaya lay with his arms behind his head. Nasake kept glancing at the ring around his neck.

"Kazaya-kun?"

"Hm?" Kazaya cracked open an eye to respond to her.

"What's that ring for?"

Kazaya looked down and picked the ring up. "Oh, this?"

Nasake nodded her head.

"It's the ring given to the heir of the throne. When the time comes, they will use it as proof of right. Why do you like it?"

Nasake nodded again. Kazaya chuckled. He took if off his neck and placed it around hers.

"Keep it safe for me. When I'm older I'll give you a different one so we can get married."

Kazaya smiled as Nasake blushed deeply.

"It's a promise to my future bride."

"Hai!"

Nasake placed her flower crown on Kazaya's head as he continued to relax and she began a new one.

* * *

The next day, Kei was walking down the path to join Shinrai and the others at the castle. Unfortunately, he must have not been paying attention, because he passed the older boys that had been giving Shinrai and him a hard time when they first met Kazaya.

"Oi, Kurai-sama, look what we have here."

The leader looked over to the frightened Kei.

"What don't have your friend to protect you?"

Kurai hit Kei hard in the stomach. The poor boy dropped to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Guess no one coming to your rescue." He hit him again.

All Kei could think about was Sakura's smile.

* * *

Sakura was miffed. Shinrai and Yuu were at the training ground. Kazaya and Nasake were there too but getting way too lovey for Sakura too take. They were only six. They needed to slow down. Sakura sighed. No way was that going to happen. Sakura ran down the path to see if Kei was around to play with. She figured he would come eventually but it was getting a little late and she hadn't seen him. The sound of bashing flesh caught Sakura's attention. She followed the sound. The sight before made her scream a sound that she didn't think she was capable of making. Because she was so close to the castle still, the four others heard her. They instantly began to try to find her. However, Sakura knew it was too late. Three boys hovered over the bloody and torn body of Oku, Kei. Sakura instantly went to his side.

"What's this? You had a pretty little girlfriend?"

One of the older boys pulled Sakura away with a yank of her hair.

"Let go!" Sakura hit the boy hard in the face. She heard a sickening crunch and she knew she broke something.

Kurai instantly grabbed Sakura and she spit in his face. He threw her to the ground. The air escaped her lungs. Kurai lifted her by her hair.

"Pathetic."

"Stop! Don't you dare touch Sakura-sama's hair."

All eyes turned to see Kei rising slowly. He appeared in front of Kurai in an instant. He pulled a kunai out of its hidden place and stabbed it into his arm. Kurai dropped Sakura and Kei caught her. The other boy instantly appeared and Kei was forced to place Sakura down to block the attack. They battled a bit away from her since the older one had pushed him back by weight.

"Stop!"

The two boys stopped hearing Kurai's voice. The other boy hit Kei hard and he fell to the ground again. He watched as Kurai took a kunai to Sakura's hair, cutting it short.

"You bastard!"

"It's punishment for what your little girlfriend did to my friend."

"Kei!"

They all turned to see Shinrai and Kazaya approaching. Seeing Sakura, Kazaya instantly performed hand seals and Sakura and Kei disappeared in smoke to be replaced by a log. Kazaya reappeared further away from the assailants with Kei and Sakura. Kei's wounds were deep.

"Nasake!" Kazaya shouted loud enough for her to hear. "Go get a medic nin now!"

"Hai!"

Sakura placed Kei's head into her lap.

"Kazaya Ouji-sama, please let me handle this."

Kazaya placed a hand on Shinrai's shoulder. "Sorry but Saku-chan and Kei-kun are my friends too."

That's when the two let the other two have it. Their rage fueled their power. Kei raised his hand to Sakura. She looked down and took his. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Sh. Don't waste you energy."

"Sakura-sama, I'm going to die."

Her tears fell onto his blood-smeared face.

"Don't say that." She choked.

"I wish I hadn't been so weak." He admitted. "Like my name." He added softly.

Sakura shook her heard. "Iie, just because your name means timid, doesn't mean you're weak. Timid means you are shy, just like you are. I like that about you though." Kei's eyes widened. "What you did to protect me truly shows that I was right about you. You are the strongest person I have ever met. There are many different strengths. You had an inwardly strength, and in the end... a physical one." Sakura placed her hand over her heart. She smiled down at him.

Kei smiled at her. "Thank you Sakura-sama. I really loved you."

Sakura felt his heart finally stop. Her eyes widened and she screamed. "Kei!"

The boys finally finished turned to Sakura before dashing to her side. Kei's parents arrived with Yuu. The medic finally arrived with Nasake. Their hearts broke as Sakura clutched the dead boy's body. His parents went to Sakura quickly.

"Kei wake up! Wake up!"

It changed all their lives forever. The King, who saw the change in his only son, was disturbed. Shinrai, Kazaya's most trusted new friend whom he had liked from the very moment he met him, cried. The two visiting sisters cried as well. But the one person that broke his and his Queen's heart was Sakura. The little girl that bubbled with life stared out at the world as if not really seeing it. Sakura was leaving the next day and they didn't know how she would cope. After all, Sakura had just lost her birth mother and a couple in the village of Konoha was adopting her. Seeing all this first hand, the King ordered that the boys be thrown into jail until the hatred of the parents had subsided. However, the King knew Taka personally, and Taka wasn't a grudge bearing person. However, the life of his only son had been taken away and Taka had changed. He told him that he would let him know when to release them.

The next morning, everyone was at the gate to see Sakura off. She looked so very sad as everyone took turns to hug her. She broke down when Hana, Taka, and Shinrai hugged her. She apologized over and over again. Taka gave her a small smile telling her to stop. Hana told her it wasn't her fault. Shinrai told her that she had done her best.

"Why don't you let me fix your hair before you go Saku-chan?" Nasake offered.

Sakura shook her head. Her hair was still in the uneven shape when Kurai had cut it.

"Sorry, but for now, this is my cross to bear."

No one spoke as Konoha Jounin approached but stayed a small distance away. Sakura turned back to them after having turned hearing them.

"Well it's time." She smiled sadly at them and waved. "See you all later!"

Everyone waved. Kazaya turned to his father.

"Why is Saku-chan being picked up by Konoha shinobi?"

His father looked at him sadly. "Because Saku-chan's okaa-sama has died."

Everyone's hearts dropped as their eyes widened. Sakura never once spoke of her pain.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street of Konoha. She was on her way to training with Tsunade. A hawk approached Sakura and she instantly recognized it as a Wind hawk. Sakura offered her arm for a perch, which the bird took. Sakura took the parchment from its leg guard and read the note. She smiled and walked off to the Yamanaka Floral Shop. Sakura purchased a white rose bouquet from a puzzled Ino and sent it off with the hawk.

* * *

Yuu sat in her private chambers in a beautiful white wedding gown. Her veil was not yet attached to her head. Yuu sat in quiet silence. Her sister was outside the room beside the door, waiting for her to be ready. Today was going to be the best of her life. Everyone she loved and cared about was in attendance, everyone but _her_. She knew Sakura was busy in Konoha. After all, Sakura barely got the time to write them, but every year around their birthday, Sakura sent them a letter catching them up. Yuu was sad that Sakura wouldn't be in attendance, but knew her heart would be here for it. That always comforted Yuu when she missed Sakura. Just then, the sound of flapping caught her attention. She turned to the sound and saw the Wind hawk in her window. She tilted her head in confusion. Yuu didn't remember sending a Wind hawk out. She didn't remember even sending out a Rock bird. She walked over and noticed the white rose bouquet. Yuu detached it from the bird and read the note.

'In case you forgot, a beautiful bouquet for the beautiful bride.'

Yuu smacked her forehead. She knew she had been forgetting something important. Tears went to her eyes when she read the name of the sender. Nasake knocked and came in telling her that it was time. Seeing her sister, she quickly approached in worry. She slowed seeing the bouquet Yuu clutched to her chest. Nasake read the fallen note on the ground and tears came to even her eyes. She gently hugged her sister. Five minutes later, Yuu walked down the aisle with the bouquet to her anxiously waiting Shinrai. His smile brightened tenfold seeing Yuu in her dress. He offered his arm to the blushing bride and they both face the priest together. Everyone smiled on this day including a lone kunoichi in Konoha.

"What are you smiling about Sakura-chan?" Tsunade questioned, worried that her student finally cracked from too many blows. Tsunade shook her head; Sakura had always been good enough not to let any of them hit her after the first one.

"It's nothing Tsunade-shisou. It's just a good day for a wedding."

Tsunade tilted her head before resuming training.

* * *

Shinrai ran down the hall. The last two years had been filled with war. A few months after his marriage to Yuu took place. Wind had received word that Rock had killed someone close to the Royal family. Haruno, Sakura. Rock was also fed the lies. The war went on and on and many were hurt. Over the last two years, Kazaya lost both his parents. His mother to an illness and his father in battle. During that time, Shinrai cursed the war. Even though, he had decided to stay with Kazaya, he knew that the person Kazaya needed the most was Nasake. Yuu had gone back to Rock to keep an eye on her sister. She had let Shinrai go easily but with a heavy heart. Yuu and Nasake's parents were also dead. Both Kazaya and Nasake had both been forced to take the throne earlier than expected. But since the war needed their full attentions, a coronation ceremony for the title King and Queen was not decided on yet. However, both sides were tired now and both had agreed on a meeting. Hope of an end was in view. Shinrai arrived at the door and quietly slipped inside. He moved behind Kazaya as they waited for the arrival of Rock.

"They're late." Kazaya commented.

"Yes. I know." Shinrai placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm all the support you need."

"I know. Thank you."

Finally, the doors opened, and Nasake walked in with Yuu and her bodyguard Uragirimono. Kazaya had met him only a couple of times in the years before the war. He never liked the way he watched Nasake. Sometimes, he stood to close for comfort. Nasake always seemed oblivious and always took Uragirimono's side of things. Kazaya felt inferior to him in only that way. Only when Nasake didn't believe in him enough. Kazaya stood, as did his council. They all shared polite bows as they sat. Rock on one side; Wind on the other.

"This meeting is now in session. Quiet please." Shinrai stated.

"I don't believe for one second that Haruno, Sakura was killed by Rock." Kazaya pointed out.

His council went off as did Rock's. They were offended that they thought something. His own council shot back. Kazaya sighed and Shinrai screamed for silence. Kazaya instantly noticed that something from around Nasake's neck was missing.

"Of course, I don't suspect Wind either Kazaya Ouji-sama. However, your people have hurt ours greatly."

"As have yours Hime-sama."

The cold bitterness in Kazaya's voice started Shinrai, Yuu, and Nasake. She seemed scared for a moment as if the man in front of her was not Kazaya.

"I'm not saying we haven't." She stuttered.

Kazaya looked towards his council. "Leave."

"Your majesty!" They began to object.

"Now!"

"Ouji-sama's orders are absolute." Shinrai directed and the Wind council began to leave.

Kazaya and Shinrai looked back to the princesses and they directed their council to leave as well. Only five people remained; three were royal blood and the other two were sworn bodyguards. Shinrai was also Kazaya's right-hand man, his top shinobi.

"Hime-sama," Nasake didn't understand why he was still using the formalities. "Where is your necklace?"

Nasake instantly reached for her neck and gasped when she didn't find it. She looked around for it, praying she didn't loose Kazaya's precious ring. Uragirimono stepped forward.

"You left this in my chambers last night Nasake-chan." He put it back around her neck.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

All but Shinrai missed Kazaya's surprised, then hurt expression. It soon disappeared behind the cold mask as he stood. His blood was boiling and his composure was about to go.

"Kaz..."

"Stop! I don't see an agreement between our countries anytime soon."

"Kazaya!"

The prince stormed out with Shinrai not too far behind. He looked longingly at Yuu before leaving. Yuu was overcomed by tears as was Nasake. She didn't understand. After all, in their private letters, Kazaya had stated over and over again the end of the war. He hated how it tore them apart. He hated how he made Shinrai abandon Yuu, knowing his issues on abandonment. Nasake couldn't understand why Kazaya would want to continue. Neither princess saw the man that they trusted smirk evilly.

* * *

Nasake sat in the garden, staring out at nothing. Kazaya came to mind, as did the tears. The crunching of gravel had Nasake whipping around. She gasped in surprise. Her visitor raised her hand in greeting. She was taller with the short hair. Nasake instantly recognized the Anbu tatoo and her clothes were so different.

"Saku-chan?"

"Nasake Hime-sama."

There was aloofness to Sakura; a distance that Nasake knew held a huge burden.

"What brings you here?" Nasake was about to stand but Sakura's hand made her sit back down.

"Just to talk; I heard about the failed negotiations."

Nasake sighed. "Really?"

"I'm kept a loop on a lot of things. Konoha doesn't like to be ignorant to anything. I was also on a mission in the area."

"Oh I see."

Silence ensued as Sakura poured herself a cup of tea.

"Don't worry Nasake-chan, everything will work itself out."

"How...?"

"In time."

Nasake couldn't help but cry for the rest of Sakura's visit. She didn't even once ask about Sakura's new life because she couldn't. The sobs choked her back. Nasake had fainted from the exhaustion of crying. When she woke up, Sakura was gone and she was in her bed. Yuu was beside her in a chair with a book fallen to the floor forgotten. A japanese iris sat in her vase beside the bed and Nasake thanked Sakura's visit.

* * *

Kazaya had noticed it lately. Shinrai was displaying an irregular amount of chakra lately. He didn't understand it well but knew it might be bad. Shinrai hadn't noticed and Kazaya didn't want to worry his friend until he found out what it was. However, it was becoming more aggressive and Kazaya had no choice. He was on his way to speak to Shinrai. Kazaya knocked but received no answer. He opened the door to discover Sakura over him. Her hand was slightly above his forehead and weird white glow was scaring him. Kazaya instantly tried to rush to Shinrai's unconscious side.

"What are you doing?"

Kazaya was forced back by a wave of chakra. He helplessly continued to watch Sakura do whatever she was doing. He noticed a kanji character on Shinrai's forehead. It disappeared with the glow. Sakura stood and faced him.

"You need to keep an eye on him. Don't let anything extreme happen or that seal won't hold."

"Seal? What is it for?"

"You need to be careful from now on Kazaya Ouji-sama. You're his protector now."

"Protector?"

They somehow made it out to the garden for tea. Sakura sat across from him sipping her cup as he waited patiently for the answer. She put the cup down with a small clink.

"He's a god's descendant. You know very well what that means."

"He's an open target if anyone discovers his ability with god orbs."

"Yes."

They sat in more silence and drank more tea.

"His powers have begun to manifest."

"I know." Kazaya said while rubbing his forehead. "I've been trying to keep it secret. It's been hard though. I don't want Shin-kun to know."

"He will sooner or later." Sakura commented as she took a sip of tea. "You can't hide a part of himself forever Kazaya Ouji-sama. You shouldn't either."

"I know..." He looked at his reflection in his tea.

They sat in silence for quite some time.

"I've located that woman you've been looking for." Sakura commented as she stood to leave.

Kazaya looked at her in surprise. Sakura just sadly smiled at her childhood friend.

"Don't look like that Ouji-sama. After all, you have been looking for her for a very long time. My only question is, after meeting her, will you heart ease at last about this issue? Remember, he is the best person I have ever had the opportunity to meet. The same goes for you doesn't it?"

Sakura placed a scroll on the table before disappearing with a wave to him. Kazaya smiled lightly back at her before opening the scroll. The location listed on the paper wasn't far away. He tucked it safely into his sleeve. Kazaya went inside to wait for nightfall. Of course, it came, and the young prince snuck out without his most trusted guard and friend. He made quick footwork to the location. He came to a rundown cabin, but a light burned inside. Kazaya knocked on the door to receive a slurred answer. He shut his eyes in disappointment. He should have been able to guess. Kazaya walked into the cabin automatically running into an empty alcohol bottle. He saw her then on the other side of the small room, drinking from a large wine bottle. He quickly snatched the bottle from her lips.

"Look at me." He ordered deadly.

The woman glared at him. "Hey, give that back!" She slurred.

Kazaya threw it across the room shattering the glass against the wall. The liquid lay ruined on the ground as it soaked into the wood. He grabbed her chin and looked at her straight in the eye. She looked at him more closely.

"The prince of Wind is here because...?"

"I've had the pleasure of getting to know your son."

Her eyes widened at the sound of her son.

"He's a good man, despite the hurt you caused him. I hate you when he cannot. Although I hate you so much, all I can do is thank you for giving us such a wonderful person. Despite him coming from such filth, he turned out to be a better person than anyone I know." Kazaya remembered Sakura saying the same thing. He stood and left.

She sat and cried, thinking of that two-year-old boy's sad eyes looking up at her retreating form.

* * *

Kazaya quietly reentered his room without waking anyone. He sighed grateful he left and came without detection. He turned around and nearly screamed in surprise. Shinrai stood right in front of him now, currently having been behind, giving Kazaya a very flat look. Kazaya nervously chuckled feeling his deadly aura finally. Kazaya tried to side step but so did Shinrai. His flat look turned into a terrifying glare and Kazaya nervously chuckled again.

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Shinrai sighed. "Next time, please wake me. I will accompany you."

"I am not a child Shin-kun. I can obviously handle myself."

"I know..." Shinrai gave him a look that Kazaya knew all too well.

'Don't go somewhere I can't follow.' It was a message Kazaya was all too familiar with, but he knew he had to do what he did alone. After all, Shinrai might have not forgiven him for what he did.

"I'll go to bed now. Next time, I promise." He smiled at his friend who just sighed in irritation.

"Whatever you did tonight," Shinrai walked to the door. "I hope you're okay. It's alright if you never tell me, just make sure you don't let it weigh you down. You have enough on your mind with the war and Nasake-chan." Shinrai let the door quietly click close behind him.

"Thank you." Kazaya whispered to the man who swore to protect him.

* * *

"Kazaya?"

The said prince opened his eyes from the memories to turn to a concerned Nasake.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? I've been standing here and you didn't notice at all."

It might have sounded like a small subject to outsiders but to these two it was a lot. Kazaya had always after all been able to tell where Nasake was. He had just been too caught up in the past to notice anything around him. It was as if he had been reliving it all over again.

"I'm sorry." Kazaya took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I was just reliving some things. I guess I was more there than here."

Nasake nodded her head as she sat in the chair beside him. "I understand. After all, we've all been through a lot lately."

Kazaya chuckled. "You mean the last couple years."

Nasake sadly smiled. "Yeah... We wasted a lot of time on something so stupid huh?"

Kazaya scratched the back of his head. "I don't think Kei-kun or Saku-chan would see it that way."

"Really?"

"Knowing Kei-kun, he'd probably mumble something about moving on from here and forgetting what happened. Then when it comes to Saku-chan, she would hit us then say it happened for a reason. Our eyes were opened to all the lies and we will know the warning signs better from now on. It was a lesson needed to be learned."

Nasake laughed. "Saku-chan would definitely have hit you hard."

Kazaya's blood drained remembering her hits. "I don't want to think about it."

Nasake laughed again. They both looked at the framed photo taken that day a long time ago. Kazaya usually kept the picture in his office, but today he needed it here with him.

"You know," Kazaya had a far-off look again. "I think that it was best that we learned it now then later."

"Why?"

"Because in the future, I'm sure there would have been too much between us. Then, as we threw it away for something stupid, it would have been too late to fix it. There would have been too much pain to heal and the trust would have been too shattered to put back together."

"Do you really think we would have fallen?"

"Nasake," Kazaya gave her a very serious look. "We were too young to become the rulers of our respective countries. We were naive, and this lesson has taught us how to be stronger. If we hadn't it learned it now, we would have still been naive."

Nasake nodded her head in agreement. "It's such a sad thought that there was no way around it."

"I didn't say there wasn't. It's just that this was probably the most likely course of action." He reassured her a little.

Nasake sighed. "I wish Saku-chan was here. She would tell us."

Kazaya chuckled. "Only if we did everything she asked for like three days in a row. Doing 'every' little thing she want."

Nasake sighed. "We never could finish."

Kazaya chuckled again. "Only if we wanted to die..."

They laughed together.

"I miss her." Nasake said remembering Sakura.

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Kazaya slowly stood and offered his hand to Nasake.

"Come on. The rest of our family is waiting for us."

Even now, Nasake still blushed when Kazaya would be kind to her. He was a naturally kind person when it came to her, but she felt embarrassed when Kazaya only saw her. It was during this time that Nasake actually felt like a princess.

"When's your coronation?" Kazaya asked as they walked along together; her hand safely tucked in his arm.

"Next week, then your's is next month right?"

Kazaya nodded his head. Nasake smiled.

"Then we'll plan our wedding."

Kazaya turned a deep red.

"We'll be King and Queen."

Kazaya sweat dropped. "You won't be Queen for long though. After all, you'll be moving here and Yuu will become Queen."

"Yeah," Nasake nodded her head. "I've been thinking it was kind of stupid. However, the people want it for the short time that I will be there. Then Yuu will of course take over. Are you prepared to let Shin-kun go?" Seeing Kazaya's expression, Nasake laughed. "He's not a little boy anymore. He's a man that needs to be with his wife."

"I know." Kazaya sighed. "It's just sad since we've been together for so long and through so much."

"I know." Nasake gave her future husband's arm a squeeze.

* * *

Shinrai knocked on the door of a very familiar cabin. He carried something with him and waited patiently. Oku, Hana opened the door and smiled at Shinrai.

"Welcome home Shinrai."

"Thank you Hana Okaa-sama."

Shinrai walked into the house and immediately went straight to the altar. He offered a prayer to his fallen brother.

"Hi, Kei-kun. I'm home."

Taka and Yuu came into the house to see Shinrai already saying hello to Kei. A little girl ran into the house and threw herself at Taka.

"Otou-sama!"

"Ah, Kira-kun. Welcome home."

"I'm home!"

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were sharing a rare quiet night. Itachi was reading a scroll while Sakura sat at the window looking out at the dark night. She turned to watch a tiny candle, seeing it's flame trying to die out. It instantly burned brighter when Sakura closed the window stopped the breeze from blowing on it too hard. The clock read a late hour and Itachi stood to blow out the rest of the candles.

"Stop."

Sakura's small voice stopped Itachi from snuffing out the just as small flame. Sakura was watching it intently and Itachi wondered why.

"Why can't I put it out Cherry Blossom?"

"Did you know Itachi?" Itachi tilted his head in confusion, as Sakura was once again somewhere other than there. "Even if a flame dies, another will continue to burn for it."

Sakura walked up and gently blew it out.

* * *

Shinrai and everyone were in the other room chatting happily with Taka. Kira lay against her father's knee sleeping. Kira had come to them when they decided not to have any more children. But it had been like Kei was telling them no. After all, he had told Hana he always wanted a little sister. He wanted her to grow up as happy and as beautiful as Sakura. Kira was a beautiful girl. Hana wished Sakura could come see her. Hana turned to the sound of wings. Hana saw the small bird lay a carnation at her son's picture at the altar. He flew off afterwards. Hana slowly walked over and saw a tiny note attached. Tears filled her eyes and she gently cried and thanked Sakura. Shinrai walked up from behind and gently placed his arm around her shoulder. After all, this happened every year. Sakura sent the carnation on this very day.

'Happy Birthday Oku, Kei, 'The Timid Flame'. You changed my world and touched my soul. You'll always be burning in our hearts no matter how strong the winds that oppose you.'


	17. Deadly Encounters

I do not own Naruto. I only own certain original characters. Also don't forget to check out my website set up just for fanfiction reply and more: www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic.

* * *

Sakura woke up to a commotion. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked for Itachi. He wasn't there. Sakura dragged herself into the bathroom and prepared for the day ahead. She passed the kitchen and found Tsuki inside, quietly preparing breakfast. Her shoulders were rigid and the usual smile was replaced by a deep frown. Sakura knocked lightly on the door jam. Tsuki unconsciously tightened her hand on the knife she was using. She looked up to find a puzzled Sakura. The tension eased and she gave the older girl a smile. Sakura's eyebrow had risen in question.

"Are you okay?"

Tsuki's smile faltered. She just lightly shrugged. Sakura nodded her head before going to the dining room to find Itachi. She didn't worry about him since she took the blindfold off two weeks ago. The training seemed to have enhanced some of their senses, but Itachi truly was a prodigy. Sakura saw that Itachi didn't really rely on his eyes anymore as much. Her feet stopped briefly. Sakura didn't know if this was a mistake or not. However, this would be considered treason in Konoha. Sakura walked into the dining room to see the source of the commotion and Tsuki's agitation. Two new men sat at the table. They both looked up at Sakura. She instantly recognized them as Akatsuki's Kazuku and Hidan; the zombie duo. She cursed her luck.

Itachi looked at her then looked away. Sakura didn't question his coldness. After all, even Akatsuki members had reputations. Hidan stood and came closer to her and Sakura had to grind her teeth to prevent knocking this guy into next tuesday. He tilted his head and held it in thought.

"What is it Hidan-san?"

Kakuzu's voice came out a bit muffled from it being covered by his cloak. It reminded her of Shino.

"She looks familiar... Ah, Haruno, Sakura! I remember you."

Sakura's eyes tightened into a glare. Itachi and Kisame looked at him in question.

"You're the one Anbu I couldn't kill."

He tried to swing a kunai at her. Sakura instantly dodged by flipping back. Her feet hit the wall then pushed her forward. Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist, landed, then flipped him over. His body instantly dented the wooden floor. It cracked under its pressure. Hidan stood and instantly went to throw a punch to her stomach. Sakura stopped his fist easily. She gripped hard and everyone heard a sickening crunch. Hidan pulled away, screaming in pain. Sakura had broken his hand. Itachi noticed her eyes; cold and distant. He raised an eyebrow in question. They were not use to this Sakura. This Sakura could easily hurt one of their own. Kakuzu appeared behind Sakura. She turned her hard eyes to him. Kakuzu prepared to stab her with his katana. It met another one; Itachi's. Kakuzu shrank back in fear seeing Itachi's mangekyou sharingan glaring fiercly back at him. Sakura glared at him for straining his eyes.

"Kakuzu-san, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Deidara and Sasori walked into the room. They both mentally thought Hidan and Kakuzu were idiots for acting without thinking. Hidan was always a rash person. Kakuzu just followed right behind.

"I was tying up loose ends Uchiha-san."

"Don't..."

Itachi's second katana touched Kakuzu's neck in a threatening way. It was a slice away from killing the other Akatsuki man.

"...Even think about it."

"What's the meaning in keeping her?"

Kakuzu questioned Itachi from under his cloth. Itachi's eyes turned to Hidan. It sent shivers throughout his body. Hidan did his best not to show his fear. Kisame and Deidara shook their heads. The newly arrived members were about to die by the person the leader had chosen to leave in charge with Fujiwaru. However, everyone knew that the leader favored Itachi over Fujiwaru. So if Itachi felt like it was okay to kill these two, then he would just shrug it off and find other members to replace them. Seeing them both gulp in response to his aura, Itachi resheathed his swords then took Sakura by the elbow. The two of them left the room.

"Why does he have a Konoha Anbu?"

Kakuzu looked at Sasori, figuring the puppet master wouldn't lie to him. Sasori smirked then exchanged a look with Deidara who just smirked in return.

"None of your business, Kakuzu-san. I do warn you and Hidan-san though. Don't get near her or do anything if you wish to live. After all, Uchiha-san favors her for many reasons. As do the rest of us."

Hidan and Kakuzu watched in wonder as Sasori stepped out of the room. Deidara and Kisame chuckled as they gulped down some sake.

* * *

Naruto and the group stood outside the Wind village ready to leave. They all faced their new friends. Friends they had one thing in common with, Sakura. Kazaya and Nasake both looked at each other before looking at the group.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, Kazaya Ouji-sama?"

"I want you to take Shin-kun with you."

"What?!"

Shinrai backed up while he tightly clutched to Yuu's hand.

"Your majesty!"

Kazaya looked Kakashi directly in the eye and gave him an I'm-not-backing-down look. Kakashi sighed.

"Why?"

"Shin-kun's power will now manifest. There's nothing we can do to stop it. The only person that we know that could handle this situation isn't here and she isn't in Konoha either. After all, Sakura-chan also taught Nasake and Yuu-chan. However, I do believe that Sakura-chan told me that she left instructions with your Hokage in case of emergency. So Shin-kun would be safest there. Also, I do ask that you take Yuu-chan as well."

Kazaya bowed to Kakashi and group, as did Nasake. They were all taken back. After all, royalty were not supposed to bow to commoners. Yuu looked worriedly at Nasake.

"Onee-sama, who will take care of Rock in my absence?"

Nasake smiled at her sister.

"I will of course."

"But..."

"Yuu-chan, Kazaya and I have discussed the situation. We both are fully prepared to spend time away from each other again. After all, it will be easier now that everything has been cleared up. Plus with all the meetings that are coming up..."

Nasake giggled which made Kazaya blush.

"We'll be fine."

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Understood. We'll wait for them to pack."

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. Yamato sure did complain alot. Kazaya snapped his fingers and two bags were dumped in front of them. Kazaya and Nasake smiled, hiding their mischief.

"They're all ready to go!"

Nasake smiled at her sister and brother-in-law. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Onee-sama, you sneak!"

* * *

"What's going on?"

Sakura looked at Itachi with confusion once they were in their room. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. His hand was still on her elbow as she stood in front of him. He turned off his sharingan and looked up at her. She tilted her head to the side and Itachi just continued to stare. A frown crossed her mouth. Usually, Itachi would be a little more open than this. Today it felt like Itachi was out of her reach.

"Stay away from them."

"Like Fujiwaru-san?"

"Ah."

They continued on in silence. A knock came to the door and Tsuki popped her head in. She lifted a tray of food for them to see. Itachi nodded his head and Tsuki brought it in. She placed it on the table then left. Her posture was still rigid.

"What's with her?"

Itachi looked at her before standing to go eat.

"She fears Kakuzu-san."

"Why?"

"Ask her."

Itachi sat and began eating. Sakura tilted her head in confusion again. Itachi was acting more distant than usual and Tsuki was scared. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Sakura went over to eat. They both ate in silence. Sakura looked up at him as Itachi just concentrated on eating. Sakura took the moment to really take in his appearance. She could see his eyes had faded a bit. Sakura mentally cursed. Itachi was more than half blind now. She kicked him under the table. Itachi immediately looked up at her startled. Sakura just turned her head and ignored him.

"Cherry Blossom, what was that for?"

Sakura didn't answer him. Itachi stood up and picked her up. Sakura gasped in surprise as Itachi hurled her over his shoulder. He then threw her on the bed. Itachi stared down at her as she sat up and looked back. Sakura glared then snubbed him. Itachi's eyes widened a bit before going into a glare.

"Cherry Blossom..."

The name ground out on his teeth. Sakura continued to ignore him.

"Oi..."

Sakura turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. Itachi sighed as he pushed his hand through his hair. He crawled onto the bed and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"What's with you today?"

Sakura turned around and faced him.

"What's wrong with me? I'm fine. What's wrong with you? You're the one being cold and distant."

"Do I need to remind you who I am? I'm a killer, Cherry Blossom."

"So it's about your reputation?"

Itachi just looked at her. Sakura sighed.

"It's just that, you feel out of my reach today."

Itachi's eyes slightly softened at the pouting girl. He lightly patted her head.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up at him. Her eyes wide with surprise.

"Huh?"

Sakura instantly bolted from the bed.

"Who the hell are you?"

Itachi glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura grabbed the wall in fear. Itachi thought she was overdoing it.

"An Uchiha saying they're sorry, it's unheard of! Kami-sama is punishing me, isn't he?"

Itachi stood and pinned her between his arms against the wall. He kissed her. Sakura's knees instantly went weak. Her arms snaked around his neck as she kissed him back. They parted in need of breath.

"Okay, so you are Itachi."

"Hn."

"Jerk."

They kissed again unknown that someone was using a bird to look in on them.

* * *

The group walked along without any incidents so far. Yuu and Shinrai gave off a loving aura, which made everyone but Kakashi and Naruto, nearly gag. Kakashi sped up and began to talk with Yamato. Naruto stayed back to speak to the happy couple. Yamato glared at Kakashi.

"What?"

"You agreed to bring them back."

Kakashi nervously laughed while he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke looked back in question before turning back around.

"I figured it was the best decison. Also, Yuu-chan is bringing the god's orb, so why not?"

Yamato sighed.

"You better just pray that Hokage-sama doesn't kill you."

Kakashi began to sweat thinking about what happened when you angered the Hokage. He gulped nervously.

"She won't be angry."

Kakashi tried to reassure himself.

"R-r-right?"

Kakashi turned to Yamato for support. Yamato just smirked back in response.

"Right."

Kakashi reassured himself again. Kakashi rubbed his hands together. He was going to die.

* * *

Sakura stepped out into the hallway looking around. Itachi and Kisame had left for a short mission nearby. Supposedly, Itachi had received an order from the unseen leader. Itachi had left and told her to behave and not kill anyone without permission. Sakura stepped into the kitchen to see Tsuki whipping up another sweet concoction. Everything around Sakura was a cake or a type of cookie. Sakura took notice of some muffins and went straight for them. The kitchen was filled to capacity and yet Tsuki was still baking.

"Tsuki-san, don't you think this is enough?"

The timer went off and Tsuki pulled out a tray of cookies. She put it on a cooling rack, stepped back, and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know right!"

Tsuki went back to mixing. Sakura stood up and went over to Tsuki. She stopped her twirling hand.

"Tsuki-san, that's quite enough."

Tsuki let Sakura take the whisk away. She slowly turned to the older girl. Sakura tilted her head in confusion while holding the whisk up.

"What?"

"He hurt me."

"Kakuzu-san?"

Tsuki nodded her head.

"Itachi-sama saved me."

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out. Itachi save someone? Well I guess miracles really do happen.

"What did he do exactly?"

Tsuki fidgeted with her apron.

"He collects hearts."

Sakura nodded her head. She already knew that.

"He said mine fascinated him. He wanted to rip it out and use it."

Tsuki shook in disgust and in fear. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsuki-san, he won't get near you ever again."

Tsuki hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura felt the air leave her lungs fast and now she struggled to breathe.

"Tsuki-san..."

Tsuki turned her head to the offered whisk. She let go seeing Sakura turn blue.

"Sorry Sakura-sama!"

Sakura just smirked as she sat and watched Tsuki bake out her frustrations and insecurities.

* * *

Naruto quickly turned around. Everyone stopped in question.

"I smell blood."

Naruto went off in a dash.

"Naruto-kun!"

Yamato shouted after the fox boy. The group quickly followed behind. They were running for fifteen minutes before they came upon a small village. It was currently on fire. Smoke filled the air. It sucked the oxygen out of the air. Many villagers were coughing from the smoke entering their lungs. Other villagers laid on the ground covered in their own blood. Their was several screams and crying. Naruto took notice of one boy, no older than three, crying while clutching to what he guessed was his father. Naruto was stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"Don't. Do you sense that chakra?"

"Akatsuki..."

Naruto ground out. Naruto dashed through the smoke. Kakashi and Sasuke followed. Sai and Yamato stayed behind with Shinrai and Yuu. They didn't want to put the princess of Rock and her husband in danger. Naruto skid to a stop coming upon Uchiha, Itachi. He currently had his hand around the throat of a middle-aged man. The man clutched to a rather large scroll. Itachi looked at Naruto uninterested as he tossed the man to the ground. He then gave Naruto his full attention.

"You bastard!"

Naruto charged at Itachi. Itachi just smirked in response.

"I guess I'll go home with a little something extra."

Itachi immediately dodged Naruto's punch. Sasuke appeared instantly. Itachi kicked him in the abdomen which sent him flying. Itachi tsked in annoyance.

"Foolish brother."

Itachi then grabbed ahold of Kakashi's fist. He tightened his hold and Kakashi swung to the side to break the contact. Kakashi jumped back and landed a good few feet away.

"Why are you here Uchiha, Itachi?"

Kakashi pulled up his headband and opened his sharingan eye.

"I do not discuss Akatsuki matters with Konoha shinobi, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi came at him fast. Naruto and Sasuke were both up by now. Three men came at Itachi from three different directions. Itachi grabbed ahold of Naruto's wrist to prevent impact. He used his arm to pin Sasuke's against his body. His hand held a kunai that clashed with Kakashi's. Itachi rotated his body in a rapid fashion that sent them all flying. Itachi came to a stop. Itachi walked over to the old man.

"Hand it over."

"It will have to be over my dead body."

"So be it."

Itachi unsheathed his katana that was attached to his back. Sasuke appeared in front to deflect Itachi's katana. Both brothers glared at each other. Sasuke pushed on his katana to push his brother back. Itachi held his ground.

"Once I'm done beating your ass, you'll hand over Sakura."

Itachi just smirked.

"Afraid not. Cherry Blossom and I are enjoying are nights together."

"You bastard."

* * *

Sakura walked into her room and saw Itachi standing there. She tilted her head in confusion. Itachi had told her that he wouldn't be home until sometime the next day.

"You finished fast."

"Hn."

Itachi closed the distance as Sakura finished closing the door. He roughly grabbed her then flung her on the bed.

"What is your...?!"

Itachi roughly kissed her. Itachi pushed her down into the mattress. Sakura's eyes had widened in surprise. His hand snaked under her shirt and near the bottom of her bra. Sakura noticed his eyes. Then she kneed him hard. Itachi went down and Sakura crawled out from underneath him.

"Who are you?"

Itachi recovered himself and looked at her coldly. Sakura analyzed his chakra.

"You can drop the jutsu now, Fujiwaru-san."

There was a cold bite to her tone. It surprised Fujiwaru. He dropped the jutsu. He stood and came towards Sakura. She went immediately into defensive position. A knock came to the door and Sakura stood back up straight. Deidara came in without permission. He glared icily at Fujiwaru.

"Sakura-chan, Tsuki-chan wants you, yeah."

Sakura nodded her head in thanks while she left for the kitchen. Sasori was there to escort her. Once Sakura was out of sight, Deidara turned back to Fujiwaru.

"Fujiwaru-san, I would not go there, yeah. Itachi-san will definitely not be pleased, yeah."

His eyes narrowed at the blonde man.

"What makes you think I'll let you tell him?"

Deidara's fake smile faltered.

"I am at an equal level of power as you Fujiwaru-san, yeah. Also,"

Deidara turned to leave.

"I fear Itachi-san more than you, yeah. I know well enough that you fear him as well, yeah."

Deidara left to catch up with Sasori. He was just now letting Sakura leave on her own once he saw Tsuki was with her. Sakura turned back to Sasori.

"Thank you Sasori-san."

Sasori just nodded. Then he kicked Deidara as the papper and bomb master flung himself onto Sasori. Sakura just smiled as she went over to Tsuki who shoved a test piece of cake into her mouth. Tsuki smiled as Sakura nodded in approval. Sakura had difficulty swallowing when she realized what would happen when Itachi found out what happened. She was not delusioned to think that he wouldn't find out. Itachi knew everything that happened to her around here.

* * *

Itachi was getting bored with this battle. Naruto and Kakashi looked tired as well. He was disappointed in Sasuke, seeing as he hadn't improved much. Itachi's breath had barely begun to become hitched. He wondered where his god-forsaken partner had gotten to. He punched Naruto in the gut. He fell to the ground coughing up blood. He then kicked him across the area. Sasuke used his ever famous flame jutsu. Itachi used his katana to cause enough wind to die the flames. Sasuke appeared from behind. His katana sliced through Itachi's cloak. He tsked again in annoyance. It was bad that it was a new cloak, and Itachi didn't feel like having Tsuki make him another one. He kicked Sasuke away as he pulled Sasuke's katana out of his cloak. He threw it into the ground. Just then a huge wave appeared. The three men's eyes widened in surprise. Itachi smirked. It was about time his partner got there. The wave came down with a huge crash. When the water receeded, Itachi and the scroll were gone.

"You took your sweet time."

Itachi complained once they were several yards away. Kisame just shrugged.

"Sorry, Deidara contacted me."

Itachi looked at him in question.

"You're instincts about Fujiwaru were right. Deidara advised us to get back soon since he doesn't want to kill Fujiwaru."

"Deidara-san is just being lazy."

They jumped treetops. Kisame didn't catch Itachi's fist tightening enough to draw blood.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was in the Akatsuki's private library. Deidara and Tsuki had been with her until Tsuki needed to go make breakfast. Deidara would have stayed but Sakura told him that Tsuki needed the escort more. Deidara sweated in worry. If Itachi found out that he left Sakura alone... The thought made him break out more. Deidara left anyways. Sakura had been tempted to read some of their records, but when her hand was an inch away from retrieving one, she stopped. Sakura knew that there was a jutsu on it that could tell them when it was opened and by whom. Sakura turned around and went over to the medical area. She began to prowl through them. Sakura could smell breakfast coming together.

The door sliding open caught Sakura's attention. Sakura looked down from up on the ladder. She stopped skimming the medical book to see. Kakuzu walked in and looked up at her. Sakura and Kakuzu stared at each other for many minutes.

"So you're Uchiha-san's woman?"

Sakura didn't answer. She went back to her book.

"I heard you've been quite close to Tsuki-chan as well."

Sakura's hands tightened on the book.

"You shouldn't get too close since she'll be dead soon enough."

Sakura disappeared out of Kakuzu's eyesight. He couldn't feel her chakra. He was told that all of them could barely feel it because her chakra was low. However, ever since her fight with Hidan yesterday morning, he couldn't feel it. Kakuzu was about to use his other bodies but he was instantly pinned to the wall. He screamed in pain. A katana sliced through him at his shoulders and knees into the wall. A wire wrapped to the end of two kunais was tightly around his neck. The two kunais were embedded into the ceiling, even though the roof was really high up. Sakura stood before him. Her eyes were a pale ice green. He recognized this Sakura; Konoha's most powerful Anbu captain.

"So you've been holding back?"

"Not really. It's just been recently that my chakra has been coming back faster, and believe me there is enough to kill you."

Kakuzu felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. Sakura pulled out another katana out of thin air. Kakuzu never understood how she was able to do that. Sakura easily sliced into his abdomen. Kakuzu screamed again.

"This isn't even the beginning. However..."

Sakura snapped her fingers. Everything blurred and Kakuzu fell to the ground where he had originally stood, panting in pain.

"An illusion?"

Sakura scoffed.

"Of course, like I would actually stain my blade with your unworthy blood."

Sakura turned with the medical book in hand. She stopped again at the door.

"Go near her again, and I'll literally rip out your insides."

Kakuzu shivered at the glare he received. Sakura walked out and left for the kitchen. Kakuzu sat back gasping in large breaths of air to calm himself down. Shiro peeked from around the corner. He put a hand under his chin in thought.

"I need to figure out what she can really do."

* * *

"Damn it!"

Naruto screamed into the forest. After helping out at the village as much as possible, they were on the road back again. Sasuke and Kakashi both looked unhappy as well.

"We had a shot at getting Sakura-chan back. We blew it!"

Naruto hit a nearby tree sending it to the ground. The noise and commotion had a nearby flock of birds flying up in fright. Sasuke just dug his hands deeper into his pockets. Kakashi just remained silent. Shinrai put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been any assistance."

"Nah, it's not your fault."

Naruto reassured Shinrai. Yuu smiled at Naruto's gentle nature.

"It just showed how far ahead those bastards are compared to us."

"I don't think so."

Naruto looked at Shinrai in question.

"I think something was off about your fight."

Naruto looked in thought.

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling like my chakra is being blocked."

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"We should probably get you to the Hokage soon then Naruto-kun."

"Ah!"

* * *

Sakura stood at the doorway of the kitchen. She leaned against the post. She watched Tsuki pull out another cake from the oven. Sakura was surprised that the thing didn't catch on fire. The poor oven had been on overdrive this whole time.

"Tsuki-san..."

Tsuki stopped and looked at Sakura.

"I'm done!"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm done being scared!"

Sakura smiled at Tsuki's determined face.

"If Kakuzu-san comes after me again..."

"I'll kill him."

Tsuki's eyes widened at Sakura. Sakura's eyes showed she was more determined than Tsuki. There was no waver. There was no falter. Tsuki smiled gratefully at Sakura. They then both focused on all the bake goods.

"What am I going to do with all this stuff?"

Tsuki looked around at it all with her hands on her hips. Sakura just sighed as she stood and began placing things in a basket.

"The only thing we can do with it."

* * *

The small group finally arrived back into Konoha in the evening. They waved to the ones on post. They all calmly walked to the Hokage's office. As the building came closer, Naruto took off into a sprint. He barged into Tsunade's office. She and Shizune looked up from their work to see the newly arrived group. Tsunade instantly took notice of the two extra members.

"What the...?"

"That will have to wait Hokage-sama."

Kakashi stepped forward while interrupting her.

"We had a run in with the Akatsuki."

"What?"

Tsunade banged her fist on the desk. It sent her cup of tea and a couple of bottles of sake to the floor. It shattered on impact.

"That's not the worst of it. They got away with another scroll, no doubt a holy one. Whatever they're planning..."

Tsunade caught his hardened expression.

"It must be big."

* * *

Itachi walked back into the village. The first thing that caught his attention was Sakura standing by Tsuki. Tsuki was giving away all those sweets that she had baked. Itachi quietly appeared behind Sakura. She looked up from the medical book she was reading. Itachi took notice that it was about the finer anatomy of the eye and its chakra paths. Tsuki was happily giving a cookie to a child. Sakura turned around on her stool and looked at him.

"Hi. Welcome home."

Itachi's heart took a leap. The familiarity of this situation was foreign to him. For the first time in a long time, Itachi felt like he was truly coming home. Itachi smirked as he placed his hands on the edge of the top of the stool. He leaned in as he kissed her.

"Thank you."


	18. A Promise Breaking Decision

I do not own Naruto. I only own certain original characters. Also don't forget to check out my website set up just for fanfiction reply and more: www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic. You can catch my news there.

* * *

Tsuki happily skipped ahead of Sakura and Itachi. Villagers stopped to take a look at Itachi's companion. Some shied away from her upon hearing that she was Konoha's infamous Haruno, Sakura. Itachi had raised an eyebrow. He might have been underestimating her, after all. Also, she easily took on Hidan and didn't break a sweat. That was not an easy feat, no matter how much of an ass Hidan was. 

Itachi watched her from the corner of his eye. Sakura was so absorbed in her book, Sakura didn't notice Itachi's sideway glances. He watched her stop as a stand owner dumped water onto the ground in front of her. She turned sideways to avoid a run-in with a mother shopping at a stall. Itachi faintly thought of Kakashi. He was her first sensei, so some of his behavior had to have rubbed off. Itachi was just grateful she didn't get his pervert habits.

They walked into the compound. The large iron gates closed with a large bang. Multiple locks tumbled closed. Sakura snapped the book closed after reading the last page. Tsuki ran straight into the kitchen. Sakura slowly followed behind. Itachi left to dump his stuff off in his room. He walked passed the garden and saw Kisame, who returned earlier than him, sitting and watching Sasori tinker with a doll. He passed by Deidara, who in return gave him a very stern look. Itachi continued walking to his room. As he turned the corner, Itachi passed Fujiwaru. The other man had stiffened from Itachi's presence. That didn't surprise him since it happened every time. However, Itachi could sense fear from the man. He raised an eyebrow as he left. Fujiwaru did fear him as much as any other Akatsuki member, but never that much.

Itachi entered his room and immediately threw his cloak onto the chinese bench. He tossed the scroll he took from the villager leader onto the bed. As he began to untie his katana, a knock came and Deidara entered. Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eye over his shoulder. Acknowledging his presence, Itachi went back to unpacking.

"He touched her, yeah."

Deidara made the mistake of telling him then. Itachi had been unpacking his weapon's pouch. Deidara was pushed up against the wall with a kunai to his throat. He nervously chuckled as he held up his hands.

"Now, don't take your anger out on me, yeah?"

Itachi's eyes had reverted to full mangekyou sharingan status. Deidara nervously chuckled again.

"She's fine, yeah. He didn't do anything, yeah. I made sure, yeah."

"What did he do?"

"He might have kissed her, yeah. He also might have stuck his hand under her shirt too, yeah."

Itachi quickly went for the door.

"I'm going to kill him."

Deidara sighed.

"I knew you would, yeah."

Before Itachi's hand reached the door, it slid open. Itachi looked down and locked eyes with Sakura. She had been escorted by both Sasori and Kisame. She tilted her head in confusion. Sakura reached up and touched his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi took her by the arm and pulled her inside. He turned to Deidara.

"Leave now."

Deidara left the room and they heard a loud clicking sound. All three men looked at each other before quietly putting their ears to the door.

"Hey!"

All three men scrambled up and ran away from Tsuki. She stood with her hands on hip. She puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"Honestly..."

* * *

A knock came to the door, and Shinrai stood from the dining room table to answer the door. He opened the door to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto smiled broadly as Sasuke stood next to him brooding. Shinrai smiled at Naruto and stood to the side to invite them in. They took their shoes off at the door, and walked over to the dining room table. The three boys sat as Yuu came out of the kitchen with food. She smiled at the newly arrived boys, not bothered by their appearance at all. 

"Hi Yuu Hime-sama!"

Sasuke just nodded at her.

"Good morning, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san."

Yuu put down breakfast for the other boys as well.

"Thanks Yuu Hime-sama. I'm starved."

Yuu giggled.

"We need to get to Tsunade after this."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding while swallowing a mouthful of ramen noodles. Sasuke shook his head in disgust. He then turned to Shinrai, who looked at him in confusion.,

"You too. Tsunade wants to see you as well. She said something about a scroll Sakura left behind for you."

Shinrai just stared at Sasuke for a bit before nodding his head in understanding.

"We'll go as soon as we finish breakfast."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"This ramen is the best ever!"

Sasuke knocked him in the back of the head for being loud.

"Dobe, be quiet and eat."

Naruto mumbled something.

"What?"

Sasuke glared at the poor fox boy.

"...Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

* * *

Itachi sat Sakura on the bed. His angry expression turned onto her. His grip tightened on her arms and Sakura winced in pain. His hands didn't let up and she knew that she would have bruises in the morning. 

"What's your problem?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell happened with Fujiwaru?"

Sakura's eyes opened in surprise. They didn't because he found out, it was because he was yelling. She could see his eyes were slowly beginning to spin. It was a sign he was really angry.

"Fujiwaru-san?"

"Ah."

Sakura looked off to the side bored.

"Oh, that bastard..."

Itachi waited for her to continue. Seeing as she was recalling the experience but not saying anything, Itachi spoke.

"Cherry Blossom..."

Sakura snapped out of it by his growl.

"Oh... He disguised himself as you."

"What?!"

Sakura now looked at him bored.

"You heard me."

"How far did he get?"

"Well, he kissed me, threw me onto the bed, then reached under my shirt..."

Itachi's hand tightened into a fist.

"Then, I kneed him."

Itachi couldn't help the smirk that came. He slowly let go. Sakrua sighed in thanks as she rubbed the soreness. Itachi stood up more and chuckled. Sakura looked at him in confusion. Itachi couldn't help but think that he deserved it. He knew first hand what it felt like being kneed there.

"You're acting jealous."

Itachi stared at her for five minutes before scoffing the thought off.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Itachi began to toss off articles of clothing as he stepped into the bathroom.

"I didn't think so."

Sakura said as she relaxed back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Tsunade Obaa-chan!" 

A scroll was thrown through the air and hit Naruto square in the head. He tipped over by the force alone. Sasuke, Yuu, and Shinrai just watched him fall back onto the floor with a loud bang. Tsunade sat on top of a tall ladder in the library Shizune brought them to. She was currently shuffling through scrolls and books at the top. On the floor laid sprawled out several unraveled scrolls and open books. Some looked really old. Tsunade's hair was disshelved as well. Naruto quickly stood and pointed an accussing finger at the woman, who was currently ignoring them.

"What the hell was that for Obaa-chan?!"

Another scroll hit him by Tsunade, who acted like it was nothing. Once again, Naruto was forced to the ground by the power of Tsunade's attack. The other three began to sweat drop. Shizune came back in with a tray of tea. She cleared off a table and some chairs. Yuu and Shinrai sat next to each other, while Sasuke leaned against a wall. They ignored the recovering Naruto on the floor. He finally stood and glared at Sasuke.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Be quiet!"

Another scroll hit him in the back of the head making him go face first into the carpet. Tsunade came down from the ladder after have thrown a scroll onto the floor. As she sat down in the chair opposite of Shinrai and Yuu. Sasuke noticed the tag that was closing the scroll. It indicated it was a holy scroll. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Naruto. She looked ticked off at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called us here, remember?"

Naruto shouted. A lightbulb went off in her head.

"Oh, yeah... that... I need you two to go train with Sai."

"Why?"

Naruto whined like a child. Sasuke hit him in the back of the head.

"Be quiet dobe."

Naruto pouted. Tsunade gave them a very stern look.

"Sakura-chan is not here."

"She's coming back!"

"Sakura-chan is not here."

Tsunade emphasized every word. Yuu and Shinrai looked unnerved by their arguing.

"Even 'when' she does, Sakura-chan is an Anbu captain. I cannot derank her just for your convience."

Naruto looked down in shame. Sasuke looked off to the side uncaring.

"So get to know Sai. You need to be able to act as a team with him, or your team will fall. When Sakura-chan gets back, she'll be you all into the ground."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Be assured. Now leave."

Naruto and Sasuke both bowed politely before leaving the room. Tsunade turned to Shinrai.

"Now it's time for you."

Tsunde ripped off the holy seal.

* * *

Itachi looked to his side to see Sakura fast asleep. He slowly and carefully crawled out of the bed. She didn't notice the shift of weight on the bed. Itachi slipped out of the room. He walked the opposite direction than he would normally take. He traveled down a long, stony staircase. Once at the bottom, Itachi walked through the wooden door before him. He entered a dungeon, then walked right, then through a metal door, and entered a torture room. Fujiwaru stood waiting for him. 

"What's the meaning of this, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi's sharingan began to slowly spin.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

Fujiwaru felt fear spike through his body involuntarily.

"Haruno, Sakura has been branded as mine. Not even the gods could reverse that."

"You think to highly of yourself, Uchiha-san."

Itachi's glare intensified on the ignorant Akatsuki member.

"I only speak the truth."

Fujiwaru found some courage to speak the next sentence. The sentence that would spell his demise if Itachi asked the Leader for it.

"Don't be greedy, Uchiha-san. Why not share that delicious tasting flower with everyone?"

Without realization or sensing, Itachi pushed Fujiwaru hard into the brick wall. A kunai was placed roughly against his throat.

"Don't even think about touching her."

Itachi growled out.

"She maybe appetizing, but she's not yours."

"Possessive, aren't we? The only problem you have with sharing her is because you don't want anyone else to get a taste of her sweet innocent..."

Itachi punched Fujiwaru square in the face. There was a sickening crunch. Blood ran down Fujiwaru's face. The man's glare was cut short seeing Itachi's menacing face.

"You are too good for death."

Fujiwaru scoffed.

"What are you going to do, Uchiha-san? Your sharingan is no good against me."

Itachi smirked and Fujiwaru wondered what he was planning. Itachi's body slowly began to fade away. The next second, Fujiwaru fell to the ground clutching his head. Itachi smirked down at him. He began to leave the room. He turned back at the door.

"You were caught in my tsukuyomi when I first stepped into the room, Fujiwaru-san."

With that said, Itachi walked out of the room.

Itachi walked back into the room. Sakura was sitting up in bed waiting for him. She had his old cloak wrapped around her to fight off the fall chill. Itachi slowly made his way over to the bed.

"What were you doing?"

Itachi thought to the screaming Fujiwaru, down in the basement, where no one could hear him.

"Water."

"It took you a while to get water."

So she did take notice of him leaving.

"Hn."

"Uchihas and their vocabularies are frustrating."

Itachi crawled back into bed since it was only about two in the morning. Sakura continued to watch him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Hn."

"Ass."

Sakura angrily flopped back down. Itachi cracked open his eye to observe her. She was glaring at the ceiling and he smirked in respone. Knowing that Fujiwaru was suffering, Itachi fell asleep. If that man ever touched her again, he would cut off his limb.

Hearing his breathing even out, Sakura turned her head to observe him. She whispered his name, but received no response. Sakura slowly turned her body to the side, and redjusted to where she was comfortable. The movement didn't stir Itachi. She faintly wondered if she moved in her sleep, as to why he didn't wake. She lightly traced his smooth cheek with her fingertip. He still did not stir. She momentarily retrieved her hand before placing at his temple. She pushed chakra into his body.

"Idiot, you just love to undo all my hard work."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were walking down the path. They came across Sai and Yamato. All three men joined on their way to Tsunade's office. Naruto was ahead of the rest. He barged into the office without an invitation. Tsunade's office was cleared out completely and covered in kanjis written in blood. Shinrai sat in the middle of the room, also covered in kanjis. Yuu and Shizune sat off to the side watching Tsunade work. In every corner of the room, a pack of incenses was burning. Four girls sat on the other side, dressed in formal temple wear. Each of them carried an incense lantern. Tsunade stood carefully in front of Shinrai writing one more kanji. She looked at the scroll in her hand before nodded her head. She avoided all the kanjis on the ground and came over to the small group. Tsunade looked ticked. 

"What?"

"We just came to see what Sakura-chan left behind."

Kakashi answered over the rim of his book. He closed it with a snap and whistled at all the hard work.

"So what's it say?"

Tsunade just continued to stare at them.

"Leave."

"Why?"

Sasuke hit Naruto for his whining.

"Stop that dobe."

"Let me make this clear."

Tsunade glared hard at them, which sent shivers down their spines.

"I said to leave. This information is not to leave those already here. I haven't even explained this fully to Shizune and Yuu Hime-sama. Now leave."

"Fine."

Naruto went off in a huff. Kakashi followed behind with a chuckle. The other three came along. Kakashi slowly lagged behind a bit and gave Tsunade a look she understood. Sasuke was the only one who caught it. Tsunade closed the door and locked it. She turned back to Shinrai.

"Let's get back to work."

* * *

Itachi woke and rubbed the grogginess from his eyes. Something seemed different but he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked into the bathroom to shower. Tossing his pants in the corner, Itachi turned on the hot water. He stepped under the hot spray as the water washed over him. After fifteen minutes of washing, he stepped out and finished his daily cleansing. 

Once he put on the new pair of pants, he stepped out while rubbing his hair dry. Itachi could feel some water run over his bare chest. He looked up to see Sakura sitting at the table cradling a cup of tea. She looked like she was currently somewhere else. Her eyes were blank, and her eyebrows were pointed down, like when she was in deep thought.

"Cherry Blossom."

Sakura snapped out of it and looked over at Itachi. He approached her and looked down in examination. He noticed he could see down her gown. Itachi growled in a very threatening way.

"Who brought this?"

Itachi's thumb was pointing to the food on the table.

"Who else? Tsuki-san brought it while you were showering."

Accepting that answer, Itachi sat to eat breakfast. Sakura watched him for a second before going back to her tea cup and thinking. Itachi ate without a single word. They spent the rest of the meal like this.

* * *

Naruto dropped to the ground avoiding a slash from one of Sai's tiger paintings. He then ran as fast as he could away. He was screaming his head off, while Kakashi, Yamato, and Sasuke stood nearby sweat dropping. Sai sat across the field with a paint brush and open scroll. His usual fake smile was on his face. The tiger was gaining ground and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see it. He pushed some chakra into his feet and gained speed. They went around in circles around the field. 

"This is pathetic."

Kakashi and Yamato couldn't help but agree with Sasuke.

"Ready to give up yet Dickless?"

"Hell no!"

"That's it..."

Sasuke went in to the fight using his katana to totally blow the painting away. Sai just continued to smile. He drew a dragon and Naruto gulped.

"You just had to piss him off Teme."

"How do you know he's pissed?"

Sasuke pointed to Sai.

"He doesn't show anything but that stupid smile."

"Just like you with your scowl..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto's mumbling. Then he smirked at the boy.

"Ready to show this idiot what we're really made of?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto rolled up his sleeves.

"I think I'm warmed up good enough."

"Dickless and Pointless need to come or my dragon will tear you to shreds."

"This guy pisses me off!"

Naruto easily defeated the dragon. The impact of Naruto's fist made the dragon burst. Sai didn't have time to make anymore drawings, because Sasuke appeared and his katana met ground. Sai had rolled away. He reached behind into his pouch. He pulled out a kunai. It met with Naruto's that came from behind. Kakashi whistled.

"Nice."

Yamato nodded his head in agreement.

"Sai has good instinct."

"Well Tsunade-sama did say that she personally advised you two. So you two had to have something amazing to come join us. Sasuke is a prodigy. Naruto can make anything happen. Sakura is Konoha's number one Anbu Captain. So there had to be something."

Yamato gave him a look.

"You're quite proud."

Kakashi smiled.

"Of course, they're like my children."

Kakashi then got very serious.

"I will kill whoever hurts them."

Yamato knew Kakashi was thinking of the one Uchiha, Itachi.

* * *

"Do you have any missions today?" 

Sakura asked once done with her book for a third time.

"No, I don't have any today."

"That's good."

Itachi looked up from his own book, at the window seat, to look at her in question.

"Why's that?"

Sakura smirked from her sprawled position on the bed. She used her finger to gesture him over. He stood with a sigh and made his way over.

"This better do with the sex we've been missing."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She pulled him down onto the bed. Sakura straddled his waist. Itachi looked up at her.

"I don't mind you being on top this time."

Sakura swapped his arm.

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

Sakura placed her fingers at his temples.

"You're going to be out of it for a while."

Itachi looked at her in confusion. Sakura immediately pushed chakra into him, which in return passed him out. Her chakra quickly rolled around in his eyes. Sakura's brow was knitted in concentration. All the research that she had been doing was helping her greatly with his eyes. Then again, Tsunade had always told her, after she had learned the basics, the rest would come. Sakura hated herself for breaking her promise to her teacher and leader. Sakura had swore to serve the Hokage, no matter what. Moisture briefly came to her, before she pushed it back. Sakura looked sadly down at Itachi.

"Do you realize what you made me break? Did you even take notice what I was doing?"

Itachi felt someone outside of his sleep call to him. He pushed it off, but faintly thought it sounded like Sakura. Itachi then realized something inside his dream world. The thing that had been different earlier in the morning, was his eyesight had been much better.

* * *

Tsunade looked at Shinrai very seriously. 

"Are you prepared for this?"

Shinrai nodded his head.

"Yeah... Pretty much."  
Tsunade turned to Shizune and Yuu. The dancers had already left after doing the traditional god offering dance.

"I'm sorry, but you two need to leave."

"Why?"

Yuu stood worried something bad might happen. Tsunade sighed and looked at Yuu with a soft look.

"It is orders by Sakura-chan. After I do what I need to do next, I must leave as well."

Shizune stood and left in understanding. Yuu began to leave but looked back a bit worried. Shinrai smiled at her and gave her a nod in okay. Yuu smiled back and left. The door closed with a click. Tsunade looked back at him. She handed him a worn picture taken a long time ago. Shinrai looked down at it in confusion but then surprise. It was taken a long time ago. A picture that Shinrai and everyone took the summer Kei died. It was one of Sakura's last smiles. Smiles that came from the bottom of her heart.

"Why?"

"All she wrote was that it will help you."

Shinrai looked at the picture tenderly.

"I miss this time. Everything was so simple, it's almost impossible to believe that."

Tsunade seemed sad as well.

"I know what you mean."

Tsunade sighed.

"Ready?"

"Yeah..."

Shinrai clutched the picture tightly.

"Let's do this."

Tsunade made several hand seals then chakra wrapped around her hands. She pushed it into a kanji on Shinrai's back. Tsunade quickly disappeared and appeared back outside the door. She surprised Shizune and Yuu.

"Everything okay?

Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. That's up to Shinrai-san."

Yuu looked at the door worried.

* * *

Sakura stood from the bed. She looked back at Itachi's unconcious body. Sakura walked over to the window. She wrapped Itachi's cloak closer. She looked out onto the sky. 

"Shin-kun..."

* * *

Shinrai woke with a pain in his back. He thought he heard someone call his voice. He didn't know who it was, but she felt familiar. 

"Who are you?"

Shinrai turned to the powerful voice.

"What the...?"

"I'll ask again."

Shinrai sat in front of a huge tiger. He did not look pleased.

"Who are you?"

Shinrai lost his voice.

"I... I dont know."

Shinrai looked down in confusion. Maybe it didn't help that they were in a completely blacked out place. It seemed everywhere went on forever. Byakko's golden eyes watched the poor boy in front of him. He seemed to understand Shinrai's memory loss.

"I am Byakko."

His power voice spoke. The roar behind it shook the area. Shinrai felt chills run throughout his body. He didn't understand it, but he knew he sat before his respective god.


	19. Progress

I do not own Naruto. I only own Original Characters. Please visit my website: www. freewebs .com /animemangafanatic (Please don't forget to take out the spaces)

* * *

Sakura sat at the bedside watching Itachi sleep. Since she put him under the day before, Itachi did not stir. It didn't really surprise her. Eye healing was a strenuous job, not just on her part. His body partly took her chakra to heal itself. His body needed to learn to accept the foreign chakra being forced in. If it didn't, it would do more damage than good. But since Itachi was a genius, Sakura didn't worry too much about it. By the looks of her earlier check, she had been right. Sakura patted his hand before standing and leaving the room. 

She made her way down the corridor. Coming upon the kitchen, she immediately sensed that Tsuki did not recide inside. Looking through the doorway, Sakura confirmed her suspicions. Sakura looked around the corridor for signs of anyone else. When she double-checked and found no one, Sakura sighed in relief. Then closing her eyes, Sakura concentrated on Tsuki's chakra signature. Sakura balanced her own, so she wasn't using too much. She didn't want to alert anyone of signs that her chakra was quickly recovering. She had a sneaking suspicion, she was going to need it soon.

Sakura opened her eyes finding Tsuki. Languidly, Sakura made her way to Tsuki's location. She went through several locations before reaching a closed door. On the other side of the door, Tsuki stood. Sakura stared at her surroundings. Her look softened. Sakura shook it back into the depths. She knocked lightly at the door. She closed her eyes hearing the rustling on the other end.

* * *

"Byakko-sama?" 

Shinrai felt the sweat roll down the back of his neck. Byakko's gold eyes stared down at Shinrai, unwavering. Byakko's tall, mighty form scared Shinrai, as well as, fascinate him. There was no doubt that Byakko wasn't a handsome tiger, but that didn't take any of the fear away. The hardened gaze told Shinrai that he would have no problem killing him, if it came to that. Something deep inside of him told him to survive no matter what it took.

"Why am I here, Byakko-sama?"

"Don't you know?"

Shinrai shook his head. Byakko seemed to understand something. A thought went off in his head.

"You obviously came here unprotected if you are having trouble remembering."

"Unprotected?"

There was silence for a bit. What did he mean by unprotected? Why had he come here in the first place? Was he trying to accomplish something of importance? He knew that Byakko most likely had all the answers. Shinrai refound his voice.

"With the most respect, Byakko-sama..."

Shinrai knew that he was to be addressed with the upmost respect.

"Why do people come here?"

Byakko did not seem at all perturbed by this question.

"Obviously for power."

"Power."

"Yes, my power."

Shinrai felt his eyes widen in surpise.

"Your power? I don't understand."

"I am a god, Hanryo, Shinrai-san."

Hanryo, Shinrai?

* * *

Tsuki turned around to the knock on her door. She stood there puzzled for a moment. No one came to her room for anything. She was also halfway through changing clothes. She had been testing a new recipe. It then exploded as soon as she took it out. Tsuki cursed her luck, since the unmentionable blob began to stain on of her favorite outfits. She then made a silent promise, never to trust the baker's wife. The poor woman could not cook. That should have been the tip off, but Tsuki's curiosity had gotten the better of her. 

Tying the sash, Tsuki went over to open the door. Tsuki felt herself break out into a smile. Sakura stood in front of her door. Just from her expression, Tsuki could tell that Sakura wasn't too interested in anything right now. Sakura looked completely bored. Sakura nodded at Tsuki in greeting. Tsuki bowed slightly. Sakura rolled her eyes at the formality. Tsuki straightened, then gave Sakura her full attention.

"Tsuki-chan, is there an empty room that we could use?"

Tsuki tilted her head in confusion, but nodded in response. Sakura stepped to the side.

"Please show me."

Tsuki bowed again, and left the room in the lead. They walked back, more towards Itachi and Sakura's room. Instead of going right though, Tsuki took a left. They then traveled through a new hallway. Even though the wooden floors and paper doors were clean, there was an air that said that this area of the large compound, was barely used. Tsuki then turned to Sakura, once they reached a row of doors.

"Take your pick, Sakura-sama. None of these rooms are currently occupied."

Sakura stepped through the first door, nodding at the space. She then turned to Tsuki.

"This will do, thank you."

Tsuki bowed.

"Now, I need another favor, Tsuki-chan?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need you to help me protect a friend."

* * *

Naruto sat on his usual stool at the ramen shop. He was twirling around waiting for his order. Naruto kept feeling bad about everything that had been unfolding of late. The villagers that were attacked, just so the Akatsuki could get their hands on whatever it was that they wanted. He didn't understand why they need those scrolls. Also, they have at least one orb in their hands. However, the scrolls and orb meant nothing compared to the other thing that they had. The missing teammate of Team Seven, or Team Kakashi, Haruno, Sakura. 

"Oi, dobe, you stop twirling."

Naruto saw Sasuke pass his line of vision rather fast. It was just then Naruto realized how fast he had been twirling his stool. Things passed too quickly and Naruto felt like puking. Fortunately though, Naruto was there to eat and his stomach was currently empty. Sasuke used his foot to stop the twirling. It resulted in Naruto flying out of the shop and through the one across the street. Naruto ran back to the shop and glared at the Uchiha sitting down.

"Teme!"

Sasuke gave the fox boy his trademark smirk. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by the collar. Both boys ensued into a battle of glares. Kakashi and Iruka entered the shop. Seeing the boys' expressions, they decided to stay out of it. Naruto's ramen bowl was placed down, and Naruto forgot all about his battle with Sasuke. Naruto happily slurped up the long noodles. Broth splashed everywhere, and Sasuke gave him a disgusted look. A light bulb then went off in his head. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I heard Shin-san is still at Obaa-chan's!"

Both older men felt a shiver run up their spine's. Sometimes, they thought Tsunade had cat ears. It was either that or Tsunade had eyes on them at all times. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Ah, Hokage-sama said it might take some time."

Naruto quickly finished off his bowl.

"I wonder what they're doing exactly."

Kakashi's expression became very stern.

"Hokage-sama advised me to ask Sakura-chan, when she returns."

The group became silent. Naruto put down his second bowl of ramen uninterested.

"I hope Sakura-chan is okay."

"I'm sure she is."

All three eyes stared at the masked man. There was reassurance in his tone, but bitterness.

* * *

Sakura used her sleeve to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She hated the fact that she was doing this from memory. She hated the fact that she was sending Tsuki. She also hated the fact that she was powerless in this situation. She knew that Tsuki was watching her with worry, but she just ignored it as she continued. The room was barren, so it was perfect for what Sakura was doing. In all four corners of the room, sat a bundle of incense. Each one had been lit. The smoke rose up in a small line of smoke. Sakura's fingers were bleeding as she used the blood to write kanji's all over the floors. None of them touched Tsuki though. 

Once finally finished, Sakura stood up and walked over to Tsuki. She tied bandages around her fingers quickly. Reaching into her pocket, Sakura pulled out a blue bracelet. She placed it on Tsuki's slender wrist. Tsuki looked at her in question. Sakura smacked her forehead remembering something. She cut open another finger and wrote a kanji of protection on Tsuki's wrist. Sakura then bandaged the finger. She gave Tsuki a questioning look.

"Tsuki-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"

Tsuki smiled warmly at Sakura.

"If there is anything I can do to ease Sakura-sama's worries, then I will do my best."

Tsuki gave Sakura a fighting gesture. The pink haired girl just sighed.

"Okay then, there is some things that you need to know."

Tsuki gave her her full attention.

"One, do not take this bracelet off."

Tsuki lifted her arm up to observe the small thing.

"Also, when you meet Shin-kun, do not tell him anything about himself."

"I don't understand."

"When one enters where you are going, it is likely that they won't remember who they are or why they're there."

"Why?"

"When one travels through a dimension unprotected, something is bound to be lost."

Tsuki nodded her head in understanding.

"Where am I going, Sakura-sama?"

Tsuki watched her work her jaw.

"Oblivion."

Both sat in silence for the next few seconds.

"Alright, if you can help him in any other way, please do."

"What's his name?"

Sakura hesitated.

"Hanryo, Shinrai. His wife's name is Hanryo-Kaido, Yuu."

Tsuki smiled.

"He's married."

Sakura nodded her head. Sakura hugged Tsuki lightly.

"Thank you, Tsuki. Remember there is only one thing you really need to remember. Memories are important, even the bad ones. They all shape you. Don't forget that there."

Tsuki nodded her head.

"Also, if you face trouble, call one name."

Tsuki didn't understand.

"Call who?"

"Seiryuu-sama. No matter what it is, call it."

Tsuki nodded her head. Sakura smiled at the girl lightly.

"Then here we go."

Sakura placed her hand on Tsuki's forehead. Tsuki then felt herself drift away.

* * *

Itachi woke feeling something pull him awake. He slowly turned and looked about the room. Sakura was no where in site. He slowly stood and held his head in pain. He didn't understand why it felt like his head was splitting. Itachi stood and carefully left the room. He used the wall to help balance himself. Opening his eyes slowly, Itachi set out to find Sakura. He realized that his eyesight was perfect once again.

* * *

Tsuki looked all around her. She didn't understand why she was here. Sakura just told her to go find her friend, Shinrai. Tsuki looked around the dark room, straining her eyes to find some sort of light relief. Tsuki jumped in shock at the thunderous roar. She wasn't too sure she wanted to go in that direction, but against her better judgement, she did. Sakura's words came back to her. You must not show any fear to the trial that you will be put through there. This place was dark and cold. Tsuki swallowed her fear, and continued in the direction of the roar. 

Tsuki felt her jaw slacken in surprise. A large tiger stood before her. The glowing that came from his body, was the only light that was coming off. He stood hunched back in what seemed like he was going to leap and attack. A young man, no older than her, stood in front of the great beast, slightly shaking. The beast turned his golden eyes onto Tsuki. He roared in anger. Tsuki could feel fear spike throughout her entire body. The man turned his attention onto her. His expression showed complete surprise. The tiger took a leap towards her. Tsuki felt an involuntary scream escape her throat.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!"

Byakko pinned her down.

"Why are you here?"

Tsuki felt sweat roll down her face. She couldn't find her voice. Her brain quickly tried to remember what Sakura had told her. Her voice came out small and cracked.

"Seiryuu-sama..."

A large blast sent Byakko flying. Shinrai saw it before Tsuki did.

"A dragon...?"

Tsuki quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to see a familiar face. It was the same dragon that had attacked Oblivion.

"...How?"

The dragon roared at Byakko and he roared back. They then went at each other ferociously. Shinrai quickly covered ground and came to Tsuki's side. He gave his ever classic, relaxed smile. Tsuki could see the strain in the corner of his eyes though.

"Hi, I'm Hanryo, Shinrai. At least, I think I am."

Tsuki nodded her head.

"I'm Tanaka, Tsuki."

"I don't mean to be rude, Tanaka-san, but how did you get here?"

Tsuki smiled.

"Please call me Tsuki, and Sakura-sama sent me here."

"Sakura-sama?"

"Hai, Haruno, Sakura."

"Haruno... Sakura... I feel like I should know that name."

Tsuki pulled Shinrai out of the way in time, as the two gods tumbled to the ground in a jumble. They ran together a good distance away.

"Why are you here, Hanryo-san?"

"Shin, please. I don't remember why I came here. I just woke up here with no memory, but a strong feeling that I'm supposed to be here. Do you remember everything?"

Tsuki nodded her head. She then showed him her blue bracelet.

"Sakura-sama said that it would protect me from any side effects that would occur traveling here."

"But where is here, Tsuki-san?"

"True Oblivion..."

* * *

Itachi found Sakura in an empty room. However, it was covered in blood-written kanji's. In the center of the room, Tsuki laid unconscious. Itachi entered the room cautiously. Sakura was currently leaning on the side wall, her eyes closed in contemplation. Or perhaps, Sakura was currently watching something. When her eyes opened slightly, due to a weak board, her vision was not completely focused. A pale veil covered her vibrant eyes. Itachi came closer to her and shook her aware. Sakura focused on him. 

"What did you do to Tsuki-san?"

"I sent her to help someone, as well as understand her gift."

"Her gift?"

"Tsuki-san..."

Sakura looked at him more closely. She didn't know if it was that safe to tell him. Sakura looked down in doubt. Itachi saw it all perfectly, and growled in anger.

"Tell me."

Sakura could hear the authority in his voice. She cringed in hurt.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

Sakura looked at him slightly hurt and very stern at the same time.

"It's bigger than either you or me."

* * *

"When will he wake up?" 

Tsunade turned to Shinrai's worried wife that was questioning her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan never gave a time limit."

Tsunade made a hand seal and began a chant. Soon enough, a scroll appeared and dropped into her hands. Tsunade unravelled it as Shizune brought them new cups of tea. Tsunade read a few lines at the end. Her face turned to a grave one.

"Sakura-chan wrote it could take an eternity."

Yuu felt the blood drain from her face. Her body shook in worry and disbelief. The two older women gave her a sympathetic look. Yuu had not moved or even changed clothes while she waited for her husband to wake up. Yuu felt the tears prick the back of her eyes. She covered them with her shaking hands. She shook her head, not believing a single word. Hoping that with will alone, it wouldn't come true. Yuu couldn't take it if it happened. After all, with the war finally resolved, Yuu and Shinrai could finally be together.

"No! Shin-kun! Wake up!"

* * *

Shinrai turned around worried. He turned to Tsuki. 

"Did you hear that?"

Tsuki tried to strain her ears past the roars and colliding of powers.

"Hear what?"

Shinrai gripped his chest feeling a sharp pain move throughout him.

"It sounded like someone was calling to me."

Tsuki's eyes softened at Shinrai's pained expression. She opened her mouth, but then slowly closed it. Sakura had specifically told her to avoid telling Shinrai anything about his life. She also remembered that Sakura had told her to help Shinrai any other way she could, because he had a wife waiting for him. By the way he was acting, Shinrai was still connected to his wife. Tsuki smiled at the marvel of marriage that was before her. No wonder Sakura wanted to protect her friends. Tsuki liked Sakura's admirable traits. It made her feel proud to know her.

"Then maybe someone was calling you."

Shinrai looked at her skeptically. Then turned back to the fighting in front of them.

"Maybe..."

"Do you think they will stop soon?"

Shinrai looked at her for a minute before answering.

"They both look like they have a lot of fight still left in them."

Tsuki sighed.

"I know, but we're not getting anywhere."

Shinrai couldn't help that his head involuntarily nodded in agreement. Shinrai looked again at her bracelet.

"I wish I had one of those before I came here."

Tsuki tilted her head in confusion. Shinrai just shrugged back at her.

"I feel bad for some strange reason."

"Bad?"

"Yeah, like I shouldn't have forgotten. My memories were really important."

Tsuki smiled.

"Aren't they always? Even the really bad ones are important."

"Why the bad ones?"

Tsuki felt herself repeating Sakura.

"They help shape you."

* * *

Sakura watched Itachi rubbing his temples beside her. 

"Does you head hurt?"

"Hn."

"Baka."

Sakura pulled on his sleeve, obviously telling him to face her. Itachi obliged her. Her hands slowly went to his temples.

"What are you doing?"

"Relieving the pressure."

"Hn."

Sakura punched Itachi's arm. He glared at her.

"Stop Hning me."

Itachi just chose to ignore her as the pain faded.

"How..."

Itachi turned back to her. There was a nervousness to her voice.

"How are you eyes?"

"Ah..."

Sakura waited patiently. When he didn't respond, Sakura let up on the treatment. Itachi groaned in pain. He tightened his hands on hers. Basically indicating to restart treatment. Sakura did as asked.

"It's perfect by the way."

Sakura smiled as she finished the preparation. Itachi just sat and smirked as he concentrated on the relieving feeling and the warmth Sakura gave off.

* * *

Shinrai and Tsuki both jumped out of the way as another blast was directed at them involuntarily. Seiryuu finally knocked Byakko down hard. The mighty tiger slowly stood panting. He was obviously tired. Seiryuu sat down, his wings strained under the constant use that it had been under. The both glared at one another. Shinrai quickly went over to Tsuki to see if she was okay.

"Are you good?"

Tsuki nodded her head.

"Good."

Seriyuu roared at Byakko. The tiger hunched back and his tail went straight in anger.

"Why are you protecting that girl?"

"For the same reason you should be protecting that boy."

"There is no proof that they are our guardians."

"I saw her. She sent that girl here."

"Impossible. Sakura-sama has been missing for years now. Even we have not been able to track her."

"Sakura-sama?" 

Both mighty beasts turned their attention to Tsuki.

"Sakura-sama with pink hair?"

"Ah."

Byakko agreed.

"She's the one who calmed your anger."

Tsuki pointed out, and Seiryuu nodded.

"Why is Sakura-sama so important to you two?"

"It's not just to the two of us."

Seiryuu answered.

"It's to all of us gods. Sakura-sama is the guardian to the most powerful one of all of us. Her power alone rivals all of ours."

Tsuki and Shinrai felt their bloods drain.

"Impossible."

Shinrai felt the word slip passed his lips without thinking.

"There are four main gods. Byakko-sama, who is beside me. Genbu-sama, who is guarded by the Rock Princesses."

Shinrai felt something click, when the Rock Princesses was mentioned.

"Myself, who is guarded by you, Tanaka, Tsuki."

Tsuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm a guardian."

"Yes. I remember your mother well." 

Tsuki felt sad, remembering her mother passed away from a disease.

"I also remember your grandmother."

Her heart felt light, thinking of her kind grandmother.

"But you said Sakura-sama was a guardian as well."

Byakko nodded his head.

"Yes, Sakura-sama is the guardian to Suzaku, the phoenix of fire."

"The legendary creature of reincarnation."

Tsuki turned to Shinrai.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I heard it from somewhere. Sakura-sama... Sakura-sama..."

A flash of a girl with pink hair suddenly came to mind. She was on the ground crying loudly. She clutched to a bloody boy. He felt his own heart breaking. The boy he considered close. No, he considered a brother. Who were they? Then another boy came to mind. He held a definite grace about him. He was calm and his smile was wispy. Then two girls that could pass for twins. However, the younger one, the more timid one, sent a warmth throughout his body. It calmed him. He didn't understand why he thinking of them. He tried desperately to cling onto one of them.

Then it started to come. The memories began to flow faster and faster into his mind. Too fast, that it started to cause pain. Shinrai fell to the ground, clutching his head, screaming in pain. Tsuki knelt beside him in worry.

"Shin-san?"

They all came faster and faster. At the last of them, however, it was a much earlier one. Sakura was being picked up to return back to her home. It was before she was sent off to Konoha. Behind the beautiful woman that came to retrieve Sakura, was a younger version of her. The girl clung to her mother until she saw Sakura and then ran to her. Shinrai remembered the name Sakura called her.

"Tsuki-chan."


	20. Occurences in Oblivion

Please don't forget to visit my website: www. freewebs .com /animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces) I do not own Naruto, only original characters and themes.

* * *

Shinrai had curled up into a ball. His hands were at his head, clutching tightly to his hair. Tears had escaped and had cascaded down his pale face. Tsuki was beside him, her hand on his shoulder. Worry was etched onto her facial features. She was truly worried about what just happened. Shinrai's screams had stopped a while ago, but he still laid there in a shocked state. The gods waited patiently for him to come out of it on his own. His widened eyes slowly finally readjusted back to its original size. Slowly, with Tsuki's help, Shinrai stood. He wiped the tears away. His eyes hardened at Byakko.

"Let's get this over with already. I have someone waiting for me."

Both gods felt a smirk coming on. Tsuki did too. Shinrai instantly clutched his head again, feeling the memories trying to slip away again.

"No. Give them back!"

"Shin-san?"

"Here in Oblivion, it's almost impossible to keep your whole self without protection. Oblivion's true purpose is to hold criminals that have been punished for all eternity."

Tsuki felt a lightbulb go off and quickly pulled out a white bead bracelet from her pocket. She quickly slipped it onto Shinrai's arm. The bracelet instantly glowed and a light barrier appeared pushing back what Tsuki thought looked like dark spirits. She instantly turned to Seiryuu for answers. Meanwhile, Shinrai felt the memories slowly come back and stay. He smiled at peace with the feeling.

"They're dreamwalkers."

"Dreamwalkers?"

Shinrai turned his attention to the conversation now too.

"Dreamwalkers are mysterious entities. Even we do not know everything about them. If you want more information about them, you will have to ask Sakura-sama."

Tsuki and Shinrai shared a look.

"That's kind of hard right now isn't it?"

Tsuki nodded.

"As long as Sakura-sama is with the Akatsuki, there isn't really much she can do or say."

The gods looked at one another, but decided against saying anything. The future would be up to them, without any help from them. They had a pretty good guess that all Sakura wanted from them was to train these two.

"You said it was made for criminals."

Seiryuu fixed his eyes on his guardian.

"Yes. Her majesty had a kind heart and made this place for the sole purpose of handling life-sentenced criminals. However, this place takes their memories to let them live the rest of their lives in peace. What happens to their soles afterwords is left up to Kami-sama."

Tsuki and Shinrai nodded their heads to show that they understood. Then something came to Shinrai's mind.

"Her majesty?"

Byakko decided to speak this time.

"Yes, Sakura Grove's queen herself."

* * *

Itachi sat in the dining hall, contemplating on the issues before him. Sakura sat across from him, her head resting on her arms. He knew that she had been getting barely any sleep. If she wasn't keeping an eye on him, Sakura was checking on Tsuki. Two days had gone by and Tsuki still slept. There was a worry in Sakura's eyes and Itachi knew it. He continued watching her sleep, not daring to wake her. Itachi glared at Kisame and Deidara, who came in laughing loudly. They instantly shut up seeing his glare. Both men sat as far away as possible and quietly talked.

Itachi returned his gaze back to his Cherry Blossom, as did his thoughts. She had risked alot lately. Sakura taught Akatsuki members to be even deadlier than they already are. She also healed his eyes perfectly. It must have taken alot of chakra to heal his eyes and send Tsuki wherever she went. If anyone found out the length Sakura went to, Konoha would be bound to mark her as a traitor. Since they knew where she was, she couldn't be marked as a missing nin. However, knowing Sakura, he knew that she would rather be marked missing, then a traitor. A traitor to a village she risked everything for since the beginning of her shinboi training. He knew he couldn't ask anymore of her, not that he did in the first place. But now he felt in debt to her. Itachi did not like being in debt. There was only one thing that he could give her that would ease her pain. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Just then the door slid open in a bang. Sakura's head instantly shot up and her hand was at where her kunai pouch would have been. Realizing she was weaponless, there was a momentary flicker of fear, until she realized where she was. Then, she just wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Itachi glared hard at Kakuzu and Hidan. They instantly gulped in fear. Slowly inching away, they took seats beside Kisame and Deidara. Sasori and Shiro came in followed by Naomi. When Fujiwaru entered the room, the temperature dropped. Everyone noticed Fujiwaru shaking in fear, but only Sakura caught the true look of hatred in Itachi's eyes.

After everyone took their seats, Hidan place a clothed covered object on the table. Sakura instantly knew what it was, but made no move for it. Kazuzu glove covered his hands before unveiling the god's orb. He picked it up and it swirled white. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She cursed that they got their hands on another god's orb.

"Where's the other one?"

Hidan looked at Fujiwaru.

"Couldn't get to it. By the time we got to Rock, those princesses had escaped undetected with it."

Sakura felt a huge relief overtake her body. Seiryuu had his orb, Byakko's was here, and Genbu's was hidden with the Rock princesses. All that was left was her's, and there no was no way that anyone was getting it. Sakura kept her cool so no one would expect anything.

"All that's left is Suzaku's, yeah?"

They all, but Itachi and Sakura, nodded in response to Deidara.

"The question is where did those rouges hide it?"

They all nodded at Kisame. Itachi's eyes cut to Sakura, who was clearly ignoring this conversation for some reason. Sakura turned her head to him, feeling his eyes on her. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Itachi turned back to the orb.

"Let's make sure this time..."

Naomi cut her eyes to Sakura.

"...That a certain person doesn't get their hands on it."

Sakura turned to Naomi.

"And let's make certain that a certain idiot doesn't anger the gods again."

Naomi glared hard at the pink Anbu captain, who in return just yawned in boredom.

"That is so it."

Naomi quickly appeared at Sakura's side with a katana drawn. She brought it straight down, thinking she had Sakura. However, in a blink of an eye, Sakura was gone. When everyone reblinked, Sakura had Naomi's katana in hand and it was based at her neck. Naomi broke out in a cold sweat and gulped in nervousness. They all noticed the cold tint to Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura pushed Naomi up against the wall and slow dug the katana between her shoulder and neck. She dug right into the bundle of nerves, the most painful place to get hit on the body. Naomi screamed in pain. Everyone quickly acted. Itachi pulled Sakura away. Kisame and Sasori held Naomi back. Deidara carefully looked at the katana wound, debating the best way to take it out, without causing further damage.

"Bitch!"

"Sticks and stones, _Naomi-chan_."

"Let me go! I'm going to swipe that smirk off her smug face."

"Fujiri-san."

Everyone stopped hearing the ice in Itachi's tone.

"Deidara-san, take Fujiri-san to the medic in town. I have a strong suspicious that Cherry Blossom here won't do it, no matter what we do to her."

Deidara chuckled.

"As you wish, yeah."

Deidara took a firm hold onto Naomi's arm and led her out of the compound. Itachi took hold of Sakura's hand and yanked her out of the dining hall. They walked quietly, but steadly, down the open hallway. He slightly turned his head to look at her. Sakura was clearly pissed and she was showing it now, only because he was the only one there to witness it. Her eyes looked up at him. She carefully examined his expression. Upon not being able to decipher it, Sakura became bored with him and his stoic expression.

"What?"

He could clearly hear the bite that went with the quick quip of a question.

"Since when have you been that strong?"

Sakura smirked and Itachi felt a little unnerved.

"I have alot more things up my sleeve than you think, _Ita-kun_."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her and her mockery.

"I see you must be getting back to normal. Your poor sense of humor is coming back."

"My poor sense of humor? At least I have one you damn ice prick of a man."

Itachi quickly whirled around and pushed her right up against the wall. He slowly leaned in. Sakura waited patiently for the kiss that she knew was bound to come. His one hand pinned her tiny wrists above her. He pushed his knees inbetween her shaking legs. He smirked at her cute blush. She really was too cute for words sometimes. It was absolutely too tempting sometimes. An inch from her lips and a chuckle accidently escaped past his lips. It was then that Sakura realized what was going on. Itachi released her and pushed away from her body. He tried extremely hard to hold in the chest racking laugh that was trying to escape him. As he walked away, Sakura glared at his back. He shortly stopped and slightly turned to her.

"As you can see Cherry Blossom, my sense of humor is perfectly in tact. Just like everything else, wouldn't you agree?"

By his smirk, Sakura knew very well what he was getting at.

"You're not that good."

"Enough to make you scream out everytime."

Sakura turned to the shade of cherry and Itachi walked off chuckling to himself. Sakura went after him in a run. When she caught up, she hit him square in the back. He turned annoyed at her. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as she escaped. Itachi rubbed the sore spot.

"Childish."

* * *

Naruto ran up the long stairway of the Hokage's tower. Sasuke and Kakashi slowly lagged behind. The two men took their time walking up the stairs. They held more patience then the over-energetic blonde boy. They really didn't understand his need to hurry. The situation was probably the same, but they also didn't understand how that body of his operates either. All Naruto ever ate was ramen. Something would eventually give, right?

Naruto burst threw the closed door. Tsunade looked up from her desk. Shizune stopped short on putting down a hot cup of green tea. Both of their hands had instinctively reached for a hidden kunai. Noticing it was only Naruto, they went back to their usual routines. The Hokage shook her head, realizing everything that had been going on up to this point was wearing on her tirelessly. She coudln't even detect when it was just Naruto. The boy pouted seeing them ignoring him.

"I'll get proper respect..."

"When you're Hokage, yeah, yeah."

Naruto pouted even more for being cut off by the current Hokage. She just smirked as she sipped her tea.

"I imagine you're here for the daily report on Hanryo-san."

"Yeah, he is my friend after all."

Tsunade stared at him. Naruto looked at her in question.

"What?"

"You make friends rather fast don't you?"

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. A light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I guess I'm just that amazing of a person."

"Only you would think so."

Naruto whirled around angry at a certain Uchiha.

"Teme!"

"Dobe, you should just stop before you get hurt."

Naruto was about to attack him when one of the side doors opened and Yuu walked in. Naruto turned his full attention onto her. A look of hope on his face. Upon the shake of Yuu's head, Naruto looked down like a beated dog. He too was worried about Shinrai.

"No changes at all?"

"I'm afraid not, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pouted. Sasuke kicked him in the back. Naruto whirled around again. This time he was ready to take his anger out on him. Kakashi held the fox boy back.

"No, Naruto-kun, not this time. Maybe later."

Naruto obeyed his mentor. Naruto sat beside Yuu. She looked at him in confusion.

"I just thought you could use the company."

Yuu smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

Itachi went looking for Sakura. She had once again disappeared from his side. He was a little tired of this. Truthfully, they gave her way too much freedom and care for a prisoner. Itachi just couldn't bring himself to do anything to hurt her anymore. He blamed the fact that he was becoming soft. With that aside though, he had a very good suspicion about where she was.

Reaching a vacant room, near their own, Itachi entered to find Sakura sitting by the bedside. Tsuki slept, while her spirit dwelled elsewhere. Itachi came to stand at her side. She slowly slid her eyes open, before closing them again. Itachi placed a hand at the base of her neck. Sakura gave a faint smirk.

"Come to tempt me again, man of darkness."

Itachi smirked.

"Would you like me to, fair maiden of light?"

Itachi leaned into her ear.

"We'll have an audience however. I did not know you had such a fetish."

Sakura smirked again.

"I won't be tempted, dear man. Nor will I give into your deluded fantasy."

Itachi stood back with a chuckle. Sakura's expression grew serious.

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"I need to go for a bit."

Itachi's expression became grave.

"I'm afraid you cannot leave. You should already be well aware of this fact, Cherry Blossom."

"Itachi, I didn't explain this to anyone. When this technique is used, if one does not finish their task within two weeks, they're souls will be trapped in oblivion."

Itachi didn't like the sound of that. Sakura turned to him with a faint smile.

"I didn't mean physically. No matter what, do not wake me."

Itachi didn't understand. Sakura waved him over to her. Itachi obliged her request. Sakura leaned into his body. Placing her head in the crook of his shoulder, Sakura closed her eyes once again. Itachi didn't understand. She whispered some words in a language that Itachi did not understand, but her body soon went limp. He whispered her name but got no response. He lifted her unconscious body, since he didn't feel like staying in that kneeled position. Itachi backed up against the nearest wall, taking Sakura with him. Adjusting her body into a more comfortable position, he sat and wondered what she was planning on doing. Itachi sighed.

"What do you mean by I shouldn't wake you? Foolish girl."

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No, the one that is truly foolish is me."

* * *

"Can I ask something?"

All eyes turned to Shinrai. He shuffled his feet, nervously, under the unwavering gazes.

"What is Saku-chan's connection to her majesty?"

Both gods turned their heads in a rapid movement. Neither one answered Shinrai's question. Their gazes were locked onto something else. Slowly, a dark form appeared. It slowly opened it's eyes. Red, they were as red as blood, and as violent as murder. Tsuki took a step back in fear. Shinrai swallowed a growing lump in his throat.

Neither god seemed to really worry about it, until another one appeared, and then another. Soon several surrounded them in a large circle. Seiryuu let out what apppeared to be a warning roar. Byakko hunched back, ready to let out the next roar. However, the numbers continued to grow. Byakko let out the next roar. The spirits did not heed to their warnings however. Tsuki looked at Seiryuu with worry.

"What are they? What should we do?"

Seiryuu looked down at his guardian.

"The first thing you must do is not fear them. They will have no power over you once you have total control of your powers."

Shinrai scoffed.

"Great, but right now, we're novices. We're sitting ducks in a hunters' paradise."

Byakko smirked at his guardian's spunk.

The spirits began to move closer. Seiryuu and Byakko both let out warning shots. However, more came from the little that was taken out. The more they closed in, the more the fired off. Shinrai performed some hand seals but nothing came of it.

"Regular jutsus will not work here, Hanryo, Shinrai."

Shinrai once again scoff.

"Really, big ducks."

Tsuki felt a smirk in such a dire situation. The gods grew frustrated with the situation. The spirits were not leaving them be. They then came at them in a blinding speed. No one had time to react to it. A flame shot out and protected them though. The spirits gave off a loud, shrieking wail. Everyone's eyes turned to the intruders. Sakura stood there. Her hand was extended, and a flame enveloped around her arm. Sakura's eyes were ice cold.

"Be gone, prisoners of the void."

They did not paid heed to Sakura's warning. They came at her now. Sakura shot out another flame. Once again, they shrieked in pain as they burned with the fire. She moved closer to the group. Byakko and Seiryuu gave a slight bow of head to her. Tsuki smiled happily at the reinforcement. Shinrai couldn't believe he was seeing her again after all the time that had passed.

"Sakura-sama, what are those things?"

Sakura looked at Tsuki before turning her head to address the matter with them. She then turned to her friends.

"This must stay secret no matter what."

They both nodded in understanding. Sakura placed a hand to her chest. A red glow emitted from her chest. Then she pulled it out right out of her chest; the red fire orb of Suzaku. Tsuki gasped in surprise. Shinrai couldn't believe it. Sakura had hidden the already missing orb inside herself. Then again no one would look for it there, since only a handful knew that she was the last of the guardians.

"Suzaku-sama, would you be so kind as to deal with this? I apologize for summoning you from your slumber."

The orb reacted to Sakura's voice and chakra. The red swirl rapidly went. It shook from all the movement. A large light escaped the orb. It was as hot as fire, but it did not burn them. However, the spirits did burn and they screamed an ear piercing one. The light died back into the orb and Sakura sighed as the spirits were burned away. She turned to her friends and their respective gods. She bowed slightly to them. Tsuki quickly gave her a hug.

"What were they?"

Sakura turned to Shinrai.

"The are all that is left of the prisoners that are sent here and died. Those that die here are sometimes forgiven by Kami-sama and able to pass into nirvana. However, if the crimes and hatred are too deep into their souls, they will be condemned to remain here until Kami-sama has decided that they may leave. It's not likely though. They loose all since and reason. They're memories had been taken by the dreamwalkers long ago, so they have nothing to turn them back."

Tsuki and Shinrai both gulped.

"Why are we forced to obtain control here?"

Sakura turned from Shinrai to Tsuki. Her expression seemed a little pensive.

"It's here that you can only find one thing."

Sakura continued seeing as they both didn't know what it was.

"Oblivion isn't just a prison. It's a safe to the power of the orbs."

Sakura made Tsuki hold out her palm spreadout. Tsuki looked at her in question.

"Imagine the orb, and call it back."

Tsuki closed her eyes as instructed. She remembered clearly what it looked it. She focused on the image and repeatedly thought of it just appearing in her hands. Shinrai looked at Sakura skeptically. Sakura just smiled knowingly. A few seconds later, Tsuki felt a huge weight lay in her hands. Snapping open her eyes, the orb sat in her hands unharmed. Tsuki smiled at Sakura in success. Sakura gave an eerie knowing smile. She pushed Tsuki away from her. The girl gave a gasp of surprise as she felt herself falling. Falling down, past what seemed to be the ground. It rippled as her body passed through it. Sakura's image soon vanished.

Tsuki continued to fall. She closed her eyes, beginning to feel a little nauseous. The cold air turned warm, and Tsuki opened her eyes. It was extremely blue. Tsuki fell threw clouds, and she was falling towards an ocean. She could not see any land anywhere she looked. She looked back down and Seiryuu waited for her, hovering above the waves. The closer she got the slower she fell. Tsuki finally came to a stop just above the water. She turned to Seiryuu for answers.

"This is my domain, Tanaka, Tsuki. You are now residing within my dimension."

* * *

Shinrai turned onto Sakura. She just gave him a raised eyebrow and a questioning look as a response. Shinrai grabbed her by the shoulders in anger.

"What did you do to Tsuki-san? Where did you send her?"

Sakura smirked.

"Do you really want to know?"

By the glare that she received, Sakura was certain that he did. She gave a small chuckle.

"Do you remember what the orb of Byakko looks like?"

Shinrai thought for a moment. He searched his memories, trying to remember if he had ever seen it. He thought far, far back. Then something clicked. Kazaya was moving towards an altar. Shinrai was a few feet behind kneeling, and carefully watching for any danger. Kazaya opened the small shrine's doors and revealed a round object. It was a perfect sphere and it had a white mysterious swirl moving inside of it. He was mesmerized by it's beauty.

"Yes."

Sakura smiled.

"Then concentrate and call it here."

Shinrai opened his palm and closed his eyes. After several minutes, he reopened his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"You're not concentrating."

"Saku-chan, I have a question before I can."

"What is it?"

"One of my earlier memories, you were picked up by a woman. Her beauty was truly beyond compare, and with her was a small child that looked exactly like her."

"You mean Tsuki-chan and her mother."

Sakura knew very well what memory that Shinrai spoke of.

"What is your relationship with Tsuki-san?"

Sakura chuckled.

"That's a secret."

Shinrai just raised an eyebrow as he resumed closing his eyes and concentrating. The orb finally appeared and Shinrai felt himself being blown away. He horizontally flew across the ground, faster and faster. He was surprised by Sakura's expression. She gave one last words before her image disappeared from his mind. Her gentle smile was once again in place.

"Tsuki-san is my most important friend."

She turned to Byakko, who still resided at her side.

"Please return them soon. Send that message also to Seiryuu-sama."

Byakko nodded his head in understanding.

"Sakura-sama about your future..."

Sakura smiled knowingly at him.

"Yes, I know very well about it. My eyes are not clouded in the least for these many years."

Byakko disappeared. Sakura summoned the orb back into his hidden spot. She then concentrated into leaving oblivion. When she reopened her eyes, she was in Itachi's lap. Itachi opened his eyes, feeling her stir. Sakura smiled at him lightly. Itachi pushed hair out of her face.

"I see you're back safely."

Sakura smiled a little wider.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a nostalgic feeling came with me."

"Nostalgic?"

Sakura chuckled.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Itachi pinched her cheek. Sakura cried out in pain. She slapped away his hand. Sakura then raised her fist but Itachi brought it down. They both glared at each other. His expression then turned to nonchalant. He nodded towards Tsuki's unmoving form.

"And her?"

Sakura's expression became dark.

"That's up to her. However, Tsuki-san does not have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said earlier, they only have two weeks in Oblivion time. It moves alot faster there than here. In reality, they only have two days in our time."

Itachi looked at Sakura alittle unsure what to do. Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"They?"

"Ah."

Sakura stood from Itachi's lap. Stretching, Sakura realized how stiff she had become. She quickly turned to Itachi, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is Fujiri-san back yet from the medic?"

"Why?"

Sakura darkly chuckled.

"She'll be a good warm-up."

Itachi looked at her weird.

"I can no longer tell if you're a good person or one of us."

Sakura turned to him.

"Like hell am I like you Akatsuki idiots!"

"You're being quite outspoken of late."

Sakura looked thoughtful. Then she shrugged it off.

"Oh well, let me go kill... I mean spar with Fujiri-san."

Itachi let her walk out the door.

"Fujiri-san definitely shouldn't have messed with my Cherry Blossom."

* * *

Shinrai opened his eyes to a warm wind. He could smell wheat. Slowly, he rose from the ground on which he laid. He was in an endless field of wheat. A deep blue sky laid above him. The warm wind rushed all around him. It sort of felt like the wind was becoming a part of himself.

"Wind if your special element, so it's natural to feel like it is a part of you. Mostly because it is a part of you. When we are through here, you, Hanryo, Shinrai, will have total control of the element of Wind."

Shinrai looked at Byakko with determination.

"I get this done and then I may leave."

Byakko nodded his head.

"As long as you know how to control your element, you'll be able to control all of your chakra, including the ones in your reserves."

"Reserves?"

"Yes, it is common knowledge that guardians have several reserves of chakra."

"Including Saku-chan?"

Byakko stood silent for a moment.

"Sakura-sama is a bit different. She has several thousand at her command."

Shinrai felt his jaw drop.


	21. Trying To Master Pain

Please don't forget to visit my website: www. freewebs .com /animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces) I do not own Naruto, only original characters and themes. Okay, so this time the chapter was checked by my other Blood of the Cherry Blossom beta, Kuri. Give her a thank you. Also, give read-n-review a thank you, since they are my other beta for this story. Head over to my website if you're interested in being a beta.

* * *

Sakura turned around in the bed. Light came in from the window because the curtains were pushed aside. It was autumn and the leaves were beginning to brown. Sakura turned back around and curled into a ball on the bed. Itachi wasn't in the room, and she didn't particularly care at the moment. She just wanted to sleep. All the light, the birds chirping happily, and the happiness of servants and people out in the village was annoying. Sakura was feeling very dark today. She felt a vein about to pop. Sakura didn't want to wake up.

The door slid open in a quick motion. She faintly wondered if Tsuki had woken up. However, that thought was pushed off feeling the strong hand pulling her up. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi above her. His eyes were hardened. They began to bleed red. Sakura became instantly aware and awake. It began to slowly spin. She tried to pry away from him, but his grip held tightly to her. His facial features said he was extremely angry. There was a killer tint to his eyes.

"Itachi?"

Sakura felt searing pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw a katana being pierced through her. Looking up, Itachi had a sinister smirk playing on his lips. She didn't understand what was going on. With what strength she could muster, she pulled away along with the embedded katana. Putting some distance between them, Sakura tried to grasp the situation. Itachi just went for a kunai from one of his hidden pouches. In a rapid succession, Itachi brought a kunai towards her. Sakura let out a scream.

Sakura bolted awake in the bed. She panted heavily. Her breathing began to slow, trying to regulate her heartbeat back to normal. Sweat dripped off her chin. Sakura began to understand that it was only a dream. The sky was still dark with a tint of light. Turning to the calender, she saw that the month read the end of august. She wiped her face and tried to shake off the scare. Sakura was not used to having fear. There wasn't much that she feared these days. However, for some strange reason, she had begun to fear Itachi.

Speaking of said man, Sakura turned her head to the side. He laid in the bed. Itachi was usually a light sleeper, but with the pain of his eyes finally gone, he was able to sleep better. Her movements must have woke him though, because Sakura could see him coming out of it. Itachi turned his tired, onyx eyes onto her. She was sitting up, still shaking. His arm laid across her lap, while he laid on his stomach. He slowly rose and studied her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

The reply came to fast and Itachi knew that she was lying instantly. Reaching out his hand, Sakura flinched away from his touch. His eyes widened slightly in response. He had quickly jerked his hand away, thinking that he had hurt her. Realizing, that she was shaking, Itachi wrapped the blanket around her. Pulling her into his embrace, Itachi soothed the shaking. Sakura didn't moved at first, but then slowly embraced him. Itachi knew that something was wrong, because Sakura's eyes held pure, unhindered fear. It was not an emotion that he saw in her. An emotion that they both did not have in them anymore. However, if it was enough to scare her, then maybe it would scare him too. So Itachi didn't ask.

* * *

Shinrui looked over at Byakko again. Byakko knew that Shinrui wanted to question him further on Sakura, but Byakko had no right to divulge information on her to other people. If Shinrai wanted to know that badly, then he would have to question Sakura himself. He feared what Sakura could do to him more than what his guardian could. After all, Sakura had a say over all gods, even if she wasn't their guardians. She was, after all, a very special exception. Sakura always had a lot of secrets, and very few had all the answers to them, if not any. The one person Byakko was sure that had all the answers was currently dead.

Shinrai continued to concentrate on controlling the chakra in the orb. However, he easily became distracted with other thoughts. He worried about Yuu. He worried about Kazaya. He wondered if Sakura was really okay with the Akatsuki. He wondered how long he would be there. When a thought that had nothing to do with concentrating on the orb arose, the orb shot out wildly. Sometimes, the wild shots of chakra hurt him. Shinrai was trying his best not to get distracted. There was just too much on his mind.

Again, another shot was released. It shot straight out of the orb. The blast sent Shinrai flying through the field a good couple meters. However, the orb just laid at where he had currently been. Shinrai stood, dusted himself off, and walked back to the orb. Byakko looked pleased by Shinrai's determination and perservation. Shinrai sat down on the ground, but before he picked it up, he turned to Byakko.

"If I get to controlling the elemental chakra from this thing, I can leave."

"That's just the first step, Hanryo-san."

Shinrai looked thoughtful.

"Does time ever seem to move here?"

Byakko understood what he was asking. Since Shinrai had arrived in Byakko's dimension, the sky did not change. It was forever light in the vast fields. The wind constantly blew, and there were always clouds. Byakko shook his head at his guardian.

"No. I like it best this way."

Shinrai thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in understanding. He sat with his legs crossed and concentrated once again. Byakko, still sitting a ways off, continued to countdown the time.

* * *

Tsuki stood with her hands on her knees. She panted from exhaustion. Sweat dripped off her chin from the strain that she had been currently under. Wiping the sweat off, Tsuki picked up the fallen orb. Tsuki still couldn't get over the fact that Seiryu's dimension was just sky and water. So literally, there was no ground, but Tsuki didn't feel like she was floating either. It was more like she was standing on solid ground, just wasn't.

She turned the blue orb over carefully to make sure she didn't break it. Seiryu smirked.

"It doesn't break that easily, Tanaka-san."

Tsuki nodded her head in understanding. The blue swirl inside slowly twirled, until it got in Tsuki's hand. Slowly, it twirled faster and faster. She closed her eyes trying to calm the rapidly turning swirl. Unfornately, Tsuki wasn't having much luck. The orb shook violently before it unleashed chakra. It sent Tsuki flying back while it dropped down again. She stood not looking pleased. Looking down at her hands, Tsuki's expression became pained.

"I don't understand why I can't get this."

Seiryu just watched her.

"Just keep trying to perserve, Tanaka-san."

Tsuki nodded with determination. She walked over to the orb without a miss in her step. Seiryu watched her carefully. Tsuki's time was also becoming short. He was worried that she might not get out in time.

* * *

Yuu burst through the door at the Hokage's office. Tsunade noticing it was her, she dismissed the Jounin team she was currently briefing. They all saluted before leaving her office. Naruto then burst through the closed door too. Each of them turned to the Hokage worried something had happened to Shinrai. She stood from her chair as Sasuke and Kakashi came in. Following Tsunade into a connected room, Shinrai's body laid on the bed. His body glowed white. Yuu rushed over.

"When did this start?"

Yuu's voice broke with complete worry. Tsunade just put her hand lightly on the princess's shoulder.

"I believe it started a couple hours ago. There's nothing in the scroll about this, but it doesn't seem to be doing any damage to Shinrai-san. So I believe there's nothing really to worry about. I just thought it was best you knew."

"Are you sure?"

Tsunade nodded her head, trying to calm the poor girl's anxiety.

"I gave him a thorough check over, and everything seems okay."

Yuu tightened her hand on his.

"Come on Shin-kun. You can do this."

* * *

Sakura sat against the headboard of the bed looking out the window in a daze. The dream refused to leave her mind. It plagued her, haunting and taunting her. Her eyes glazed over with the visions going back and forth before her. She felt surprising weak this morning. Maybe, all the strain on her chakra was finally getting to her. After all, Sakura only used five reserves of her large chakra supply. She didn't have a choice in that matter anyways. One of them was solely kept for emergencies and it was well hidden, which is why Kisame's sword couldn't drain it. You can't touch what you don't know is there.

Just then the bathroom door slid open, and Sakura slowly turned her eyes to the intruder of her thoughts. Itachi came out in only his pants, drying his wet hair. When finished, he threw the towel onto the desk's chair and tied his hair back into a ponytail. He walked over to the closet, pulling out a shirt, while keeping his eyes fixed on his cherry blossom. Itachi was slightly worried with her behavior. Walking over the side of the bed, Itachi reached over and checked her temperature.

"You looked drained."

"Hn."

Itachi smirked.

"I believe that word belongs to me."

"It's not even a word Itachi."

Itachi's smirk grew.

"You don't have a fever."

"Of course not. I'm a medic nin Itachi-san, or did you forget that?"

Itachi pulled her towards him. He carefully examined her.

"Then what's the matter?"

Sakura pulled him into her arms. Itachi didn't object. He rested his head on her chest. Her body was shaking violently again. Pulling slightly away, Itachi was about to question her when a knock came at the door. He turned to answer it, leaving the sanctuary that Sakura's being gave. Sliding the door open, Kisame stood outside in full mission gear.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but mission time Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded his head.

"I'll meet you at the gate in five minutes."

Kisame nodded his head in understanding before disappearing. Itachi went around the room and packing for his mission. He turned to Sakura, who looked a bit lost.

"Don't leave this room until I return."

"Tsuki-san..."

"Only for her then."

Sakura nodded her head. Itachi turned to leave. He was halfway closing the door when he heard her speak.

"Be careful."

Itachi smirked while finishing closing the door. Once she felt his chakra signature leave the compound's ground, Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"Kami-sama..."

Her voice broke.

"I can no longer tell between vision and dream. Please, don't let it come to pass."

* * *

Shinrai was getting the hang of it. He was now able to call upon the element of wind out of the orb. It wasn't effective yet, but he was starting to slightly get the hang of it. Shinrai held out his hand straight in front of him. Slowly, wind circled round his hand, before it disappeared. Persperation dripped off his chin. He fell to the ground panting. The orb rolled out and laid a bit in front of him.

"You're doing better."

Shinrai smirked at Byakko.

"Of course. I'm a natural fast learner, didn't you know?"

Byakko smirked.

"Then keep at it."

Shinrai nodded in response. Byakko knew that Shinrai would make it in time. He turned his head to the left. Seiryu's guardian seemed to be showing problems however.

* * *

Tsuki cursed colorfully. Seiryu raised an eyebrow in question. It seemed Tsuki had inherited the bad mouth in stressful situations after all. He remembered her grandmother and her mother having it. He shouldn't have been surprised. Seiryu knew it was stressful for her, after all, Tsuki had a kind and easy temperament. It took a lot of strain to undo that.

The orb once again sent her flying across the waters. Tsuki restraightened herself, panting in exhaustion. Seiryu looked to the right. She wasn't going to make it.

* * *

Sakura paced the room. The real-life dream that she experienced with the dream walkers, and the dream she just currently had were scaring her. However, at the moment, she couldn't tell if what she was being shown was dream or vision. Sakura threw everything off the desk, breaking everything on it. Her fists repeated hit the desk's top. She felt the bones crack, and blood smeared on the desk. She hit her head against the wall repeated. Blood came out. She slid down the wall, leaving a blood trail. Tears came out. She hadn't felt this way in a long, long time.

"Mother, please make it stop. I beg of you. I never asked for this gift."

Darkness took her.

* * *

Yuu sat by the bed. Shinrai's body continued to glow white. The door slowly opened, and Yuu turned to greet whoever was coming through the door. Naruto poked his head through. He raised his hand in apology. Yuu nodded her head. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Shizune, and Tsunade came through the door. Yuu smiled at all their concern. Even though Sasuke and Sai didn't show it, or they really didn't care. No one knows what those two were thinking.

Just then the light grew brighter. Shinrai's body was suspended off the bed. Tsunade quickly grabbed Yuu out of the way in case. A warm wind quickly surrounded him. Then the light shot out, blinding everyone in the room. Seconds later, it finally faded. Shinrai stood with his eyes closed, by the bed. Slowly, his eyes opened and he slowly focused on the people in front of him. He finally took notice of Yuu.

"I'm back."

Yuu strongly fought back the tears.

"Welcome back."

* * *

Sakura groaned in pain. She turned her body to it's side, trying to get up. It felt like a large weight was holding her down. Slowly sliding her eyes open, Sakura looked to find herself in Konoha. Quickly sitting up, she instantly recognized the terrain. She was back in the village. Sakura then regretted her decision of quickly sitting up. Clutching her head in pain, she groaned.

"Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes, while rubbing the pain out with chakra. Her eyes focused on Itachi. He was back to the sixteen year old boy that she had encountered in her dreams. Sakura instantly backed up. Itachi looked like he had been burned by her reaction. The fear in her face finally washed away as she took in her bearings more. If she was back in Konoha, with a sixteen year old Itachi, then that must mean that they sent her back. But why?

"Itachi?"

The sixteen year old boy walked over to Sakura. He took her into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"You disappeared from my sight the last time."

Sakura remembered very clearly. The last time the dream walker had sent her here, Itachi had attempted to kill her. Apparently, he didn't remember that part. However, he did remember her. Sakura instantly pushed him back. She quickly went at him. Itachi blocked the blow to his face. However, Sakura acted more quickly than he could keep up with. Her hand went to his thigh, to pull out one of his own kunai. She swiftly pinned him to a tree with a kunai at his neck. Itachi's eyes had widened in surprise.

"Your emotions are certainly coming through Sakura."

"Don't screw with me Uchiha!"

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise again. There was menace and edge to her. It was not what he was suspecting from her. The last time he saw her, she was so close to him. Sakura was within his reach, but now... The distance was too great. She pressed the kunai tighter to his throat. Her green eyes grew colder.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, Sakura?"

"Tell me why you want to do it. Why do you want to kill your family so badly? Why did you want to kill Shusui-san so badly?"

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Yuu questioned as she gave his body a look over for injuries. Shinrai smiled contently. He missed Yuu greatly.

"So what happened?"

Tsunade was asking out of curiosity.

"Was it fun?"

Shinrai sweat dropped at the enthusiasm in Naruto's voice. He sat on the edge of the bed. Yuu followed suit. Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade, Yamato, and Sai stood in the middle of the room. Both Sasuke and Kakashi, leaned on an opposing wall. Sasuke looked uninterested with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Kakashi had his book open and reading it.

"I was in a dimensional dungeon known as Oblivion. From there, I was sent to the domain of Byakko-sama."

"What did you do there?"

Shinrai turned to Yamato, to answer his question.

"I learned to control the white orb of Byakko."

"Where is it now?"

Shinrai shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't yet have the ability to call the real thing to me; only its essence."

"Were you alone?"

Shinrai could hear the worry and pity in Yuu's voice. He patted her head to reassure her. Shaking his head, he answered her.

"Not at first."

"Another guardian?"

He nodded his head to answer Tsunade's question.

"Did you know her?"

"Yes, as do you Yuu."

Yuu's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"Do you remember the summer before the last one, that we spent with Saku-chan?"

Seeing her nod her head, Shinrai continued.

"Do you recall the woman that came to pick her up?"

Yuu had to think for a minute, before she nodded her head slowly.

"Do you recall that woman's daughter?"

"The one that looked just like her?"

"Yes. Her name is Tanaka, Tsuki-san. Apparently, Saku-chan sent her there for the same reason I was sent."

"Sakura-chan?"

Shinrai could hear the surprise in Naruto's question. He turned to Tsunade, who looked at him in confusion.

"I saw Saku-chan there."

That last sentence caught everyone's attention.

* * *

His eyes grew hard, once the shock had faded. Sakura still held Itachi by the collar tightly. From where they currently were, no one could hear them. By the looks of overgrowth, no one was bound to come this direction either. They were miles away from the village. So even if they screamed, no one would come. Itachi had come out here to think, and escape his father. He constantly broke the rule of not leaving the village without permission.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura."

She slammed him into the tree again.

"Don't shit with me. You and I both know what I'm talking about. Do you feel satisfied with the mangekyou sharingan? Is this amount of power not enough for you?"

Itachi was surprised she was yelling. When he last seen her, she had kept everything in check. Sakura had been just like him.

"You've changed Sakura."

"Itachi..."

She growled out his name in warning. He chuckled. Suddenly, Sakura was facing the tree. She moved to turn, but found her wrists were tied. Pulling at the bondage, Sakura felt chakra drain from her body. She immediately stopped. She turned her head to Itachi's chuckle. He moved his body behind her, and pulled her lower body out and towards him. She felt his erection at her ass.

"I was right. It is perfect."

His hands fondled her but before sliding down her thighs. His body loomed and stretched over hers. His mouth at her ear.

"Do you feel as good as you look, Sakura?"

He nipped her ear in lust. His hands roamed at the top of her pants. Technically, they belonged to his older self, but since she had no clothes, she constantly borrowed from Itachi's one-look wardrobe. Itachi tugged the pants down, and lustfully admired her black lace lingerie. The only things Tsuki bothered to buy her. Sakura thought that Tsuki enjoyed making her borrow from Itachi. His fingers grazed the rim of her underwear. Using both hands, he brought her right up against his hard erection.

"Are you excited, Sakura?"

"Go to...'

Itachi warpped his Anbu scarf around her mouth as a gag. He looked more amused than anything. In quick movements, he had her underwear down too. He unzipped his pants and entered her ass. Sakura jerked. After all, she had only been taken there once before. Itachi purred in contentment. Sakura tried to pull free but Itachi just brought her back into a forceful thrust.

"Cherry Blossom..."

Itachi's hand fondled her butt.

"I'm not your first."

Sakura dug her nails hard into the palm of her hands as Itachi thrusted again. Nails broke the skin, causing blood to leak out. Her fingers became covered in it. She tried to move the bindings away from her right wrist. It was little difficult however with the movement of Itachi thrusting into her. Smearing the blood onto her right wrist, a red tattoo glowed of a pheonix. Flames shot out breaking her binds and sending Itachi back. When he reopened his eyes, Sakura had her clothes on and her look of defiance could kill. Itachi chuckled.

"Beautiful as always."

* * *

Tsuki looked at Seiryu. What she was trying to accomplish seemed like a fool's dream.

"What should I do?"

"Don't try so hard."

Tsuki sat down with the orb lying right in front of her. She took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. Minutes ticked by and Tsuki did nothing but look like she was mediatating. All of the sudden, she quickly shot up and pointed an accusing finger at the orb.

"You're doing this on purpose! You know how hard I'm trying, and you're just doing this for a laugh."

Seiryu thought Tsuki finally cracked.

"Now, you're going to listen to me, because I can't stay here forever. I want to go home and serve Sakura-sama!"

Tsuki stood panting for a few minutes, before attempting to lift the orb. When nothing happened, Tsuki sighed in relief.

"Congratulations, Tanaka-san."

Tsuki smiled brightly at Seiryu. He know understood why her family was chosen as his guardians.

* * *

Itachi flicked out a kunai.

"Do you know what I love most about you Sakura?"

"I personally don't give a fuck."

Itachi gave a tisking sound.

"Such foul language doesn't suit you."

Itachi disappeared. Sakura turned around and easily met his kunai. Sakura smirked.

"Is that the best the Uchiha's pride and joy can offer?"

Itachi matched her smirk.

"I always wanted to taste you, especially..."

Everything went black. Sakura felt a stabbing in her heart. She then heard his voice, then nothing.

"...your blood."

* * *

Sakura cracked her eyes open very slowly. She groaned in pain, as she turned to the side. Taking in her bearings slowly, she was in bed. Sakura sat up, and groaned even louder. Her hand touched a bandage on her head. Bandages were wrapped around both of her hands. It finally came back to what happened; what she did to herself. The pain in her soul was unimaginable. She didn't remember the last time that this happened. Wait... yes, she did. It happened along time ago when her mother died. The only person who helped stop whatever that came to her.

A sigh came to her ears. Sakura turned her dulled eyes to Tsuki. Apparently, she had finally found what she needed to escape Seiryu's realm. Sakura slowly got out of the bed. The shawl that Tsuki was using was sliding down, and Sakura pulled it up more. Wrapping the robe around her body, that laid on the chair, Sakura took her time leaving the room. She was as quiet as possible, as to not disturb Tsuki.

Before she could even open the door, it slid open on its own. Sakura looked up to see the face of a very angry Uchiha, Itachi. He moved towards her, closing the door with a bang. Tsuki shot up in fright and worry when she didn't see Sakura in bed. She turned to see Itachi eyeing her with anger. Tsuki stood and left out of politeness. Also, she didn't want to be there when Itachi blew his gasket.

Upon hearing the click of the door shut, Itachi roughly grabbed Sakura away from the wall she was using for support. He preceeded with throwing her on the bed. Sakura groaned while going in a fetal position to grab her head. Itachi watched her for a minute before making her look at him. She knew that her arms were going to have bruises later. Shaking her in anger, his voice was icy cold.

"Look at me. Look at me!"

Sakura's green eyes locked on with his red ones. She knew that she had pissed him off. That however, did not stop the bite within her own voice.

"What?"

He pulled her hands to her face.

"What were you thinking?"

Sakura's eyes became dull and lifeless. Itachi's expression became worried.

"Sakura. Sakura, look at me."

The ghost eyes looked straight at him.

"Itachi, I have a curse that is in my blood."

To emphasize her point, Sakura cut her arm with a fingernail and let the blood drip onto the bed. Itachi wrapped his fingers around the cut, cursing that it was bleeding too much. He also hated the fact that _her_ blood was on his hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her voice broke.

"Itachi... In my visions..."

Itachi brought her closer to him, but Sakura flinched away.

"You kept killing me!"

His eyes widened in surprise. What was she talking about?

"You... You kept saying that, you want to see my blood."

Sakura swiftly took her arm out of his grasp. She held it higher.

"Is this enough for you? Is this enough blood?"

Itachi watched the crimson shaded blood stain the sheets. He slowly took her arm back into his grasp.

"I don't deny that I sometimes wondered how beautiful it would be. My precious Cherry Blossom's blood..."

Itachi touched it with his tongue. He could taste it's metallic taste. His eyes locked with hers.

"...blood of the Cherry Blossom..."


	22. Painful Revelations

Please don't forget to visit my website: www. freewebs .com /animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces) I do not own Naruto, only original characters and themes. Please thank my beta Kuri for doing the editing for this chapter. Thanks guys! See you next update. Sorry for the delay on this chapter.

* * *

"Blood of the Cherry Blossom...?"

"Ah."

Itachi kissed Sakura's stunned form. He pushed her down onto the bed.

"You're beautiful."

His tongue ran over her cut.

"So of course your blood would be too."

Sakura tried to move away, but Itachi just exerted more body weight. His eyes narrowed down at her.

"Tell me more about these visions."

"Why should I?"

Sakura hadn't meant to yell, but she was on the verge of her own breakdown. Her chest had tightened, making breathing quite difficult. Gripping onto his shirt, Sakura was desperately looking for a stable outlet. She did not want to loose it here in front of Itachi. He, himself, needed her to be stable. If she wasn't then, Itachi's mental attacks might come back. Come back a lot harsher this time.

"You're crying."

She hadn't noticed. His hands cradled her face, trying to wipe the tears away. Unfortunately, there were too many. Itachi could see years of pain in her eyes. It was one of the first time Itachi could see into her soul, like an open window. Sakura felt smaller, almost like a child. Maybe that's when Sakura had stopped really trying to live happily.

Itachi stood from her shaking form. He moved away from the bed. Sakura's eyes widened in fright. His body turned away from her. Don't go... Don't go. Don't go!

"Don't... go..."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. Someone was actually asking him to stay. A person he wasn't allowed to keep. The very person he wasn't nor should love. He turned to her. She shook, and the tears weren't stopping. Sakura focused those pain filled eyes on him. Truly, she looked like a fallen angel he had heard about in fantasy stories.

He turned away from her again. A sob broke through Sakura's throat. The click of a door caught Sakura's ears, making another one breakthrough her throat. Her hands covered her mouth, trying to prevent further sounds that would upset Itachi. Eyes shut to stop anymore tears, but her heart was finally crying out what her broken soul had held in.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her arm. A wet washcloth cleaned the blood off of her. New, clean bandages laid on the bed beside him. Itachi had gone to the bathroom for supplies. He was treating her gently, and more tears came. When new bandages had been applied to her hands, head, and arms. Itachi lifted Sakura off the bed. Placing her in one of the table's chairs, Itachi ripped the blood soaked blankets off the futon. Tossing the jumbled mass into a corner, he replaced the sheets. Then, he put Sakura back into the bed.

"Go to sleep Blossom."

Even thought his voice came out smooth and low, Sakura could hear the authority in his voice. She was halfway to sleep when she felt Itachi's body lift off the bed. Her hand immediately went out and caught the end of his shirt. Itachi turned to her in question.

"...don't...go..."

Itachi sighed. A knock came from the door and Kisame's voice came through.

"Mission time."

"Shiro."

Both men on the other side of the door looked at one another. Of course he knew that Shiro was standing next to Kisame.

"Yes Uchiha-sama?"

"You will go in my place."

"But Uchiha-sama!"

"You will go in my place."

"But Uchiha-sama!"

"I wouldn't argue with him, yeah."

Both heads turned to Deidara leaning on the hallway arch.

"He's running out of time with her, yeah."

Itachi pulled Sakura to him, as he laid on the bed. Briefly, she wondered why he had stayed. Why did the great Uchiha, Itachi give up a mission for her? It was almost unbelievable.

"Itachi..."

"Sleep."

She decided not to argue. Closing her eyes, she finally drifted away. Itachi clung to her possessively.

* * *

"How...? How was she able to get there?"

Shinrai shrugged.

"I got the feeling Akatsuki allowed her to go to aid Tsuki-san."

Shinrai showed the group the composite he had drawn of her. Naruto burst out laughing. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune gave out brief chuckles. Yamato, Sai, and Sasuke gave it a raised eyebrow. He didn't understand, and turned to Yuu for help. The princess was doing everything in her power to stifle the laughter in her throat.

"Yuu..."

Shinrai felt his eyebrow twitch, as he poked her with his drawing book. Yuu held up her hand in apology.

"Sorry."

Yuu took it, and flipped to a new page.

"I'll do it, and you'll tell me what needs to be changed, okay?"

Shinrai nodded his head. Yuu started off with the face of Tsuki's mother. Shinrai sat beside her, and pointed out the differences. Although he dearly sucked at drawing, Shinrai's power of observation was no laughing matter. Even in his panicked state, Shinrai could still remember things perfectly. After five minutes, they were done. They showed it tot he group, and three pair of eyes grew wide.

"That's the girl from the lake!"

Naruto commented as he pointed at the picture.

"The girl that was traveling with Akatsuki?"

Kakashi's nod answered Tsunade. Naruto whistled in approval.

"Now that I have a better look at her," Naruto took the picture from Yuu. "She's a total babe."

Sasuke hit Naruto in the head, causing the picture to fall.

"What was that for teme?"

"Dobe."

Sasuke turned and left the room. He could hear Naruto's screaming through the door. Walking down the stairs, Sasuke felt hear in his cheeks. For some reason, thinking about this Tanaka, Tsuki... intrigued him?

* * *

Tsuki quickly put the bowl down and stepped away to sneeze. She rubbed her arms as she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

The young girl turned to Sakura.

"Oh, you're up?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?"

Tsuki quickly shook her head no. She smiled happily at Sakura. Sakura slowly sat on a stool to watch Tsuki. The younger girl's eyes softened at how broken her idol seemed.

"Are you still in pain?"

Sakura's expression moved from stoic to surprised. Her features eventually softened. She smiled lightly at Tsuki.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Tsuki didn't like Sakura's answer.

"Where's Itachi-sama?"

"Still asleep. I think I made him worry too much. It must have been tiring."

Tsuki couldn't help but think that she had no idea. Tsuki had never seen Itachi in a sight like that before. When he had arrived back, she had just woken up. They greeted each other in the hallway. Sliding the door open, that's when they had discovered Sakura in her broken mess.

Itachi had instantly gone to her side. For a split second, he looked lost and torn. He then recovered, and told Tsuki to bring him medical supplies as he carried her to the bed. She brought the medic nin back, who set quickly to work. The other members were alerted with the high tension in the air. All of them had waited outside until he was done.

The door eventually opened, and he had pulled Itachi off to the side. The nin had then quickly took his leave. Everyone wondered what had scared him. When Itachi turned around, his sharingan was blazing red. They all took that as a sign to leave. He entered the room and slammed the door shut.

Tsuki returned later to clean up the bloody mess. She sat the bucket down ready to get to work.

"Leave it."

She has almost missed it. Itachi was sitting on the edge while moving Sakura's hair out of her face. Tsuki turned to leave, because the broken look on his face told her too. It wasn't a puzzle to know that Uchiha, Itachi didn't want anyone to see him like that. Her hand was on the door, when she caught his small voice.

"Why do you think she did it?"

"She did this...? ...to herself?"

"Ah. The medic nin informed me that the injuries showed that Sakura had repeatedly banged her hands and head on something."

Tsuki looked down. She didn't know the answer to his question.

"Is she that unhappy with the current situation?"

Panic spiked through her. That wasn't true.

"She didn't seem "this" displeased."

Tsuki felt like she needed to say something. Itachi had never noticed the way Sakura's gaze would linger on his form a little longer than it should. Or th way her expression softened whenever Tsuki said his name. Nor when he was on missions, she sat in his favorite spot for hours. Sakura also didn't sleep well when Itachi wasn't next to her.

"That's not true!"

Her shout had ripped out before she could catch it. She could see Itachi's sad eyes move to surprise and curiosity.

"I think Sakura-sama really cherishes Itachi-sama."

He turned back to her.

"Hn."

The next action sent her blushing. Itachi had leaned down to kiss Sakura. Standing up, he dragged a chair to the bedside.

"Sit."

Tsuki did as she was told. She watched him walk over to the mess. Hands on his hips, he let out a tiny, microscopic sigh. He started to clean it up.

"Disgusting."

"Tsuki!"

Tsuki broke out of her thoughts. Sakura was standing in front of her worried. She flicked Tsuki's forehead and released a sigh.

"Man, you worried me there for a second."

Tsuki grabbed onto Sakura's arm quickly. Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Please don't worry Itachi-sama like that every again. He really cared about you!"

Sakura's gaze softened and she patted Tsuki's head.

"I know. Sorry for worrying you too."

Tsuki smiled, and then tears came out.

So happy!"

"Idiot."

* * *

Nasake read the note the messenger bird had brought. She smiled at its contents. Walking steadily, she opened and entered the throne room doors. Several people bowed to her. Smiling in reply, she made her way to the busy prince. He looked ready to go into war.

"So we'll set off immediately!"

"There's no need."

All heads turned to her. She held up the note.

"Yuu-chan just wrote. He's fine."

Kazaya stood there for a moment before collapsing onto the throne.

"Thank God! I nearly had a heart attack."

Nasake smiled as she took him into a hug, which he happily took.

"You just love him too much."

"Yeah."

* * *

"So..."

Sakura looked up from her pastry to Tsuki.

"I met someone at the lake."

Sakura smirked.

"oh?"

Tsuki blushed.

"It's not like that."

Sakura easily caught Tsuki's stammering.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

Tsuki blushed ten shades of red.

"It's not like that!"

Sakura couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"It's just that... he looked a lot like Itachi-sama."

Sakura dropped her pastry and instantly went rigid. Her expression became cold and stony.

"Sasuke..."

Tsuki turned to finally notice Sakura's change in mood.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah."

Tsuki didn't fully believe her, but decided not to prowl within Sakura's heart.

"So his name is Sasuke-san?"

"Ah, Uchiha, Sasuke."

Tsuki was chocked.

"Itachi-sama's brother."

"Ah."

That's why they looked so similar."

Sakura finally recovered and smirked.

"So even you have fallen in love with him?"

Tsuki blushed, causing Sakura to giggle. A dark aura then fillen the room. Both eyes turned to the source. They gulped seeing Itachi standing at the door way angry. He was half naked and hair still disheleved from sleep.

"I thought I told you to sleep."

"I did."

Itachi threw Sakura over his shoulder.

"we're going back."

"See you later Tsuki!"

Tsuki sweat dropped as she waved back to Sakura. She sort of seemed like a cat the way she was draped over Itachi. She then froze. What had she meant by that she wasn't the only one to fall for Sasuke?

"You don't need to be so upset."

Itachi just kept walking. Sakura slid down, causing Itachi to stop. He looked down at her bored.

"Why do you have to be so tall?"

"You're mistaken. You're just unbelievably short."

Sakura glared.

"Well sorry!"

Itachi smirked. Sakura brought him down by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling. She kissed him. He immediately responded. Pushing her up against the wall, they shared another one. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead on hers.

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Hn."

"You hning..."

Itachi kissed her again. They shared another one as Fujiwaru watched them from around the corner.

* * *

"So now that that has been solved, let us go look for Sakura-chan!"

"No."

Naruto banged his hands on the table. "Why not?"

"I cannot spare any able shinobi right now Naruto. Orochimaru is slithering around, waiting for his opportune moment to crush the Leaf Village. I, as Hokage, cannot allow it."

"This is bullshit!"

Naruto stomped off in anger. Sai bowed as he took his lead. Tsunade sighed. Kakashi looked at her in sympathy.

"He just doesn't quite yet understand that our hands are tied."

"Ah."

Kakashi smiled, bowed, and left with Yamato behind him. Shinrai looked to Tsunade.

"If you know where she is, why do you not retrieve her?"

"It's not that simple. Apparently, she's in a village named Oblivion. We don't know how to enter."

Shinrai opened his mouth to speak, but a jolt of pain stopped him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just need some rest."

* * *

Itachi watched her sleep. How chest slightly rose with each intake of breath. The way her hair looked, all sprayed out around her. He fingered a lock lightly Her hair was growing back fast. It was a good couple inches passed her shoulders. Propping himself up, Itachi lightly rubbed her cheek.

"I heard you, you know."

His expression looked hurt.

"Even now, he still holds your heart."

Sakura rolled onto her side towards him in her sleep. She giggled, and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-san?"

"That will teach you not to mess with me. Burn all your stupid perverted book."

Itachi just stared at her. What a totally random dream she was having. He smirked thinking about it though. How proud he would be if his Cherry Blossom ever did do that. She giggled again.

"Itachi, you're so sexy."

The way her voice purred caused him to actually laugh. He couldn't believe that this girl could actually get him to laugh. Itachi finally composed himself. Getting out of the bed, Itachi threw on a shirt. Walking out of the room, he eventually met with Deidara in a closed off area.

"She's changing you, yeah."

"Hn."

"Are you still planning to give her back, yeah?"

"That issue..."

Deidara held up his hand.

"I understand, yeah. Sorry for bringing it up, yeah. My only concern is, can you actually carry it out, yeah?"

Itachi remained silent. Deidara sighed.

"This will be your toughest mission yet, yeah."

"I'm already aware of that. Although, her body resides here, her heart does not. Whether she realized it or not, Sakura's heart is in that village with him."

"I didn't take you for the type to give up to your brother, yeah."

"I'm not, but we're foolish to think we can keep her here. She's proved that she has a lot more secrets. I imagine that her rank of top Anbu was no fluke. If we do not send her back, she'll eventually find a way."

"And killing her is not an option, yeah."

Itachi's eyes bled red.

"Not while I'm alive."

* * *

Yuu looked at Shinrai, across the table, nervously. He was picking at his food, and he barely ate anything. Finally, he placed his chopsticks down. His expression was determined, and his eyes locked with hers. She waited patiently for her husband to start.

"Yuu, did you noticed the name of where Sakura is?"

"Yes, Oblivion."

"But why would she go back there?"

"Maybe..."

A knock came at the door, and Yuu stood to answer it. Tsunade and Shizune were on the other side. They raised their hands in greeting. Shinrai stood to greet them as Yuu let them in. The Hokage looked around the place with approval.

"You really fixed up this apartment."

Yuu nodded her head.

"Saku-chan didn't live here often, did she?"

Both older women shook their heads.

"Just for showers." Shizune informed

This was very true. Sakura had a rather small apartment, but it was still slightly larger than normal. The rent was incredibly cheap, since it was on the outskirts of the village. When Yuu and Shinrai had arrived, the kitchen was barren, and the whole place had inches of dust on everything. Just the bathroom showed signs of use, not even the bedroom. A small den might have been the only other place of moderate use. Several journals, scrolls, and books littered that area. Yuu had been avalanched by more in the closet with the cleaning supplies. Clothes had been scattered everywhere, along with more notebooks, scrolls, and books.

"Sakura thought of this place more as a storage place. I often brought her food here, during research and studying, so Hokage-sama didn't worry."

"Anyways, why we're here."

Tsunade handed Yuu an envelope. The married couple looked at her in question.

"Sakura-chan, earned a lot more money than she could ever use. She left instructions that if she was not here, and you were, to give you her apartment and an allowance to live off of."

Yuu opened the envelope to find several bills. Probably more than they could use.

"We really don't need this much."

Tsunade held up her hand.

"It's mainly for furniture."

They both now understood. Sakura had no bed or futons in the whole place. There was nothing in the living room. The desk i the den was buried, and the only other furniture she own was a table with two chairs. It was all really quite sad.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, thank you."

Both bowed respectively.

"Now, don't worry about it."

Tsunade waved them off.

"Well Shizune and I will be going now. We have stuff to do without Sakura around."

Once the door clicked closed, Shinrai turned to his wife.

"I wanted to tell them that we had a way into Oblivion."

Yuu looked at him confused.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Saku-chan stopped me."

Yuu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Back at her office, when I got that jolt, Saku-chan's voice came to me. She told me not to tell them, and that she was fine. Saku-chan said, she needed to remain there a little longer."

* * *

Sakura looked down at Byakko's orb in her hands. She gently put it back down, and back into the place that they were currently keeping it. Resetting the traps, Sakura made sure that no one knew that she had been there. Relaying that message had been tricky, and hurting Shinrai, she was sorry for.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen where Tsuki was. She sniffed the air. Was she making chocolate? Stepping into the kitchen, her eyebrow raised in question. Chocolate was everywhere, including the ceiling. Tsuki pulled out cooled off chocolate from its molding.

"Tsuki-san?"

The girl had just as much chocolate on her. She smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura-sama! Here try this."

Tsuki practically shoved it into Sakura's mouth, before she could protest. Sakura ate it anyways.

"Good?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Make sure to clean up your mess then."

Tsuki smiled.

"Yes!"

Sakura stopped short.

"What's all this for anyways?"

"Halloween."

"Ah, but that's a week away."

"Just want to be prepared."

"Whatever."

Sakura left to go to Itachi. Once she was totally gone, Deidara came in snickering.

"Are we ready for next week, yeah?"

Tsuki grinned evilly at her partner in crime.

"You bet!"

They both laughed.

"Itachi-san is in for a delightful surprise, yeah."

"She's going to be so cute."

Sakura shivered as she walked into the room. She had a bad premonition. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her from the bed. He was lounged with one arm behind him and his other holding a book.

"Something smells sweet."

"Tsuki-san's making chocolate for Halloween."

Sakura invaded his space, and situated herself in between his legs. She leaned back onto his chest. Itachi didn't bother moving her. He didn't mind their close proximity.

"Hn, that western holiday."

"Yeah."

Silence ensued for the next couple of minutes.

"How hard do your missions get?"

"Huh?"

Sakura turned to face him.

"You should start telling me these things."

Itachi snapped his book closed.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, the pressure of keeping everything inside will break you again. I, personally, do not want to put up with you on mental breakdowns again."

Itachi didn't either. They weren't the best experience, and he had a tendency of trying to kill her. He sighed.

"Fine."

Sakura smiled and leaned back into him.

"Good."

"You seem to be doing better."

"Ah."

Itachi pulled her close, and began leaving wet kisses on her neck. His one hand found his way under her shirt, while the other, underneath her underwear.

"Not that well."

"Sakura."

Sakura was frozen for a second, since she wasn't used to him using her name. He pulled her right up against his erection. Itachi licked her neck.

"I want to do it."

She was about to give in when an explosion went off. They were the first ones to the source. Deidara and Tsuki had blown up another chocolate concoction. Itachi leaned into her ear.

"This wasn't worth going limp for."

* * *

The next part of this story would go to the side-story, "The Cat's Meow." It fits into the storyline right after this chapter. 


	23. Leader Comes Home

Make sure to read the side story: "The Cat's Meow", before reading this chapter. This is where the side story fits in. Please don't forget to visit my website at www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic or just go to my profile and click my website link. Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters and themes. Give thanks to my Beta frubaforever for betaing this chapter.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall, towards the dining hall. She was utterly bored, and Itachi was away on a mission. Her body was at least less stiff. Remembering how it got that way, sent her blushing. Cursing Itachi and his ability to get her into bed continued making her way down, passing the Sakura grove on the way. Itachi was just too good in bed for someone who hadn't been interested in sex too much.

The sound of snickering caught her attention. Turning, she realized that she was by the kitchen. Sakura looked passively at the door. Obviously, those two still hadn't learned their lesson. Sakura leaned on the door jam as Deidara and Tsuki were bending over something, whispering and snickering.

'Idiots.'

"I see you two are up to no good again."

Both occupants quickly jumped. Turning around, Deidara tried to push the book out of view. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Walking over, she quickly swiped the book before either of them could react. She could have burned a hole in the book by the intense glare she was giving it.

"Don't even think about it."

"Aw, why not, yeah? Should be a lot of fun, yeah?"

"It will be adorable, Sakura-sama."

Sakura pinched Tsuki's cheek, and punched Deidara square in the face. Tsuki's cheek had still been red from yesterday's punishment. Deidara was still bruised all over. Both of them would have gone to the medic, if only Sakura hadn't threatened him.

"I'm serious."

The blood drained from Sakura's face.

"I don't want to relieve my childhood."

"But it's just for a day!"

Sakura pinched Tsuki's cheek harder.

"Even so, people used to cling to me too hard. I swear, I died once and came back from how hard I was choked. Don't do it."

Sakura left the kitchen and crossed the hall to the dining hall. Sliding the door open, her eyes connected with the other occupant's.

'The leader of the Akatsuki...'

"Pein..."

* * *

Yuu dried her hands on the towel. Looking outside the kitchen window, she took a moment to just take in the silence. The sun was out, and the weather was good. Temperatures had cooled off for fall. Tying the knot more neatly on the scarf, Yuu left with a bundle out the apartment door. A name plate by the door read Sakura's name, and beside hers in smaller letters was Yuu's and Shinrai's.

She slowly took her time going to her destination. Through the forest she walked, Yuu just watched the animals continue to go about their business, not minding her. After fifteen minutes, the young princess came to a large clearing. Shinrai sat cross-legged, and looked as if he were meditating. He smiled.

"Yuu..."

Shinrai opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Yuu smiled widely.

"Shin..."

Yuu sat across from him. She held up the scarf covered package.

"I brought you a bento."

"Enough for two?"

"Of course!"

His eyes grew warm and Yuu blushed. She couldn't believe how blessed she was.

"What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Training my mind. Byakko-sama said that my power is mind and control."

Yuu nodded her head in understanding.

"So which technique are you trying to perfect?"

"Orb calling."

Yuu smiled.

"Show me what you got."

Shinrai closed his eyes and opened his palm. Several seconds ticked by and sweat rolled down his face. Yuu saw a faint shape of the orb before it disappeared. He toppled over, panting heavily. She could see that it took a lot out of him.

"I still can't do it."

"Don't give up. It took Nasake onee-chan and my self two weeks to perfect. It took as a week to even get the shape down."

"Who taught you two?"

Yuu's expression became serious.

"Yuu...?"

"Saku-chan did."

Shinrai's eyes widened. Then they went back to normal.

"So she was even that knowledgeable back then."

Yuu nodded her head.

"How long did it take her to perfect the ability?"

"Five minutes."

Shinrai nearly choked on his own spit. He ran a hand through his hair.

"There's so much I don't know about her."

"Me too."

After a couple minutes, Yuu held up the bento.

"Let's eat, and then try again."

"Yeah, thank you."

Yuu smiled happily at him.

* * *

Sakura sat across from Akatsuki's leader. Neither one of them spoke as the other members came into the room. Everyone eyed them weirdly but made no move to question them. Tsuki eventually brought in the last of the food. Breakfast was eaten in silence. Once Sakura was done, she left with a thank you to Tsuki. Pein then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Why is she here?"

Everyone could here the casualty to his voice, but wondered if he was just keeping his anger in check.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, yeah."

"I'm not asking for her name. I already know very well who she is. I asked what is she doing here?"

"So even Pein-sama has heard of this girl..."

He turned his eyes onto Shiro.

"Her reputation is not how I know her."

They all looked at him wide-eyed. Why else would he bother to know about her then?

"Someone answer my question now."

Anger had slipped into his voice.

"Uchiha-san brought her here under the pretense of using her for the Kyuubi."

Pein turned to Fujiwaru.

"You agreed?"

Fujiwaru scoffed.

"Of course not."

Everyone gulped as Pein's eyes narrowed. Fujiwaru, noticing his mistake, quickly apologized. Pein stood and quietly left the room.

"Do you think he wants to bang her too, yeah?"

They all looked incredulously at Deidara.

* * *

Naruto walked with Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune. They were all going to check up on Shinrai. Well, most of them were. The fox boy had no idea why Sasuke was tagging along. He was sure he wasn't going out of concern.

After fifteen minutes, they all arrived at their destination. In the middle of the field, Yuu and Shinrai sat cross-legged. Yuu was watching her husband intensely. Shinrai had his eyes closed, and both hands out in front of him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. A light shape formed then immediately disappeared. It left Shinrai panting in exhaustion.

"I see you're working hard."

The married couple turned to Tsunade's voice. Naruto ran over and patted Shinrai across the back.

"You'll eventually get it."

Shinrai nodded his head in agreement.

"I just hope it's soon enough."

"Don't rush it."

They all eyed Yuu.

"There are serious consequences if you try to rush the process. Just continue to believe in yourself. I'm sure you'll get it down in time."

Shinrai felt warmth and reassurance wash over him. Yuu had an amazing ability. It controlled and inspired him.

"Right, here we go again."

He started to concentrate again. The others got comfortable. Shinrai opened his eyes, locking them with Yuu's puzzled ones.

"I was wondering if Tsuki-san was having just as much trouble."

* * *

Tsuki was by the pond in the garden, utterly frustrated. She was getting the general shape of the orb, but not much more. It really was such a strenuous and long job. The sound of light movement caught her ears. Peering up, Tsuki came face to face with Sakura. Leaving the wooden porch, Sakura joined Tsuki out in the garden. A realization came to Tsuki. Sakura had the ability to walk without being noticed. So, she must have deliberately made a noise to catch her attention. How long had she been watching?

"Sakura-sama!"

Sakura sat and leaned her back against one of the dead trees.

"You've made some progress."

Tsuki looked disappointed.

"I'm afraid not a lot."

Sakura used her finger to tell Tsuki to come to her. Tsuki did as she was told. Then once Tsuki was situated, Sakura flicked her forehead. The younger girl held her head in pain.

"Don't think you'll get it down right away. The important thing is not to give up."

Tsuki nodded her head.

"Yes, Sakura-sama!"

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back to relax. Tsuki put her hands out in front of herself to get back to work. The afternoon continued like that. Konoha's pink hair ANBU slept, compound's cook continued trying to perfect her techniques, and Akatsuki's leader kept a close eye on Sakura.

* * *

Tsuki's name had definitely caught Sasuke's attention. Despite her age, she truly was a beauty. Sasuke had never been so captivated. It was the real reason why she had gotten away that one time. He had subconsciously stopped, and that pause gave her the chance to get away. However, someone like that probably already has someone.

Sasuke shook the thought off. There was no way that he was interested in that girl. Especially because, she had called him by his most hated brother's name. The girl was probably infatuated with him. It also didn't help that Itachi had his hands on Sakura. Sakura, his...

"Dobe!"

"Yeah, teme?"

Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Let's spar!"

"Why?"

"If you beat me, I'll pay."

"Alright, you're soon!"

Naruto whistled as he made so distance between them. Sasuke was boiling in anger. All that man ever does is take everything from him.

"I'm going to kill him..."

"Ready teme?"

Sasuke got into stance. Naruto smirked and performed his ever famous jutsu. Several fake Naruto's surrounded him. The prodigy tisked more in annoyance than anything. Taking copy of his earlier adventure, Naruto performed the new sexy jutsu. Everyone, including Sasuke, sweat dropped. Yuu, Tsunade, and Shizune were unaffected since they were girls. Shinrai took no interest, since he only had eyes for Yuu. Kakashi looked up from his pervert book, and got a nose bleed. Jiriaya appeared out of nowhere.

"Totally hot babes!"

The sannin flung his arm around one of the clones. There was no mistaking the blush or beginning of a nose bleed.

"Want to get together to do... 'things'?"

All of a sudden, there were several poofs. Naruto was left standing close to Sasuke, but far from Jiriaya.

"That was disturbing."

The Uchiha prodigy couldn't help but agree. Pushing the disturbance away, Sasuke came at Naruto fast. He was barely able to dodge the kick at the feet, elbow to the face, or the knee to his chin. However, as he was turning around another higher kick came at him.

* * *

Shiro, one of the Akatsuki reserves, sat in the library thinking. In case anything happened to any of the active members, the leader made sure that there was a replacement. Although they weren't as good as the actives, they held their own. He just happened to be his idol's replacement, Uchiha Itachi.

However, none of that mattered at the moment. All his brain power was focused on one person. It was the very person that absorbed most of Itachi's thoughts. Haruno Sakura is known as the top Anbu in the country, and her reputation put her out to be feared. Her being here disproved that though. Sakura was just some weak kuniochi that Itachi and Kisame had captured as bait. He admitted half-heartedly that she wasn't about to give her more than that.

What he couldn't figure out was why Itachi spent so much time on the girl. He saw the way that he would watch Sakura carefully, or the way his arm would linger longer when other males were around her. There was no logical reason why Itachi wouldn't show interest in the opposite sex. Shiro was very aware of his interest too; because before Itachi left, Shiro caught them.

In the darkened hallway, Shiro had set off to tell Itachi that he had a mission. Before turning a corner, he had heard deep panting and moaning. Shiro had first just thought it was servants, but spying from around the corner, he saw Itachi push Sakura up against the wall. The man's hand was on her breasts and he had a hand her skirt up with panties dangling around the ankle. Itachi bit her neck, drawing blood, and her hands gripped his hair tightly. Pushing harder into her, which earned a loud moan, he licked at the wound.

"You're tight today."

He pulled out before thrusting back in, sending Sakura arching back.

"Anyone would."

Sakura's breaths were ragged.

"You just pushed in without any warning."

Shiro saw Itachi smirk.

"I couldn't help it."

"Liar."

Again, Itachi thrust deep, making Sakura grip harder and moan. Soon the pace picked up and Sakura tried to muffle the scream. Itachi pulled her hands away.

"I like to hear you."

"No!"

Shiro couldn't believe that the man he admired was being enticed by a pink hair weakling.

"Sakura."

Itachi purred her name. Soon the fast movements stopped, as liquid rolled down and onto the floor. He watched at Itachi stayed inside but leaned in for a kiss. Shiro could see Sakura's deep blush.

"We should clean this up."

"Hn."

"It would be embarrassing if anyone saw it."

"I wouldn't mind."

"I would!"

"I know."

Itachi placed a hickey on her neck and right above her heart. His finger traced it.

"Why do you always put on there?"

"Hn."

Sakura hit his arm.

"It's my only way of branding you to me."

Sakura pointed to her mark.

"Then what do you call this?"

Itachi stood silent. He pointed to her hickey.

"I guess this is one is actually the bonus."

Sakura sighed.

"You need to get out now."

Itachi smirked.

"Not unless we do it again."

The girl blushed harder.

"No! I object."

Itachi kicked open the bedroom door.

"Your objections are meaningless."

He walked in with her and kicked it closed. Seconds later, Shiro heard moaning from both of them and the squeaking of the bed.

"Damn it!"

Shiro's fist met the desk.

"She's not even that beautiful."

"Who isn't?"

Shiro whirled around. He had left the door open. Sakura stood by the entrance looking in. Her hair was wet indicating she had just come from a shower. The man felt like scoffing in disgust, by just looking at her.

"It's none of your business Haruno-san."

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Word of advice though, men who talk to themselves, women find weird and avoid."

As Sakura walked away, Shiro's blood boiled even more. He didn't witness Sakura childishly sticking her tongue out. She knew what he was thinking about. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Anyone could tell that Shiro wasn't happy about hers and Itachi's attachment. Not like it mattered to her though. Once Itachi was attached to something, he wasn't bound to let go, since Itachi never allowed himself to become attached. Why he let himself this time was a complete mystery.

"Damn her!"

Shiro stood with a furry. He walked over to a select bookshelf. Using the ladder, Shiro climbed to the top. Grabbing onto a black box, he returned to one of the library's tables. Opening it by lifting the lid, Shiro took out a red scroll. The tab written on the side read: 'Haruno Sakura'. It was her background scroll. Akatsuki's leader, himself, had put it together. Ripping off the seal, he pulled it open. Instantly, it went up in flames.

"What the...?"

It was faint, but Shiro could feel it. Someone was preventing him from reading the scroll. Shiro decided it was high time he reported to the leader about her.

* * *

"Ow!"

Naruto fell on the ground, while holding and blowing on his arm. His arm had caught the blunt end of Sasuke's fire technique. He had underestimated the distance, and gotten burned for it. Sasuke stood across from him looking pleased. Trademark smirk in place.

"Teme, go die!"

"You first."

Naruto's body went rigid.

"We're not suicidal lovers. I don't float that way! I have Hinata-chan!"

"What kind of crap are you shouting about?"

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head.

"Now, that's enough you two. Naruto-kun, I'll treat your wound."

"Yay! Thanks Shizune!"

"Here, why don't I demonstrate?"

Shinrai nodded at Yuu. Yuu closed her eyes and held out her hand. Slowly, the form shaped. The green orb flickered back and then for several seconds until finally Yuu felt the weight of the orb. Everyone clapped.

"So that's how you do it."

"Actually, it's usually much smoother. However, I hadn't performed the technique in awhile."

Just then, there was a puff of smoke. An Anbu stepped out.

"Hokage-sama, the orb has disappeared! It was there, and then..."

The Anbu stopped seeing the orb in Yuu's hand.

"I'm dismissed?"

"Yes, Yuu hime-sama will return it on her own later."

He saluted and disappeared. Tsunade sighed.

"That was pointless."

* * *

Sakura had been standing in front of a door for the last five minutes. Taking a deep breath and sighing, she slid the door open. Pein sat at a low table, reading a scroll. He looked up and his eyes locked with hers. She sat across from him.

"You always take forever to enter my room."

"That's because you usually challenge me to a game of go. I'm always deciding if I want to risk a game with you or not."

Pein smirked as he rolled the scroll back up.

"You just never want to tarnish your winning streak."

"True, but you're aggressive."

"I have to be."

Silence ensued and Sakura looked around his room. It was very plain and it didn't seem like he lived here at all. A single crystal vase, however, sat by the bed. It held, most likely, a dozen petrified blue roses. Most likely, a decoration choice by his partner.

"I see your taste in decorum still sucks."

"I don't bother with it."

"Obviously."

She nodded her head at the vase.

"Where's your partner?"

"At a rally point in rice country, waiting for me."

Sakura nodded her head.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting too long."

"Not to worry, I leave tomorrow."

"I see. Why'd you come back if you're busy?"

"I heard a rumor that a certain flower fell into the sun. I wanted to confirm it myself."

"Oh..."

Once again, they were met by silence.

"Why are you here Sakura?"

"I had no choice. Your men jumped me on the way home from a mission."

"Another S-rank?"

"Yes."

Pein looked at Sakura with an unwavering gaze.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

Sakura gave him a peaceful smile.

"This chapter hasn't ended yet."

"You could have left at any time. I never would have ordered for your kill."

"I know."

"Then why? Sakura, we were in agreement. You were not to get involved. That's why I had you turn down Akatsuki's original offer to join."

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I know Pein. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened, and it now binds me here."

Pein observed her carefully.

"You love him."

Pein had heard rumors as soon as he stepped inside the village. Itachi had gotten close to Sakura. She just smiled at him. He sighed and stood. Patting her on the head, Pein gently looked at her.

"Do as you please. All I want is your smile to return."

Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"Just don't do anything rash. Otherwise, I won't be able to protect you."

Then Sakura fainted. Pein picked her up and tucked her into his bed. Shiro, who had been spying, couldn't believe this. Beginning to crawl away, he was met with a swift kick to the abdomen. Pushed up against the wall, a kunai met his throat. The scared man met the menacing eyes of the Akatsuki leader. He gulped in nervousness.

"You will forget what you saw, Shiro-san."

"Pein-sama..."

"You will also mention this to no one."

"Why do you care about her so much?"

Pein threw him to the ground.

"Because she's my precious little cousin."


	24. Complicated Emotions

Please don't forget to visit my website at www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic or just go to my profile and click my website link. Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters and themes. Thanks to AikouKurai for betaing.

-.-

Pein knew he probably gave too much away. Also, it might have been a mistake to let Shiro live. He could not have anything happen to Sakura for a lot of reasons. Moving the hair out of her face, Pein kissed her cheek. There was only once before that Pein had this much trouble leaving her. Pulling his cloak tighter, Pein left the room, pausing at the door before leaving. A painful jolt ran through his body, remembering who it was that took her smile away. The image of that tearful girl, screaming his name as she was taken away, still broke his heart.

His movements stopped as his mind was pulled back. Sakura's mother had just died. He had rushed back to the village knowing she would be crying. Sliding the door open, Sakura was clutching to her dead mother's hand. Not a single tear dropped, but her face and soul looked so broken. Kneeling beside her, it finally got her attention. Letting go, Sakura wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Patting her back softly, he let the silent sobs roll over her body as she cried into the nape of his neck.

"Why...? Why did it have to be Mama?"

The hold around her tightened. His younger self didn't know how to answer her sorrowful question.

"I... I really don't know."

He just didn't know how to respond to her. Sakura giggled and pulled back. Patting her head, she smiled. This girl really knew how to act years beyond her real age.

"It's okay cousin. It was just the grief talking. Thank you though."

Sakura gave him a tight hug, which he had been more than happy to return. He then remembered what a certain man had informed to him. Placing her down, he looked directly at her. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You'll shortly be leaving for Kazaya Ouji-sama's."

"Okay, although, I would rather you would be with me."

He patted her head. Promising her they would go the next time was a promise he couldn't keep. So instead, he didn't make it. There were so many in his heart he knew were impossible now to make, let alone keep.

"Sakura, afterwards, you'll be going some place else."

"Where?"

"Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Konoha was only used to send her away. They were sending her away. Away to her birth father's village.

"...Why...?"

Just then, the doors slid open, and two guards came in. Two advisors stood behind them. Both men took an arm of Sakura's. She became alarmed. Sakura struggled and wildly, tried to pull away.

"Cousin, why?"

She began to shout, alarming nearby workers.

"Why?"

Sakura freed one arm, but then the guard just tossed her over his shoulder.

"Cousin!"

They began to leave the room.

"Did I do something wrong? I'll make it right! Cousin, why?"

They left the room, and he quickly made it to the door.

"Cousin!"

Sakura's eyes were wide with fright. She tried desperately to reach out for him. He balled his hands at his side, so not to go after her. Tears began to streak her cheeks. Clenching his jaw, he repeatedly told himself not to go.

"Cousin!"

Pein came out of it. He realized he was now at the compound's gate entrance and exit. His daze like state led him here. Sighing, Pein still remembered how he had been the one to crush Sakura's last pure smile. Information of a certain boy's death also had reached his ears. The death, of this Kei, must have broken her tainted smile even more. Because years later, Pein had visited Sakura, after she had received a silent invitation to join Akatsuki. Her smile had become broken beyond repair.

Shaking it off, Pein put back in place the neutral look he had gained from that day. Before he could open the large iron gate doors, they opened from the other side. He stepped back to avoid being hit. Pein realized who it was before the opening rvealed them. Itachi and Kisame both began to move in, but stopped upon realization that it was him.

"Leader-sama."

"Kisame, leave us."

Kisame did as he was told. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Pein.

"I see she fixed your eyes."

"Ah, she..."

Itachi stopped his words short. His eyes widened at Pein.

"I can explain for her prescence."

Pein raised a hand, as he put on his straw hat.

"There's no need. I assume you obtained the scroll."

"Yes, but it can't find the location of the red orb of Suzaku."

"I assumed as much."

"Then why retrieve this?"

"So Konoha can't use it."

"Hn."

Pein began to walk out, but said something as he passed Itachi.

"Don't you dare touch her."

Itachi whirled around, but Pein was gone. He didn't know how he was going to tell him that Sakura and himself had already passed that point, a long time ago.

"What the hell is his problem?"

* * *

Shinrai was at it again. Once again, Shinrai sat in an empty field. Yuu sat under the shade of a tree, mending some of Shinrai's torn clothes. He was always desperately trying to get better. She always came to give him silent company. The young boy always appreciated her for coming. Eyeing her clothes, he had noticed that living here, Yuu had woren only simple clothes. They were nothing like her royal garbs. Smirking, he had to admit, he liked the commoner clothes better on her. These clothes didn't hinder her bodily curves like her royal clothes. Sensing his stare, Yuu looked up at her husband. Just standing in the field, Yuu could see him staring at her.

"What?"

Shinrai blushed and looked away quickly. Yuu could basically tell what he was thinking about.

"Shin-kun! Get that off your mind right now!"

"I wasn't thinking anything but training."

Liar! Then what was that blush just then?"

Shinrai blushed again and avoided all eye contact with her.

"Can you blame me? We haven't even done it once, and we've been married almost four years now."

Silence ensued and both of them blushed. Yuu dropped her work, and fiddled with her fingers. She remembered clearly why they didn't do it on their wedding night. Shinrai had been prepared, and even had her clothes halfway off, but she had pushed him of. Telling him that she wanted to wait longer, Shinrai had just smiled and told her okay. He never attempted to touch her again. In a way, she wished that she hadn't cowarded out. The war had kept them separated for most of their marriage. It had been extrememly hard, and when they had been together, Yuu could see how much he was holding himself back. They never slept in the same bed. Even now, Shinrai slept on the couch.

"Shin-kun, you know I want to. It's just that..."

Yuu was having a hard time finding her lost voice. Shinrai sighed and stood.

"It's fine."

She looked up in shock.

"It doesn't matter."

"Shin-kun..."

Shinrai closed his eyes to concentrate. Yuu felt saddened. She couldn't really blame him, because even after four years, she was still putting him off. However, there was a distance now between them that Yuu did not like.

* * *

After putting the scroll away in its secure place, Itachi moved towards his room. Passing the kitchen, he saw Tsuki and Deidara snickering over something. He sighed knowing that those two were up to no good again. Well, he imagined they would get their punishment for watever theyw ere concocting later. Sliding the door open, he was not happy to find a missing pink hair girl not there.

"Shit."

Slamming the door shut, Itachi closed his eyes and searched the compound for her chakra signature. Where he found it, didn notmake him happier. Walking with angry purpose, he made his way to retrieve what was his.He opened his eyes as they bled red.

"What the hell is that girl thinking?"

Throwing the door open with a bang, he angrily searched her out. He didn't see her, but a lump in the bed made his blood run cold. It felt like his heart stopped. Itachi slowly walked over and pulled th blanket off. Sakura was still fully clothed, and he involuntarily let out a sigh. moving his hand under her pants, tachi felt her underwear. Stepping back, he sat on the edge holding his head.

"What is she doing to me?"

Feeling cold, Sakura opened her eyes. Seeing Itachi, she just laid there and watched him. He looked like he was deep in thought. Uchiha Itachi was definitely a handsome man. His features showed tiredness, but grace, dignity, and a mature handsomeness. After being with him for so long, Sakura now knew that there were a lot of differences between him and his brother. Especially something like what he looked like during those intimate moments. The way his hair stuck to his damp neck or the intensity in his eyes as he watched her. She couldn't believe that he was her lover, traitor or not.

Hearing a giggle, Itachi turned. Sakura was curled up and covering her mouth as she giggled. He could see the deep blush. Was she thinking of him or Pein? Just what happned between the two while he wasn't here? Should he question her or just let it go? Why should he care? Clenching his jaw in anger, he grabbed Sakrua roughly. She looked at him in shock. Itachi dragged her out of the leader's room, and back to their own.

"What the hell Itachi?"

That was the end of it, because Itachi put her to sleep. He held her body close to his own.

"Damn it."

* * *

Dinner was ate in silence. Yuu glanced up several times, but Shinrai just focused on his food. Before she knew it, Shinrai was done. He placed down his chopsticks. She noticed that she wasn't even halfway done. The young girl quickly tried to finish eating. Shinrai propped his head on his hand and chuckled.

"Yuu, slow down or you'll choke."

As if right on cue, Yuu choke don her rice. She pounded on her chest trying to dislodge the stuck food. Shinrai chuckled and handed her a cup of tea. Yuu finally coughed it down and swallowed some warm tea. Sighing in relief, she smiled at her husband.

"Thanks."

Shinrai chuckled again as he stroked her head.

"Silly."

He sat back down and smiled.

"Eat slowly please."

Yuu smiled and nodded in understanding. Shinrai sat with Yuu as she finished her meal. She bubbled with happiness, feeling the gap finally dissipate.

"I love you Shinrai!"

His widened in response before softening on his wife.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was going to kill Pein and Itachi. What on earth gave them the idea that they could just knock her out whenever they felt like it? Boiling with anger, Sakura threw off the covers and left the bedroom she shared with Itachi. Throwing the dining room door open, Sakura grabbed him by his collar.

"Bastard..."

"Hello, Cherry Blossom. I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed again."

"Just die Uchiha."

"Sakura... sama?"

Sakura and Itachi turned to Tsuki. She finally realized that everyone was sitting and eating dinner. Nodding, Sakura dragged Itachi away. Itachi didn't object at all. He knew she was overly pissed off, but so was he. However, unlike her, he was keeping it under control. Once inside, she literally threw him. Her strength was coming back he saw.

"I hate you..."

Sakura ground her teeth. Itachi picked himself up and stared at her. He shrugged.

"Cherry Blossom..."

His shadow loomed over her. Looking up, Sakura peered into the angry eyes of Uchiha Itachi. He roughly pinned her up against the wall.

"What did you say to Pein-sama?"

"Hm?"

"You had a little chit chat with the leader. I found you in his room, asleep, in his bed."

A light bulb went off in her head.

"Are you jealous?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

Sakura was surprised he yelled at first, before laughing. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"You think... that I..."

Sakura couldn't form the words. The laughter took away her breath and caused pain in her abdomen. Finally calmed down, Sakura put all his worries to rest.

"Of course not."

She kissed Itachi.

"I have you for that."

Itachi smirked as he flipped the light switch off.

"Then let's get to it."

However, several miles away, Pein sneezed. It earned him a look from his partner.

"Catching an early cold, Pein-sama?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"If you say so."

"Let's just get back to the task at hand."

* * *

Yuu sat in bed determined. She had just taken a shower, and Shinrai was out in the living room sleeping already. Already dressed in a very suggestive nighty, thanks to her sister, Yuu went to the living room. He was sleeping and she felt a little bad about waking him up.

"Shin-kun?"

Shinrai was instantly alert. He had learned to become a light sleeper to protect Kazaya. Sitting up quickly, Shinrai looked around for the danger.

"Calm down, there's no danger."

Shinrai let his heart stop racing and he breathed a sigh of relief. His expression became perplexed.

"Then what's the matter?"

Yuu took Shinrai by the hand and led to the bedroom. He stood by the door jam, while Yuu sat on the edge of the bed. Now in th elight, Shinrai could see her shear excuse for clothing better. This was going to require a long cold shower. Instantly closing his eyes, Shinrai rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yuu..."

"Shinrai."

He opened his eyes in surprise. Yuu usually didn't call him by his full name.

"I... I'm... I'm ready now."

Shinrai felt the blood rush to his face. Flipping the switch off, he approached his wife. They entered a kiss as he pushed her down on the bed. Lifting it off, he could feel her shaking beneath him. He went to remove her panties, but Yuu pushed him off.

"Shin-kun!"

Shinrai sat back against the side of the bed and laughed. Yuu looked at him puzzled as she covered herself with a blanket.

"Shin-kun?"

Slowly standing, Shinrai turned and patted her head. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't rush yourself. I can still wait."

Shinrai stood to leave, but Yuu instantly grabbed onto him.

"Why don't you ever stay?"

Shinrai's eys widened.

"Please stay!"

He flicked her forehead.

"All you had to do was ask."

"Eh?"

"Yuu, I'm going to take a shower. In the meantime, change into something less tempting."

Yuu blushed as Shinrai left. She changed into a pair of less revealing cotton pajamas. Then, she tucked herself in, hearing the run of the shower. He leaned against the wall, letting the water wash over him.

"Damn."

Afterwards, he went to lay beside his wife.

* * *

Tsuki and Deidara didn't know what they should do. A moan came through the wooden door. It sent a shiver down their spines. If they interrupted Itachi's pleasure, he would kill them so they never did it again.

"Lower Sakura,"

Another moan,

"You're so easy to please."

"What are you two doing?"

Both of them turned to Kisame.

"I was wondering where you guys disappeared to."

"Well, Tsuki-chan asked me to help bring dinner to the lovebirds, yeah."

"So why haven't you given it yet?"

"Well that's when, yeah..."

Right on cue, Itachi let out a loud moan, and something cracked.

"They just broke the bed."

Both men turned white from Tsuki's comment.

"Is your partner's libido that good, yeah?"

"He never showed interest before."

Another moan made it through.

"Why is everyone camping out in front of Uchiha-san's doorway?"

They all turned to Sasori and Shiro coming their way. No one said anything as a louder moan escaped Itachi.

"You act like this is your first time."

"Cherry... Ah!"

"I hope you last until the end."

"Don't you dare... Ah!"

"Your body is so easy to deal with."

"I don't think... Ah!"

"That's it!"

Shiro threw open the door.

"Whore, what are you doing to Itachi-sama?"

Everyone peered in and was shocked. A fully clothed Sakura sat on top of a half-naked Itachi. Her one hand was on his shoulder blade, while the other had his arm bent back. Itachi was lying on his stomach. Both of them were looking at the group. The older of the two looked impassive as the younger looked annoyed, probably because someone called her a whore. Sakura pushed down and there was a familiar cracking sound. He let out an involuntary moan. She slid off.

"All done,"

Itachi sat up and noted his arms.

"You really did loosen them."

"I warned you that overworking would lock up your joints. Be grateful I studied massage therapy and after several chiropractors."

"So that was, yeah...?"

"Back realignment and other etcetera things,"

"Why are you here?"

Itachi glared at the small company.

"Back realignment,"

"Food,"

"Food, yeah,"

The two looked at them skeptically, but none the less Sakura rolled up her sleeves.

"Fine, let's do this now so I'm done in time to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Tsunade was at the office late. Shizune and Tonton were already asleep across the room on the couch. A single light burned, illuminating the desk. She wasn't working, but was sipping sake. The double doors leading to the balcony were open, and the curtains blew the night breeze. Konoha was quiet because it was late and barely any place would be open at this hour. Just then, Tsunade was alert to a presence, by the doors, stood a dark, cloaked, ominous presence.

"I've been waiting for you."

The figure took a seat in front of the desk. It felt like the temperature had dropped. She accepted the sake Tsunade offered.

"This is merely courtesy, Hokage-sama. Our kind do not like shinobi for good reason. However, you are the teacher of the one who saved my sister."

The dream walker showed her face. Her lifeless black eyes peered at Tsunade. It felt like she was peeing into her soul. Tsunade felt naked and caught off guard in a way. Information on dream walkers is scarce, and the information that Tsunade had on them came directly from Sakura. She never did ask her pupil where she got the knowledge from. Sakura had only explained after saving this one's sister not too long ago. However, they seemed just as knowledgeable about Sakura. Why she was in their sights she didn't' know, but their eyes were even more piercing than the Sharingan or Byakugan.

"I merely want to know what you know about Sakura-chan?"

"Why?"

They both took sips of the sake.

"I'm sure you heard that she was kidnapped. Of late, some startling information has reached me. It has led me to believe that Sakura-chan may betray the village."

"And you want me to put your mind at ease."

"That would be nice. Konoha is Sakura-chan's home."

"I don't know if she would see it that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Only you have seen Sakura-san's shinobi records, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you very well know that Sakura-san is not from Konoha originally."

Tsunade banged her hands on the desk.

"Sakura-chan won't betray us!"

"Isn't that what I'm here to confirm?"

Tsunade quieted down.

"Where Sakura-san's loyalty lies is up to her."

"Can't you tell by reading her heart?"

She did not answer.

"Well?"

"As to her kidnapping, she hasn't been."

"She went freely?!"

"Once again, you are mistaken. Where Sakura-san goes is by fate. You may consider it 'kidnapping', but we call it where fate needs her currently. Sakra-san has always moved where fate needed her. It will always be that way."

"So she'll never return."

The dream walker studied her expression.

"Sakura-san was never meant to remain in Konoha. I also have seen her recently."

"What!"

"And to answer you previous question..."

"Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade woke up with Shizune peering over her.

"It's late. Why don't we call it a day?"

"Her heart is the only one I can not peer into."

"What's that?'

"A horrible answer to my fully founded anxiety!"

* * *

Sakura sneezed and finished closing the windows. Drying her hair better, she looked over at Itachi, who was comfortably reading a scroll on the bed. She tossed the towel back into the bathroom and crawled into the warm bed. Winter was quickly approaching. They were already in the month of November. Once December hit, Sakura would have been with the Akatsuki for two full seasons. It was a little sad to be gone for half a year, but at the same time... Itachi looked down at his blossom staring at him.

"What?"

"Itachi... I..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind,"

Sakura sunk deeper into the blankets. Itachi got out of the bed and turned off the light. He crawled back in, but took with him his headband. The moonlight illuminated the room. Tying it around her eyes, Itachi entered a passionate kiss.

"What are you..."

He whispered in her ear.

"I just want you to feel me tonight."

Sakura didn't object as he ran his tongue over her. She let out a moan of pleasure. Opening her legs more, Itachi used his tongue to enter her. Letting out a cry of pleasure, Itachi continued. When she began to squirm away, he tied her arms to the headboard. His mouth was soon at her breast, and his fingers were inside of her.

"This must be a real turn on for you, Sakura. You're extremely wet."

Sakura would have said something, but Itachi was hitting every point that made her cry out.

"Itachi please... It's too much!"

"I think I like this begging Sakura."

He discarded his pants and reached inside his bedside table drawer. Then he entered her hot body. Itachi winced. Sakura was tighter. No, he was larger than usual. This was a real turn on for him too. She let out a scream as he widened her opening with each push in.

"No! It's too big Itachi!"

He smirked as he finally got used to her tightness.

"Out! Get out!"

Itachi pulled out, but went straight back in causing a beautiful scream to escape her. Sakura felt like she was going to burst with heat. A deep pressure was building and it came closer with each quickened pace. He felt her finally release. Her walls tightened down around him, and he was forced to let go. Finally coming down from the seventh level of heaven, Itachi released Sakura from her bondage. Taking away her blindfold, he was held mesmerized by her large, pure eyes. For someone who had seen and caused a lot of death, this was probably one of the only moments he got this pure of an expression. Pulling her towards him as he laid, Itachi was quickly pulled into sleep. However, sleep did not come easy for Sakura. For the words she wanted to say earlier, played over and over again in her mind.

'I want to tell him, I want to betray everything I have grown to know. Just so I may have a chance at spending a lifetime with you, however brief or long. A life time with you together.'


	25. The Ultimate Betrayal

Read "Why Does This Keep Happening?" first. Please don't forget to visit my website at www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic or just go to my profile and click my website link. Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters and themes. Also, please give thanks to my new beta Michi. All beta positions for "Blood of the Cherry Blossom" are now filled. If you're interested in another position, please let me know.

* * *

Something was pulling her awake. Sakura wasn't certain. She was certain that it had nothing to do with being transformed again. Taking extra precautions around Tsuki and Deidara, Sakura had double-checked everything. Perhaps it had something to do with what happened just over night. Leaving the warmth of the bed, Sakura looked out the window at the first snow of December. The month had just begun. A noise coming from the bathroom caught her attention. Maybe this is what pulled her awake, but Itachi getting up this early never disturbed her before. So why...? 

Sakura opened the bathroom door as Itachi was pulling on his shirt. There was a deep uncertain feeling in the pit of her stomach; almost as if Itachi would disappear before her very eyes. Slowly moving forward, Sakura grasped onto him. Itachi turned in surprise, he hadn't heard her. It was truly the ability of an elite shinobi for one to be able to move without detection against an Akatsuki member. However, he could read pure terror in her eyes. Why?

"Sakura."

She was jump started by him actually using her name outside of those intimate moments. Her eyes had widened in surprise. Taking a few steps back, Sakura slowly let go of him. Turning fully around, Itachi stared down at her.

"What is it?"

"Itachi... you..."

He raised one delicate eyebrow. Whatever had her so spooked, finally released its hold on her. She blinked a couple times, as her composure finally came back. After she recomposed herself, Sakura looked backup at Itachi.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Mission?"

"Yes."

She nodded her head and turned to go. Itachi pulled her back.

"Wait."

Sakura looked at him confused. Itachi walked into the bedroom, bringing Sakura with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Itachi looked up at her.

"I need you to check my eyes."

Sakura frowned.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. I'm just planning ahead."

"For what?'

Itachi didn't answer. Seeing that she wasn't going to receive an answer, Sakura sighed. Pushing chakra into her hands, Sakura did as she was asked. Moving throughout his eyes, Sakura saw no real damage. However, taking extra precautions, Sakura laid some barrier layers that she'd been meaning to lay out. Once done, she wiped the sweat off. He focused on her.

"Was there something wrong?"

"No. I just put some protective coats to make the damge done by the sharingan to either be nullified or slowed. It will depend on the amount or length of use."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding. He finished preparing, and then pulled on his cloak. Taking out his straw hat, he turned it over. Glancing back at her, Itachi then left without a word. Sakura glared at the door.

"Someone's moody today."

Itachi calmly walked towards the compound's entrance. Hearing the slow and calculating steps, Kisame turned to his partner. He had already pulled on his hat, so Kisame also pulled on his own. What Kisame couldn't see was the cold tint to Itachi's hardened gaze. Sakura's earlier behavior had confirmed what he needed to know. Their time was finally reaching its end, and Itachi could no longer hold onto her.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Happy birds chirping irritated Tsunade, who had a hangover. Her late night visitor made her go on a bender afterwards. Was it true though? Just because Sakura hadn't been born in or firstly raised in Konoha, that didn't mean that she didn't see this as her home right? The female Hokage shook her head. No, this was Sakura's home. With determination, Tsunade got up to knock down her handover headache. 

After it disappeared, and Tsunade took a hot shower, a knock came at her door. Knowing who it was, she bid her visitor in. Shizune walked in, carrrying, Tonton, the pet pig.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama. Are you ready to hear your schedule?"

Tsunade nodded her head as she drank a cup of water. Hearing the usual crap, Tsunade looked outside to see the world still moving forward.

"The world won't even stop for you, huh, Sakura-chan?"

"Did you say something Tsunade-sama?"

"No, don't worry about it."

Pulling on her robe, Tsunade left her place with Shizune two steps behind. Taking the usual path to the office, they passed Sakura's apartment complex. Shinrai and Yuu were just leaving. They all raised their hands in greetings to each other. She stopped to talk with the married couple.

"How's the training going?"

Shinrai smirked in confidence. Holding his hand out, Tsunade and Shizune looked confused. Suddenly the wind picked up around his hand, the orb flickered in and out for a few seconds before it finally solidfied. They whistled in amazement. After five minutes, it disappeared.

"Huh?"

Both women were confused. Shinrai and Yuu laughed.

"I haven't gotten it perfected yet."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. Then a thought came to her. These two were childhood friends of Sakura's right? So maybe they could answer her question.

"Shirnai-san? Yuu hime-sama? May I ask you a question about Sakura-chan?"

They looked at each other before slowly nodding their heads.

"Does Sakura-chan consider Konoha her home?"

Shizune looked at her mentor in confusion. Yuu squeezed Shinrai's arm.

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression Hokage-sama, so really you should ask Saku-chan that question. However," Shinrai closed his eyes before reopening his them, now held steady. "Since her mother's death, Saku-chan has not considered any place her home."

Tsunade's eyes widened before they shrank with disappointment. Her anxiety on this situation was becoming too much.

* * *

Sakura speared another piece of apple with Itachi's kunai. She growled in anger. The dagger gave a loud thump against the wood cutting board. Her angry aura was scaring Tsuki. It wasn't just the fact that Sakura had gotten up before her, but that she could be this angry at such an early hour. Tsuki could hear her mumbling torture techniques against Itachi. Giggling at Sakura's behavior, she continued stirring the miso soup. 

"Oh yeah..."

Tsuki turned to her.

"Huh?"

"I should give some people a more proper punishment for what happened to me just a while ago."

Tsuki felt her blood drain. She already had both of her cheeks pinched. There were red for three days. Deidara had been bedridden for five. Sakura didn't look sorry it happened, and both of them decided not to pull another prank against her for a while.

However, today was obviously not her day. Sakura looked angrier than ever, and as if she needed an outlet. She had just volunteered them as well. The deep look of concern and concentration is what worried her though. Tsuki had never seen Sakura this deeply upset about something. Placing a cup of tea in front of her, Tsuki took a seat across from her friend.

"Is Itachi-sama the cause of your worry?"

Sakura took a sip, not bothered that Tsuki had noticed.

"Your eyes are sharp, that's good."

Tsuki smiled at the compliment. Sakura twirled the kunai as she sighed.

"It's nothing probably. Most likely Itachi read my behavior wrong."

"A misunderstaning?"

"Ah. Even for a so-called prodigy, that man is dense."

Tsuki chuckled.

"Aren't most men, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura smirked.

"She's also intelligent."

Tsuki's smile broadened.

"Your soup is boiling over."

Tsuki quickly scrapped her chair back as she turned. Sure enough, the soup was boiling over the top. The younger girl quickly jumped to her feet to save the food. Sakura took another sip and sighed. Her earlier behavior would explain for his this morning. However, it didn't explain for his earlier behavior. Since the last transformation prank, Itachi was growing a distant. They previously had a talk about it.

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No."  
_

_"Is it something I said or did?"_

_Itachi had looked at her before going back to his sketch._

_"It is!"_

_Sakura jumped onto him and grabbed him by the collar. Her glare flared against his own. He pushed her hands off._

_"It isn't."_

_"Then what?"_

_"It has no meaning if I tell you."_

_"Was it something from when I had transformed?"_

_Again, she was met with that silence that held more than what wasn't being spoken._

_"Itachi."_

_The older Uchiha son, picked Sakura up and threw her on the bed. When she turned to look, Itachi was leaving the room. _

Thinking back on it pissed her off. Sakura's grip on the tea cup tightened so much, it shattered. Tsuki turned in surprise. Then, she went back to cooking trying to wave off the rising heat.

"I'm going to kill him..."

* * *

Itachi watched as another guard fell to the ground because of his genjutsu. He scoffed in disgust. His sharingan wasn't even needed for this mission. Kisame walked over a fallen man as he shattered the iron doors with his word. Both men stepped inside the room, only to find what they had come for not there. After performing the transportation jutsu, they both walked to a bar to get a drink. 

"Should we head back afterwards?'

Kisame knew that Itachi usually liked to get right back. He always had this unspoken anxiety over Sakura. The man was caught off guard by his partner's reply.

"No, we'll rest here for the night."

"Huh? You sure?"

"I won't repeat myself."

They took a booth in the far back. It turned out that the working girls were already out at the late hour. Many of them gave the two men weird glances since neither had moved to remove their cloaks and hats. A slightly inebriated waitress came to take their orders. After half an hour, Kisame had one of the girls so drunk she couldn't even stand straight. He led her away, leaving Itachi be in his moody state. Waving over for a new bottle, Itachi took off his straw hat. As soon as he did, a woman was instantly beside him, pushing her breasts against him.

"You alone?"

Itachi didn't answer as he sipped down another cup of sake. He really didn't understand why they needed to use such tiny cups. Deciding this woman could help him with his current problem, he paid the bill and dragged her back to the hotel. Sakura was his problem, letting her contaminate him this much. The only option he had was to rid himself of her, possibly with another woman. Sighing, he sank onto the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A headache had formed. Extra weight climbed on top of him.

"So how do you like it?"

"Just shut up and do it."

The woman looked over him lustfully. He wasn't so deluded that he didn't know that women lusted after him. She ran her hands down his strong chest, as she rubbed herself against him. Itachi wasn't feeling a rise at all. This wasn't helping. Sakura wasn't being cleansed from him. Putting her hands in his pants, she became upset that she wasn't turning this man on. Hitting a pressure point, Itachi pried the woman off of him. Placing her down, Itachi left and disappeared into the forest. Slamming his fist into a tree trunk, Itachi yelled in anger.

"Damn it! What have you done to me?"

Itachi slid to the ground, and leaned against the tree. Using this time, Itachi thought about his next course of action, while he let his partner have his fun. Sakura really was the only one to arouse him.

* * *

Tsunade sat with Kakashi and Jiraiya at an oden shop, as the trio sipped sake. She needed this to get her mind off her talented student. However, their conversation was about her. One of them was speaking against, while the other defended. They needed to do this to sort out their feelings. 

"She's not just going to betray us."

"You don't know that for certain."

"Neither do you. You were once her sensei, where is your faith in her?"

"Currently, lost. Sasuke has seen her willingly giving into his brother. Uchiha Itachi is a deadly enemy."

"How can we take his word for it?"

"How can we not? Those two brothers share a deep connection. Who's to say that Itachi didn't figure out a way to do this? He does love to hurt his brother in any way possible."

"Other than that, what if she has a good motive?"

"Good enough to screw the enemy for?"

"Plus, what other proof do you have that she has possibly betrayed us?"

"Sakura-chan knows a wide range of jutsus. One of them just happens to be an undetectable, barrier-breaking, location jutsu."

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"You taught her something like that?'

"I didn't have to."

Tsunade took another sip.

"She already knew it."

Jiraiya turned back to Kakashi.

"I still suggest we don't put her on trial before she gets back."

"Fine, but if new evidence arises, none of us will be able to deny it."

"That could still go either way."

"You both mean if she comes back."

Both men turned to the intoxicated Hokage.

"If she comes back..."

* * *

Itachi calmly walked back into the compound with Kisame behind him. It was mid-morning by the time they finally returned, taking them longer than they thought. However, Kisame was always slow after a full night of drunken sex. He couldn't complain about the matter anymore, because he had been getting some recently from a pink haired girl he was currently avoiding. 

As they walked further in, the shouts and screams reached their ears. It sounded like a little girl's. Were they doing something to Tsuki or Sakura? When they reached the destination, it turned out to be neither girl. Sakura had gotten her hands on Deidara's mini bombs, and he was currently dodging them. By the looks of it too, she had plenty to go for quite some time.

"Still enjoy your art Deidara-san?"

Deidara smirked at his partner.

"Of course, yeah."

"Idiot..."

"I don't see Cherry Blossom using any of your dolls, yeah."

The nickname earned him more bombs. Sasori scoffed.

"I'm not the one who pissed her off."

Deidara grew angry.

"That's because you never agree to help me, yeah."

"Now you see why I don't."

"Bastard, yeah!"

"Sticks and stones."

Just then Sakura ducked a back blow from Itachi. It caught everyone off guard. Sakura had moved because of reflex. Her eyes had widened, but then resumed their normal size as she took the sight of Itachi in. His eyes were colder and hard. She knew that this Itachi meant business. Realizing that this wasn't going to end well, Sakura waited patiently for his next move. Within a single instant, Itachi drew a kunai and was behind her trying to stab her. However, it met with the steel of katana Sakura had grabbed off the walkway beside Sasori. Neither of them moved for a moment.

"Do you want to explain what you're doing Uchiha-san?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the use of his last name from her mouth.

"Just defend yourself Sakura."

Sakura was slightly surprised to hear him using her name once again. There was a cold bite to it. Itachi swiped his leg out in an attempt to bring her down. Scoffing, Sakura easily dodged it. He was right there when she landed though. She had to bend back to avoid the fist to the face. His kunai tried to connect with her below, but she disappeared leaving behind a log. Reappearing from behind, Sakura held the katana beneath his chin.

"I see you have enough chakra to perform the subsitution jutsu."

"Ah."

The other members were confused about what was going on. Itachi just suddenly out of the blue decided to attack Sakura. Did she do something to anger him? Was this her punishment for it? Deidara held his chin in thought. Although that would seem like the proper thinking, he could tell the Itachi was holding back. He was intending to just rough her up? Then, something clicked inside, and Deidara frowned in understanding.

"...I see..."

Itachi successfully landed a blow to her abdomen. She recoiled from the hit, and quickly jumped back as a paper bomb denonated. The shockwave sent sharp shards of rock up and cut Sakura. Crouching down, she whistled as she barely missed a blow by Kisame's large sword. Rolling out, she instantly thrusted her fist out as she straightened herself. It met with one of Sasori's doll. All the other members outside were joining in now. Another doll caught her leg in time as another doll punched Sakura's cheek, sending her sliding back. Flipping back up, she blocked a kick by Deidara and the another one from Itachi. Kisame brought his sword down, but Sakura easily stopped its movements. Pushing it away, she moved to punch Kisame. Itachi hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. Instantly, she went limp into Itachi's arms.

"So what was that about?"

Kisame questioned his partner, who was lifting her into his arms. Sasori also waited for an answer. Deidara walked off with Tsuki, already knowing what was about to happen. It was time after all.

"Don't concern yourselves with it."

Itachi walked off with the unconscious girl.

* * *

The female Hokage rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had woken up with another hangover. Looking outside, she sighed at another day had gone and come. Slowly, she prepared for the day and realized as she was taking some hangover medicine that she was up really early. The sun was now just beginning to rise. It was strange since she had a habit of trying to buy more time to sleep in. So she wondered what it was that woke her up so early?

* * *

A five man Anbu squad was finally reaching the Fire border. They should be able to make it back to the village easy after that. Happy with the progress, they quickly sped up since they had been away for a two month mission. Once they were passed the border, they sighed knowing not much danger would await them since Tsunade had cracked down harder on border control. After all, they had just passed two different teams because of the new order. Fifteen minutes passed, and they could see the outer wall of the village. One of the men stopped when something caught his eyes. The others turned feeling him no longer following. Watching as he jumped down, they followed. Seeing what it was that caught his eye, they looked at one another. 

"Someone go get the Hokage, now!"

One of the men nodding and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a few minutes, he reappeared with the cranky Hokage. This couldn't be why she woke up early, right? Seeing them silent and pointing down, she followed what held their interest. As the sun was now halfway up, Tsunade looked down.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. There was soreness in her neck and stomach. She felt a few cuts from something. A void to her memories unsettled her. Sitting up, she at least recognized where she was, but seeing the calender, she felt her blood drain. The door sliding open instantly caught her attention. Tsunade walked in with her old team and the others. Her eyes looked at Tsunade confused. 

"Welcome home Sakura-chan!"

All of the shouting made her wince. Turning her attention onto Tsunade, she voiced what she was thinking.

"I lost half a year. Was I sleeping? If so, why?"

Tsunade and Kakashi became disturbed. Did Itachi erase her memories? Or was it whoever gave her back to them? Sakura looked around confused. She then focused on Naruto and Sasuke.

"When did you get back?"

Tsunade interrupted.

"Don't worry about it right now Sakura-chan. Just sleep for now, we'll talk then."

Sakura nodded her head as she laid back down. However, for some reason, she felt sad. As if her time somewhere was finally over. She felt as if she'd been betrayed. Finally, she was back in Konoha after half a year away, just that she didn't know that.


	26. Telling Hard Truths

Please don't forget to visit my website at www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic or just go to my profile and click my website link. Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters and themes. Also, please give thanks to my beta frubaforever. She really pulled through this time. I thank you greatly! All beta positions for "Blood of the Cherry Blossom" are now filled. If you're interested in another position, please let me know.

* * *

Sakura watched as Tsunade continued to peel the apple in her hands. Slowly, she cut it into even pieces. Then, she handed the plate to her student. Nodding with thanks, Sakura gratefully took it. Her memory was still filled with that giant gap, but Tsunade reassured her that it would eventually fill itself in. She was already aware of that. Did she forget who her teacher was? Tsunade patted Sakura's head, feeling her agitation. Once she finished eating, she tossed the plate at the door, confusing her since. It connected with the head of Naruto, who had just opened the door. Shaking her head, Tsunade should have figured.

"Ow! Who the hell threw that?"

Sakura then hit him with her drinking glass. Naruto rubbed his head and turned on Sakura angry. Marching over to her, Naruto pointed a finger at her. She bent it back and kicked Naruto in the abdomen, sending him flying back. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Sakura laid down to get more sleep. Sasuke walked in and leaned against the wall. Kakashi came to stand by Tsunade.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?"

Sakura moved the blanket back as she sat back up. Looking at her former sensei unenthused, she answered him. He had the usual trademark smile in place.

"I'm fine. However, for some reason, my chakra seems low."

Sakura flexed her hand. She moved her head side to side, giving of a pop each time.

"Tsunade-shisou has informed me that she healed some minor wounds I had received."

Naruto rushed over.

"So, did any of your memories finally come back? Do you remember where it was that you were?"

Sakura sat in thought then shook her head. They all sighed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wasn't convinced. However, Tsunade had did an examination and sure enough a barrier had been placed on her memories. Not even she, the Hokage, had the ability to break its jutsu. Kakashi and herself thought they would put off telling her the truth, or what they believed was the truth.

"When can I leave?"

They all looked to see Sakura focused on looking outside the window. Snow slowly fell down. Tsunade looked down. That was the other issue that Kakashi and her had discussed. She knew from past experience that she wasn't one to stay in the hospital bed, but they also didn't want to put her under ANBU watch. Sighing, she guessed there was no other way. Sharing a look with Kakashi, which Sasuke caught, they nodded in agreement. The Hokage smiled.

"Whenever you feel up to it."

Sakura nodded her head. Naruto cheered happily.

"Great, then I'll take you out to Ichiraku for ramen. It will be a welcome back thing."

Sakura turned and just stared at him Naruto had folded his arms, and was nodding with satisfaction.

"I'll go gather everyone!"

Naruto ran out the door before anyone could stop the blond, over-excited boy. Kakashi seemed pleased as Tsunade and Sasuke just sighed. Sakura seemed undisturbed as she turned back to the window. Clutching to her chest, Sakura moved over her heart. Ever since she had woken, a deep pain had embedded itself there. There was no physical wound, so that left only an emotional one. However, how could that have happened? Did it occur during the six months that she lost?

"What happened...?"

* * *

Itachi walked slowly through the compound to get to his room. He was now one person short, but it had been his decision. For the battles to come, Itachi needed to be in his up most form in power, and Sakura made him weak. Even thought she made him weak, that wasn't the real reason why he returned her. It had been growing for a while, his insecurities. His insecurities made him return her in a strange act of compassion. A really rare, extremely rare moment occurred, returning her to her home and loved ones. Her happiness would have died here. Stopping for a moment, he turned to Fujiwaru, who leaned against the wall.

"Where's the little girl?"

Itachi chose to ignore him and walked off.

"No matter how well you think you got her trained, she won't spy for you. Do we even need to place a spy in that weak village?"

He chose to continue to ignore him since that wasn't the reason why he sent Sakura away. Pushing the door open, Itachi stepped inside then locked the door once he closed it. Itachi did not want nor had the patience to deal with Fujiwaru right now. Walking over to the desk, he pulled out one of the artist's pads. Flipping to the desired page, Itachi stared down at it. Once he put it down, he went to take a shower.

Tsuki quietly and sadly walked in. She placed the new comforter on the bed. Deidara had informed her that Sakura would be returning to Konoha. It made her sad for a lot of reasons. Also, it was the first time she had someone to really talk to. The Akatsuki members weren't always the best conversationalists. Taking notice of the pad on the desktop, Tsuki frowned. Itachi must miss her more than what he gave off. His decision pained him greatly. She wondered when he drew this picture of Sakura sleeping.

* * *

Sakura stopped abruptly, making Sasuke and Kakashi look back at her. Kakashi was about to ask her what her problem was, but Sakura sneezed loudly then resumed walking. They all entered Ichiraku and were greeted with a loud cheer. All of Sakura's Konoha friends were there. Naruto and Konohamaru were laughing about something weird in the corner. Konohamaru's friends sat near them with Iruka. Sasuke made his way over there. Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Gai were at a table behind them. She watched Kakashi walk over to join them. On the other side, Neji and Shikamaru were playing a game of go. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were sitting a table behind talking about something over tea. Beside Neji and Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji were joking about something. Everyone waved then returned to their previous actions. Her eyes faded pale and became voided as she debated on leaving. Instead she took a seat at the counter becoming put off.

"Ah Haruno-taichou, you've returned."

"Yeah..."

"The usual?"

"Please."

"Wait one minute!"

Naruto banged his hands on the counter. He addressed the cook.

"Is it true that she's a captain?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Haruno-taichou is the top ANBU captain or chief ANBU at only thirteen. She tied with that S-class criminal, Uchiha Itachi, who also became it at thirteen."

Kakashi and Sasuke both had focused on Sakura when his name was mentioned. However, she didn't even seem to register it. Sasuke spoke up.

"How do you feel being compared to that bastard?"

"Hm? What do I care? Aren't you the one that cares so much about that man?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.

"Anyways, I don't even know him. I've never met the one Uchiha Itachi, in or outside the battlefield."

Seeing no give way to her expression, Kakashi was more than certain now that her memories truly were locked away. Would it be wise to tell her what had happened? Looking outside, he could see the carefully placed ANBU that was ordered to keep an eye on Sakura.

"Here you go one miso ramen!"

Sakura made no move to actually eat it. Naruto had been pulled into another conversation with Konohamaru and Iruka, with occasional vocal banter from Sasuke. It riled him up and it sent them into verbal battles. She didn't get why Naruto didn't just question her on that matter. Was she invisible, even to her own teammates? The door sliding open caught Sakura's attention. As the two people came in, Sakura's countenance fell away and she bolted out of her seat.

"Shin-kun! Yuu-chan! What are you two doing here?"

"Saku-chan!"

Yuu ran over and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. Shinrai smiled and saved her form permanent damage. The other two childhood friends bumped fists. Sakura felt peaceful for the first time since waking up. Neither of them looked at her with pity or doubt, just unbelievable happiness. She was reminded once again why she loved these two so much. Their pure emotions cleansed her from anxiety and pain she was feeling.

"So you do know Sakura-chan, Shin-san?"

Sakura scowled. He was ignoring her again. Shinrai knew what was going though Sakura's mind. It was no wonder. They were punishing Sakura for something she couldn't remember. How could she possibly understand this situation? Everyone ignoring her, in their own way, was only paining her. Taking her hand, Yuu put some money on the countertop, and they all left.

"Shin-kun? Yuu-chan?"

Both of them took one of her arms, basically dragging her through the snow.

"Guys?"

Shinrai smirked at her.

"Wouldn't you rather have Yuu's good homemade cooking?"

Sakura felt her blood drain. She quietly sent a word of prayer to God. Her death was in sight. Being led away, she wondered where they were going.

Back at Ichiraku, the atmosphere had become dark. Naruto and Iruka had sent Konohamaru and his friends off to do training. Now a dark cloud hung over all of them, knowing that sooner or later Sakura would have to be told. However, what they were afraid of was what kept them from telling her the truth.

"So you and the Fifth decided to put it off for now huh?"

Asuma lighted his cigarette. Kakashi just nodded at him.

"Yeah, for now we think its best."

"So we just keep lying to her?"

Neji placed a black stone and waited for Shikamaru to make his move.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But why?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for his outburst. Basically it was telling him to sit down. Shikamaru came out of his thinking, and placed down a white stone. He took several of Neji's stones as prisoners, making Neji tisk in annoyance. It was his loss once again.

"You're afraid of her reaction. The Fifth and yourself are afraid she'll either run away or betray us again. Both of you believe that it will unlock her hidden memories. However, none of you believe that Sakura will remain faithful. Frankly, none of you believe in Sakura as a person."

Tsunade and Shizune had walked in just as Shikamaru finished. The guilt hung in the air. No one could deny it. They all had lost their faith in Sakura, their unwavering faith in their friend. Knowing how it felt to them, it must be worse for Sakura, who had no idea why it was happening. Shikamaru pushed back and left them to their thoughts.

"You have no faith in your friend."

* * *

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitching. Was this really her apartment? It was clean, her stuff wasn't scattered everywhere, and to make it even more impossible, there was furniture. Yuu was in the kitchen cooking, and Shinrai was looking through all her books for something. She had been standing there for a while in disbelief.

"Am I in an alternate universe?"

Shinrai burst out laughing.

"No, not at all. Yuu just went a little clean crazy. We were told you barely ever lived here."

"That's true. What are you looking for?"

"Well... something on the god's orbs."

"You won't find anything in there."

Shinrai looked up.

"Then all of this is just medical books and scrolls?"

Sakura nodded her head. Walking over to one of the walls in the den, Sakura pushed all the stuff out of the way. Quickly, she performed several hand seals, and Shinrai couldn't keep up with her. She placed her hands on the wall. Several symbols appeared all across the wall. Choosing only one of the signs, she pressed down on it. A drawer opened from the symbol, and Sakura pulled out all the materials. Pulling out a good bit, she handed all the scrolls to Shinrai.

"There."

"All this?"

Looking at his shocked expression, she smirked in satisfaction. Shinrai looked upset. He always did hate studying.

"Shin-kun! Saku-chan! Come eat!"

Both of them left the crowded den, and over to the new dining room table. Sakura would have to get used to the new furniture in her now clean apartment. Seeing all the food, Sakura silently prayed that Yuu's cooking had improved. She learned harshly that it may look okay, but the taste would be far from it. They all sat and said their thanks. Yuu and Shinrai immediately dug in. Cautiously, Sakura took her first bite and wished that her taste buds would die. Thinking wisely, Sakura didn't take another bite. Shinrai could only stand it because of the idiotic husband gene; like anything your wife makes, even if it sucks.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Ah, it seems my appetite still isn't back yet."

"Oh, okay."

Yuu easily bought into Sakura's lie. Sometimes, it was too easy to fool this princess. Sakura sipped her tea, knowing Yuu could never mess that up.

"I was thinking, now that you're back, maybe you can help with this god's orb training."

Sakura took another sip.

"How far along are you?"

"I can only summon it fully for fifteen seconds."

She placed her head on her hand, and looked out the window.

"In truth, I shouldn't. If I gave you shortcuts, it would do more harm than good. There's a reason why you go through this process."

She looked at Shinrai, dead in the eye.

"It's training so you can overpower your selective god."

"Overpower?"

"There will be times when your god will not obey. They are the only beings directly under Kami-sama. So to them, we are only one step above fallen gods or demons. Originally, they saw all humans are scum, until Kami-sama had them fall in love with a chosen human. The reason we are the selected ones is because..."

"Because?"

"We all contain god blood."

Shinrai felt the chopsticks drop from his hands. Yuu continued eating. She had already been through all this with Sakura before.

"That's why we must never be used. Never allow yourself to be compromised either."

Sakura scooted her chair back.

"Do not bring shame to your ancestor."

* * *

Sakura put her wallet back into her pocket as she took the grocery bag back to her apartment. When Yuu and Shinrai went to bed early to start the next day anew, Sakura slipped out for edible food. It was a good thing that there was an open stall at midnight. She knew most of them wouldn't turn in for a couple more hours. Also, the night places were beginning to open anyways. Tsunade had allowed just a few bars to open. Only so she could sneak out to them had been her and Shizune's thoughts. Unwrapping the bread, she looked up at the moon as she took her first bite. Instead of heading back, she made a u-turn for the Hokage tower. Waving to some regulars that recognized her, Sakura made it in fifteen minutes, taking her time. Opening the door, Sakura didn't bother knocking. Surprisingly enough, her old team was there with Tsunade and Shizune. Taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Sakura defiantly faced the curious gazes.

"Hokage-same, explain to me why I, the top ANBU, has been assigned a shadow squad."

A shadow squad, or reconnaissance squad, was of course for spying or keeping track of something they didn't want to loose sight of.

"Sakura, I don't know what you're..."

"Tsunade-shisou, I'm not a fool. They've been on me since the hospital. Now explain to me why I'm being monitored. Unless something happened during my amnesia, there is no reason for the squad."

Tsunade sighed. She was tired. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she tried to calm the oncoming headache.

"You're right."

"Hokage-sama!"

She raised her hand to silence Kakashi and Shizune.

"Sakura is smart, plus she has access to all records. She could have easily went there first for the information. Instead, she is asking for courtesy. It's just time. I knew this wouldn't stay hidden. This is why I said not to monitor her. Being chief ANBU over everyone, Sakura knows all the tricks, and everyone's chakra signature."

Kakashi and Shizune looked defeated. Naruto was having trouble keeping up, and Sasuke clenched his teeth. His hands worked themselves into tight fists in his pockets.

"Sakura."

She gave her teacher her undivided attention.

"I gave you the mission of walking into rogue country to retrieve the red god's orb of Suzaku."

Sakura nodded her head remembering that part.

"If it had been a success, I don't know. However, from there you were also supposed to retiree one of the scroll of locations. I also don't know if that had been a success."

It had been. She remembered that too.

"I received the usual quick note of when you suspected to be back. However, when the time limit lapsed, I sent out ANBU to look for you. They only turned up a bloody mask and few eye witnesses. You had been taken by Akatsuki's Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame."

Sakura felt her eyes involuntarily widen in surprise. What? Just what was Tsunade trying to explain to her? She had been taken by the ruthless organization Akatsuki? Not only had that, but to come back barely injured. Wait, how did she get back?

"At first we couldn't prove that you were with the Akatsuki, but Uchiha-san has informed us that Uchiha Itachi confirmed that they had you. They followed the lead to a village in the sky called Oblivion."

Sakura had steeled her expression and behavior once she knew where it was going. She carefully kept her heart beats in rhythm, even when Tsunade said Oblivion. In truth, that would have been the last place she thought she be. Tsunade handed her the travel bag she always used.

"It was the only thing you had on you when you were found."

"Where?"

"A few miles before the border. An ANBU squad found you on the way back to the village."

Sakura accepted the bag. She looked at Tsunade waiting for more. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"This doesn't explain why I'm being monitored."

"Oh, right. We believe you may have willingly betrayed the village."

She clenched her fists in anger. What? You have got to be kidding her. There was no way, not after everything she sacrificed for this village. Tsunade saw her work her jaw and the anger in her eyes were being kept at bay.

"That's... just not possible."

Tsunade could see how hard this information was affecting her. Rounding the desk, Tsunade patted Sakura's head.

"I know that it's hard to believe. Maybe if the memories come back you can fully explain to us your decisions."

Sakura bowed her head so as to hide the shame she felt.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-shisou for the pain I caused."

Tsunade smiled, hiding her own sadness.

"I know."

* * *

As Sakura left, Kakashi turned to address the tired Hokage.

"Do we keep our eyes on her?"

"Yes, but not with the ANBU team."

"Are you sure about that decision?"

Tsuande turned to the passive Uchiha leaning on the wall.

"Yes, as long as we all keep out eyes on her, the ANBU team is unnecessary. Also, Sakura could easily shake them off. If no problems arise, I'll start sending her back on missions with you three."

"As watch dogs of course."

Kakashi was back to smiling.

"Of course. Truthfully, Sakura was proven to be the only one that the Sand council trusted with the sensitive documents that were going back and forth between us."

"Even with the betrayal in the air."

Tsunade folded her hands.

"We have no real proof if they were indeed visions or just dreams. With the blockade on her memories, we can't prove anything. As such, we both have agreed that if no danger poses itself, Sakura will resume her duties. It would be a waste of her abilities if we tied up her hands and feet."

"So just her wings."

"Yes, sadly, Sakura will no fly freely anymore."

* * *

Entering her apartment, Sakura turned on one of the side table lamps she knew was there. Collapsing into the plush couch, Sakura ran her hand through her hair. It was at least half shorter than she remembered. This must have happened during her absence with the Akatsuki. Why and how did they get their hands on her? She didn't' understand how it could happen. Not only that, but the very thought of her committing treason against the village laid a bad taste in her mouth.

Turning her head, she looked dolefully at her bag. Opening the bag, she emptied its contents to see what was inside. Her two black books, one textbook, three scrolls, and her gloves were inside. Sakura instantly knew that the scroll and all her weapons were missing. Even her chief ANBU katana was missing. Doing a double take, something was strange about her battle gloves. Picking them up and turning them over a few times, Sakura didn't see any scuff marks. Putting them on, they fit perfectly but could use broken in. The battle gloves were brand new. Did she buy them or did someone else...? They even had a faint cologne smell that didn't belong to her nor did she wear any.

Sakura took them off and put them back with the rest of her stuff. Who bought them, and who left her knocked out near the border. Rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand, she silently cursed. Why was her memories locked up? Exactly what was the person trying to hide and why? Meditating on the issue, Sakura could see the seal that was blocking it all. It was ingenious, and it would take her quite a bit of time to do so.

"Saku-chan?"

She turned to see Shinrai sitting on the table across from her.

"You okay?"

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Putting on the gloves as she reopened her eyes, she adjusted them. They would definitely need breaking in.

"I'm fine."

When it most likely would come to it, she would kill Uchiha Itachi, for she recognized the family jutsu.

* * *

Itachi pulled out the chest that lay under the bed. Turning the key in the hole, he opened the top. He sat in the chair and stared at the two katanas that represented chief status; his and hers. 


	27. The Nightmares Return

Please don't forget to visit my website at www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic or just go to my profile and click my website link. **I also started a forum, so be sure to stop by on my profile page to get there**. Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters and themes. **Also, please give thanks to my beta Fionfee**. I thank you tremendously! All beta positions for "All" and "Blood of the Cherry Blossom" are now filled. If you're interested in another position, please let me know. **Also, please make note that this month there will be no update to "The Struggling Weasel, The Dying Cherry Blossom, and One Christmas Wish." For further news on things that will affect my stories, you really need to go to my website because I'm going to stop telling you here.**

* * *

A knock came to the door. Sakura instantly flipped out a kunai from beneath her pillow. Cautiously, she approached the door. Due to her previous missions, Sakura had learned not to even trust her own. Tsunade had given her all the cases that involved investigating their own. Using her other hand, Sakura performed hand seals and placed it on the back of her front door. Recognizing the chakra signature belonging to one of the messenger jounin, Sakura cracked the door open a couple feet.

"What is it?"

"Hokage-sama would like a word with you."

"You could have sent a bird to get me."

Sakura could see he was quite uncomfortable for a certain reason. He bowed with respect.

"I'm deeply sorry Haruno-sama has instructed me to take you there personally."

Sighing, Sakura turned back inside to get ready to leave. Sitting on the couch, she ran her hands through her hair. The jounin waited just inside the door. Seeing him still shuffling his feet around nervously, Sakura sighed yet again and got up to get ready for the day. Yuu came out rubbing her eyes. Shinrai took one look at the guy then went into the kitchen. He pretty much got the picture right away. Seeing her walk away, he panicked.

"Sakura-sama?"

"I'm going to shower and then I'll be right back."

"Um..."

"Just stay there and be good, child-san."

Yuu and Shinrai snickered as the door to the bathroom shut. Turning to the jounin sat on the couch, Shinrai asked him a question.

"Coffee?"

He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Yes, please."

Yuu laughed and whispered into his ear.

"I see no one here has learned to not try to make her move to their drum beat."

Shinrai laughed.

"They'll learn the hard way."

After five minutes, Sakura exited the bathroom in new clothes and came into the kitchen to chug down a cup of coffee. Sakura tugged on her casual clothes as she moved to the front door and tugged on a pair of boots with straps. Her jounin escort was up and by her side in an instant. She mentally rolled her eyes because he seemed eager to not anger Tsunade. No one had a backbone in this village. Everyone feared angering the Hokage deeply. He opened the door and Sakura left as she put her jacket and scarf on. Looking up, Sakura instantly stopped. Shikamaru leaned against the apartment complex's wall. A cigarette was lit in his mouth.

"Leave us."

"But Nara-san..."

"I outrank you. Also, I already informed the Hokage I would be escorting Haruno Taichou to her office. So you're free to go."

The jounin saluted Shikamaru uncertainly and then disappeared. Sakura looked at him.

"Really?"

"No, going all the way there, then here, and then back again would be too much trouble. I'll just explain when we get there."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"You will remember right?"

"Who knows?"

Shikamaru dropped his cigarette then stomped it out.

"Ready?"

Sakura started walking away and Shikamaru walked by her side.

"Why are you here Shikamaru-san?"

"I imagine you were finally told the truth."

She gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Playing with the human pieces again?"

Shikamaru smirked and shrugged.

"Well, what can I say? They're so easy to move."

Sakura laughed.

"I should know better than to mess with you."

This time Shikamaru laughed.

"This coming from the person that wins half of our matches."

Sakura smirked.

"Sakura-san, with all due respect, prepare yourself. The information has leaked and many people know are beginning to question your loyalty. I'm sure you're already well aware of this fallout though. You were always looking farther than any of us. Fate is the one that dealt you this hand and I believe that you played the most appropriate cards."

"Even though I most likely betrayed this village?"

"Even so."

Sakura stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why have you put so much faith in me?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked up shrugging.

"Because you always had my back in any of our missions. It takes me back to that one a year or so ago when I was going to die. You stupidly stayed behind and almost died with me."

"Shikamaru-san, you're my comrade and friend. How could I possibly leave you behind?"

"Sakura-san."

Shikamaru looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Even if you did betray this village, it doesn't mean that you don't love it. If you didn't love this village as much as you do, then you wouldn't risk so much for it. Someday, you may return to Akatsuki..."

"I won't."

"One day you may need to go to Akatsuki, but on that day, you'll still leave a great part of your heart here. After all, we're family no matter how much we hurt each other."

Sakura sadly smiled before resuming the walk towards the Hokage tower.

"I still can't believe that you got up so early."

Tucking his arms behind his head, he smirked.

"Troublesome..."

* * *

Tsunade looked up when the knock came to her door. Just one, but sharp enough to easily be heard no matter what. She knew it to be Sakura's. It was a knock she hadn't heard in a very long time. After all, Sakura had been with Akatsuki for half a year, a very long year. The door opened and both Shikamaru and Sakura came in. Instantly, she knew that Shikamaru had excused Sakura's jounin escort for himself. Wasn't that surprising, since Shikamaru and Sakura were really good friends ever since that near death mission that they took. Sometimes Tsunade wondered if Shikamaru believed in Sakura more than them. Lately, it seemed that way, and it left a horrible guilt in her. Sakura had been nothing but loyal over the years, and instantly her trust was broken in them. They were willing to believe in betrayal within a heartbeat. A horrible revelation it was.

"I see you did the honor of bringing her yourself Shikamaru-san. You're dismissed."

Shikamaru sighed and left. Yawning loudly, he closed the door behind him with a click. It gave the women maximum privacy. Sakura sat in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

Tsunade crossed her fingers, and rested her chin on top.

"Personally, I think it is a waste to have you doing nothing. The elders want to hold off putting you back to work until your memory has returned and the investigation against you is totally closed. Of course, depending on the verdict, your punishment will be decided."

"Of course. So basically, you want me back at work?"

"Yes, at the hospital and ANBU training."

Sakura sighed.

"Then back to the babies I go."

Tsunade laughed as Sakura exited the room.

* * *

Itachi was currently drinking tea and eating some bread for breakfast. He was sharpening his weapons while having his breakfast. Deidara was on a rock in the garden folding papers. Tsuki was putting out laundry, even in this cold weather. Sasori and Kisame were having a light spar. Currently, they were giving him glances. The glances were pissing him off greatly. Knowing full well who started this, Itachi sent a newly sharpened and polished knife right at the paper master. Screaming in shock, Deidara pointed a finger at the Uchiha prodigy.

"What's your problem, yeah?"

Itachi glared as he continued polishing and sharpening. Deidara came over to sit by him while the others continued doing their activities.

"It's just a little fun, yeah."

"You said you understood."

"I did, yeah. However, I didn't say I wouldn't give you a hard time about it, yeah. Everyone really came to like Cherry Blossom, yeah."

"She wasn't here for our entertainment."

"No, yeah. She was just here long enough for both of you to fall in love, yeah. That's the reason why you sent her back, yeah. You became scared, yeah."

Itachi remained silent but his hands had come to a halt.

"After all, this is the first and only time you've ever fallen in love with someone, yeah."

Itachi did not reply anymore just looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

* * *

Sakura looked down from the clouds moving and back to the stand clerk. He told her the total of her purchase and Sakura paid for it. There was talk everywhere around her about her supposed betrayal. The rumors that she had happened to actually catch were way exaggerated, but she should have suspected as such. After all, that's the thing with rumors. All the ever do is become ridiculous and cause damage. She could easily see that the clerk was scared of her. Closing her eyes with a sigh, Sakura held up her hand to tell him to keep the change and left with her bag. Moving towards the hospital, Sakura pulled out an apple. Starting at the hospital seemed like a good idea. Of course, she took the shortest way, but Sakura was such a fast eater that she finished an apple, an orange, and three different types of breads. A sound of snickering caught her attention as she neared the hospital. Looking up, she came face to face with Kakashi.

"Yo."

Sakura remained silent and bored. Kakashi was reminded of an Uchiha. Their horrible personality was rubbing off on her.

"I heard that you're back to work."

"Ah, Tsunade-shisou thought it was best. Plus, I probably would have went stir crazy eventually."

Kakashi smiled.

"So you're my new security detail? I thought it was you last night."

Kakashi kept his smile. Her intuition was amazing.

"I'm sorry but the elders have demanded that at least one eye be kept on you."

"And you volunteered?"

"It's better me than ANBU isn't it?"

"You were once ANBU Kakashi-san."

Kakashi chuckled. Sakura sighed and walked into the hospital.

"Try to keep up will you?"

"Hai."

Sakura entered the hospital and immediately the talking stopped. Every eye in the area moved to her. However, she didn't seemed faze as she walked to the nurse's station. Then the whispering started and the glaring. Kakashi was now witnessing for the first time the fallout. He felt sorry since, even if she was a traitor, it was heart wrenching to watch. After all, Sakura had been one of his precious students. The way she was handling it was amazing though. There was some things he just didn't know about this girl.

"Where are the charts for today?"

"Um... Haruno-sensei... you... um..."

Sakura looked at the nurse who was shaking in fear. She didn't blame her. The rumors were saying she was as heartless and deadly just like the Akatsuki members that she had been with. They may have been true but it was just the tone of it. If people would just think about it, they would realize how stupid they really were. There was no way that Sakura wouldn't hesitate when it came to killing her own. After all, when she was ordered to kill rogue Konoha shinobi, it was still difficult for her.

"I have them. After all, a traitor has no right here."

Sakura sighed before turning to the obnoxious doctor. In her mid-twenties, Haru Maki was a stunning beauty, she would give her that. Slightly taller than Sakura, with a bigger bosom and long dark brown hair and green eyes, Maki was a good doctor. She just wasn't nearly as good as Sakura. Tsunade and Shizune barely even touch Sakura, so there was no way that Maki could even begin to compare. Maki, however, had been trying desperately to take over Sakura's position in the hospital as chief of staff. As Hokage however, Tsunade still left all the decisions up to her most trusted student. After all, it wasn't pride or love that Tsunade made this decision upon. It was the very fact that Sakura could act without reckless endangerment in a stress-filled situation.

"Haru-sensei, I never took you to be one easily influenced by vicious rumors."

It made her blood boil seeing Sakura so cool and unfazed by everything.

"You aren't welcome here traitor."

Sakura tsked in disapproval.

"Do you have any proof for these accusations Haru-sensei?"

"Well... No, not exactly..."

Sakura's look become extremely cold.

"Then I suggest you don't repeat the untruth."

"Can you deny that you were with the criminal organization Akatsuki then?"

Sakura still wasn't fazed by Maki's triumphant smirk. But one of her own began to pull at her lips.

"No. I'm not sure why I was with them. My memories are unfortunately locked away."

"Oh how convenient for you."

"But I will say this. I would sooner lay down my own life before I took any of my family's."

Kakashi closed his eyes and a content smile made it to his face. Everyone in the hospital was moved.

"Now then Haru-sensei, if you don't mind, I am still chief of staff and I have work to do. I need to make sure everything is still in place with an incompetent idiot like you trying to run this place."

* * *

After the incident at the hospital, Sakura had been busy double-checking on everything. Staff had begun to slack as well as health care. It was enough work that Sakura could have cried if she still knew how to. Being an ANBU captain, Sakura just sighed and set to work. It was going to be a long job to put it all back together. However, at the moment, Sakura was at Ichiraku for lunch. Once Kakashi saw that Sasuke was there too, he left to go do something, obviously leaving Sasuke as her new watch dog. She didn't complain, just sat down to eat lunch. With an Uchiha sitting with Sakura, it was of course quiet. Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him though.

"So, there was incident while you were kidnapped. A girl was traveling with two members, and we intercepted them."

Sakura bit into her rice ball wondering where this was going.

"The girl had black hair and some of the most purest blue eyes I've ever seen."

Sakura nearly choked on her food. She knew without a doubt who he was describing. At the beginning of the year, she had receive a recent photo of the girl. Said girl looked so much like her very dead mother.

"Ino reported that the girl was familiar with you like on a personal level. Who is she?"

Even from the corner of her eye, she could see that Sasuke was serious. She sighed in frustration.

"Long story, but here we go...

* * *

Sakura sat at the kitchen table watching her jounin parents, running around the living room preparing everything for their new mission. A year had gone by since Kei's death, and she still hadn't fully recovered from it. First, her birth mother had died, then Kei. Afterwards, she was forced to live in Konoha under the disguise of Haruno Sakura. The very fact that everything was spiraling out of control made her nauseous, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. It made it even worse that the two chosen people to be her new parents didn't even bother to keep an eye on her. They just assumed that she could handle herself. Watching them leave, not even bothering ta say a simple goodbye, Sakura sat back with a sigh. After a few more minutes, she shrugged it off and left the house too. Running down the streets, Sakura decided to go to Ino's.

"Sakura-chan!"

She stopped abruptly and turned to the Third Hokage, who was with two ANBU guards. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she waited for him to say more. Allowing them to come closer, the Third stopped in front of the small girl. Sakura could see that his expression was extremely pained. Bending down, he took her into his arms.

"I have bad news for you dear."

Sakura's eyes widened in worry. Her heart just couldn't take anymore bad news.

* * *

Standing by the doorway, Sakura stared into the room. Tsuki was curled up in her grandmother's lap in a chair by the bed. Holding up her hand, she indicated that her ANBU escorts were to leave her. They did so out of respect. After they disappeared, Sakura moved into the room and came to stand by the bedside. The woman in the bed turned her head slowly and smiled weakly at Sakura. It painfully reminded her of this woman's best friend when she was dying, her mother. Taking her hand gently into her own, Sakura smiled back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had heard Toki-san was killed by Rain nin, but I couldn't break away from Konoha to come. It's grieves me greatly that I couldn't have been here."

"Hush. I'm just glad you're here now. I always wanted to see you one last time."

Sakura looked over at Tsuki.

"I promise to take care of her."

The dying woman known as Tanaka Hikari smiled happily. Both families had a long history. Hikari's mother and Sakura's grandmother had been the best of friends. So much, they even got pregnant around the same time. Hikari had been best friend's with Sakura's mother. They had been like sisters. Hikari couldn't even begin to describe how she felt to be included in her life still even after Sakura's birth. Sakura had even taken a very special place in Tsuki's now too. After all, the pink haired girl had named Tsuki. Even though they weren't blood related. Both families had always felt as such.

"I'm sorry to leave her in your hands so soon, Sakura-chan."

She shook her head.

"It's the least I can do. After all, we're bound to be best friends for life."

Hikari smiled.

"Then, I can rest easily."

Hikari shut her eyes as Sakura placed a small hand on Hikari's forehead.

"Kami-sama, please give Hikari safe passage and reunite her with her loved ones. Please give her peace."

That's when Hikari's heart stopped. Sakura slowly opened her eyes then closed them again as two crystal tears rolled down. Then, Sakura was gone just like the wind.

* * *

"So this Tanaka Tsuki girl and you are family friends?"

Sakura leaned back.

"I guess you can say that. Although, I'm pretty certain that the connection between us probably goes just as deep as previous generations. Why are you so interested in Tsuki-chan?"

Sasuke didn't answer but Sakura could see a faint blush. Smirking, she place a bill on the counter and left. Feeling Kakashi, Sakura left the shop and headed towards ANBU headquarters. She didn't tell either Sasuke or Kakashi though, that the conversation had seemed similar somehow. Did she have a conversation with Tsuki about Sasuke? Deep down, that's how it felt exactly.

* * *

Shinrai entered the arena where he was told Sakura was training ANBU. Seeing Kakashi, he raised a hand in greeting. Kakashi waved back. He sat with the older man by the side at the wall. Sakura had just flipped one guy over and punched his abdomen hard. The fallen ANBU coughed up blood as he rolled out of the way from Sakura's follow up attack. Looking over briefly, Sakura saw Shinrai, then she refocused on beating this guy up. Once again, with her missing, things had begun to fall apart. These guys had not only slowed down but were actually weaker than she left them. She could have screamed. Just what were they all doing while she was missing?

"So Shin-kun, what brings you here?"

He held up a scroll.

"Just needed to inquire something from my very good friend."

"Ah."

Everything finally came to a halt and many people looked displeased at her. She didn't notice as she slipped off her gloves and looked up at Shinrai and Kakashi. Nodding her head to the side, they understood and stood up to meet her. Turning to the ANBU, she called to them to continue practicing with each other. Meeting up with Kakashi and Shinrai, she looked at her childhood friend confused until she realized what he was holding. The scroll she recognized and knew what the contents were without reading.

"You want to do a blood bond?"

Shinrai looked surprised before realizing Sakura must have everything memorized.

"What is it exactly?"

"Exactly as it sounds."

Sakura accepted the water bottle that Kakashi offered her. Taking a quick swig, she continued to explain.

"Basically, it's a very simple thing to help control your god later on if your respective god should ever loose control."

"Did you ever do one?"

Sakura glared and Kakashi looked at Sakura surprised.

"You're also a guardian?"

Shinrai felt like hitting himself. By the looks of it, Sakura had wanted to keep it under wraps.

"I wasn't supposed to tell was I?"

"It's fine Shin-kun. However, Kakashi-san I will not permit you to tell anyone of what you hear today."

"And what makes you think that I won't tell?"

"Kakashi-san, when people find out who the guardians are, there are only two things that happen."

"They are?"

Sakura answered this time.

"Control or death. If you can't control the guardian for the power, kill them instead so no one else can have it."

Kakashi felt sorrow for these people who are cursed to be guardians. A horrible fate it seemed lied before them. No wonder it was difficult to find any part of the puzzle that connected any of them. It was also going to be a riot if anyone found out that three of the guardians resided in Konoha alone. He thought it was wise to keep his mouth shut at least from everyone but the Hokage. After all, the village could not afford attacks from everyone, at least not after the attack from Orochimaru.

"So what do I have to do?"

Sakura took his hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Didn't you do one?"

Sakura smirked. Shinrai's old habit was coming through. He never liked to be outdone by anyone, not even her. That's why he strived so hard and made sure he did it perfectly. It's why both of them were perfectionists. Unraveling the scroll, Sakura flipped out a kunai. Reaching a blank spot, she sliced his wrist and blood poured onto the paper. A seal soon revealed itself and Shinrai bandaged the cut. Four seals sat on the paper. Secure's was red, Yuu's and Nasake's were green, and Shinrai's came out white. Each of them in the direction of south, north, and west. The only one missing was the blue of east. Both of them knew that it belonged to Tsuki but neither would tell anyone that secret.

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

Shinrai thanked Secure and left to do more research.

"Good kid."

Secure nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"He's doing better."

"Better?"

"After the death of his brother Kei, Shin-kun became very protective of the rest of us."

"Ah, the prince and princesses."

Sakura nodded.

"As well as his mother and father. Shinrai has no blood relatives so he only had us."

Sakura sat on the bench as Kakashi joined her.

"Why did you leave them then?"

The air around Sakura grew deadly cold and Kakashi was surprised.

"I didn't have a choice in that matter."

It came out cold and bitter. Her hands were gripping themselves so hard that they bled.

"I didn't have a choice in a lot of matters."

Sakura went back to beating... training the ANBU. Kakashi was surprised at how far Sakura had fallen since being that innocent happy girl that he had first met.

* * *

Kakashi had left her to talk with Tsunade, leaving Sakura buried under all the hospital files. She was grateful to be out of the eye of scrutiny but the work load in front of her made her groan. Leaving Haru Maki in charge of the hospital in her stead was a bad decision made by Tsunade. Making a mental note on having that conversation later, Sakura continue to work.

"Man this is crap."

Leaning back, Sakura turned to the side and looked at the books stacked against the wall. Sakura had moved all the files to her office at the apartment and was working there. Yuu and Shinrai had turned in a while ago. Getting up, she chose a specific book and flipped it open. Finding what she wanted, she read the page on Uchiha family jutsus. She had taken some of the books from the compound when Sasuke was still away and Kakashi's sharingan eye had been bothering him. It would be appropriate to tell Sasuke and she would do it tomorrow. Unfortunately, tonight she was too wrapped up in the fact that an Uchiha locator was on her shoulder.

* * *

Tsunade poured Kakashi another sake glass.

"I knew that her pain was great. It's why I kept telling the elders that we couldn't keep making her do all the dirty work. But I swear... I didn't think her past was that painful."

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We don't know anything about her really do we?"

Tsunade sighed.

"It kills me that we kept clipping her wings. Not only that but now we have her chained up. What do we do with her? Why can't we free her?"

Kakashi drank his sake.

"You know better than anyone. The elders would rather kill her than lose her."

"But is death so bad compared to this?"

Kakashi took another drink.

* * *

Lightning streaked the sky. Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky. Several rogue ninja surrounded Sakura. Clutching tightly to her teddy bear, Sakura cried for her mother. It was dark but no rain was falling. These men had found her when she was sleep-walking. When she woke, this is where she was. Lately, Sakura had developed a case of sleep-walking. Her mother thought it was cute, and she had found it annoying. Pein had thought it was adorable as well, as such he was the one who was voted to deal with her. He usually just walked behind her, but not tonight. Earlier he had been called to talk with one of the lords of the land and during that time Sakura had sleep-walked away. Thus the enemies that were trying to invade found the little girl all by herself.

"Should we kill her to shut her up?"

"Ah."

Fear spiked through her and something in her slipped. That's when it happened. Powerful as a god himself, chakra shot throughout her body and instantly killed the hundreds of men in the area. Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs. Eyes closed in fear. A crater appeared beneath her from the sheer force of the attack. Once it finally stopped, it rained blood. Looking down at her soaked hands, Sakura shook.

"Mommy! Mommy! Pein! Pein!"

She felt herself slipping again. Tears were coming out faster and her sobbing was cutting off air. However, she couldn't stop. Her actions were involuntary. Sakura was scared though, because she was shaking violently. Quickly flickering back and forth, her eyes didn't focus on one dead body. They just moved around fast, taking in all the blood that she had shed with her own hands. Clutching her head in pain, Sakura screamed. There was blood on the ground, all over the bodies, and all over her. The screaming didn't die down nor did it stop.

"Sakura!"

Said girl slowly turned to who was calling her name. Her mother was making her way over.

"No... No! Stay away!"

But it was too late, once again there was another explosion. By the time Pein had found her, it was too late. Sakura's mother lay dying near her child and Sakura was violently shaking as blood covered her head to foot. Pein quickly picked up Sakura, who was trying to shake her mother awake. Several guards went to her mother's aid, as well as medical healers. Sakura clutched to her cousin as the rain finally began to fall, washing all the blood away from the earth.

* * *

Sakura woke up screaming. Shinrai and Yuu were at her side within minutes. She didn't notice though. By burying her face in her hands, she willed away the memories. With heart wrenching pain, they were killing her, Sakura cried bitterly for the first time in a very long time. Else where, a certain Uchiha clutched his shoulder in great pain. 


	28. Mysterious Heartache

Konnichiwa! Hachi desu, hajimemashite! -  
I'm updating for my dearest friend, as she's on vacation right now and doesn't have access to a computer. I know I was supposed to update for her yesterday, but I've been terribly busy with homework and studying and such... Please forgive me! Besides, it built up the anticipation... right? -;;

So, she has instructed me to tell you all a couple of things:

Thanks so much to the beta, AikouKurai!  
My dearest friend has a website! www. freewebs .com / animemangafanatic.  
She now has forum on Fanfiction .net. (Just go to profile page and click the My Forums option)  
AND... she will no longer be displaying news in the chapters. If you want to know something, you need to go to her website, where she lets everyone know of delays and such.

So, there you have it. Enjoy this chapter very much!  
Jaa mata!

* * *

Waking up in a grog, it's been three days since the restart of her nightmares. She hadn't dreamt it in a very long time. Sakura figured with her constantly searching her mind for her lost memories of the time with Akatsuki, that she triggered the release of surpressed memories. Covering her face with her hands, she wished that she had left them surpressed. They were horrible memories that she didn't want to remember no matter what. It also didn't help that the little jutsu that she discovered on her shoulder was breaking down her barriers. Looking over at the materials on the coffee table, Sakura figured it was about time they went back to their original owner. 

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura entered the bathroom as Yuu came out yawning, going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Shinrai and Sakura passed each other as she left the bathroom towards the bedroom for new clothes. Once she was in warm enough clothes, she came out and Yuu had tea on the table for her as well as a piece of jammed toast. Shoving the piece of toast in her mouth, she finished buttoning and strapping the accessories on her shirt and pants. She would curse at Shizune and the girls later for buying her these impossible clothes.

"I'm off."

"Okay, have a good day."

"Call us if you need us."

Sakura nodded as she slipped on her shoes. She lightly smirked. They were endearing, and they worried too much. However, she missed having someone care about where she was and what she was doing. Having them here and during this moment in her life, eased the pain and anxiety that she had been feeling of late. The feelings she felt to them were just an unimaginable amount of gratitude. As the door clicked shut behind her, Sakura headed off with her bag and some extra ones.

* * *

"So this should be fun, yeah?"

"Shut up, you idiot paper master."

"Aw, but that comment hurts me deeply Sa-chan, yeah,"

"Would you stop the Sa-chan crap?"

"Fine, yeah. However, how does it feel to be back at your old home, yeah? Does a sense of nostalgia overwhelm you, yeah?"

Sasori looked at his partner deadpanned. Was he screwing with him again? Maybe Deidara's brain was officially fried. Looking down on the Sand Village though, he must be feeling exactly the same way Itachi felt when he and Kisame were ordered to retrieve the Kyuubi. Nostalgia maybe, but there was no more love for this village in his cold heart. Smirking deadly, Sasori turned to his partner as he moved his body into another puppet.

"Shall we strike at night?"

"That would be the best, yeah."

"Nah, let's just do it now."

"Impatient as always Sa-chan, yeah,"

Sasori attacked the laughing Deidara.

* * *

Standing in front of Sasuke's door, she waited for a response. Thinking about what happened on the way over, helped pass the time. A couple people had successfully splashed cold water on her. It didn't help that it was winter, and quite a few times, she had been tripped. Sakura hadn't done anything against them, but just kept walking to Sasuke's. After a few minutes, the door slid open and a panting Sasuke looked out at her. He raised an eyebrow in question to her sudden appearance at his place. Holding up the bags, Sasuke was about to tell her off, not even caring what was inside. 

"These belong to you. I took them without permission. I'm sorry."

Sasuke stepped aside to let her in. Kakashi walked in, also confused about her appearance. Sakura neatly stacked all the books and scrolls on top of the table. Being an Uchiha, Sasuke instantly recognized all the material.

"Why do you have things on my families' various jutsu's?"

Sakura nodded towards Kakashi.

"It was about a year ago, Kakashi-san came to Tsunade-shisou and I about his eye. Although he was able to master a new stage to the Sharingan, his eyesight had begun to diminish rapidly. That's why I invaded the privacy of your home."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He noticed recently that his eyesight wasn't as good as it had once been.

"Did you find anything of use Sakura-chan?"

Sakura addressed her once-sensei.

"I think I pretty much have it down, but there was one thing I needed to make certain of that decision."

"And that would be?"

"I need to view an Uchiha heir's eye. Unfortunately, there is something in the eye of a real heir that you, Kakashi-san, just don't have. That left me with only a few options; Uchiha Sasuke and... Uchiha Itachi."

They both noticed the way that Sasuke's face twisted with hatred. Sakura didn't mention that she knew there was yet one more Uchiha. However, she wasn't about to voice that man's name. His plans and reasons were still unknown to her, but she knew that he held his claws close to her cousin. Sasuke's hand brought her out of her thoughts. He placed it over his closed eyes.

"Can you do it?"

Sakura stayed silent for a second.

"I don't know. Let's just see what I can accomplish."

Sasuke nodded in response and Kakashi sat back to watch.

* * *

Several explosions erupted thought the Hidden Sand Village. Gaara was already aware of their presences before the first explosion. He just stood in wait for them to come to him. There was no doubt in his mind that these guys were after him. Swiftly, two enemies came at him. The one was airborne, flying on a weird shaped white bird, and the other came from below, jumping from roof to roof. Not even needing to move, Gaara's sand shield protected him from their oncoming assaults. However, he didn't expect that one contact, Deidara's birds would explode. Moving only to avoid the aftershock, making mental note not to fall for it again, Gaara moved his hands to make the sand to attack both Deidara and Sasori. 

"Yo! Does my brother need some help?"

Gaara looked to his side to see Temari and Kankuro had arrived to join in on the fight. Usually, he be a bit peeved at his siblings for questioning his strength, but he was somewhat grateful since they were about to take on Akatsuki. These guys were not to be taken lightly, especially since they had gotten their hands on Konoha's most powerful shinobi for half a year. Dodging another set of birds and doll attacks, Gaara joined ranks with his siblings. In an instant, Kankuro was unleashing his own fury of dolls at Sasori. Deidara took his eyes off them and onto Sasori's condition for a second before looking back. Sand's Kazekage live up to his reputation. A wall of sand came at Deidara, which he easily dodged no problem, but the smirk on Gaara's face disturbed him. Turning around, he understood and cursed as he quickly dodged yet again. Temari had hide inside Gaara's sand attack and revealed herself after Deidara dodged it, leaving it to his back. It was a good move on their part, because as Deidara moved to avoid Temari's powerful wind attack, another wave of sand crashed down on Deidara.

"Shit."

Sasori cursed seeing his partner reach a binding point.

* * *

Sakura looked from outside the window back to the hospital chart in front of her. Checking twice, Sakura sighed. The girl in front of her didn't have long to live. She felt bad because she had known the girl since her first day. That's just how long that she had been fighting one disease after the other, and there was nothing Sakura could do to ease that pain. Just by looking at her expression, the girl already knew that she was going to die. 

"It's okay you know."

This caught the attention of both Sakura and the girl's parents. Sakura knew where this was going. She had seen it before in older patients. The acceptance of death in their face. There would be nothing anyone could say or do to change the fact that they had reached a peace with their signed day of death. Her patient was not old enough as well to decide these things without parental consent. Knowing how the parents would react, they were going to have a hard recovery.

"What are you talking about dear?"

"It's okay Okaa-san. I'm ready to go, I'm ready to die."

"What are you saying?!"

"That's right. I'm sure there is another way."

Both eyes turned to Sakura for some sort of miracle. Sakura could see though that determination in that girl's eyes. She had to admit though, the girl looked tired. Looking down at the chart again, she read the treatment after treatment, and all the side-effects that had come along for the ride. Maybe it was best to let this girl have her death. It would be nothing more than selfishness to keep her trapped her in a useless body. However, she was also scared that her own feelings might be coercing her decision.

"Well, there are more treatments, however..."

"You see, just like Sakura-sensei said. There are more treatments yet."

The girl grew angry now.

"You didn't let her finish. If you had let her finish..."

"Enough! No more, because I won't hear it!"

"Stop it Okaa-san, Otou-san. It's time you two accepted that it was just time. Yes, you maybe able to keep me somewhat okay here on this earth, but the longer I stay here, the longer my soul dies. I'm tired, so very tired. Please, just let me go already."

Sakura looked down in, and closed her eyes. This wasn't the time to be here. Quietly, she excused herself and left the room. Checking the clock, Sakura needed to leave to go back to Sasuke and Kakashi. She just had one more treatment for their eyes to go back to be as good as new. Later, she had promised to teach it to Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino, in case she wasn't around. After all, she could feel the itch Tsunade was feeling to send her back on missions. Leaving the white coat on the rack in her office, Sakura began to leave the hospital, bundling up in her winter coat and scarf. Once outside, she heard her name being called. The girl's mother stopped in front of her.

"Please Sakura-sensei; convince my daughter to have the treatments. If she does, she might live."

In the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto approaching. Several people had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Sakura kept her composure however, and addressed the grieving mother. She did feel bad about her daughter's decision, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"You can save her life."

"I'm very sorry for you loss, but I can't convince her of what you want. She's now the age to decide these things on her own and she wants to die, too long has she had to endure this pain."

"You liar, you're her doctor. I thought doctors were supposed to save lives, not take them."

"I am saving her life!"

Sakura didn't know why, but she exploded. She had frustrations of her own too. However, Sakura had the chance to die once as well. Desperately, she wanted that chance back. All the missions and all the trials she had to endure in life were breaking her down. Leaving the world and finally resting was a beautiful option that she wanted to take, but the selfishness of others had kept her alive, only to endure more pain and heartache. As a doctor, and fellow human being, all she could do was granted that girl's wish.

"Don't just selfishly make these decisions on your own. I know no mother wishes to part from her child, but sometimes it happens. All you can do is support your child no matter what that decision may be. She's weak now, and in truth, I don't even think she would survive through the treatments. So, just let her goes and live the best she can until the very end. That's what will save her life!"

Naruto had stopped moving to look at Sakura amazed. His expression became softer. Sakura had grown since from the time he left. She was stronger, but he could see that loneliness that he and Gaara were too familiar with in her eyes as well. The woman rose her hand to strike Sakura, and she stood firm against her. Before the woman's hand could strike, Naruto blocked it with her own, and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto,"

"Leave my teammate alone."

"How can you defend this traitor?"

"You shouldn't believe all the rumors that you here. There isn't one shred of evidence to back up those rumors."

Sakura smiled gently at Naruto. This was the Naruto that she admired so much.

"As to why I'm doing this, it's obvious. We're family!"

By now, Sasuke and Kakashi had shown up. Everyone went back to what they were doing and another person came to comfort the woman who collapsed on the ground in tears. Sakura moved passed Naruto and knelt in front of her.

"I am sorry."

Sakura stood and left the area. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi slowly followed behind her. Walking towards the Hokage tower, Sakura didn't speak once to the guys that followed behind her. Once at their destination, Sakura looked up at the faces carved in the side of the mountain. All the faces of the mighty Hokage looked down on the village that they loved and fought hard for, even the current Hokage. She turned to them waiting for them to say something. Kakashi had stuck his nose in his book, Sasuke was leaning on the rail beside Kakashi, and Naruto looked unsure of something. He was shuffling his feet, and Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. His head shot up all the sudden causing her sweat-drop.

"You know... I meant what I said back there. Even though we can't prove or disprove any of those rumors, we're still family."

Sakura turned to stand in front of him. He now towered over her and she lightly smiled. Naruto wasn't a runt anymore. She hit him square in the gut and Naruto grabbed it in pain as he fell. The action had caught the attention of her other teammates. Looking up in pain, Naruto gave her a questioning look, and she just smirked in response.

"I have to be an idiot if I didn't already know that. No one will ever say that Haruno Sakura was an idiot like her teammates."

The boys smirked. Of course she had to strong, after all, she was on a team with only boys. Cracking her knuckles, Sakura smirked at her other two male teammates. They gulped in response, and the now recovered Naruto stood, folded his arms behind his head, and gave his trademark smile.

"Now, let's deal with you two."

* * *

"So you do what again?" 

Sakura sighed. Just half an hour ago, Sakura had finished healing Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes completely. Now, she was in the Hokage's office going over the material that she had written about the technique for Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino. Shizune and Ino were always eager to learn a new medical jutsu, while Tsunade and Sakura were unaffected by their enthusiasm. Moving her pencil along the line that Ino was asking about, the blonde girl nodded in understanding. Yawning, Sakura looked out the window.

"Maybe I should go rest."

Three heads shot up and looked at Sakura skeptically. She raised an eyebrow at their weird response. In an instant, all three were up and pointing some type of weapon at her. Sakura sweatdropped and figured that everyone was finally snapping.

"What?"

"You...? Rest...?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino.

"Yeah, and?"

"You never rest!"

Sakura cringed at Shizune's shouting. A blade tip met her neck. Tsunade wore a dark look.

"What did you do with my student?"

Sakura gingerly pushed the blade away, and stood.

"I'm going home to rest. Then I'm going to look through my journals for more materials for you guys."

As the door clicked closed, the three looked at each other.

"Is this the end of the world?"

"I think we should get our wills figured out."

"It's even colder than usual today."

Meanwhile, outside, Sakura was looking in the direction of Sand with her eyes narrowing. There was something wrong and she felt chakras clashing against each other.

"Kazekage Gaara-sama... Temari-san... Kankuro-san... and... Akatsuki?"

Sakura's green eyes watched something that most people wouldn't understand. Rubbing her eyes of stress, Sakura sighed.

"I'm imagining things..."

Sakura turned and walked off to her apartment shared with her friends.

* * *

They had underestimated the Akatsuki. Kankuro laid on one of the rooftops panting in pain. Several Sand shinobi laid scattered about injured. Many more would have joined in, if only Gaara hadn't demanded that they stay out of it. Temari looked tired but less beat up then her brothers. It was only because they took most of the blows meant for her. The action resulted in her shouting string of curses at her beloved brothers. However, that wasn't their main problem. Cursing, Gaara knew very well that they were loosing the battle. Soon, they were going to need reinforcements from Konoha. Nodding at Kankuro, who understood, they both looked at Temari. She knew what they were thinking and she shook in fear. 

"No... No I won't!"

"Temari, don't argue with us! Go! If you want listen to me as your brother, than you'll obey because it's an order from your Kazekage."

Temari looked torn. Deidara and Sasori felt something about to happen. Moving quickly, they went after Temari. However, sand and dolls stood in their way. Using this moment, Temari tore away from the battle and towards Konoha. Gaara and Kankuro moved to block Deidara and Sasori from following her. Sasori chuckled and looked at his smirking partner.

"They won't help them."

"I know, yeah. We'll kill her in due time, yeah. Once we get what we came for, and we will get it, we'll kill the little girl, yeah."

Sasori chuckled.

"Ah, the fun has truly begun."

* * *

Sakura came out of the shower, clean and hot. Toweling her hair dry, Sakura walked to the den, where everything was. If she remembered correctly, she had left the journals right on top of everything on her desk. Walking in, she thanked Yuu for organizing what she could. Flipping it open, Sakura read the first couple pages. It was all stuff from before the memory loss. Something was bothering her in the back of her mind, looking up quickly, Sakura turned towards the window. A flash of a man that she couldn't see nor recognize came through and her heart ached for some strange reason. Turning away from the window, a knock at the door had her stopping and putting the journal down. Without a hurry, she went to answer the door. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke pushed Sakura into the apartment and kicked the door closed.

"Where are Yuu-sama and Shinrai-san?"

"They're meeting Naruto for dinner. Sasuke, answer me. What are you..."

Sasuke pushed Sakura down onto the couch. His hands moved under her shirt. Sakura felt panic move through her and it felt familiar, like she had been put through this situation before. Soon her shirt was off and her hands were pinned. Moving her legs into a better position, Sakura tried to get herself leverage. A prick in her skin caught her attention however. Her energy began to drain and Sakura caught sight of a syringe being thrown onto the table. He had used something to make her weak, unable to fight.

"Sasuke... stop..."

His tongue moved down the side of her left cheek, neck and into the valley of her breasts. The hold on her wrists had begun to tighten. Her energy was draining more and more each second. Sasuke forcefully kissed her and Sakura made a noise of protest. Biting into her shoulder, Sasuke looked at her deadly.

"Don't tell me you really did love him that much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That bastard, Uchiha Itachi,"

"That doesn't explain anything."

"It explains everything. You were so in love with my brother that you were screwing him. That's why you never came back, and that's why everyone doesn't trust you."

Sakura couldn't remember, and she hated it. She couldn't know what her heart was planning or what she would do after getting her memories back. However, right now, in the situation, it was wrong. There needed to be a way to stop Sasuke. Any more talk of Itachi and she would die. Hearing the tearing of her pants, her panic rose. He was really going for it. Soon, the cold air met her skin and she was half naked. Sasuke had lust and anger in his eyes, and she felt like crying.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. You were supposed to love me and only me."

"That's selfishness Sasuke!"

"I don't care. That's how it's supposed to work."

Sakura turned her face away from him, moving her body slightly to the side. It was enough though, for his eyes to catch something on her shoulder. Turning her over completely, Sasuke looked down at the familiar jutsu on her shoulder. His fingers traced over it and he knew who had the other half of it. Sasuke's face became contorted with pain and pure rage.

"You said you loved me!"

"I did love you, but things change. Fate just wasn't on our side. I stopped loving you after my first S-rank. I stopped loving a lot of people and things after that mission. It just didn't seem worth it anymore. All my past experiences killed my heart Sasuke. So if you're going to be angry, be angry, but it isn't going to change the fact that you can't make my heart live anymore."

Sasuke slowly stood and left the apartment. Sakura rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Desperately, she tried to pull on her torn clothe, but whatever drug Sasuke had used was working against her will. The feel of a cold breeze and the opening of a window caught her attention. Looking up, she came face to face with Uchiha Itachi. He loomed over her with menacing Mangekyou Sharingan. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of her weapons pouch, but it was too far away. Itachi's eyes too followed what she had glanced at, and he smirked. Even in her condition, she still chose to fight, and he had no doubt that she couldn't do it and win. However, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Cherry Blossom,"

Sakura's eyes widened. The depth of his voice and the way he spoke her nickname so smoothly was familiar. Even the very smell coming off of him, reminded her of something, something hidden deep within the darkness of her mind.

"Sakura,"

Her body refused to move as if it was paralyzed by just his voice. He calmly walked closer to her, it didn't match at all with his mood. From his perch, he saw Sasuke come and go. Looking inside from the window, he also saw what Sasuke had done. It disgusted him that his brother tried to make her his own, but then again, he had done the same thing. Now more than ever, Itachi wasn't sure where Sakura's heart lied. Bending down, Itachi lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him. Swirling, his eyes slowly put Sakura to sleep, but not before she got out one question. After all, this seemed like deja vu to her.

"Haven't we me before?"

Itachi draped the blanket that was on the couch around her and picked her up.

* * *

The light coming into the living room woke Sakura. She could hear someone moving about in the kitchen and the turning of a newspaper in the dining room. Figuring it to be Yuu and Shinrai, Sakura decided it was time to get up. In her half sleep state, she trudged to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she was dressed in new clothes and there was a bandage on her neck. Her wrists had bruises on them and Sakura remembered what happened last night. Touching the bandage lightly, Sakura wondered if Itachi had done it. If he had, then why, thinking of Sasuke made her heart nearly stop and her body turned cold. A knock at the bathroom door made her jump. 

"Saku-chan, breakfast is ready."

Sakura opened the door to a smiling Yuu and they both joined Shinrai in the dining room. They both looked at her bandage and bruises and they became worried.

"It happened during an emergency shift at the hospital. I'm fine."

They both smiled, accepting the lie easily. Sakura had easily fooled them, but she had never needed to before. She just didn't want anyone to know that Sasuke had done it to her. Slowly chewing into her bread, her thoughts drifted back to Itachi. So similar to his younger brother, but Sakura could see so many differences as well with just one glance. His very presence mystified her, but it was the way he had gently taken care of her despite his blood-stained reputation. Deciding it would be best, Sakura made the resolve to take the first steps into finding out what happened during her absence, starting with her journals. After all, she wrote everything in those things.

* * *

Itachi sat perched in a tree, just twirling a kunai. His breakfast had long ago fell from his hands onto the forest's floor. Tossing the kunai into the tree directly, he imagined his brother. He had his reasons for wanting Sasuke to become stronger, but for him to use that strength against Sakura... It didn't change the fact though that she had become his only weak point. However, if he had the opportunity, he probably would hurt his little brother greatly. The very look of her frightened and torn up on the floor got his heart to pound. She looked nothing less than an angel though. No one could corrupt her, not even him. 

"Sakura..."

It surprised him that she had felt his presence while she was in her den. He remembered what she had asked in her sleep. Even if he took her memories away, her heart knew the truth in sleep. So, in her sleep, she asked him a question that replayed over and over in his head. A question her heart needed an answer to, and he thought she already knew the answer.

"Why... Why did you leave me?"

He cursed the fact that he loves her.

* * *

Picking up one of her journals, Sakura decided maybe she had written some answer inside. After all, since her return, Sakura had not looked inside the books to see what she had been up to. Before she could read anything, a parchment fell from the black journal and she was surprised she hadn't noticed it last night when she had only briefly opened it. Bending over, Sakura picked it up and unraveled it. Mysterious tears rolled down her cheeks and it made her puzzled. She currently held a hand drawn picture of herself, just sitting and concentrating at a small table in a familiar place. Turning it over, she read the author's name and the tears fell down harder. Why was she crying? 

"Uchiha Itachi... Why do you make my heart ache so badly?"

Sakura cried.


	29. Death Warrant

Sakura thought back to how she got here in this situation. Both she and Shikamaru looked at each other before sighing. Currently, she was on a two team mission; hers and Shikamaru's. However, that wasn't the problem. The problem presented itself when Naruto and Chouji got themselves captured. This situation was sad, because both boys were obviously jounin strong, but they pulled a gennin mistake. She was, of course, the first one to notice something wrong. Moving gingerly, she spotted Kakashi with Sasuke and Sai. All three heads turned to her when she flashed a pen light in their direction. Kakashi gave her the "what should we do" look, and Sakura seriously debated on letting the enemy kill them. Sighing Sakura knew she couldn't let that happen.

"This is stupid..."

Shikamaru smirked. The council had given her this small mission to test her. They didn't say that directly to her, but she was no fool either. She also knew that they had gotten Kakashi and Asuma to keep a critical eye on her. Sai was only here in case they needed to deal with her. Tsunade's obvious discomfort and Shizune's fidgeting was all the evidence she needed to back up her theory. Twirling a few kunai, she gave Shikamaru that look that he had gotten accustomed to on missions with her. Performing a few hand seals by Shikamaru, the whole place went dark. That's when she moved. Everyone heard confused shouts and the spilling of liquid before he released his jutsu. Sakura stood right beside the tied up Naruto and Chouji. Enemy bodies lay scattered around. Blood had been spilled everywhere including on the boys, but none had touched Sakura. Jumping down, everyone looked impressed at her, except Shikamaru. He was used to Sakura's techniques and abilities. Sad thing was she wasn't even getting started. So, those guys never stood a chance against her.

"Hey, would someone like to untie us?"

They all looked at Naruto and Chouji Couldn't they at least untie themselves? Flicking down a kunai, both of their bonds were cut off. As they worked the kinks out of their body, Sakura turned over the dead leader's body. Pulling out the package, Sakura safely tucked it in her pouch before standing ready to leave. Twirling around quickly, her kunai met the katana blade of another. Sending a powerful kick to the abdomen, the enemy was sent flying back. Once they stood, Sakura understood. This person was a hunter Nin from the village of enemies she just killed.

"Keep your secrets for they mean nothing to us."

Re-holstering her weapon, Sakura turned around and left. Shikamaru followed without a word, but the others lagged behind. They were unsure whether or not to really let this go. Since Sakura seemed ready to let it go, they slowly and quietly followed. Once a good distance away, Yamato questioned Sakura's motives.

"Sakura-san, why did we not engage them?"

Sakura turned and Shikamaru smirked. He knew what that took on her face meant. She was devising a way to kill this guy quietly. After all, Sakura was the most elite of the elite. NO one ever dared to question her. However, with all the questioning about her loyalty, Yamato must have felt like he had right to ask her this. Kakashi quietly watched to see how she would respond. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Shikamaru knew what was going on. Wondering how long she knew, he sighed. This was all too troublesome and tiring.

"Did you see a reason why we needed to engage?"

Kakashi got a bad feeling about where this was going.

"With all due respect Sakura-san, they are the enemy. We are ordered to eliminate anyone if we spot them. Frankly with your reputation of late, I don't think your decisions are most wise."

They watched her work her jaw and a flash of anger flickered across her eyes. Kakashi knew better than to piss off this girl because she had a temper and pride just like her teammates.

"Yamato-san I'm fully aware of the laws and requirements."

"Then you should know we should have engaged and killed."

"I will not nor allow the necessity you feel for unnecessary killings."

"What would you do if these men that you spared killed your fellow comrades later on?"

Shikamaru knew that Yamato was stepping deeper into the danger zone.

"I would deal with such a situation if or when it ever arose."

"Do you think yourself so mighty, Haruno-Taichou, that you not even you have to obey the laws placed by our esteemed council?"

The cold bite that Yamato added to her title was chilling indeed, but Sakura seemed unfazed.

"If you have any problems with my ruling take it up with Hokage-sama. Until such time, Yamato-san, I am your superior and I expect compliance until said time."

With that Sakura continue walking, and Shikamaru quickly caught up.

"Why did you not tell him to respect you as well?"

Sakura smirked at her friend.

"That's just something you earn, and you know that."

Shikamaru smirked back.

"Think he does now?"

"Only he has the answer to that question."

* * *

Sakura penned her eyes to a dark night in the woods. Something was wrong though. Everyone wasn't at the camp, and she looked around confused. After all, the last thing she remembered was them settling down for the night. She wouldn't have put it passed the others to pull something like this, but not Shikamaru. He would have warned her. So then why?

A rustling of leaves caught her attention instantly. Turning around, a group of mist ninja came into view. One of them was younger than the rest. Recognizing him, Sakura's body went cold. Her hands had instantly reached for a weapon, but they weren't there. She felt naked.

A cloaked figure dashed into the area and quickly dealt with all but the youngest with least resistance. However, the smaller one proved to be tricky. Sakura watched the figure take several swipes at him and one of the connected. Each weapon was met with a partner from the mist. Soon, they were let with taijutsu. He wasn't using much else since Sakura knew; he was building up for his bloodline trait. Pulling out a kunai from a top of a tree, the figure came down and successfully dug it into his stomach. At first he stayed down bleeding, and the figure moved into a defensive position.

"What then...?"

Sakura heard the guide whisper, and she wanted to scream at them to get out of there. Her voice however wasn't there, and all she could do was watch in horror as it unfolded. The mist ninja tore off his mask, revealing the face of only a twelve year old boy. This shocked the figure. He came then, and the figure was forced to fight back. During the next few steps, the figure successfully embedded a kunai in his neck, eye, cheek, heart, knee, hand, and back. Despite their efforts, nothing worked. Then the figure's hand glowed green ant they ripped it through the boys' chest and pulled out his heart in the process. Crushing the torn body part in its hand, they boy dropped and fell to the floor once they retreated their hand.

"Blood..."

The cloak had been ripped off by the wind when they rushed at the boy for the final attack. Sakura looked at herself. She collapsed to her keens as she stared down at her blood-cloaked hands. This was a memory she remembered now all too well. Most of the details, she remembered clearly, she locked away. So why were they unlocking now? Not much more came as she began to scream. Looking down at her past self screaming, Sakura remembered why she wanted to forget this memory so badly. All she could do was scream at the time. Feeling helpless and lost, all she was thinking of was blood. Her heart had broken, and that's why she needed to forget.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Kakashi looked up from the fire to look at Yamato. He must have been asking about Sakura's earlier decision. Looking over at the sleeping girl behind Yamato, Kakashi held no ill will against her for the decision. For he too was tired of useless deaths.

"I think she made the right decision?'

"Are you angry for my method of judging her?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"The council told us to judge her in our own ways, then to report to them our findings. Howe you go about to get your findings is up to you as well. I hold no grudge to you for your method."

Yamato inwardly sighed. It may not be known to Kakashi, but many jounin and even ANBU respected him. After all, he was in line to be considered for Hokage. Secretly, they were considered of course. However, Kakashi candidacy was obvious, even to his longtime rival, Gai.

"However, Yamato-san, you could have gone about it a little more delicately. I don't think frontal confrontations will prove much worth against her. After all, Ibiki-san had informed me that she puts even him to shame in interrogations. Sakura knows all the risks in the book and out, so be very careful with her."

"Ah..."

* * *

They knew very well that this was a loosing battle, so that's why they sent Temari to Konoha. It wasn't really to get back-up, but because she would be safe there. After all, Temari was their only beloved sister. Loosing her was not an option that lay before Gaara or Kankuro.

Another explosion ripped through the sky and Gaara's shield was weakening. His sand rose behind him, alerting him of a threat. It was already too late thought. As he had begun to weaken, his sand's defenses had slowed. One of Deidara's birds was behind him. Deidara smirked as it exploded. Gaara was sent flying through his crumbling frontal sand shield.

"Gaara!"

Kankuro moved to try and catch Gaara, but he was met with the iron tail of Sasori's doll. Sending him flying through a poison gas trap, which Kankuro accidentally inhaled. Coming to a sliding half, he saw Gaara being lifted and taken away.

"Ga-Gaara..."

* * *

Halfway to Konoha, Temari stopped in fast retreat to ally country. A deep and unsettling feeling lay in her stomach suddenly. Her sense said that Kankuro was or was going to be fine, but something screamed at her and her other brother.

"Gaara?"

* * *

Sakura woke up screaming. Shikamaru was instantly awake and bolting to Sakura's side. Everyone else woke up, trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes. Once they grasped what was happening they crowded around Sakura. Kakashi put a sympathetic hand on her violently shaking back. Clutching to the side of her head, Sakura screamed loud and painfully. Grasping her by her shoulders, Shikamaru tried to shake Sakura out of it.

"Sakura! Wake up! It's just a dream, Sakura!"

Tears flowed through her clenched eyelids, and Sakura bent over, continuing to scream. Gently easing Shikamaru back, Sasuke enveloped Sakura in his arms. Naruto put a hand on her head, while Kakashi kept his on her back. Shikamaru placed one on her shoulder. Feeling their comfort, Sakura eased quiet. Looking up into their puzzled, yet concerned faces, she smiled through her tears.

"Thank you."

Shikamaru didn't have the heart to tell any of them that Sakura had been like this a long time ago.

* * *

Two figures and nine shadowy figures stood around looking down on the battle beaten Kazekage. Pein was inwardly please, although he would never say it. It would be a pain if they all got big egos because of a simple compliment. Also, it was a waste of his time, so he didn't bother wit hit. However, Konan knew when he was pleased when he didn't show it, but that's what you get from a childhood friend. The only other person who knew what he thinking or how he felt was currently returned to Konoha via Uchiha Itachi. Word on the wind was that she also had no memory of her past six months, which would include their little talk. Due to Sakura' return though, Orochimaru was afraid to attack. He didn't blame him for that decision though. Sakura was even more powerful than himself, and he is a direct descendant of the man who created ninjas.

After all this, Pein had been planning to visit his cousin, but someone else had already said they would. He didn't argue since it would have resulted in said person crying to Sakura, and him getting a scolding. Bastard... Secretly, Pein glared at Itachi. It was all his fault that they were going through this. Idiot, he would kill him later for this headache he created. Sighing, Pein created the hand seal.

"Let's get this over with."

The other complied, and the extraction began.

* * *

Early the next morning, the group was making it home. Sakura surprisingly was too weak to walk, which Shikamaru had suspected. After all, Shikamaru was the only one that knew about the attacks and their after-effects. He had told n one, not even Tsunade. It wasn't because he didn't think that they weren't important, but becasue Sakura didn't want them to know. When they stopped happening, Shikamaru figured Sakura had finally dealt with it. They all had darkness that they had to bear as shinobi. How wrong were they?

Sasuke was currently the one carrying Sakura on his back. They walked a little farther back, and there was an awkward silence between them. Both of them were still weird about what had happened between them. Sakura was uncomfortable only because she still didn't remember anything from her life with Akatsuki, and Sasuke was weird because he knew what he did to his friend was wrong. However, being an Uchiha made apologizing incredibly hard. It was all becasue Uchiha's were just born with an unimaginable amount of pride.

"About the other night..."

Sasuke was grateful that Sakura couldn't see his face. The others were facing directly ahead and not looking back. Her hands gripped his shoulders tighter, remembering about the event in question. Where she met Itachi, in what seemed like their first meeting, but yet not.

"I'm... sorry..."

Sakura's eyes widened. She had almost missed it. Sasuke's apology had come out so soft. If she hadn't attuned many of her senses, she probably would have missed it. Smiling softly, Sakura hugged him lightly.

"It's okay."

Sasuke smirked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I appreciate you not making this harder or a bigger deal than what it is."

Sakura looked puzzled.

"Who said I wouldn't?"

Sasuke's face grew into one of horror as Sakura waved her arms and called out to her teammates.

"Naruto! Kakashi-san! Guess what?"

Kakashi was instantly at Sakura's side. Seeing Sasuke's horror-written face, he knew it had to be good. Patting Sakura's head, he smiled mischievously at his oblivious partner-in-crime.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sasuke-san apologized to me!"

That instantly got Naruto over and laughing at the growing red Uchiha.

* * *

A soft breeze ran through Sakura's hair instantly waking her to her surrounding. Konoha was where she knew she was, in a small field where many instructors brought their young kuniochi to learn flower arrangement. The peacefulness of the afternoon was welcoming her to sleep. Movement close by got her to crack her eyes open again to see who was invading her rare relaxation time. She instantly bolted up recognizing the boy who stood before her. Uchiha Itachi, a younger dark, ebony eyes stared down at her and a playful smirk lay on his lips.

"You just can't stay away from me."

Sakura was up in an instant, flipping out a kunai in the process. Itachi looked amused at her reaction to him. Of course, he kept a cautious eye on her weapon. He knew what it took to become an ANBU captain, so he was taking no risks with her.

"What did you do to me?"

Now, Itachi's expression turned to one of annoyance.

"You're not making any sense. I didn't do anything to you..."

Itachi was instantly in front of her. Pulling her chin up, he gazed deep into her eyes. It was then he confirmed at what he thought he saw.

"There's a barrier to your memories."

Swatting his hand away, Sakura glared hard at him.

"I know that, and I have a really strong feeling, you're the one who did it."

Itachi looked annoyed again.

"I don't deny that the jutsu used can only be done by the sharingan, but I didn't do it."

"You've had to!"

He was shocked at her screaming at him. After all, not even his father dared to raise his voice against him.

"Why did you do it?"

Sakura felt her feelings flare. She just didn't understand anything. Why had she gone? The very decision to stay with the Akatsuki for six months destroyed what little of her life she had left. Not to mention, the worst part was, that just his name disturbed the calm waters of her heart. Opening her eyes, Itachi was no longer there.

"Sakura?"

Turning around, she came face to face with the present Uchiha Itachi. His attire was very casual, and even his hair wasn't tied back. Sakura would have guessed that he had been sleeping. He looked shocked to see her. Taking a step towards her, Sakura took a step back. She could see the look of disappointment before it was replaced by a blank stare.

"Why are you here?"

Looking around, Itachi took in where he was. By the looks of it, he was located in Konoha. Turning back to Sakura, he wondered why she was shaking. Taking in her expression, he guessed she was terrified of him at that hurt him. Had being around Sasuke really crushed what was left of them inside of her? Itachi tightened his fist before releasing it. There was no point in holding onto someone who no longer knew or cared about you.

"You should be going."

"Why?"

Itachi smirked.

"Because I'll kill you."

Sakura felt a painful jolt ran throughout her chest. She wasn't shaking because Itachi scared her, but of not knowing why he struck emotions inside of her. For the very emotion she couldn't allow anyone to know about, and it was love. There was nothing that explained why or how she could feel this way about a man that she had only met once, or was it? Was the reason hidden in her memories?

"Why...?"

Itachi tisked in annoyance.

"Didn't I just answer that?"

Sakura looked straight at him with anew determination, but desperation laced her voice.

"Why did you take my memories away?"

Itachi widened his eyes in surprise. When did she figure it out?

"That wasn't your right! My memories belong to me, and if I had been in love with you, why is it so wrong for me to remember?"

Itachi watched her cry. Everything was beginning to disappear in the wind, in the shape of Sakura petals; it was then that he realized that this was her dream. Feeling himself fading from it, Itachi moved to reach out for her.

"Sakura!"

Hearing him say her name in such a panic mode her look at him alarmed. Seeing the Uchiha Itachi sin such a panic over her, she felt something warm. Perhaps, he loves her too. Itachi hand brushed her cheek, and then he disappeared in a burst of petals. Sakura was left all alone, in a white area, with a single tall, metal door in front of her. Her eyes could now see the memory blocking jutsu.

Itachi jump started awake. He was breaking heavily from the exertion of the dream. Sitting up in his bed, itchy placed his tired head in the palms of his hands. Looking to the side, he stared at Sakura's empty side of the bed. Then, he remembered her terrified expression.

"Shit..."

* * *

"Saku-chan?"

Sakura snapped out of her fiftieth daze, and it was only ten in the morning.

"Should we do this at another time?"

Sakura looked at Shinrai and shook her head no.

"Sorry about that. Let's continue."

Currently, both Sakura and Shinrai were in a nullified void. It was pretty much like Oblivion, but it wasn't. In a nullified void, there were no limits and any damage done was nullified. The scenery was pretty much the same, just grayed out. On the outside of the void, it would look like both Sakura and Shinrai were just standing there.

"Would you like the honor to start first?"

Shinrai smirked.

"You're going to regret that decision."

Concentrating, Shinrai fully summoned the orb into his hands. In a powerful gust of wind, Byakko appeared with a loud roar. His powerful eyes gazed down at Sakura. She stared back with her own chakra flaring against theirs. Her green chakra began to mix with red as it flared higher and higher. However, Suzaku did not appear nor his orb.

"You're at a level beyond us, aren't you?"

Sakura smirked at his annoyed expression.

"That's just natural. I've been able to do this and expand longer than the rest of you."

Shinrai should have obviously known that. After all, most of the materials he read were in Sakura's handwriting. Most of the materials were about advancements Sakura had discovered willingly or through great pain. Not known to many people, Sakura's power was so high sometimes they advanced without Sakura's consent. It made it that much harder and painful to cover it.

"Byakko-sama, please be my sword in this fight."

Byakko smirked.

"You're a precocious one, aren't you?"

Shinrai smirked up at him.

"Well, I have a feeling that she's going to be tricky one."

Byakko looked at Sakura and smirked again.

"You have a very good eye."

"That and I had a spar with her before."

Byakko raised a brow and let out a monstrous laugh.

"I imagine that ended quite badly."

Shinrai blushed.

"She's more powerful than you think."

Byakko stopped laughing at Shinrai's embarrassment and face Sakura seriously.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I, too, have faced this one in battle."

"How did that end?"

"It ended with a horrible end."

"Then let's make sure that it doesn't end that way this time."

Shinrai and Byakko came at Sakura fast.

* * *

Slowly, Gaara's soul continued to be pulled out with the demons. Akatsuki, who stood around him, smiled happily. Soon, the great power of the Sand demon would be at their fingertips. Pein was extremely happy. One piece of the chess board would soon be knocked off. A snickering caught his ear. Everyone's attention moved to Tobi.

"This is exciting!"

"Shut up you crazy person, yeah."

"Aw senpai. You'll hurt my feelings."

"Leader-san please let me kill Tobi, yeah."

"Enough. Just concentrate you idiots. I don't want to have to do this a second time, even if it would kill some of you."

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori turned away knowing fully well that Pein meant what he said. Another shadow appeared suddenly, and he smirked at the results so far.

"Very nice."

The new shadow and Tobi shared a secret smile no one caught.

* * *

Another powerful attack hit the fire wall that pushed Sakura back. Pulling more fire out, Sakura dodged the powerful wind that Shinrai sent her way. Flipping away before Byakko could attack, Sakura threw the hot flame at Shinrai. Byakko quickly appeared in front of his guardian. His roar alone extinguished the fire, but they didn't see the attack that came from behind. Both of them jumped away before it could burn them though. The mighty tiger god roared again sending Sakura back, flying through several trees. As she stood, a bird's cry from the sky caught their attention. Sakura had finally summoned Suzaku down from his holy place in the sky. Sending both of them flying back, Suzaku cried again. It was a warning for them to stay back and away from his guardian.

"I think we should stop this."

Shinrai looked at Byakko.

"Are you serious? Saku-chan is just now starting to get serious."

"That's the reason why we should stop this, Shinrai-sama. When this girl gets serious, it's extremely dangerous."

Shinrai sighed. Making the correct series of hand seals, Shinrai performed the exiting jutsu. As the void lifted, both respective gods also disappeared back to their holy places. It was late afternoon, and both of them gasped heavily as the void finally lifted. They finally returned, and Yuu looked up from her stitching to see them both bending over breathing. She smiled, knowing full well how hard that had been on both of them. A rustling in the bushes caught all their attentions. Naruto fell through, and the married couple smiled at his clumsiness. Sasuke and Kakashi walked over him and just shook their heads. Sakura gave them all a confused look. Sitting up quickly, Naruto shouted over to them.

"Time to get lunch!"

Sakura grimaced. Naruto's version of lunch was only one thing: ramen. Shrugging her shoulders though, they all walked off with Sakura's teammates. Finally reaching their destination, they entered Ichiraku. Soon into waiting for their meal, Naruto captivated everyone's attention but Sasuke and Sakura. They sat a little farther down from the bumbling idiot. Both of them sipping on green tea, and Sakura inwardly wished she had alcohol. She also, inwardly, hated the fact that she picked that up after her sensei.

"So..."

Sakura turned her gaze onto Sasuke.

"What?"

"About that Tanaka Tsuki girl..."

She smirked.

"Want to know if she's dating someone?"

Sasuke turned red.

"Of course not!"

All eyes turned on the Uchiha that just had an open outrage. He coughed trying to cover his idiocy for drawing attention. Sakura chuckled as she took another sip of tea.

"So then, what did you want to know about Tsuki-chan?"

"If she's mother's best friend's daughter, then you obviously know what's she's like."

Sakura looked off into the distance, and Sasuke stared down at his tea cup, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"She's overwhelming, immature, quick-tempered, and sometimes idiotic."

Sasuke sweat dropped. Wasn't she supposed to be laying out the good points about her destined best friend? Sakura chuckled.

"However, Tsuki-chan is hardworking, trustworthy, kind, compassionate, and loving. She is the perfect partner for someone who wants a big loving family, like a certain Uchiha I know."

Sasuke knew that Sakura had taken that jab at him. There was no way she could have been talking about Itachi, even if she did remember him. After all, Itachi had single-handedly killed almost everyone in their family. He blushed under that realization. Shaking his head, there was no way that his curiosity about the girl had anything to deal with infatuation. Sakura, who was watching him from the corner of her eye, smirked in happiness. Teasing Sasuke was so much fun, and she silent chuckled with that happiness. The food was served and Sakura reached for her refilled tea glass. It immediately cracked, and Sasuke looked at it with a raised eyebrow. A drop in her stomach and the need to vomit immediately had Sakura up. She ran outside, followed by everyone else. Looking worried at Sakura, a flash of Gaara's image came to her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura turned her wide eyes at Naruto.

"It's Gaara-sama..."

* * *

The last of the souls were finally sucked out of Gaara's body. Shukaku's spirit placed in a large stone figure, while Gaara's soul began to drift into light until the shadow figure sucked it into a yellow bottle. He smirked in response.

"What did you do that for, yeah?"

"I need the proper leverage for the next step and this is it."

Pein narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what this shadow puppeteer was planning.

* * *

Rushing forward, everyone quickly followed Sakura. Upon seeing the gate, Kakashi worried Sakura was going to make a run for it. Running past the guards and gate, alarming everyone, Sakura kept rushing forward. A figure soon came into view, and everyone was having a hard time keeping up with Sakura. Coming to a skidding stop, Sakura came quickly to the aid of a battle-torn Temari.

"Temari-san!"

"Sakura-san?"

"What the hell happened to you? Wait, is it... Gaa-Kazekage-sama?"

Temari nodded her head. By now, everyone came to Temari's aid too. Kakashi now understood why Sakura took the risk of leaving the village, despite any punishment the council could throw down on her. Sakura quickly began to a quick look over as Temari explained for her appearance.

"They just came out of nowhere. It was a loosing battle from the start. We soon realized that. Just that, about a few minutes ago, I felt something really bad happen to Gaara."

Temari grabbed Sakura in a panic.

"Please! I beg of you Sakura-san, please don't let them have my little brother!"

Sakura felt Temari's pain. Placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, she lightly smiled.

"I'll handle it, I promise."

Sakura waved over the guards that had followed them.

"Take Temari-san to the hospital at once. We'll report to Hokage-sama, and she'll personally see to Temari-san. Please make sure no one touches her until then. Also, notify someone to take your posts as you watch over Temari-san."

"Hai Taichou!"

Each of the placed one of Temari's arm over their shoulder. Both of them performed a few hand seals and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura nodded her head and they were all off to Tsunade's office. Quickly avoiding the villagers, Sakura made it to Tsunade's office without any injury to any of the villagers. Tsunade looked up from her papers to take in Sakura's worried expression, and she immediately gave the girl her full attention. She knew very well that Sakura would never waste her time with idiotic nonsense.

"Sand was under attack."

"Was?"

"Hai. Temari-san has just entered the village with serious injuries. It seems that they engaged the infamous group Akatsuki and lost."

The council members in the room gasped in knowing what had happened.

"Hokage-sama it is also within my knowledge that they now have their hands on Kazekage-sama."

"That's ridiculous."

Sakura stared hard at the opposing council member.

"What makes you think you know this?"

"Gut feeling."

They laughed, but Tsunade knew better. No one should ever underestimate Sakura's ability to know something. Standing from her desk, Tsunade addressed Team Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, go out and retrieve Team Gai. Then, everyone meet at the gate for further mission instructions."

"Hai!"

Everyone disappeared but Sakura, because she felt an oncoming argument about her departing.

"Hokage-sama, you can't seriously be considering sending her!"

"It's highly unethical."

"Shut up! We won't find anyone better to deal with these men then Sakura. I will not hear any further argument. You all know as well as I do that she is the perfect candidate for this mission."

There were whispers around the room, because they all knew very well that it was true. The oldest council member addressed Sakura.

"A moment of your time Haruno-Taichou."

Sakura followed the man out onto the balcony and the doors shut behind them.

* * *

"Where is Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up dobe. You're so loud."

"I have to fully agree with the Uchiha."

"I think it is fine. Naruto-kun is full of the power of youth!"

"Good eyes Lee! Naruto-kun continue to burn with that power of youth!"

"Oh brother..."

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Sorry about the delay."

Everyone turned to a quickly approaching Sakura.

"Let's get there at top speed."

"Sakura-chan, what did those guys say to you back there?"

"Huh?"

Sakura turned to Naruto's curious expression before looking to the side, remembering.

"Haruno Sakura, upon your return to this village, you will face the punishment that we the council have laid down for you for your betrayal of loyalty."

"What is the final decision?"

"Upon your return, Haruno Sakura you will be executed."

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled.

"It's nothing. Let's go now."


	30. Proposal

So Naruto doesn't belong to me only original characters. Sorry for the late update, but thanks to all who waited patiently. Many thanks to Kuri for betaing and AikouKurai for always offering. Please visit my website concerning my hiatus after the December updates. My website is: www. freewebs . com / animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces)

* * *

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the group had not stopped at all. Finally, they reached the desert clearing. Sakura knew that if they kept this pace they be there in half a day. Hearing something tumble, Sakura looked back to see who it was. Upon seeing Naruto rolling around in the sand, she stopped and sweat dropped. Everyone caught on quickly and stopped. Naruto quickly sat up and spit out the sand.

"Ew!"

"Dobe, stop fooling around."

"Shut up Teme! Why is it always me? Would it be too much to ask for this to happen to you instead?"

"That's obvious Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Can we please get moving again?"

"Sensei, why do you always side with the Teme?"

"Now Naruto, you know I don't always side with Sasuke."

"Yes you do!"

"Hey! Can we please stop this nonsense and keep moving forward?"

"Shut up! You're one to talk, since you're all hung up on destiny and crap."

"Used to be."

"Huh?"

"I used to be that way."

As they continued to argue, Sakura grew even more impatient. Taking out one of her medicine bottles, she tossed it hard at Naruto's head. She figured it wouldn't do much damage to his head with the large ego he had, but then again, she could have tossed it at any of them and their egos would have protected them. Of course with the accurate and precise hit, it hit Naruto's head beautifully, and down he went. Everyone sweat dropped and turned to see a very angry Sakura. They were not about to piss her off even more. Tenten picked up the bottle and tossed it to her. Then they all picked up their pace and started towards Sand again.

* * *

"So..."

Deidara moved Gaara's head to the side with the front of his foot.

"What do we do with him, yeah?"

Sasori didn't answer. He was more focused on the sand.

"Sa-chan, yeah!"

Turning around quickly, Sasori knocked him straight into the gut.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Deidara coughed hard.

"Aw, yeah. Didn't I tell you I thought the name suited you nicely, yeah?"

Sasori came at him again and Deidara ran away from him.

"What has your interest so much anyways, yeah?"

"She's here."

"She, yeah?"

"Itachi's little girlfriend."

"Oh, that is good, yeah. Shall we go pay her a visit, yeah?"

Sasori just smirked.

* * *

Finally seeing the buildings of the village come into view, Sakura looked over her shoulder to Neji. He, too, was accustomed to working with Sakura in the field. Often, the Hokage would assign Shikamaru, Sakura, and himself to a three-man cell. Most of Sakura's missions were solo ones though. However, it did not affect her teamwork. Despite the fact that she spent a lot of field time alone, she was just as deadly and fair when with a team. Sakura was a dream shinobi that only comes once in a while. Sometimes though, they came together, like the legendary Sannin. Looking behind him, he hated to admit that they, her teammates, were probably going to be great too.

Neji nodded at her to show that he understood. Sakura nodded back. Stopping, and crouching down, Sakura prepared for the sprint. Everyone stopped and looked back at he weird. Did she sense an enemy? However, Neji just kept moving forward, already knowing what was going to happen. She took one quick leap forward, then before her other foot touched the ground she disappeared.

"What the...?"

Naruto pointed at the empty space where Sakura had been.

"Where did she go?"

Kakashi and Gai shared a worried look.

"Let's go! She's already in the village."

Not sure if they should believe him, they all concentrated on looking for Sakura's chakra signature up ahead. They all became even more worried. Sakura's chakra signature wasn't anywhere in the village.

"Neji, I thought you said she's in the village."

"Hurry up!"

Although they didn't believe him, they all sped up. Upon arrival, they could see villagers repairing the damage, but there was so much unhappiness in the air. The people of Sand had really come to love and admire Gaara as their Kazekage. Their village now felt a loss without his guidance. A young shinobi boy ran down the sandy streets.

"She's here! Konoha sent Sakura-sama."

Even though the rumors of her questionable betrayal had reached ears in Sand, there were still obvious sighs of relief. Rushing towards the Kazekage tower, everyone found the place in a rush. People were running everywhere trying to get things done. One of the people ran towards them and bowed. Turning, she led them to a back room whose doors were closed. Opening the doors, they saw Sakura standing over a held down Kankuro. she was currently cleaning out his wounds. Knowing everyone in the bingo book and those not listed, Sakura knew that this was the work of Sasori. Sighing in relief as she finished pulling out the rest of the poison, she took the vile of saved poison to go make an antidote. Another assistant gave her the analysis report. Sakura turned to the group.

"You're slow."

"What...? How...? No way!"

Sakura took the vile and report, and left with a couple of assistants. The Sand council came into the room. They looked around, and Kakashi knew that they were probably most likely looking for Sakura. Gai and Kakashi both approached the council and bowed. Sasuke slapped Naruto in the back of his head, finally knocking him out of his shocked expression.

After about an hour of polite talk, Sakura returned. Kankuro had been up for about fifteen minutes now. Nodding at one another, Sakura gave him the antidote for any remaining poison she didn't get.

"So was it Sasori-san?"

"Ah. I'm shamed to say my puppets were no matched compared to his."

"Don't beat yourself up. Sasori-san has been at this game far longer than you."

Kankuro cringed.

"That doesn't change the fact that allowed for them to take Gaara."

Sakura smacked his forehead. Kankuro looked at him in shock.

"Did you fight hard?"

"Huh?"

"Did you fight hard?"

"Yes."

"Did you do everything in your power that you could?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, it doesn't amount to much."

Sakura smacked him again.

"Please don't think that Kankuro-san. Leave the rest up to us."

Kankuro nodded. He felt a wave of relief overtake him. Seeing Naruto standing there, Kankuro knew without a doubt that his younger brother would be back soon. Naruto walked up beside Sakura and they both smiled at Kankuro. Bowing respectfully at them, Kankuro's heart went with them.

"Please return my brother!"

"Like Sakura-chan said, leave it to us!"

Sakura and everyone just watched him do that good guy pose.

"It just happened so fast. They came out of what seemed like nowhere. We didn't expect anything, but Gaara was acting weird for a bit. He said that someone was here and just disappeared. Then sure enough, we were in a death match with these guys. After awhile, Gaara and I decided to send Temari to Konoha to keep her safe. Unfortunately, no one stood a chance against these guys, and Gaara, the only person showing signs that he could handle the fight, was slowly loosing it. Suddenly, that guy using the bombs found a hold in Gaara's defenses and it quickly went down hill from there."

The bomb guy, Sakura knew as Deidara. Two Akatsuki members had been here and Sakura knew that with the minimum damage that they had received, they were very lucky. She didn't say anything though, because she didn't want to make the memories worse. Looking up at Naruto, she could see the determination to give these guys a new one burning fiercely in his eyes. Sakura smirked and thought that these guys were going to have a fight of their lives coming up.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she left the Kazekage tower. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she knew what was about to happen. Waiting patiently, Sakura felt the shift in the air and Naruto landed on the ground next to her. Taking out her gloves and slipping them on, she saw him tugging his headband tighter. They both smirked at each other as the others slowly came out of the door.

"They're still here."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Ready to mix this up Naruto?"

He smirked at his pink friend.

"Let's do this."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto and Sakura were quickly off in the direction of the large chakra. Quickly, the others went after them finally feeling them too. It wasn't that they weren't just as strong as Naruto and Sakura, it just was that they weren't looking for it. Suddenly, Sakura stopped on one of the rooftops and whirled around. Her fists, carefully placed, blocked the blow from one of Sasori's dolls. She could see the poison dripped off of its blade. Seeing a white flash in the corner of her eyes, Sakura dropped and rolled off the building just as a small explosion went off. Landing carefully on the ground, she turned to come face to face with the two Akatsuki members she knew that was behind it all.

"Deidara-san and Sasori-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet the two of you."

"Finally, yeah?"

He smirked as he looked at his partner.

"She thinks this is the first time she's met us."

"Of course though, Itachi-san took her memories, yeah. Remember, yeah?"

Sasori just stared at him.

"Do you think you should of just told her that?"

Deidara just smiled.

"I think she pretty much has figured that part out, yeah. Aren't I right, Sakura-chan, yeah?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. They were talking too familiar with her. The way they were talking to her just made any doubt about her living with them be crushed. There was plenty of time for them to get this familiar with her. However, just their behavior was making her eyebrow twitch. Seeing that they had Gaara's unmoving body with them, Sakura knew her purpose for this fight. Closing her eyes, she knew that there was only way for her to go about this in order to protect her shaking heart. She knew that right now she was in a very bad position because the jutsu on her shoulder was stripping away her emotional barriers. Upon reopening her eyes, Sakura looked at them, and they can tell that she really wasn't there anymore. Her eyes were dull.

"Oh shit..."

"You can say that again, yeah."

In a blink of an eye, Sakura was gone from their sight. Their eyes widened when they noticed that she was standing right behind them. A quick shot of air sent them flying forwards as her chakra level rose. Sensing Sakura's chakra growing, the others finally arrived at the destination and looked down from the roofs to see Sakura opposing two Akatsuki members alone. Sand shinobi had arrived and were quickly evacuating the civilians to a safer location. Picking up Gaara's body and tossing it to some Sand officials, she turned around to take on Sasori. Sasori's dolls quickly came at Sakura and her fist immediately broke it into pieces. Just as quickly, Sakura grabbed one of the pieces that would put it back together and she crushed it in her palm. Seeing Sakura break the connector, Sasori cut off the strings and detached himself from the doll. It had just now become useless.

"This is going to be a tough one, yeah. Itachi-san sure knows how to choose them, yeah."

Naruto was about to jump in when Neji grabbed his arm.

"Help us get the civilians to safety."

"Sakura-chan needs help!"

"Naruto-san, you'll be more in her way than help. Believe me. I've seen the new Sakura in action a lot more than you."

Biting down hard, Naruto reluctantly turned away from Sakura's battle. A paper bird came at her fast, but Sakura leaped back just as quickly. Her hand laid on the sand before it came up and hardened, making it a shield as the bird exploded. As dust and sand rose in a cloud around the three, several kunai and shurikens flew at the men. They barely dodged the weapons. Sasori didn't even sense her anymore, and the proof was in the fact that she was currently below him. Grabbing his arm and pulling him forward, Sakura kneed him hard in the abdomen. She knew he didn't feel it though, because there was a rumor he had made his own body into a doll and after seeing his appearance, it was most likely true. Pivoting around, she threw him into the concrete wall of the building. The wall dented under the pressure. Feeling a hand on her arm, Sakura grabbed the wrist and twisted it over, causing Deidara to grimace in pain.

"Sakura-chan, snap out of it, yeah!"

Her dull eyes began to shimmer with life again. Widening in surprise, she felt a sharp pain jolting through her chest. Looking up, her voice caught in her throat. Naruto was coming down with a powerful rasengan. Pushing Sakura back, Deidara and the now recovered Sasori jumped out of the way. Deciding not to dwell on it right now, Sakura performed hand seals and ran towards Sasori, who was preparing to attack Naruto. The difficult part about this one jutsu was that it still wasn't perfected and it had a time limit of a few seconds. If she didn't land the blow in that time, it would backfire and hurt her instead. Currently, it was double-edge sword. The light rolling over and over in her palm slowly moved into a tiny ball, indicating it was coming soon. All the sudden, Naruto pulled a quick stunt and he was behind Sasori. Sakura cursed and the ball exploded. Deidara and Sasori took that time to escape as Sakura was blown so hard, she went finally through walls until she came to a stop outside the village. Before she went completely out though, she felt like there were eyes on her, and she knew that the council was still keeping eyes on her. It didn't take her long to realize why either.

* * *

Tsunade crushed another empty sake bottle. She was pissed as hell at the council and their idiotic reason for telling Sakura that she would be executed upon re-entry to the village. Thinking back to the conversation just that afternoon, she crushed another bottle.

"What the hell were thinking telling her that? She might not return!"

"No, she'll definitely return."

"Then why?"

"Because if in the time she was with the Akatsuki, she became of value to them, they'll retrieve her."

"So you're testing them, not her?"

"Something like that Hokage-sama."

"If they don't get her?"

"Haruno Sakura will be excused of all charges."

* * *

Pulling out the oak chest from the closet, Itachi pulled out the key from it's hidden place. Opening the chest, Itachi began to put the things that Sakura left behind inside. Taking the drawings he made of her, Itachi put them in as well. Then going over to the bed, he pulled out the chest under there. Turning that key and opening the top, he looked down at their Chief ANBU katanas. Picking them up, he went and put them into the other chest. Closing both trunks and hearing them lock, he put them away. As Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, he knew he was letting her and the memories of her go.

"This is just the way it has to be Sakura."

* * *

Groaning awake, Sakura hated the after-effects of that jutsu. She really needed to take the time to perfect it. If only she could wield it properly, it would be a very useful assets to her arsenal. It wasn't that she really needed it, but Sakura was a perfectionist. Hearing arguing outside of her hospital room door, she knew that she was about to have visitors. Naruto was the first one through the door. Upon seeing her awake, his face became extremely apologetic.

"Sakura-chan! I'm really sorry. I should have listened to that destiny freak and not interfered."

Sakura just waved him off. As the she heard the arguing recommence, Sakura thought about Deidara and Sasori. They were familiar with her and the strangest thing was that... it seemed like they actually cared about her. Deidara also didn't seem pleased with the way that she crushed her heart to fight, because in the process it was like crushing her consciousness. Thinking about the one thing that could help her, she decided to go there now. Turning to Kakashi, Sakura glared until it got his attention. Knowing she wanted to be alone and probably get some sleep, Kakashi ushered them out. She sighed.

Breathing slowly in and out, Sakura began to concentrate. Closing her eyes, she used her mind's eye to concentrate on where she wanted to go. Reopening her eyes, Sakura now stood before the iron doors with the Uchiha's family signature memory blocking jutsu all over it. Her eyes roamed over it, and Sakura knew that this was going to be quite a puzzle. A lot of the seals were complex and large, and Sakura knew immediately who had invented the jutsu in the first place; Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan. Pulling on her gloves, Sakura smirked.

"So then, basically you're telling me that if I want to break this thing. I'm going to have to overpower Uchiha Midara."

Sakura couldn't stop her excitement from bursting through.

"Then let's do this thing."

Pushing a large amount of chakra into her fist, Sakura launched a fist right into the door. Her chakra flared against the jutsu. Electricity flew everywhere. Grunting in pain, Sakura's footing slipped and she was blown back. Flipping in midair and landing hard on her feet, Sakura groaned.

"This is going to be tricky after all."

* * *

"Oh!"

"What is it?"

"It seems someone is placing themselves against Uchiha Midara."

The shadow man looked at Tobi.

"How do you think the outcome will turn out to be?"

Tobi laughed.

"I don't think there's anyone other than the First Hokage who will overpower Uchiha Midara."

The shadow man smirked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see huh? Well I'm off. I have some business to take care of in Sand."

* * *

After recovering just fine, Sakura was asked by some of the instructors to help with a small class. The children had immediately calmed down from all the anxiety in the air when they heard that she had arrived. Seeing as she couldn't disagree, she ended up here. Sitting against the wall, Sakura watched the Sand instructor teaching the young kunoichi how to fold origami paper into the desired shaped. Many of the mothers had turned up because they heard that Sakura was asked to help out teach. Currently though, the children could feel the discomfort towards her so they were staying away. Sighing, Sakura fingered one of the pieces of paper. Slowly, bending and folding the paper, Sakura finally made a paper crane. Hearing giggling, Sakura looked up. She recognized the girl as Ayako. Looking at her puzzled, Sakura wondered why this girl was not afraid of her. Surprised, she saw that she had also made the paper crane by just following Sakura's movements. By being so sucked into her own thoughts, she didn't notice Ayako come over and follow her lead.

"You know what Sakura-sensei?"

"What is it Ayako-chan?"

"I don't think you're a bad person at all."

Sakura smiled. Giggling some more, Ayako stood and went to go show her friends the paper crane. Once again, she was amazed how through a little child, she could find some peace. Soon, more girls surrounded her with Ayako. They all had brought over origami paper.

"Please teach us as well Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura burst out laughing and just happily went to teaching them.

* * *

The day went by fine after that, but once evening set in Sakura was sought after by some of the officials. Gaara's body had been checked by the regular medics, but they wanted Sakura to check it. Making her way into the Kazekage tower, Kankuro was there to greet her. His face was grim and Sakura knew why. They had told him that Gaara was dead. Kankuro had most likely decided to hold off on telling Temari on those details. Pulling on her gloves, she came into the room where Gaara's body was. Naruto looked grave across the room with the others, but she knew it hit harder with Naruto since they were so similar. Pushing chakra into her palms, she placed them on Gaara's surprisingly warm chest. Her eyes snapped open and there was only one reason his body could be warm after an extraction.

"He's still alive."

"What?"

Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"The only reason why Kazekage-sama's body could be warm after his soul taken out is the fact that his soul is still in this world. The affect of that keeps his body alive. However, it does have a time limit. Most likely it was extracted a day or two ago, Kazekage-sama has only a week to return to his body, but right now about five days."

"How do we find the soul?"

Sakura just looked at them before turning around.

"I'll be in the hall of records for a bit."

They all sweat dropped. Sakura was pretty sure on the method, but if she made one false move, she could ruin that one chance. So going to the hall of records would confirm her thoughts. Going outside, she knew that the records hall was separate from the Kazekage tower. Gaara was going to need to fix that, but most likely, he just sent people running to the records hall for him. Sighing, she figured she was going to have to talk to him about that one too. Sensing that familiar presence, Sakura turned the corner and looked into the shadows of an alley.

"Why are you here?"

The man stepped out of the shadows, smiling the whole time. It sort of reminded her of that insufferable Sai. This man was tall, and well-toned. He was in late thirties, but looked no older than in this twenties. With his blond hair and blue eyes, he looked striking like his brother, her father. An annoyed expression moved it's way onto her face and he knew that she wanted to give him at least one good knock in the face. Her short temper reminded him of a certain woman he was currently married to. However, getting down to business, he pulled out the yellow bottle that he had used to capture Gaara's soul. A flash of Gaara and an pain in her chest instantly told her what was in the bottle. Horror moved onto her face and then anger.

"How could you? You promised me that you would never use such a method ever again. Do you not remember what happened the last time you did this? Upsetting the natural balance is unforgivable and you know it."

"Now Sakura-chan, calm down. I inquired about my actions before I set out and dealt them. Your aunt assures me that nothing was broken."

Sakura did indeed calm down but she did not dare hide the anger that boiled inside of her.

"Then tell me the reason for prisoning Gaara-sama's soul."

He smirked.

"I lay before you a compromise. If you accept my conditions, then I will return Gaara-kun's soul to you to return to his not yet dead body. However, it only has a time limit of five days, but I will only give three days to decide. Hana Sakura if you return to your birth right, I will give you the soul of Kazekage Gaara."

With that, the man disappeared just like the shadows he stepped out of. Sakura leaned back onto the wall and sighed. Sliding down onto the cold ground, Sakura cradled her head in her hands and she shook. To take back her birth right would mean leaving and betraying Konoha and Sand. Looking up to the moon, Sakura thought of her mother.

"Tell me what to do..."


	31. Goodbye

Naruto doesn't belong to me only original characters. Please visit my website about my hiatus after the last December updates on Christmas. My website is: www. freewebs .com / animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces). Thanks to my beta Fionfee for betaing. Now go enjoy.

* * *

He had decided to give her three days to decide on her final decision, only three days. She had not told anyone of the proposal laid before her by the shadow man. However, due to the circumstances, Sakura had requested that Temari finally be alerted to the situation and brought back. Kankuro had saw to her request being filled. Sakura imagined that Temari would arrive just as the time had reached its end. Gaara's life was in her hands. Usually, she would think that wasn't a bad place for it, but circumstances change and the outcome for either of her choices was not pleasing.

Tossing off the sheets, Sakura got out of the futon and walked to the bathroom. This situation really put her in a rough place. Walking into the bathroom, Sakura filled one of the water basins. Turning around as she bit her lip, wiping off the blood, Sakura wrote several kanji in a shape on the floor. Lifting the filled basin, she carefully put it in the middle of the formed seal. Flipping out a scalpel, Sakura slashed her palm, and let the blood drip into the water. The water slowly began to bleed red and kept becoming darker. Watching the water swirl, Sakura strained to see an image in the water. However, it suddenly turned black and then it exploded. Water soaked her and washed the now ruined seal down the drain in the floor. Sakura sighed.

"Guess I won't get an easy way out of this one huh?"

Sakura began to clean up, making sure there were no traces of the ritual she just performed. Her aunt had taught it to her, as did her birth mother. It wasn't often that she had to perform it, but when she did she usually got the same result; the black image of uncertainty. Basically the message was, not even fate knew the course she would take. Usually, most people's fortunes did not turn out that way often. She was just exceptional, that's all.

A knock came at the door and Sakura tensed. Sensing that it was Kakashi, she went to answer it. Upon opening the door, Kakashi looked at her weird. She realized that she was still drenched from earlier. Waving off his curious gaze, Sakura prompted him to tell her why he was there.

"Kankuro-san would like you to perform the check up on Gaara-kun."

"I'll be there later."

After seeing him nod and turn to leave, Sakura slid the door shut. Walking back into the bathroom, she turned on the water to fill the tub. Taking off her sleep kimono, Sakura slipped into the hot waters and let the water wash away the stress for now.

* * *

Keeping her hands on Gaara's chest, Sakura concentrated on his body. Her timeline was still correct. Gaara still had five days. Finishing her examination, Sakura looked into the worried expressions of Kankuro proposal, would those faces of pity then be turned to her? However, if she didn't accept, surely, they would hate her.

"He's fine for now."

There was an obvious sigh of relief in the room from all the Sand occupants. Sakura smiled softly at their loyalty to Gaara. Was her loyalty just as strong to Konoha? Then again, Sakura's loyalty belonged to Oblivion, the homeland of her birth and childhood. However, Konoha was her second home, and beloved to her father and...

"I'll be in the hall of records for awhile."

"Wait! How do we find Gaara's soul?"

"Don't worry about that. I have it covered."

Sakura walked out leaving them all quite puzzled. Sasuke had a strange feeling though, as did Naruto, but he just pushed it off as indigestion. Naruto just figured it was the stress of Gaara's situation getting to him and not the twenty extra large bowls that he had eaten.

Hearing the door click shut, Sakura's expression was grave. It was like everything was telling her to go, but other things were telling her to stay. Moving along the sandy streets, Sakura made her way to the records hall. People were still avoiding her, but the children looked more interested in her than scared. Ayaki came right at her.

"Hi Sensei!"

"Hello Ayaki-chan. Are you out running errands?"

"Yup! Mommy needs me to go get some groceries."

Sakura smiled at the happy girl. Ayaki handed her the list and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Does your Okaa-san expect you to get all this yourself?"

Ayaki smiled even wider.

"I told her I was going to get help."

"Help?"

Ayaki just kept smiling at her, and it didn't take long for Sakura to catch on. Holding out her hand, Ayaki safely tucked her's into Sakura's.

"Let's get going before your Okaa-san worries."

* * *

"So, why were we told to wait here, yeah?"

"How the hell should I know, you idiotic moron?"

"Aw, yeah. That's horrible of you Sa-chan, yeah."

"That's it!"

Before Deidara could react or realize it, one of Sasori's doll was choking him. Sasori went back to trying to fix the doll that Sakura had broken. Becoming frustrated, he tossed it to the side. Even if he was a genius when it came to dolls, Sakura had done unfixable damage. He would have to wait until they returned back to the compound to get the necessary part to put it back together.

"Damn genius..."

"Did you say something, yeah?"

Deidara was currently fighting off the doll's hands from his neck again.

"Well, I figured it would be you two."

Both Akatsuki members turned to the shadow man. He held out the yellow bottle.

"I need you two to do a little thing for me."

"Guess we have no choice, yeah."

"Not unless we have a death wish with Leader-san."

"That would be gruesome, yeah."

"Painfully so."

"So what's this little task you want us to do, yeah?"

He shook the yellow bottle.

"I have a little deal going with a very beautiful young girl."

Sasori caught the tossed bottle.

"If she comes to this place in three days, give her that. In return, she'll follow you two home."

He smirked, waved goodbye, and disappeared in the shadows again.

"Who do you think the girl is, yeah?"

Sasori sighed.

"I hate waiting."

* * *

Waving goodbye to Ayaki and her parents, Sakrua causally walked to the hall of records. You had to love that family. Ayaki was just like her mother, sweet and lovable. When she had shown up with all the groceries, Ayaki's mother apologized profusely. Then, Sakura was forced to stay for dinner. The father then came home, and he too apologized profusely. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. After all, the family as so similar.

Finally making it to the hall of records, Sakura set out to the back of the building. Seeing the restricted sign, she flipped out the appropriate key. As she turned the key in its hole, several locks tumbled open. Turning the knob, Sakura opened the metal cage door, and walked inside. It slammed shut behind her, as the locks tumbled back.

"Now then..."

Sakrua set out to finding everything that she needed. Within minutes, the large table in the middle of all the bookshelves was covered and piled high. When the lines began to blur, Sakura pulled out her reading glasses. it wasn't the fact that she didn't know how to heal her eyes, it was just that she didn't take the time to heal her eyes. Carefully climbing down the ladder, Sakura was flipping through a book, so she didn't notice that three men had joined her. Two officials had accompanied Sasuke there.

"Hey."

Looking up, Sakura found Sasuke smirking at her. For some reason, his smirking ticked her off. It was as if someone else had already worn her patience on that type of habit. Tossing the book on top of the already high pile, Sakura removed her glasses.

"What can I do for you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the officials. Nodding in understanding, they left the two alone. Pulling out one of the chairs, Sasuke sat down in it and looked at her.

"Your mind seems off. Are you feeling alright?"

Sakura just gave him that mysterious smile and went around to the other side of the table. Tying her hair back into a ponytail and slipping her glasses back on, Sakura began to open various books. Once something worth mentioning came up, she would write down on the yellow pad. Sasuke, getting angry at being ignored, came around to see what she was doing. Seeing what was written, he raised an eyebrow.

"Need any help?"

"You'll get in the way, sorry."

Sasuke nodded before turning to leave the room. Sakura continued to work.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?"

A pile of books fell over and a tired Sakura crawled out from beneath them. Naruto, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked down at her worried. Her hair was tossled and bags were under her eyes. The glasses couldn't even hide them. As she moved some more, even more books fell onto her. It caused her to become stuck. Seeing her struggle, Kakashi took her by her forearms and pulled her out. Having pulled her out quickly, all the books fell everywhere. Turning around and looking at the mess, Sakura groaned when she realized that she left something of importance in the mess.

"Crap!"

Everyone looked at her strangely. Sighing unhappily, Sakura began to pick up the books and put them back in their proper place on the bookshelves. This was going to take some time. Stopping, she turned to them.

"Did you guys need something?"

"No, not really."

Kakashi patted her head.

"We just came to check up on you."

"Ah."

Naruto waved his hands wildly to get her attention.

"Let's go get some food Sakura-chan!"

"No thanks Naruto. I have to finish this up before anything else."

Naruto sighed unhappily this time.

"Fine..."

Grumbling, Naruto walked out of the restricted area, followed by Kakashi and Kankuro. Sasuke looked at her a little longer before leaving too. Sighing, Sakura turned to her huge mess.

"Double crap!"

-.-

It was evening again by the time that Sakura was finished. All the books had been put back in their chronological order. She had also successfully found the paperwork that she had been working on. One pile was for medical purposes, and the other pile was for information on the Akatsuki members. They were only made for the case of her leaving. Looking out the window, she knew that by the end of tomorrow, she was going to have to answer to that insufferable man. Just thinking about his smug look had her breaking the pencil in her hand. Pushing back fron the table, tucking the documents safely in her bag, Sakura made her way out of the hall of records.

Making her way back to the hotel, Sakura remembered some of the useful information she had learned for herself. Unbeknownst to everyone, Sakura was working around the clock on the present of a puzzle Uchiha Itachi had left her with in the form of a powerful seal, created by Uchiha Madara. Slowly, she was deciphering a lot of it, but basically it all came down to power. She knew very well how much would be required to actually overpower it, but it just wasn't an option right now. Using that much chakra to break the seal would be strenuous on her body, so it became a very unappealing option. After all, Sakura wasn't one to do things overboard like Naruto anymore. Reserving was all she ever did in the last few years, because not many people actually proved to be a challenge against her. It's not like she was complaining about it, it was just the fact that she would like a valuable battle every once in a while.

"Sakura-san!"

Turning around, Kankuro made his way to her. Sakura stopped and waited for him to catch up. After catching his breath, Kankuro delivered his urgent message.

"I thought I should be the one to tell you. Temari has finally returned to the village."

Nodding in understanding, Kankuro and Sakura made their way to the Kazekage tower. If Kankuro had sent someone else to relay the message, it probably wouldn't have been delivered properly. The officials in Sand were also being very wary of her. They were the eyes that Konoha put on her here. Also, if the esteemed council in Konoha didn't think that she didn't know about their little game they were playing, they would be wrong. She knew from the start what they were thinking when they handed down the fake death sentence to her. It all came down to one thing in the end to them; fight or flight. However, with the man's proposal on the table, it would make everything more misunderstood and wrong. Thinking of him made Sakura think of a million torturous ways to rid the world of him... painfully. Entering the Kazekage's office, Temari and Shikamaru turned to greet Sakura. Seeing Shikamaru with Temari, she should have known that he would be accompanying her.

"Sakura-san!"

Temari, out of character, wrapped Sakura in a hug. Shikamaru just smirked at her, which also went for his "hi" to her.

"Temari-san?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. They tell me you think you have a way to save Gaara as well. I'm sorry for being so forward. The relief I feel was just so overwhelming."

The doubt in Sakura's mind clenched at her. If she didn't accept that proposal, the smile that Temari wore currently would be gone. It would be all because of her. Sakura mustered up the best smile that she could give at the moment.

"Like I keep telling everyone, just leave it to me."

* * *

It was the final day and it had gone by with Sakura making as much medicine as possible. The end result ended up being, Sakura had spent the whole day making a year supply of every type of medicine she could with all the amazing herbs that Sand had to offer in the greenhouse. There was happy gratitude from the officials who were there helping her. Sakura had smiled through and happily taught them as well. At least now they could handle doing the basic medicines themselves and not have to wait until Sakura arrived to make some. After all, if they always waited and ran out during an attack, medicine could be the crucial thing to saving lives. They just needed a little help and she was just the one to give it. Wiping her forehead, Sakura took off her gloves and left the greenhouse. Night was beginning to set in. Heading to the hotel, Sakura stopped in the middle of the street. Her eyes had become veiled over. Soon her mind was pulled to a dark realm.

"What now? Three days isn't up and you bugging me isn't going to make me decide anything faster."

The man coward away from Sakura.

"I was just seeing what your mind was set on right now."

"Currently nothing but the strong desire to beat the living shit out of you."

He gulped nervously before chuckling loudly and shakily.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Want to bet?"

Before he could say anything, fire shot out and he was forced to pull back. Currently at his real location in the woods near Oblivion, the man suddenly stood and began brushing off fire, or at least what he thought he was burning. Sighing, he realized Sakura's skills were really beyond anyone's comprehension. Meanwhile, Sakura snapped out of her own daze in Sand.

"Stupid... idiotic... man... kill him when I see him..."

Sakura walked into the hotel room. When this day ended, her three days would be and she would need to make a tough decision. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

She was already awake when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji began to stir. Looking out the window at the rising sun, Sakura hadn't slept at all that night. Today was finally here, and her three days were now up. Knowing where she needed to go, it was there that she would have to give an answer. However, she was currently delaying her trip there. There in the twilight of morning, Sakura had found a little bit of peace before the new storm rolled in. Hearing Kakashi crouch beside her, he placed a gentle hand on her head. He had noticed that she was always struggling with something so deep inside of her, it went down to her soul.

"Why are you up so early Sakura?"

"You're mistaken Kakashi-san. One does not wake when one never slept."

"May I ask you then what kept you company all night?"

Sakura turned away from the sun rays and to her once teacher.

"Just some dark thoughts, that's all. They'll come to their end soon enough"

Kakashi's expression became one of sadness.

"I'm sorry. I always feel like there's nothing I can do for you anymore."

"That's not your fault. You could only protect me for so long before the real world got its hands on me. Then it became up to me to protect myself."

"I know. My only wish is that this didn't happen to you."

Sakura gave him a serious look.

"You say that because I was once your student. No decent teacher would wish such a fate on their students, especially not one who finally passed a team."

Kakashi looked off to the side in shame.

"However..."

Sakura finally turned back to the half-risen sun.

"I would never wish this fate on anyone else, so I'm glad that I was the only one who had to carry this burden."

Kakashi sadly smiled.

"What a kind heart you have Sakura-chan."

"Only you would think so Kakashi 'sensei'."

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom in clean clothes, Sakura sat in the middle of the room. The others had left a while ago to help out with the work until Sakura got Gaara's soul. However, the thing was, was she going to? At the moment though, she was going to do one thing before deciding on it. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out, then opened them.

"Hello again Beautiful."

One again, Sakura stood before the metal door. Pulling on her battle gloves, a smirk came to her face.

"Sorry Madara-san, but playing this game with you is over. Look's like I'm going to have to do that unpleasant option."

Closing her eyes, Sakura began to gather chakra. Once again, her chakra began to mix with the hot, red chakra. Her back began to burn as did the seal on her shoulder. Elsewhere, Itachi screamed in pain as he crumpled to the ground. Kisame and Tsuki were both worried as Tobi was confused. The other members didn't know what to think of what was going on. After all, the great Uchiha Itachi was currently screaming in pain, not that it didn't please Fujiwaru. Just arriving was the shadow man with two women. He looked at Pein and they both knew what was going on.

"So that's what you decided, huh?"

"Did you say something my lord?"

He turned to the younger woman companion.

"She's not going to come. Also, we should start using Deidara-san's and Sasori-san's replacements."

She chuckled.

"You shoud know better than to try and manipulate Saku-chan."

He sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Isn't there anything you could do to ease Ita-kun's pain?"

"I'm afraid only Saku-chan can fix this."

"What is she doing?"

"Most likely, drawing more power and the sudden amount must be hurting Itachi-kun."

Sure enough, Sakura was quickly rising her chakra level. Flames burst out everywhere and Suzaku appeared from the flames, angry. Reopening her eyes, they flashed red. Fiery symbols appeared on the four directions on the door. Balling her first, the fire gathered around it. Then, she punched the door hard. Electricity flared up against her fire. Her second fist came to the door as well and the seal instantly crumbled.

"Oh!"

The man looked at Tobi.

"Looks like Madara-san should watch his step around that one."

He knew then Sakura had successfully broken the seal and overpowered Uchiha Madara.

* * *

"Sakura-sama..."

""Thank you Suzaku-sama. If you were not here to stand beside me, I would not have been able to cross the barriers safely. However, the rest of this journey I must go alone."

Suzaku nodded his head and disappeared with the flames. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Okay, whatever lies beyond this better answer my questions or I'll personally beat them out of everyone."

Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she looked at a very worried Naruto.

"You're crying."

Sure enough, crystalline tears were streaming down her face. Her expression was one of pure shock. Shaking it off, Sakura stood as Naruto did too. As she wiped the tears off, Naruto smiled.

"What's up Naruto-kun?"

"Just coming to check on you. Also..."

"Hm?"

"I kind of wondered about... Gaara?"

Sakrua smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Naruto's smiled broadened, then he ran out the door.

"I have to go tell everyone!"

Shaking her head, Sakura turned and put a package in each of Sasuke's and Kakashi's bags. Then quickly performing the correct hand seals, Sakura disappeared. When she reappeared, her sudden appearance shocked Deidara and Sasori.

"Sakura-chan, yeah? I'm guessing he was talking about you, yeah?"

"Give it to me now!"

Deidara handed her the yellow bottle. Sensing Gaara's soul, she sadly looked at it. Grabbing both of them, they all disappeared. Then, they reappeared in the room with Gaara's body. Everybody was out of their seats and reaching for their weapons. Sakura held up her hand.

"Stop!"

A shockwave burst through the room and everything came to a halt. It shocked the men.

"Sakura-chan, yeah. What did you do, yeah?"

"What does it look like she did, you idiot?"

"Stop time, yeah...?"

"What I don't get is how she was able to pull it off."

"That is quite puzzling, yeah."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. Ignoring them both, she walked closer to Gaara's body. Pulling out the cork, in the the hole at the top, Sakura watched as his soul floated out and into his body. It glowed with light. Pumping chakra into her hands, Sakura placed them on the top of his chest. Pushing down hard rapidly, she got his heart to beat. Slowly as his heart began to pick up, her hold on time began to slip. Once the others realized what was going on, none of them moved. They just waited to see if Gaara would wake. Picking up her hands, Sakura performed a rapid session of seals, not even Kakashi's or Sasuke's sharingan could keep up. All the sudden, Sakura suddenly looked up at them with a heart wrenching smile.

"Goodbye."

With that said, Sakura slammed down her hands, and another shockwave burst through the room with brilliant, blinding light. More shockwaves occurred and when the last one, the most powerful one came, Sakura was shot back. She collided with the wall, coughing up blood on impact. When the light finally faded, Sakura and the Akatsuki were gone. Naruto went to the door.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Gaara!"

Turning around, Gaara was slowly trying to lift himself up.

"Gaara!"

"Na... ruto...?"

Naruto was instantly by him, helping him up. Gaara soon was propped up and he looked at all the happy and disbelieving faces. Soon there was a shout of praise and it quickly spread throughout the Hidden Village of Sand that their Kazekage was alive and well again. The now awake Gaara felt great love and pride for his fellow villagers. However, there was also a sadness to his friends from the Leaf. Turning to Naruto, Gaara got out his question softly.

"What's wrong with everyone?"

Naruto's expression became pained. Even though he was dense, he knew very well what Sakura had done.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Sakura-san...? Oh, was she the one who got me back? I should thank her."

"That's the problem there Gaara."

"Huh?"

All the sudden Temari hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"He still is Kazekage. Watch your step peasant. Gaara, are you sure you're okay?"

Gaara just nodded at his sister and turned back to Naruto, who was rubbing his head from the pain.

"Naruto?"

The fox boy gave the sand one his attention.

"As to Sakura-san..."

"Ah right! As I was saying..."

He glared at Temari, who returned just as strong at him. Then he just became melancholy.

"Gaara, you kind of need to understand something. I think Sakura-chan made some sort of deal with Akatsuki to get back your soul."

"Where is she now?"

"She left with them."

* * *

"Ready to go, yeah?"

Sakura looked away from the Hidden Village of Sand and pulled up the hood on her cloak. Then she walked away and led the way back to Oblivion.


	32. After Her Decision

Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters. Thanks to my wonderful beta Michi for correcting this last chapter before my hiatus. I look forwards to seeing you all again once I come back. Please visit my website for details pertaining to my hiatus. My website is: www. freewebs .com /animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces). See you guys next time and Merry Christmas!

* * *

The shadowed man took another swig of sake. His wife, the younger female companion, touched his arm. Her long black hair was tied up and she wore an expensive kimono. She was a petite woman with smoldering grey eyes.

"What's the matter dear?"

He slammed down his cup, startling everyone but Pain and Itachi.

"She should've come home."

This got everyone's attention.

"Now we've been through this. If you wanted her to come home, you should've just asked instead of trying to force her to."

"Leader-sama."

Pain turned to Kisame.

"Who are they talking about?"

Before Pain could answer, the door slammed open. The shadowed man was punched in the cheek. He went flying through the door, straight across the garden, and into the stone wall. Everyone's eyes turned to the intruder, weapons at the ready. No one had sensed her. Sakura stood there, shaking her hand back and forth. She whistled at the effect of her punch.

"Sakura-sama!"

Everyone was surprised to see her as Sasori and Deidara walked in and took a seat. The man, who had been blasted away, came into the room.

"Sakura-chan, is that any way to treat your uncle?"

"Shut up Uncle Kenji. Nagato, I thought you said you weren't going to let this idiot do as he pleases."

Pain shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't help it. He was threatening to cut our budget."

"You call that an excuse?!"

"Now Sakura-chan, I only do this because I love you."

"Stupid man, I told you to stop pissing her off. She'll take it out on me."

"No! Sakura-chan is too gentle."

"Kenji-san, she just punched you into a stone wall."

"I was going easy on him."

"I have no doubt about that, but Kenji-san could have just died."

"Like I care..."

"Now, you three calm down."

Kenji's wife hugged Sakura to keep her from killing her husband.

"Aunt Nanako, you also know better than to let Uncle Kenji do as he pleases."

"Aw! Don't be mad at me Saku-chan."

"Yes, don't be mad at me either!"

"Shut up you stupid uncle!"

"Perhaps we should kill him after all."

"Now you agree with me Nagato. I feel like hitting you too."

"Please don't."

Everyone's eyes bugged a little hearing Pain say please. Deidara raised his hand.

"Um, yeah... I think I speak for everyone when I ask, what's going on, yeah?"

They all looked at him and said.

"Family argument."

* * *

The offices in Konoha and Sand were in an uproar. Both teams had just returned and personally told Tsunade what happened. Although, most of the facts were still fuzzy. Gaara was readjusting but was already back at work. Their councils were also even more disappointed in Sakura. There was no doubt in anyone's mind anymore about her betrayal. No one realized that there was so much more to it than what they thought they knew.

"Why are we here still?"

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork at an irritated Naruto. He was still obviously upset about Sakura. If he had his way, he would probably run out and go after her. However there was no clue about these events, only that she was willingly with the Akatsuki. Did she leave because of Gaara somehow or was it something else, something deeper?

"Hold on a little longer Naruto."

"Why?"

"We're waiting for someone."

"Who?"

This time Kakashi answered.

"We're most likely waiting for her permanent replacement."

"Whose?"

Kakashi and Sasuke gave him a look.

"Sakura's."

"No way! Sakura-chan will come back. She's our only other teammate."

Just then the door opened, Sai walked into the office. Naruto's jaw dropped open and he pointed a finger at him.

"That's rude dickless!"

Naruto tried to jump him, but Kakashi held him back. Sasuke just chose to ignore him.

"Trying to act cool over there Sasuke-chan? It doesn't work on me Mr. Cool."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He wanted to kill him just like Naruto now. Kakashi wondered how this team was going to survive if they were going to be at each others throats all the time. His little exercise wasn't going to work on them.

"Boys..."

* * *

Sakura was sitting next to Itachi at the table, rubbing her forehead. He was doing his best to ignore her, but he had been deprived of her for too long. Pain and Konan were sitting across from them. Between them, at the head of the table, Kenji sat with his wife, who was gently dabbing his swollen cheek with a cool cloth. Tsuki sat next to Sakura with Kisame sitting next to her. Deidara, Sasori, and Shiro sat beside Konan. Fujiwaru and Naomi were at the other end. Hidan and Kakuzu sat next to Kisame. Tobi sat against the wall behind Kenji and Nanako. The older woman companion placed a cup of tea in front of Sakura, and then sat behind her. Turning around, Sakura addressed the older woman.

"Thank you Tanaka-san."

"It's my pleasure Sakura-sama."

"You need only call me Sakura. There really is no need for the formalities."

Tanaka Hana chuckled.

"Still such a sweet child you are."

Sakura smiled at her. Hana just so happened to be Tsuki's grandmother and one of Sakura's main caretakers as a child.

"How does Hana-san know you Sakura-chan, yeah?"

Turning back around, Sakura addressed his question.

"I was born and raised in Oblivion. Later, my uncle sent me to Konoha."

"Why, yeah?"

"I'm not too sure about that."

Sakura turned to her uncle.

"Why did you send me away?"

"I needed you to experience life there."

"Why?"

Kenji gave her that mysterious smile. It usually spelled out trouble. Seeing that smile was like a warning to be on one's toes.

"Haven't your eyes told you that yet?"

Sakura tossed the cup of steaming hot tea on her uncle. He was burned in the process. She angrily left the dining hall; obviously not wanting to deal with his antics anymore. Hana and Tsuki took their leaves and followed Sakura.

"Eyes?"

Deidara was just as curious as his partner. Itachi was too, but he was playing the cool card quite well. Nanako answered their inquiries. Her niece had obviously grabbed this infamous group's attention.

"Like many of you know, I have the gift of foresight."

This was true. Nanako was one of the best seers in the world, as was Sakura's mother. The trait was hereditary.

"Saku-chan's eyes can see far beyond mine. She is the most powerful seer of all of us."

Kisame whistled.

"Looks like Cherry Blossom is full of surprises, eh, Itachi-san?"

Itachi did not answer. Deidara rubbed his chin in thought.

"She doesn't use the gift very often, does she, yeah?"

Sakura's family members all shared a knowing look.

"The last time Saku-chan used the gift; she was driven mad and killed a whole army."

"Of her own people, yeah?"

"No, from an opposing kingdom. They had been sent to assassinate Saku-chan."

* * *

"So then, as to the other matter I was asked to speak with all of you about."

Kakashi sweat dropped. Both Naruto and Sasuke were glaring daggers at Sai, who was smiling away without a care. Tsunade sighed. They just didn't give up.

"There's been a new entry to the bingo book."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama, how is that any of our concern. The ANBU are the only ones who really need to concern themselves with the book."

Although this was true, many shinobi still familiarized themselves with the book. Doing so could save one's life.

"That may be true Kakashi, but this matter does concern all of you. Be prepared for the fallout."

By now, Tsunade had all of their attentions.

"Haruno Sakura's name has been added to the bingo book's list. She takes top priority over everyone else, including Akatsuki or Orochimaru. If spotted, she is to be killed on site."

* * *

"Assassinated, yeah?"

"Why?"

Even Sasori was curious. Itachi now gave his attention to the conversation. Nanako patted her husband's hand.

"As you all know, Ken-san is Saku-chan's uncle. Do you know what side of the family?"

They all looked to Pain, who was just ignoring them.

"Well which side of the family comes from Oblivion?"

They all couldn't believe Kisame actually asked an intelligent question.

"Her mother's."

Now Pain spoke. Seeing as Kenji was the lord left in charge of Oblivion, Deidara's guess seemed practical enough.

"Then Kenji-san comes from her mother's side, yeah."

"No, her father's."

Konan corrected.

"Huh?"

Everyone was now confused. Nanako thought it best to clear it up.

"Ken-san is the twin brother of Sakura's father. They both are from Konohagakure. Pain-kun is from her mother's side of the family, and they are cousins. As you all know already, Pain-kun and Konan-chan are from Amegakure. Now I am related to Saku-chan, through Ken-san, making us aunt and niece. I come from Oblivion as well."

"That doesn't explain how he became the greedy budget lord."

Good old Sasori, not afraid to speak his mind.

"Her majesty, Hime-sama, left him in charge."

"The legendary one, yeah? Said rumored Hime-sama, who built the legendary barrier, yeah?"

"That's the one."

Kenji seemed proud of this fact. Pain just gave him an irritated look. Sometimes, he really was an over doting uncle.

"You didn't tell us much about her parents."

Nanako smiled. So Kisame had caught on to that. Kenji decided to take over from there.

"As to my nii-san, I think we'll leave that for a later date. Concerning her mother, she was the previous ruler of the Sakura's Grove."

Everyone became deadly silent. Itachi finally spoke.

"This would make her..."

Kenji and Nanako both smiled at the horrified Itachi.

"The heir to the throne."

* * *

Sakura sneezed. Hana and Tsuki turned to Sakura at the window seat. She turned her attention to back outside the window.

"Someone must be talking about you Sakura-sama."

"You don't need to call me that Tsuki-san."

Tsuki giggled.

"What do you see?"

Hana always politely asked her that when Sakura seemed a hundred miles away.

"The fallout..."

* * *

As the group finally left the office, whispering and chattering on the busy street stopped. Villagers looked at them uncertain. Kakashi flipped out his book as he began to walk, Sai just smiled. Naruto and Sasuke were confused.

"That's them."

"So those are the traitor's teammates."

"What do you expect? She was on the same team as that monster."

"I guess that rumor of the Uchiha clan is true."

"Yes. They really are cursed."

Naruto became irritated.

"Why those... They don't know what they're talking about!"

"Cool it Naruto."

"But Sensei..."

"Save it Naruto."

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to walk away.

"How can you be so cool about this Teme?"

"People are bound to talk since Sakura's betrayal. Just get over it dobe. You're already used to people talking, so just continue to ignore them."

"Wow Teme! That so wasn't like you."

"Shut it Dobe!"

Sai chuckled as Sasuke and Naruto entered a glaring contest in the middle of the street. Kakashi smirked at the amusement. The villagers however were going to need more time to get over it all.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was forced to get up early. Itachi hadn't slept in the room the previous night. She wasn't too sure where he slept. However, that was the farthest thing from her mind. Apparently, unlike last time, Sakura's restriction of leaving the compound did not apply. After all, she was the ruler, so it's not like they could keep her locked up unless they wanted the town to riot. During the night, the villagers were all made aware of her presence. It was now that she remembered something important about her people, they were overwhelming; good hearted, just overwhelming. Everyone wanted to greet her as she walked with her aunt. Nanako was buying various herbs. Tsuki and Hana decided to accompany as well, buying groceries. When it got too heavy for either one, Sakura would take the bag, but then someone would object. There was also that thing that she forgot. Citizens hated to see their ruler doing common chores. Sighing, Sakura was remembering all the things she hated about being a ruler. Suddenly, a young girl squeezed through the crowd and fell in front of Sakura. Bending down, Sakura easily picked the child up and healed her scrapped knee. As a reward, the young girl smiled broadly.

"Thank you Hime-sama."

Sakura chuckled as she poked the girl's nose affectionately.

"That's okay. You need only to call me Sakura."

The girl's eyes got wider and twinkled. It was like Sakura had given her an expensive present.

"Thank you Sakura-sama!"

Sakura broke out laughing. The villagers also got caught in the humor of the moment and laughed along.

"So what's your name?"

"Yuna!"

"Well Yuna-chan, you should be more careful when walking from now on okay?"

"Hai Sakura-sama."

Sakura slowly stood and patted Yuna's head. Taking her aunt's basket, they set off back to the compound. Nanako giggled, catching Sakura's attention.

"What is it dear aunt?"

"You're still the same as that little girl who used to run around the village. You were loved by everyone for that kind heart of yours. Although your heart wavers from time to time, you were always a good decisive leader when you needed to be. It's why your mother took your advice most of the time."

Sakura chuckled.

"I thought it was because of all my abilities that made me formidable."

Nanako smirked.

"Saku-chan, you still don't get it. True, you are probably one of the most powerful people I have ever encountered, but that isn't what has always made you strong."

"Then in your opinion, what is it that makes me strong?"

"Your heart of course."

"Of course."

They walked into the compound and were instantly greeted by servants. Sakura sweated.

"Why do I have a feeling that the house is fully staffed?"

Nanako just smiled.

"Oh shit..."

"Sakura Hime-sama!"

They all turned and Sakura felt the blood drain in her face. There stood the royal mannerism advisor, Hibiki Shiina. She was a strict woman indeed. Sakura always dreaded her lessons.

"That is vulgar language. Please do not use it again!"

"Hibiki-san, my apologies. Uchiha-san has already ruled it impossible for me to use such language."

Speaking of Itachi, he had just come into the compound behind them with Kisame. He looked unpleased about the formality. Sakura inwardly cursed. Just another thing added to the already long list of stuff they needed to talk about. However, there was one thing she needed to clear up. Looking directly at him, her eyes did not waver and Itachi felt confused.

"I remember."

Itachi's eyes widened and everyone became confused. Sakura turned around and began to walk away before Nanako pulled her a different direction. One of the servants took the basket she held.

"Aunt, what are you doing?"

She pulled out some vials from her kimono and they walked over to the pond. Itachi, Kisame, Hana, and Tsuki had followed. Pain, Konan, and Kenji had just turned the corner and looked over at them curiously. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. All the sudden, Nanako harshly pushed her into the water. When she came up to breathe and yell, Nanako was pouring the vials in the water while quietly chanting. Instantly, she knew what Nanako was up to.

"Are you that concerned about my future?"

As the last drop fell, the water began to swirl. Ideally, they should have been able to see into Sakura's future. However, things did not like to work about normally anymore. Black flames shot out and a power wave made Nanako fly back. Kenji quickly caught her and came to a sliding stop back where everyone had jumped back to. Sakura was separated from them by the flames. Standing and raising her hand, she used her own chakra to dispel the hot, dark flames. Everyone looked at Sakura worried as Sakura looked at the water concerned.

"Saku-chan..."

"I know."

Sakura got out of the water.

"My flame is bleeding darkness."

* * *

The door slid shut behind Itachi as Sakura stripped off her soaked t-shirt. She tossed it to the side, knowing servants would come in quickly afterwards and get them. Going to the closet, Sakura went to get the clothes she left behind. They weren't there. Turning to Itachi, he sighed as he flipped out a key. Unlocking the chest in the closet, Itachi pulled out a clean pair of her clothes. Sakura decided that she would ask him about it later. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Uchiha-san eh?"

"Don't start with me. Hibiki-san is extremely strict about formalities. I'm not allowed to intimately call you in public."

Itachi stood and pulled her close.

"This is intimate Cherry Blossom."

He had whispered into her ear, causing shivers down her spine. She pushed him back. Itachi was eyeing her wet bra.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Act like nothing has happened since you dropped me off in Konoha."

Itachi sighed.

"Don't do that either! I was the one hurt not you!"

Itachi glared.

"You don't think that decision didn't hurt me? It hurt me."

"Oh please. You're an Uchiha, you don't hurt."

Itachi roughly pushed her against the wall, trapping her there."

"Don't use that name as an excuse."

"That name? That's your name Itachi!"

"Stop it! I hate that name!"

"Fine! But you answer me. Why did you do it?"

"Send you back?"

"Yes!"

Itachi's grip tightened.

"How couldn't you know? It's what you wanted. Your heart wasn't here Cherry Blossom. So I could do the only thing to set your heart free. I took it back to where it wanted to go, back to that village, back to him."

"Him?"

"To Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Didn't he know? How did Itachi not know? For so long, Sasuke had not been in her heart that way, but for some time now, Itachi had been. Her eyes softened.

"Itachi..."

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! I can't..."

His grip finally loosened and he pushed away from her. Sakura extended her hand, intending to touch his cheek, but a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Sakura-sama?"

"Yes, Tsuki-san?"

"Dinner is ready. Please have Itachi-san also join us."

Itachi didn't say anything as he left. Sakura finally finished changing as she went to go eat. Although there was talking, Sakura and Itachi did not speak to one another.

"So Sakura-chan, yeah? Nanako-san was telling us how your mother came to name you."

"Huh?"

Sakura turned to her aunt, unpleased.

"Why are you telling that embarrassing story again?"

Itachi became a little curious now. Even he did not know the reason why she was named after the flower.

"It's a good story Saku-chan."

Kenji nodded his head in agreement. Deidara waved to Itachi to get his attention.

"So Nanako-san was telling us, that Sakura-chan is actually named after her ancestor's wife, yeah. Apparently, he loved her so much, and she was so beautiful, that he named the village after her, yeah. When our Cherry Blossom was born, they said that she already looked like that woman, yeah. Nanako-san, show him, yeah."

"No!"

Before Sakura could grab it away, Itachi got the picture. It was a small painting, hand-sized, of a woman who was remarkably like Sakura, all except for the eyes. The Sakura in the picture had blue eyes, and the present Sakura had green eyes.

"Your eyes are different."

"Ah, my mother looks more like my ancestor than I do."

"Does she, yeah?"

"Yes."

"What color was your father's eyes Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura glared at Kisame for the nickname.

"Blue."

"Then how did you get green?"

She now addressed Sasori.

"My great-great-grandfather on my mother's side."

The men whistled. Sakura turned to Tobi, who had been staring at her.

"Don't tell me that you too have fallen for my looks Tobi-san."

Tobi was startled. Not even Kenji could tell sometimes what was going on behind his mask. Itachi looked displeased. As many people began to say their thank yous to the chef, they began to leave. Once Sakura was done, Itachi stood with her and they began to leave. Kisame caught his attention for a minute, and Sakura used the moment, when no one was looking to whisper in Tobi's ears.

"Bloodline limits and masks are useless against me, Madara-sama."

Tobi twitched as Sakura left with the unaware Itachi. He knew then that he was going to have to be careful around her.

* * *

Later that night, Itachi was in bed when Sakura came in the room. She had been forced to try on kimonos. By the time they were done, it was late. Sighing in exhaustion, she had entered the room. Seeing Itachi still awake, she sighed again. Now was the time to clear it all up, but she really was too tired for this. Getting on the bed, Sakura took his book away and placed it on the bedside table. Sakura was straddling his lap as he looked at her uninterested, not that he really wasn't.

"Itachi, you misunderstood."

"Did I? I highly doubt that."

"Itachi, I do love you."

His eyes widened in surprise. Never in his life, did he expect to hear those words out of her mouth.

"It's not that Sasuke is in my heart because I love him. He was in my heart because I was disappointed in him. Truthfully, I was disappointed in all my teammates and people that I considered my friends."

Sakura couldn't look in his eyes anymore. Even without the Sharingan on, it was like he could see into her soul, only him.

"I was used too much and I was thought of too little. The thing between us probably shouldn't have happened, but it did."

Sakura gathered her strength and looked up. Meeting his eyes, she knew that she couldn't waver on this part.

"I'm not sorry that I feel in love with you Itachi."

Placing her arms around his neck and her forehead on his, she continued to look at him.

"I know you love me too."

"You were always so concerned about that place though."

Sakura sadly smiled at him.

"It's my father's birthplace Itachi. He gave his life defending it. I can only honor him by trying to protect it as well."

Itachi finally seemed to understand where her heart was.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Itachi remained silent. Sakura tried to clean out her eyes.

"I think I'm hearing things."

"Sakura, I'm not repeating myself."

Sakura was shocked.

"I know you don't have a fever. What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt or something?"

Itachi became irritated.

"That's so it!"

Flipping her over, Itachi loomed over her. Slowly, their lips met in a soft kiss. Pulling back, Itachi looked down at the blushing girl and smirked.

"Did you enjoy that Cherry Blossom?"

"Shut up!"

Itachi kissed her again, but this time with a little more passion.

* * *

Once she was sure Itachi was sound asleep, Sakura slowly left the room. She was so thankful that they didn't have sex, because if they did, she'd be out like a light. Her excuse was that she was too tired, which was true, but a different matter kept her up. A matter she didn't want Itachi aware of quite yet. Walking out into the moonlit garden, Sakura came face to face with the unmasked Tobi. His powerful sharingan blazing at her. However, she didn't flinch, nor was affected by it.

"I see you are as impressive as the rumors about you Hime-sama."

"Uchiha Madara, are you enjoying controlling that body?"

Madara chuckled.

"Oh dear, nothing escapes you after all."

Sakura smirked.

"That isn't what should worry you Madara-san."

Madara lost his smirk and glared at her, finally losing his trademark cool.

"I know what you're planning to do with Sasuke-san, and I also know the truth of the Uchiha massacre."


	33. Her New Life

Sakura looked out at the snow covered grounds. Sighing from exhaustion, Sakura finished getting ready for the day. Ever since the beginning of the new year, she had to once again endure the trainings of becoming the future ruler. Her tutors were determined to break her of her bad habits that she picked up as a shinobi, and transform her into a graceful ruler like her mother. Right now, it appeared to be a pipe dream to them. Sick and tired of being cooped up, Sakura planned to get everything perfect that day, so she would be allowed to do as she pleased. The boys had just been nominated as her practice targets to work out her stress.

"Your look just became slightly impish."

Sakura tilted her head to her lover, who was leisurely leaned against the bathroom doorway, watching her with his intense eyes.

"Ah, you don't want to know."

"Apparently, that's a given."

Itachi walked over and helped button the last of the unbuttoned.

"Usually, you're trying to undress me."

"Usually, it's more fun, but with the extra eyes on us constantly, it's a bit too disturbing."

"I thought you would like us to be watched."

Itachi's eyes melted with passion. He nipped her ear, and Sakura knew better than to play with fire, unless she planned to back it up.

"I would, only if you would."

"I wouldn't."

"Then, that will remain nothing but a pipe dream it seems."

"So it would seem."

With a final kiss on her nape, Itachi distanced himself from her. All the sudden, the doors quickly opened, and a few of her tutors entered.

"Shit..."

"Sakura Hime-sama!"

"Crap..."

"Sakura Hime-sama!"

"Oh for the love of..."

"Sakura Hime-sama!"

"I'm going to have a headache before this day is over."

Itachi chuckled, offering no help to the dilemma. Sakura became peeved at his satisfaction of it all.

"I'm glad you find this all so enjoyable."

"Me too."

Sakura would have launched herself at Itachi, if it wasn't for the turors' strong grip on her arms, as they dragged her away.

"I'll remember this later."

"I hope you do."

* * *

By noonday, the boys found Sakura in the throne room. Currently balanced on a tight rope, only a few feet off the floor, and book balanced flat on top of her head. Sakura was reading a scroll, while several people were shouting different things at her. Constantly yelling at her for her form, Sakura walked back and forth on the rope, ignoring them. The boys could see no use of chakra at all. It was then that her uncle and council entered. Seeing the respectable council, the tutors left. Sakura remained walking on the rope, reading the scroll. Once finished, she tossed it to the side, while unraveling another.

"We have a problem."

"When don't we?"

Finishing yet another scroll, Sakura tossed it onto the ground stack of finished scrolls. Looking across the room, Sakura looked for a certain book.

"Your Majesty, this issue needs to be addressed now. It is of the utmost importance."

Spotting the book, Sakura took the one off her head, tossed it in the air, did a few back flips off the rope, landing perfectly, and walked to where she had been, where the book landed in the palm of her hand. She placed it next to the book that she picked up. Flipping it open, Sakura began to read as she walked back onto the tight rope.

"Your royal highness!"

Sakura ignored the councilman.

"Please deal with this matter now."

Abruptly, snapping the book closed, Sakura gave the man an icy glare. Kenji chuckled, and inwardly shivered a bit. He knew better than to piss her off. All the councilmen had backed up several feet.

"Well?"

They began pushing one another, until one unlucky one was pushed right in front of the angry princess.

"I'm waiting."

"A demand has been thrusted upon us."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in displeasure. She never liked it when someone demanded something of her, which was why, Tsunade always "requested" things of Sakura.

"Define this demand."

"The Hidden Village of Sound has asked for our surrender and cooperation or they will begin to make sure that we have no other choice."

Sighing, Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Orochimaru..."

"Yes, your majesty. It is his doing."

"Why won't that old geezer just drop dead already?"

"I'm going to guess that's a rhetorical question."

Sakura gave the young councilman a look that clearly stated that he was stupid.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Now it was his turn to give Sakura the look. Itachi knew that if it was just the two of them, Sakura would have probably killed him for that look. However, Itachi probably would kill him first for just being alone with her. Her chuckled at his possessive thought. Throwing the book in his face instead, Sakura walked out of the room. They all fell into step behind her, even the now hurt man caught.

"Cousin!"

Pein, hearing himself being called that again, was nearly taken back. Instead, he fought off the cruel memory and turned toward Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"How true is it that Orochimaru has laid down a demand on us?"

"Very. Konan and myself were the ones he approached for this matter."

"The creep..."

"Sakura Hime-sama, what should we do?"

Pein smirked seeing her roll her eyes heavenward. Probably to offer a prayer to Kami for patience not to kill the man.

"Has no one explained the laws to this..."

Sakura looked him up and down. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Itachi glare. Inwardly, she smirked. Who knew that an Uchiha could get so jealous?

"...youngest of idiots?"

All the men looked slightly pained.

"Forgive us Hime-sama, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sighing yet again, she cast another look upward.

"I see you all need to brush up on your knowledge of our laws. Being the "heir" to the throne, I only have a certain amount of "privileges"."

A light bulb went off in the elders heads. Everyone else was still confused.

"Since I do not obtain the title of Queen, I cannot order for us to go to war, nor can I deal with a situation like this. You all are on your own."

With that said, Sakura began to move away. Itachi moved to follow her, but the young councilman's comment stopped all movement.

"You could always accept becoming our Queen."

* * *

Naruto looked dully out his window. His ramen sat absently to his side, now cold. The Team Seven photo laid in his lap, as he continued to gaze outside. Getting up, and leaving his ramen where it was, Naruto left his apartment. He began to aimlessly walk the streets of Konoha.

Walking past the ramen shop, the owner spotted Naruto. With a happy wave, he greeted Naruto. Not hearing him, Naruto walked right past. Upon the announcement, before Christmas, of Sakura's ultimate betrayal, and order to be killed on site, everyone felt the final heaviness of the announcement. No one more than her teammates however. They were filled with guilt, hurt, and anger. So the man let Naruto go, knowing the boy needed his own space to deal with such a tremendous loss. After all, Sakura had been one of the first people to accept him.

"Naruto."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked up into the sadly understanding face of Iruka.

"Where are you off to Naruto?"

"Um..."

Naruto looked around and finally grasped where he was. He looked up at the faces of the great Hokages. Silently, he entered the Hokage Tower, Iruka right behind. Not too sure what it was that drove him to this place, Naruto walked into Tsunade's office. Seeing it as Naruto and Iruka, she permitted them in. Kakashi raised a hand in hello, which Iruka returned with a slight, friendly bow.

"I'm confused."

All eyes turned to Naruto.

"As to why you came here?"

"Not that Iruka-sensei, as to why Kakashi-sensei is here?"

"Oh, that. I called him here to discuss the latest news about Orochimaru. Our ANBU just brought us a troubling report. I'm waiting for that idiot now."

As if on cue, Jiriya walked in, laughing loudly. He brightened even more seeing Naruto.

"Well if it isn't Naruto! What are you doing here kid?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Tsunade, did you call him here for this?"

"No, I didn't call him at all. Most likely, Naruto was lost in thought. His body probably brought him here, because this is one of the places you could always find Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Even now, he was trying to deny the truth. The bitter loss of Sakura weighed heavily on him. It wasn't something he wanted to accept, and the very fact that someone so beloved could have a death warrant on their head, tore him.

"So we figured out why I'm here, but why is everyone else?"

"You might as well tell him. He'll eventually hear about it, rumor or not."

Tsunade rubbed her aching head. A headache from the stress or alcohol, she wasn't too sure.

"I don't need told that by you."

Tsunade sighed.

"We were talking about a startling report by our ANBU."

Jiriya nodded, catching up on the purpose of the meeting.

"It seems Orochimaru is stepping out too far this time."

"Meaning?"

"He has laid a demand on Oblivion. If they do not surrender to Sound, then they will face war."

"I don't get it."

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"It means we'll most likely get dragged into this as well, and we'll be facing Sakura on the battlefield sooner than we expected.

* * *

Itachi leaned on the door frame of Sakura's office. The full details of Orochimaru's demands laid before her. Despite her argument of her hands being tied, Itachi could see the worry for her village. He would never want to have his heart torn into two places again.

Itachi knew the dilemma that she now faced. Orochimaru wanted a full surrender, which would mean that Sound would rule over them. Then, they could use Oblivion's vast resources and manpower to wage war on other villages. No one would stand a chance. However, if they refused, Oblivion would be drawn into a war with Sound. Neither one would walk away without serious damages. Sakura did not wish death on any of her people. Her barrier, which was weakening, was proof enough of that.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Sakura slowly looked up at him. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"In truth, I would prefer to be able to make this decision."

"I know."

Sakura stood from her desk, and turned off the light. Tucking her arm through his, they walked back to their room to turn in for the night. Itachi didn't mind being her escort, because in public, it seemed Sakura's movements had now been restricted. So at least having her close was nice.

"Cherry Blossom...?"

"Hm?"

"Why have you not attained the title of Queen yet? Your mother has been gone for awhile now."

Sakura gave him a smirk and a playful light to her eyes.

"Would you like it better if I was Queen?"

Itachi looked annoyed.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Sighing, Sakura went back to being as stoic as him. They entered the room and Itachi locked the door. Sakura entered the bathroom, stripping along the way. Itachi's eyes followed the path of stripped clothing until it reached the bathroom, where the sound of the shower came on. He wasn't too sure if she was seducing him or not. Thinking hard, he tried to remember the last time they had sex.

"Sakura..."

Turning, she watched as her beautifully naked lover joined her in the shower.

"You didn't answer me."

"I know."

In truth, Itachi wasn't too concerned about that answer at the moment. He wanted to make love to the dripping wet girl in front of him. Connecting their lips, Itachi loved the way she moaned into his mouth, as his hands buried themselves in her pink locks. Pressing his hard body into her, Sakura could feel his rock hard erection against her stomach.

"Itachi, I don't think..."

Itachi instantly silenced her with another kiss. Grabbing her legs, he lifted her and positioned her.

"Ready?"

Sakura answered him with a fierce kiss of her own. As she came down to wrap around him, she let out a growl of pleasure, which Itachi loved. Itachi nibbled on her bottom lip as he thrusted her up and down on the slick shower wall. Feeling her pulse around him, his release was coming faster than he had expected. His body had missed her.

Even after his release, and hers, Itachi kept his rhythm. He wanted so much more out of her. Sakura clung to him and her rapid breathing was like music in his ear. His name slipped from her lips and Itachi moved faster, earning him louder moans. Her nails dug into his back, not that he minded.

"Should we stop?"

Itachi teased as he felt their second release coming.

"Please... no..."

He loved her voice during sex. Only he could do it to her, give her such an amount of pleasure. Itachi moved to her neck to nibble, leaving a bite mark as their second release came. Throwing off the shower, Itachi released himself from her warm, welcoming self, earning a gasp of pleasure from the movement. Taking her hand, they exited the shower.

Using a towel, Itachi dried Sakura hair, then his own before tossing it aside. Pushing her up against the shower door, Itachi knelt. His ran up the side of her inner thigh. Sakura bit back a groan, but Itachi knew what he did to her. His licking and kissing soon turned into love-biting. Itachi left little marks all over her inner thighs.

Finally, his tongue ran over her, and Sakura could no longer stop the cry of pleasure. Her hands soon entangled themselves in his hair as he used his finger to help tease her more. Sakura slid to the floor, her knees no longer supporting her, but it didn't stop Itachi. She finally came yet again, in Itachi's mouth and on his face. He didn't seem to mind though.

As he kissed her, Sakura could taste herself as Itachi's tongue ran against hers. Itachi loved the glazed look of pleasure that she gave him. He had a dilemma though, he was hard again. All her moaning, and calling of his name, soon had his erection up again.

"Bed..."

Itachi smirked down at her. Wiping his face with the towel, Itachi lifted his lover into his arms and walked to the bed. Placing her down, they joined for another passionate kiss. As their tongues met, they both groaned in pleasure.

Itachi felt himself being flipped onto his back. Sakura kissed him again. He didn't object. She kissed his jawline, and nibbled his ear. Then she kissed down his neck, down his chest, and across to his nipple. He groaned as her teeth grazed and played with it.

Her hands in the meantime roamed across his toned abs and further south. When he felt her fingers wrap around him, he gasped in pleasure. She smirked in satisfaction. She ran a nail across his tip and felt his shiver. As she gently massaged him, she moved over to his other nipple.

Feeling him soon release into her hands, but no slacking a bit, Sakura positioned him, then came down on him fast. They both cried out in pleasure. Itachi's hands found her hips, as she began to bounce. He loved the way her breast bounced with her rhythm, and the way she threw her head back in pleasure.

Realizing that they hadn't once used a condom, Itachi began to reach over for one, but Sakura stopped him. Instead his hand found her breast. Itachi smirked and let it go. They would worry about a possible pregnancy later.

Itachi's hand slid back down to her hip. He held her tight as he helped grind their bodies together harder and harder. Sakura was soon shouting in pleasure, and Itachi could no longer stop the grunts and moans as he threw his head back into the pillow.

Sakura collapsed on top of Itachi after their third release together. Neither made a move to pull apart. Itachi held her, not letting her move. Their painting was as heavy as the other's. He soon felt her drift asleep, and let her stay on top of him. His own conscience began to go, and he saw two little children. Both had black hair and green, vibrant eyes, and he knew he wouldn't mind having a child or a few with Sakura.

* * *

Itachi later awoke that night without Sakura or her warmth. Dazedly, he turned his head to the side. She stood by the window, with a thin sheet wrapped around her. Leaving the warmth of the bed, he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her temple.

"Come back to bed where it's warm."

"Itachi, did you know I have a brother too?"

Itachi's eyes widened, but soon found his composure. Sakura still watched outside.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Seeing her sad smile, he already guessed the answer when she shook her head no.

"Then, another time."

He kissed her forehead as he turned her back to bed.

"Another time..."

She promised with a smile. They flopped into bed and Itachi rolled with her. She giggled against him.

"You're laughing."

"I'm not. Why... would I... be?"

Their room was soon filled with Sakura's laughter.

* * *

Itachi watched as Sakura continued to run her chakra through her body. If they indeed had gotten pregnant last night, Sakura would at least feel a flicker of a new life in her. He saw the color dim as her eyes slowly opened. Sakura could see his anxiety and deep down, a little hope. She shook head head, and hated the hurt look.

"If you really want a one Itachi..."

Itachi silenced her with a kiss.

"It's probably not best now, but definitely another time."

Itachi enjoyed her glowing smile.

"Another time."

* * *

Later that morning, Sakura was walking from the dining hall to her office, and the halls were quiet and empty. Cleaning servants didn't arrive until later in the day, which was why Sakura was surprised by anyone being here.

"Sakura Hime-sama!"

Sakura turned to the young councilman.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Sakura could see right through him and what she saw irritated her. After all, she had also dealt with politics in Konoha.

"My name is..."

"Idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"Idiot-san, I don't care. Now I have work to do."

His hand came down hard on the wall in front of her and as she turned to face him, his other arm blocked the other direction. Sakura became annoyed, but sensing something she kept her cool.

"Sakura, I think we would make an excellent couple. I've been told I'm amazing in bed, so I definitely wouldn't bore you like any other suitor who's bound to come. Also, I can help you become Queen."

Smiling a sickly, sweet, business smile, Sakura kept her composure.

"I thank you for the offer Idiot-san, but I'm going to decline. Also, for future reference, do not address me out of term. You should also keep in mind that sexual harassment against the crown is a capital crime. As for suitors, my lover will definitely kill them before they even reach me."

The young man laughed.

"Lover? I see no lover."

"Turn around.

The man lost all humor as he came face to face with the menacing Uchiha Itachi. His Mangekyou Sharingan blazing right at him.

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Step away from my Cherry Blossom."

The man backed away, then tripped. Sakura began to walk away. Remembering something, she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, Idiot-san, I don't want to see you again. You've been stripped of your title."

"You have no right!"

Sakura gave her business smile yet again.

"Actually, it's one of the things I do have a say upon, due to the law passed after the previous Queen's death."

Once in her office, Itachi placed her on the desk, as he kissed her.

"What did you mean by the last comment?"

Sakura brought him back for another kiss.

"That we can discuss at a later time."

"We seem to push off a lot of stuff."

"Yeah..."

Itachi kissed her again and again.

"So, about being Queen...?"

"I have to be married."

"What about your mother?"

"She was an exception."

"Can't you just do what she did?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute before kissing him again.

"Let's go back to our room, or would you prefer to do it here?"

Hopping off the desk as her answer, neither one got very far. Sakura was pulled away by tutors, and Itachi for a mission. She smiled at his pout. Just another day in her always new life.


	34. Declaration of War

Sakura slammed her hands down onto her desk. The teacup tipped over and rolled off, landing with a crash. It startled the workers by the door. Tsuki entered with her grandmother, Hana, carried a change of clothes as Tsuki brought a tray of food. Both women felt unsettled at Sakura's openly angry expression.

"Sakura-sama, we brought you some food and a change of clothes."

Sakura calmed down and slowly let out a strangled sigh. She sadly smiled at them.

"Thank you."

A knock came and Itachi entered. He gave her a long look in her formal royal attire. The ladies left her things and bowed before leaving. Itachi came over and began to undo her robes.

"You look different."

"You don't like it?"

Itachi let down her trapped hair.

"I didn't say that. However, there is a particular look I do enjoy greatly."

Sakura smirked.

"Would it involve our bed and lots of sweat on our bodies?"

"It would indeed.."

Her robes dropped to the floor and Itachi gave her a very appreciative look. Sakura rolled her eyes and put her causal clothes on. Itachi took notice of the broken cup on the floor. He gave it a raised eyebrow.

"Something go wrong with the council?"

She gave out a sigh.

"There is no easy way to persuade those men. I'm not just going up against them though. I also am flying head first against ancient protocol. If I want a loophole, I'm going to have to find one. Not only that, but I also have to meet with the new councilman today."

Itachi gave her a serious look.

"Should I kill him?"

"I'll let you know. Until then.."

Sakura picked up a scroll and handed it to Itachi.

"Pein would like you and Kisame-san to handle this."

"Why am I receive order through you?"

Sakura sat in her chair, and gave him an equally serious look.

"Whether you like it or not Itachi, since I've returned to my royal status, all village funds are now back in my hands. Kenji-san is no longer in charge. Plus, you all are living in my home."

"Hn."

"Don't hn me Itachi. I know you don't like it."

"I like it in bed."

Sakura gave a slight blush.

"Get out before I throw you out."

Itachi chuckled and left her office. Sakura sat back and rubbed the bridge of her nose. A headache was slowly creeping its way forth. She closed her eyes trying to work out the growing frustration. Nothing was working and the last option that laid before her. Sliding open the drawer on her right side, Sakura looked at the red, gold trimmed scroll. Growing in anger, she slammed it shut.

* * *

Sakura calmly put down her teacup and looked at the slightly nervous man, sitting across from her. He was slightly shaking, and she was worried he was going to spill his tea. This new councilman was only a few years older than her. His brown hair fell a little over his green eyes. Looking at his file, his name was Ouji Kei. The name took her back to a similar boy, and so many years had passed since then.

"Ouji-san, is there a particular reason why you wished to become part of our council?"

"Hai Hime-sama!"

Sakura raised her hand and smiled at him.

"It's okay to just call me Sakura."

"Oh, but I couldn't Hime-sama."

She chuckled. They were so similar.

"I always wished to be able to serve the royal family somehow. I'm not very strong."

The image of the dead boy that appeared before her made her panic. Sakura lurched forward.

"That's not true at all! You're stronger than you think."

Kei had been caught off guard by her outburst. Then his surprised expression turned into a gentle, grateful smile.

"Thank you... Sakura-sama."

Both blushed then smiled at one another. The happiness filled the room, and then a knock came at the door. Sakura bid in whoever, and Kenji walked in. He smiled at Kei as the young man bowed before leaving. Kenji turned seriously to Sakura.

"What?"

"If Itachi-san saw that smile..."

He shivered. The reminder of her lover's jealousy upset her. Sakura frowned and glared at Kenji. Sometimes it came in handy, and other times it was just plain nuisance. Kenji caught her glare.

"What? I'm not going to tell him. Do I look like I have a death wish?"

Sakura sighed. She directed her hand to the now vacant chair, and Kenji sat down.

"What's bothering you Kenji-san?"

"I had a feeling you've been bothered by the reason for collecting the orbs."

Sakura gave him a serious look that edged on menacing.

"Before you start, they had strict orders not to kill your friends."

"Kenji-san..."

A sharp knock came at the door.

"Kenji-sama, Uchiha-sama and Hoshigaki-sama have returned with the items you requested. They say to come quickly!"

"What did you do?"

Kenji rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I thought it was an order from Pein."

Kenji waved his hand dismissively.

"Nevermind that. Sakura, where did you hide it?"

Sakura gave him an irritated look.

"Where do you think I hid it?"

Kenji sighed.

"This is bad."

Sakura repeated her question.

"What did you do?"

"I'll explain later. We should get out there and make sure they don't do anything foolish."

However, when they arrived in the courtyard, they were already too late. In her impatience, Naomi had opened the forbidden scroll. It's partner, a blue orb, was glowing in Kisame's hands. This scroll had the ability to tell the exact location of the god's orbs. Sakura recognized the locater and extractor immediately. She had no time as the scroll read the location of Suzaku's orb.

"That's weird. It says it's already here."

"What the...?"

The orb instantly shot up and electricity shot out. Then with amazing speed, it flew into Sakura, whose bodice glowed red. Sakura flew back hit a wooden pole. It slowly began to make its way into her body. She let out a painful scream. Electricity shocked her body over and over, trying to wear her down.

"Sakura!"

Pein and Konan appeared, after hearing Sakura's ear-piercing screams. Itachi and Pein both reached for her, but an electrical shock sent them back. As she continued screaming, Sakura tried to grasp onto anything. Her eyes began to roll back as the pain increased. Flames shot out in a massive storm. Everyone had to back up quite a bit. Suzaku emerged and tried to approach his guardian, but the extractor shocked the phoenix. Finally, the orb was slowly ripped from Sakura's body. The extractor had the red orb wrapped in electricity. Angered, Suzaku let out a mighty cry. Both orbs came back to Kisame, who now wore gloves, and Sakura's body, who had been hovering, fell to the ground motionless.

"Sakura!"

Kenji tried to make it to her side, but stopped as Suzaku descended beside her. With great gentleness, he nudged her but Sakura did not move. Itachi felt his blood run cold feeling that Sakura's chakra had stopped moving.

"Her heart has stopped its beating."

All eyes turned to Kakuzu. No one doubted him. After all, hearts were his specialty.

Nasake, who was with Kazaya, at a joint truce talk, dropped her pen. Her eyes faded to a pale green. No one could shake her out of the trance. At the same time, Yuu's eyes had done the same thing, and she had entered the same trance. Shinrai was also in a trance with his eyes white. Tsuki's eyes had faded to a pale blue. All of guardians felt the passing of Suzaku's guardian. Shocking their neighbors, they all spoke the same phrase.

"Suzaku's guardian, Haruno Sakura, had died."

"No!"

Sakura's aunt held back a nearly hysterical Tsuki. Itachi couldn't move. Suzaku let out a pained cry. He took swift flight, and just as fast, Kenji made to Sakura's body. Turning her to lay flat on her back, he checked for a pulse. When receiving none, Kenji pushed electricity into her hand. Then slamming down onto her chest, Kenji jump started her heart. Her body was shot up, and Sakura gasped for air. However, Suzaku had been blinded by grief and rage, and he prepared for a massive attack.

"Sakura!"

Seeing her aunt point to the sky, Sakura directed her attention up. Her stomach took a dive seeing Suzaku's state of grief. With great strength, she stood and made her way to Kisame. He gulped nervously seeing her face of anger. Grabbing both orbs, Sakura instantly crushed the extractor, cutting he hand in the process. She let the blood run down over her right wrist, where the mark of a phoenix glowed. Then she let the blood soak into the red orb of Suzaku. However, not even her blood could appease Suzaku any longer, and she knew what she was going to have to do.

"Hana!"

The older woman quickly brought Sakura a expensive looking katana. Naomi looked stunned.

"You said no one allowed to touch that."

Sakura thankfully took it in her other hand. Letting go of the orb, it floated in front of her. Her eyes bled to a pale red and Sakura unsheathed the word. Its red blade shined and everyone waited in awe to see what was about to happen.

"Void it."

Her chakra gathered an then burst out so fast and so powerful it distorted the area and time around her and Suzaku. When the others could see again, Sakura and Suzaku were both gone. Kenji looked to his wife and using water in the air she created an open gateway, but they could only look in. Sakura stood defiant against an angered god.

"Sakura!"

"Nanako close it now."

"But Sakura-chan..."

"Close it!"

Her angered shocked Nanako so much that the window snapped shut. It shook everyone and Itachi felt cold. Something was bound to happen to her.

"Okay Suzaku-sama, let's quickly get this done. I have a lover that worried about me."

Sakura stood defiant before the blinded god. Gathering chakra beneath her feet, Sakura leaped up. Tossing the sword, but holding onto the bottom of the hilt, a long wire appeared. It twisted around Suzaku's beak. Catching the sword, Sakura fell down and landed on her feet, but as she did she tightened the wire and pulled forward. Suzaku's beak was shut and instantly he crashed to the ground. The large firebomb he had been creating extinguished.

"This is going to take a bit."

* * *

A large group was in attendance at the gate in Konoha. They were saying goodbye to their foreign friends. Shinrai and Yuu were dressed ready for travel. Naruto looked like a dejected fox. He didn't want to see them go. All the others had a slight smile on their face, while trying to hold in their laughter after seeing Naruto's.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so Naruto. Yuu and I have decided to return so she can ascend the throne while Nasake-sama may go and finally be with Kazaya-sama."

"Naruto please don't be upset, but after feeling Saku-chan's passing, we all need to work to find Suzaku's orb."

"Why didn't she ever tell us, nor me?"

Yuu turned to answer Tsunade.

"Do not be discourage Hokage-sama. As by divine law, we are usually forbidden from telling anyone that we are guardians. For Saku-chan not to have told you, only showed how much she loved and wanted to protect you all. This type of information causes wars, and the death of innocent people. I'm sure Saku-chan never wants to see that again."

Naruto's ears perked.

"Sakura-chan witnessed a war over something like this?"

"Yes, it happened when Saku-chan's mother was still alive. Saku-chan personally witnessed her peoples' sacrifice to protect her identity and power. It was around this time that mine and onee-chan's otou-sama and okaa-sama lended aid to the kingdom. Our otou-sama had been worried that something like that would happen to us. So he wanted to build up an ally force. Otou-sama had told me that despite their overall victory, the blood that had been spilled was great."

Yuu could still remember her first meeting with Sakura. The small girl at the time, knew she had been the cause. Her face and heart had been overtaken by great grief, and her spirit was broken. Despite that, Sakura's dreaded gift gave her an insight. At that moment, Sakura had named her the next ruler, and not her sister. It wasn't until Kazaya had come into the picture that it made sense. However, that power had frightened them and made Sakura's mother very sad.

"Is there such a reason for us to quickly recover Suzaku's orb, other than Akatsuki?"

Shinrai answered Kakashi very seriously.

"Yes, without a proper guardian, Suzaku will roam the skies, destroying everything in his path as retribution. Saku-chan did not bear a proper heir. So Oblivion will also be in chaos."

"How do we find a proper guardian?

"Saku-chan wrote in one of the scrolls that she left that the orb must come into another guardian's hands first. After that, if the guardians cannot agree on one person, they must all fight. The victor will take the orb as theirs."

Shikamaru yawned.

"Sounds like a lot of work.'

"Yes, Saku-chan had the ability to control all of our gods, despite us being alive."

* * *

"Ah, Itachi-san."

Kenji turned to see Itachi behind him His black eyes looked dully at Sakura's uncle. He had not moved from his spot since Sakura's disappearing act. Itachi observed him.

"You're waiting."

"I'm waiting."

Just then, a small void pocket opened. Both men looked at it. Sakura was thrusted through and it closed. They caught Sakura on each side and came to a sliding stop. She grunted in pain and slowly opened her eyes. Reaching up, her uncle took her hand. He yelled for his wife. Tsuki and her grandmother followed Sakura's aunt. Kenji allowed Itachi to lift her. The women gasped in shock. Cuts were all over her body, and her clothes were torn and burned. A few burn marks were on her body, and a deep cut across her right cheek. Blood ran ran down off her war torn body.

"Quickly Itachi-san! We have to quickly deal with the burns or they'll scar."

A few hours later, Sakura woke up in her room that she shared with Itachi. Itachi sat in a chair beside the bed, lightly resting. Sakura's bandaged hand came out from the warm blankets, and weakly tugged Itachi's shirt sleeve. He instantly woke and saw Sakura awake. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Itachi touched her cheek. Neither said a word. Then, a knock came and Kenji walked in.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. Itachi-san, could you give us a minute?"

Itachi looked at Kenji then Sakura. Seeing that they had some hostility towards each other, he was curious. Sakura's look though told him that he would be uninvited, so he stood and coldly left the room. Kenji laughed nervously when Itachi passed him with a ark look. She slowly sat up in bed, as Kenji moved towards the chair.

"You made him mad."

"Yes, I imagine I'll pay for that later."

"This is about earlier."

"Yes, you asked a question and I haven't give you the answer yet."

"Why are you collecting the orbs?"

"If I can gather all of them, then there would be no need to use you. The orbs together would be enough power with the tailed beasts."

Sakura sighed.

"So this is how you convinced Pein I see."

"Yes, your cousin doesn't want to drag you into anymore wars."

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation."

"Did you expect me to just hand over mine?"

"Maybe, if you were too distracted with other things."

"Like becoming queen?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Unbelievable."

"It's not my fault Orochimaru would push things to work in our favor."

"You mean me ascending."

"Wouldn't you have always done it sooner or later?"

Sakura lost her irritation and looked slightly defeated.

"Yes, this is what runs in my blood anyways."

"Sakura, what will you do? I know of the wall before you, and I also know of the loophole your mother left you. Will you use it?"

She didn't answer and Kenji put a sympathetic hand on her head.

"You're worried about Itachi-san huh?"

Kenji got up an left the room. Itachi was across from the door, arms crossed and leaning back relaxed. He opened his eyes and coldly looked at Kenji. The older man returned it with a nervous smile. As Itachi walked passed, Kenji stood rigid. It wasn't until the door slid to a shut and the lock tumbled, that Kenji let out his held breath.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Loopholes."

"Loopholes?"

Itachi retook his seat in the chair. He waited for Sakura to answer.

"There is a sure way for me to ascend the throne now, but the price..."

"Is it death? Or torture?"

"Of course not."

"Something of a sexual nature?"

Sakura looked at him deadpanned.

"Only you would think of something along those lines."

Itachi shrugged.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It affects us."

Itachi just stared.

"We'll worry about it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked doubtfully at him. Itachi pushed her down.

"Rest."

* * *

The next day, Sakura, dressed formally once again, stood before the council. At her podium, she faced a large table with twelve men behind it, including Kei. Her family and Akatsuki members stood in the overhead balcony the circled the entire room. Several citizens also filled the seats, while the rest patiently waited outside with anticipation. Rumor was that their beloved princess was sure to become queen this time.

"Why do you stand before us again?"

"It will be another fruitless effort."

Sakura slammed down the scroll that she had kept in her desk. Eleven of the members gasped in recognization. Kenji, Nanako, Hana, and Pein looked concerned, as everyone else was confused. Slightly hesitating, Sakura knew that if she broke the seal, there would be no going back. Briefly, her eyes traveled to Itachi above. Then, with great swiftness, Sakura broke the seal and it unraveled.

"I shall now read what it proclaims. As current ruler, I, Suzaku Sakura, do by decree that I shall ascend the throne this very day."

Deidara looked over a her family.

"Suzaku Sakura?"

"It's her birth name. When formally referring to her before the council or laws, Sakura must use her birth name. There are no exceptions. Haruno Sakura of Konoha has just been killed."

They looked worried now.

"In return for my forced ascension, to compensate the law, I agree to give my marital rights to the council of Oblivion."

Itachi's hands gripped th railing, and gasps were heard everywhere. He now understood her hesitation. Sakura was basically selling her freedom.

"By law, we must accept these terms."

"Yes, I know."

"Then, what is your first order my Queen?"

Sakura calmed her nerves then looked at them with unwavering determination.

"I will now address Sound's unreasonable demand of us. Every village will receive this response. No one will dare make the mistake of underestimating us again. Oblivion will not give in to any nation who will try to invade. All oppositions will be crushed without mercy. We will not aid anyone except our two allies, Rock and Wind. Further demands, will be looked at as a hostile take over and will be met with force."

At the same time, messengers were alerting all village heads of what was occurring in Oblivion. Sakura had made it so there was one hidden operative of each village within the crowd. Each of them did not know of the other.

"This is our declaration of war."


	35. Anger

I can't even begin to express my anger and hurt! I've been accused of this (cleared up and now really good friends) and have even see someone else do this before to me. I DO NOT CONDONE YOU PEOPLE TO STEAL FROM ME!! "Blood of the Cherry Blossom" is indeed a slow made story, but that doesn't give anyone the right to steal it from me. I'm hurt, angry, confused, and above all just really fed up! First, I will deal with this personally, so all those who are wondering who it is, I'll deal with it. I'm afraid you all might go gonzo on the poor girl. u.u; And secondly, thank you to jackie-chan1230 for alerting me of this. I really appreciate it. That's all I have to say people. u.u Not happy.

o.o Anime/Manga Fanatic


End file.
